A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding
by The Pirate Queen of Ginger
Summary: Jack gets himself into a bet where he must live on a ship with a girl for six months. But while on her ship, what strange things will happen...and does his feelings start to change for this girl? JackOC
1. The Bet

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding**

**_Chapter 1: The Bet_**

"Commodore! There's Sparrow! I see him by the docks!" one of Commodore Norrington's men informed him.

"Very good gentlemen," the Commodore praised his men. "He took Elizabeth away from me. I have been searching for that scoundrel for six months, and I am _not_ going to let him get away again," Norrington said to himself. "Alright men, do not let Sparrow escape. Do what ever it takes to bring him back here, and make sure he's alive. I want to deal with him myself. Ready men? Get Sparrow!" James Norrington led his forward into the small town in search of a certain pirate.

**_Meanwhile about 100 feet away…_**

"Where's all tha' noise coming from?" Jack Sparrow asked himself. He looked around the corner of the wall he was leaning again and saw a large group of redcoats led my the Commodore himself running towards him "BLOODY HELL! IT'S NORRINGTON! I have to get out of here!" Jack ran for his life down the street trying to out run Norrington's men.

"Where can I go? Anybody around here will turn me in to Norrington for sure. I'm going to have to take my chances on one of these ships. I hope they're not with Norrington. How did he find me so fast?" He looked behind himself and saw the soldiers are getting closer to him. "He's getting closer….I 'ave to get on a ship." Jack noticed he was running along the dock with many ships nearby to choose from. A small ship close to him caught his eye. "This ship looks good. It's the closest, so therefore it's the best. Hurry up, Sparrow. You don't want to get hanged…." Jack ran towards the water and jumped in. After staying hidden for a minute to make sure no one was coming, he climbed up the side of the ship and jumped onto the deck.

* * *

**_Two hours before Norrington came…_**

"Where's that book? Oh here it is," said Amy Jones quietly to herself. "I'm so tired. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay awake." She had been running around all-day and wanted to relax. Amy jumped onto her bed yawning holding a book in her hand. Brushing her blonde hair out of her face, she read for an hour and then fell asleep.

_THUMP! _

Amy was awakened an hour later by a strange noise coming from the deck outside. The woman checked to make sure that the pistol attached to her purple sash around her waist was fully loaded and headed up to the deck. She walked all over the deck. After checking every hiding spot she could think of, she found still found nothing. Looking over into the town, Amy noticed a group of redcoats running in the middle of the streets.

"What is going on over there? A pirate must have been spotted or something. Must really want to get that pirate. I probably just heard one of them running by my ship and accidentally hit it or something." Figuring it was nothing the blonde woman headed back down stairs to her room, still very alert and her pistol ready to shoot at any moment. When she got back to her bedroom, she saw a strange, and rather handsome, surprise sitting on her bed.

"'Ello, luv."

"Who are you and why are you on my ship?" Amy asked threateningly.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The best pirate, and the best looking pirate, in the Caribbean luv."

"So you're Jack Sparrow. I've heard stories of you before. I've always wondered what you looked like and now I know. You look different that I expected." A smirk appeared on her lips and walked over to her desk and sat on the top, still with one hand right next to pistol prepared to fire at a moment's notice.

"I look better than you thought I would right? I get that all the time luv."

"No, actually I thought you would be more handsome than what you look like now." Jack dropped his jaw in surprise.

"Well um, I've never 'eard that one before luv. Are you sure there's nothing wrong with ya? No one has said that to me before…at least not to my face," he added as an afterthought. "There's no way you think that I'm unattractive. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. There has to be something wrong with you. You're not an eunuch are you?"

"No, Mr. Sparrow, I can insure you that I am not a eunuch. Firstly, I am a girl, so I couldn't possibly be a eunuch. Secondly, even if I was a man, I would certainly not be a eunuch."

"Oh really? Sounds like ye've thought 'bout this before," Jack Sparrow said with a grin curling at his lips. Amy's eyes became small slits that even Jack could tell from across the room that she was annoyed.

"There's nothing wrong with me, and I never said I thought you were unattractive."

"Some how I doubt that."

"And what does that mean?" said Amy, irritated even more.

"Nothing. It means nothing. I never should have said that." If looks could kill, Jack would be six feet under by now the way Amy was looking at him.

"One more wise crack like that and you'll get yerself killed."

"I'll agree to that." The room was silent for a minute until the only man in the room realized what Amy said previously. "Wait…what did you say before?"

"Before what?"

"Before you gave me the death glare."

"I said that I'm not a eunuch and there's nothing wrong with me."

"You said something else also. Ah yes, I remember now."

"What did I say?"

"Ye don't remember what you said? I think ya will once I say it."

"Tell me!"

"Alright! I'll tell you, just settle down woman!" Jack shook his head thinking why did he have to pick this ship. "You said that you never thought that I was unattractive." Amy's face began to turn red and shook her head vigorously.

"I said that? Nope didn't say that. You're just trying to get me to say that I think you're handsome."

"And what do you think of me?" the pirate said determined to get this out of her.

"I choose to keep that answer to myself."

"So you do think I'm attractive?"

"I'm not saying no…but I'm not saying yes either."

"Fine, I'll just leave it up to ye to tell me that ya think I'm so darn good-looking." Jack swung his feet over the side of the bed he was sitting on.

"What makes you think I will?"

"I just think you will."

"Why?"

"Ya just will."

"What makes you think I will!"

"You know what, let's just forget about it."

"Fine."

"Fine." For a few moments there was an awkward silence in the room. Amy finally decided to say something to break the quietness, which relieved both of the occupants in the room.

"So what are you doing on my ship anyway, Mr. Sparrow?"

"Did you see all of those soldiers outside running through the streets?"

"Yes."

"They were after me. Seems that the Commodore finally caught up with me. He's still mad about the whole Elizabeth thing. He really needs to get over that and find himself another girl. Or get a new hobby."

"So Norrington finally caught up with you, eh? It was about time he did. I thought he would have found you by now. I've heard he was very good."

"He's still no match for Captain Jack Sparrow. Nobody can catch me. Wait, how do you know about Norrington?"

"I have my ways Mr. Sparrow."

"It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow if you don't mind, luv."

"As long as you are on my ship, I can call you what ever I want and don't call me luv."

"What should I call you then?"

"My name is Amy Jones."

"Well then Miss Jones, may I please stay on your wonderful ship until I can get off without getting hung by Norrington and his bloody men?"

"I suppose so. I am getting lonely on this ship all by myself anyway. I would like someone to talk to. Well since you are here Mr. Sparrow, I guess it's my job to entertain you and make sure you have a good time as a good host. So, what you would like to do, Mr. Sparrow?" Jack had a suggestive grin on his face.

"Besides that Mr. Sparrow. Do you have any other ideas that are not perverted?"

" No, I don't." Amy was giving Jack the death glare again.

"Just kidding. Of course I have other ideas."

"Then tell me."

"Do you have any rum, Miss Jones?"

* * *

"…And he said that's my wife, not my sister."

"Jack you're so funny!" said Amy. The newly acquainted persons had been drinking rum for the past four hours now. Both of them were drunk now but Amy was much more drunk than Jack. But he had already figured out this fact a while back. He could drink all night and still be fine so he was going to take advantage of this situation.

"I know, I know. You seem pretty out of it. How much rum have you had?" Jack asked while taking another swig of the rum.

"I don't know, two or three bottles. I lost count…" Amy said and finished off her bottle.

"Make that four."

"I think you've had enough, luv."

"I told you not to call me luv. Besides I can handle loads of rum. You barely have any rum left. You need more rum. I'll get you some more rum," she said while standing up nearly falling over but Jack caught her before she hit the floor. As Amy left to get the rum, Jack looked around her room. She had lots of books about astronomy and ships. Her bed had purple satin sheets on it with a matching comforter, which now had stains on it from the rum. Jack felt so comfortable in her room. He didn't know why, but it just felt like home to him.

"Here's the rum. I brought four bottles. Two for me and two for you. Jack are you listening to me?" Jack was so focused on thinking about her room he hadn't even noticed that Amy walked in.

"What? Oh yes, you brought more rum." Amy brought the bottles over to Jack and sat down next to him.

"You know what Jack? I've never met anyone like you before. Any girl would be lucky to have a man like you. You are so handsome and charming…you're just different than any other guy out there and I don't know what it is." By the time she said this she was leaning up against Jack so much, she pushed him into the backboard which was the only thing keeping him from falling down. Jack thought it would be best to take advantage of this situation.

"You know you are a very attractive girl Amy. You know how to defend yourself and I like that. I would love to have a girl like you." Jack wrapped his arm around her and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"What?" Amy picked up her head and was looked into Jack's eyes.

"I really like you Amy." Jack pulled Amy close and kissed her. He kissed her roughly and lustfully. He was about to push her down on the bed when he suddenly felt a very strong sting on his face.

"JACK SPARROW, HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THIS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!" He apparently had just been slapped.

"What? Haven't you ever heard of me before? You don't know me very well. Wait a second, weren't you drunk before? ."

"Don't you get it Jack? I never was drunk. I have learned to hold my drink very well over the years. I thought you were better than this Jack. I heard so many stories about how you seduce women and work your charm on them to take advantage of them. I thought no man would ever be that heartless, but you just proved me wrong, Jack! All you think about is booze and women!" Amy harshly pushed Jack's arm off of her and get off the bed.

"That's not true! I think 'bout sailin' the seas and fighting and…um… there's got to be something else."

"See Jack you know it's true. I was going to let you stay in here because when I thought you were a decent man, but now you get to sleep in the storage room. You really hurt me Jack. You are really going to have to work hard for me to start even thinking about trusting you." Amy was so overwhelmed with anger she couldn't even yell anymore. Jack knew this was a bad situation and mixing with anger women, especially when they're angry with you, is never a good thing.

"I never should have tried to take advantage of you. I am sorry."

"How do I know that you are really sorry? Lying is second nature to you."

"Ye have my word as a pirate."

"That's reassuring," Amy said sarcastically.

"Then you have my word as my name is Jack Sparrow."

"Let me see your arm."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Jack showed Amy his arm. She looked over his tattoo on his right arm and nodded. Coldly she shoved his arm back to his side and turned away from him.

"Ya didn't believe me when I told you I was Jack Sparrow?"

"I did, but I just wanted to be completely sure that it really is you."

"So you forgive me then?"

"No." Jack frowned.

"Why? Do I have to do something to get some of your trust back?" he said not to be taken seriously.

"Yes you do."

"That wasn't meant to be taken seriously."

"Well it was." Jack cursed at himself for not shutting his big mouth.

"What is it then?"

"You really want to know? It's not going to be easy," Amy said, still wary about what this pirate's true intentions are.

"All I want is your trust back."

"Fine. Even though I might never trust you, you deserve to be punished. Let's see, what do you have to do," She thought for a second until her face lit up with an evil smirk. "I know! You can't sleep with anyone or drink rum for six months. And you have to stay here so I can be sure that you stay true to this bet."

"WHAT!"

"I'm not finished yet. If you cannot do this, you must give up rum forever and be my personal servant for a week."

"What! That seems kind of harsh don't you think lu- I mean Miss Jones?" Jack said hoping to get himself out of this bet.

"I think I'm going easy on you. It's either this or you leave and beg that Norrington doesn't find you." Amy opened her bedroom door and pointed outside.

"Fine, but you cannot sleep with anyone for the next six months also unless it's with me and if I can do this you have to be my personal servant for three weeks."

"But that means I can't at all! …and I only made you be my servant for a week. "

"Yes, but you will also make me give up rum forever." The blonde rolled her eyes growing more annoyed with this person by the second.

"So, do we have an accord?" Amy stood silently for a few minutes thinking carefully about this bet and came to a decision.

"We have on accord." The two shook hands unceremoniously sealing the deal. "I'll get you some blankets and a pillow. Oh and one more thing, before you go to bed, give me your hat."

"Why!" Jack said shocked by this request.

"To make sure you don't try anything. If I have something of yours, I know you won't try anything because I have control over it. Once I feel that you are somewhat trustworthy again, you'll get your hat back."

"How long will that be?"

"It depends on how you act, Mr. Sparrow."

"I'm not givin' you my hat unless I know when I'll get it back," Jack said stubbornly.

"Jack, you give me the hat right now."

"No."

"Either the hat or the pistol."

"You're not getting either one."

"GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE OFF THIS SHIP!"

"Fine, here's my hat." Jack sadly departed from his hat and Amy ripped it away from his hand.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"What'll be hard is living with you for the next six months," he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Amy stared at the arrogant pirate and pushed him towards the door of her room.

"There are blankets and pillows in the storage room. If you don't like the storage room, you're welcome to sleep outside."

"I'm not sleeping outside."

"I don't care if you sleep outside or inside, just as long as it's not in my bedroom. If you need anything just tell me. Now if you excuse me, I'll be off to bed." She pushed him into the hallway and tried to slam her door shut but something stop it from closing.

"Amy?"

"What?" She opened the door barely enough so he could see her whole face.

"I wasn't lying when I was saying I thought you were pretty." Amy tried her hardest to hold back a smile but the tips of her lips curled which Jack noticed.

"And I wasn't lying when I was saying I thought you were handsome and charming. Goodnight, Jack." She closed the door quietly and locked it so he could not come in. Jack knew that it was going to be very difficult living with her for the next six months.

* * *

**WOOT! 'A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding' is back from the dead! I'm soooooooo sorry it took me so long to repost this story! I had school and friends and yeah. And I am sorry the disclaimer is not at the top. I am having some technical difficulties. It will be at the top next time. I have also decided to take this time to edit all the chapters so there will be fewer mistakes. Some of the dialog and sentences are changed, but it's basically the same. I will try and repost all the chapters as quickly as possible and then repost the sequel. And then we'll be right back where we started! YAY! And resubmitted reviews are gladly welcomed. ;) Oh yes, here is the disclaimer because my computer won't let me put it at the top.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Pirates of the Caribbean. That's right you heard me, nothing. But in my mind, I own everything!**


	2. The Kidnap

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 2: The Kidnap _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nothing at all. So will you stop reminding me and get on with reading this?**

**Amy's POV**

"Damn you Jack! You have me thinking of you all the time and I just met you. The second I saw you I couldn't think of anything else but you. Why do you have to be so charming and handsome? Look at me. I'm acting like I love him or something," Amy said. She let out a sound of frustration and jumped face first onto her bed.

'_But you do. You know you love him,'_ she thought.

"I do not love him! I can't love him. I just get him," the blue-eyed girl said into the bed.

'_It doesn't matter. You love him and you know it. You love everything about him. You love his eyes, his hair, his clothes, the kohl under his eyes…' _

"He is handsome, I'll give him that…but he still tried to take advantage of me when I was drunk."

'_But you weren't really drunk.' _

"Well yes, but he didn't know that at the time so he would have still taken advantage of me even if I was really drunk." Amy flipped over to lie on her back and a hand through her blonde hair.

'_But he said he was sorry.' _

"He didn't mean it. He's a pirate for goodness sakes! Why should I believe him? What makes me think that he really is sorry?"

'_He's agreeing to the bet for you and he gave you his hat.' _

"Why is he doing that anyway? You would think that he would just think it was a waste of his time."

'_He likes you Amy, that's why. You know he does. He called you pretty and said he would love to have a girl like you.' _

"He was just saying that to butter me up."

'_But he called you pretty even after he knew you weren't drunk and you told him that you thought that he is handsome, which you really do and you know it.' _

"I don't know why I did that or why he told me that, but why did he give me his hat? It's one of his most prized possessions. He would never trust me with it unless he could have his eyes on it all day." Amy got off her bed and sat down in front of her vanity and began to brush her shoulder length hair.

'_He wants your trust back like he said. He really wants it back.' _

"Why does he want it?"

'_Because he likes you Amy.' _

'He doesn't like me! He only wants me to think I can trust him for one reason."

'_He wants your trust Amy. Forgive him and try to trust him.' _

"I can't forget him or trust him! He tried to take advantage of me. Just think of all the other things he could have done to me," the woman snapped and threw her hairbrush at her dresser out of aggravation.

'_Try and trust him. He showed you respect.' _

"Only some respect up till a certain point."

'_But nobody has shown you respect right away like he did,'_ the battle in her mind continued.

"True, be he's a pirate! I can never trust him."

'_You will be able to trust him. Forgive him.' _

"I can't forgive him. I need to know that he is really sorry."

'_He is sorry. He said he was really sorry. Let him sleep in here tonight. You can trust him.'_

"I can't trust him! I won't let him sleep in here tonight. He needs to know that I am in charge here and he will have to do what I say." Satisfied with the answer she gave herself, Amy noticed how little light there was outside and realized what time it must be.

"It must be really late. I have to get to sleep if I plan to sail off tomorrow." Amy changed into a large shirt and slipped into her bed. She blew a candle on a table near her bed and closed her eyes.

'_You love him.'_

"How am I ever going to get sleep tonight?"

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Why did ye give her yer hat? Ye never let anyone touch your hat! You don't know what she might do to it. She could lose it or damage it…or even clean it," Jack Sparrow criticized himself.

'_She won't though.' _

"What makes me so sure that she won't clean it?" The pirate shuddered at the thought.

'_She knows how much it means to you.' _

"She might know by the way I acted. If she changes anything on that hat I will kill her."

'_No you won't,'_ he thought.

"I won't kill her, but I'll yell a lot and feel like killing her. I'll never forgive her." Jack began to inspect the storage room that was his accommodations for the night. A wooden bin on one of the many shelves contained fruit inside. Feeling hungry at the moment, he grabbed an apple and started to eat it.

'_Yes you will. You would hate it if you never talked to her again.' _

"I wouldn't miss talking to 'er. She'll probably make me agree to another bet if I kept talkin' to tha' wench."

'_She didn't make you agree to the bet, you did yourself on your own freewill.' _

"Only 'cause I was afraid what she would do to me if I didn't agree."

'_You know you could take her on. You did it to get her trust back because you want it back.' _

"I don't want her trust back! I won't trust her if she doesn't trust me. Simple as that. She knew that I didn't mean that I wanted it back. Anyone straight in the head could tell." The sailor finished off his apple and tossed the core on the floor. "I need to get me mind off of her. Should make me bed anyway." Jack started searching the small room for some blankets and pillows. Lots of food was in the room, but nothing to help keep him warm. Finally on a top shelf in plain sight, the Captain spotted the blankets. He took the blankets and pillows down and attempted to figure out the best place to sleep in the tiny room. Sparrow decided on a spot in front of some shelves and near a table would be the most convenient place to rest. He took the two blankets and laid them down on the floor and took the pillow in his arms and plopped on the floor. Jack took off his coat and threw it in the corner. He lied down on the floor trying to fall asleep.

'_You love her Jack…'_

"I bloody hell do not love her. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can't fall in love."

'_Too late. You were hooked the second you gave her your hat.' _

"I do not love her and I never will!" He switched sides he was laying on and shut his eyes.

'_You called her pretty.' _

"I still can't figure out why I did tha'. I've never done that before."

'_You love her Jack.' _

"I bloody hell do not love her, or even like her for that matter, so shut the hell up and let me get some bloody sleep!"

'_You love her Jack.'_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The rest of the night was silent from that point on.

* * *

**Regular POV**

During the next month while together on Amy's ship, the tension was very high between the two. One would try to talk to the other while the other ignored the one that was talking. This went back and forth much of the time and grew on each other nerves, although they would not say it out loud. Another problem was thinking. Jack tried not to think about Amy and Amy tried not to think about Jack. But since they were on the same ship together, it was hard not to think about anything else. Every night before they went to bed, the last thought each on thought was of each other. Unfortunately, Jack and Amy still didn't know how they really felt about each other. On an up side though, very slowly, both learned how to trust one another. Amy started to believe that Jack was really sorry and Jack finally gave in to the fast that he did want her trust back. And that she wouldn't do anything to his hat. During their nights of thinking about each other, even though they didn't want to admit it, in their mind they finally gave in and realized they were falling in love with each other.

"Come on Jack you lazy bum wake up." Amy kicked the sleeping pirate on the in the shins to wake him up. The Captain groaned and groggily sat up

"What? Where are we?" he mumbled.

"We're in Port Smith. I'm running out of food and other things so I need to stop here and buy them," the woman informed him.

"Did ye really have to kick me?" He rubbed his lower leg and knew a bruise would form there soon.

"It was the only way I could wake you up. You were out cold."

"I couldn't have been that out."

"Well you were. Now get dressed and meet me outside." After giving her orders, Amy left the room to allow Jack to get to his business. Mumbling a few curse words, the pirate bundled up the blankets and pillow and put them aside. He put his coat on and kept looked for his hat he remembered that Amy still had it. Jack went outside to go meet Amy who was standing in front of the ship.

"What took you so long?" the blonde complained.

"I was looking for my hat, then I remembered that you still had it. Will I be getting it back soon?"

"Maybe. I'm going off and get the food and supplies so you may do anything you like."

"_Anything_?" Jack said with excitement in the sound of his voice.

"Except for the two things in the bet," Amy pointed out.

"I shouldn't have said that. I could have gotten away with it."

"Well too late you can't take it back. We'll meet back here at four-thirty savvy?"

"Back here at four-thirty. Got it," Jack repeated her instructions.

"Please try to come back in one piece and don't cause any trouble."

"But that's what I do best."

"Just don't do it here. I've heard that Commodore Norrington was here a few days ago so some of his men may still be around here."

"I'll keep my eye out. There's still no way he can catch me because I'm…"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, the best pirate in the Caribbean," Amy finished his sentence used to hearing the saying.

"That's right."

"You say that too much you know that? Can't you say something else for a change?"

"I'll try and think of something, luv."

"I told you not to call me that. We meet here at four-thirty. I'll be in the market if you need me."

"Yes mommy," Jack Sparrow teased.

"Shut up." Amy turned around and headed toward the market while Jack stood there until she was far away enough and then headed in the opposite direction towards the pub.

* * *

"Oh good, it's only one o'clock. I'll drop this stuff off back and go shopping. Do something for myself." Amy had gotten all of the food and supplies earlier than she thought and decided to take advantage of this. After spending a month with Jack, she was looking forward to some time alone.

As the blue-eyed girl delivered her supplies back to her ship, the thought of how drunk Jack was, crossed her mind. She was almost certain when he came back that he would be nowhere close to being sober. She even suspected that in his coat somewhere there was a little bottle of rum that he would drink right before he would go to bed. Nearly everyday when he woke for the past two weeks his breath had the smell of rum. Amy knew that he couldn't go six months without drinking rum. The blonde was surprised that he did this well for this long.

Heading back to the market area of Port Smith, she looked over the shops. There were many dress shops in the town that she just ignored because her hatred of dresses. A bakery caught her eye and the sight made her feel hungry. While walking towards the bakery, an arm reached out and grabbed her. A hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming and forced both her arms behind her back. Fear ran through her body as reality sunk in and she knew she was trapped.

"Listen, I know all about the little bet you have with Jack, you little whore. Jack told me all about it in the pub. Jack is going to sleep with me today and he's going to forget all about your little bet," the kidnapper's voice whispered in her ear. Amy attempted to slip free from her attacker's grip, but the unknown person only gripped tighter.

"Hum um mum?" Amy tried to ask who the assailant was.

"I'm Anamaria. Jack has been promising to sleep with me for over two years now and I've waited long enough. _Nothing_ is going to get in the way this time." Anamaria took out her dagger and put it Amy's throat. "And if anything goes wrong, it will cost you your _life_. See you later." Ana grabbed a rock from off the ground picked up a rock and smashed it against Amy's head as her world went black.

* * *

When Amy woke up, she was in a small, dark space sitting on the floor. The space could not have been more then two feet wide. Her head stung in pain when she tried to move it and quickly clutched the spot of her head that was stinging. She ripped part of the sleeve form her shirt off and pressed it against the wound to soak up any blood. The woman tried to stand up but fell over from weakness because of the amount of blood she had lost. Once she had rested for a few minutes she tried again and was successful. Amy tried to feel for a way out along the walls but she could not find any way to get out. As she was moving her hands along the wall, she felt a little slit in the wall that was covered by a little door. The sailor pulled the door out of the way and the slit looked into a bedroom. The first thought that came to her mind was that this is the room Ana maria would bring Jack in. Within a few minutes came stumbling in, kissing, and fell down on the bed.

"Jack, you better sleep with her," Amy said quietly to herself making sure not to be heard.

"I've been waiting for two years for this to finally happen," said Ana maria with Jack on top of her.

"You have? That's a long time, luv. I still don't feel right about doing this. What if Amy find's out?" The hiding woman smiled to herself when her ears heard that sentence.

"How will she find out? I won't tell her and you won't tell her, so what's the problem?"

"Listen to her!" Amy screamed at herself.

"I just want her to like me again. If she finds out I did this, she would probably kill me."

"He really does want my trust back…" Amy shook her head and focused on what was happening now. "Listen to her!"

"But she won't find out," Ana kept trying to convince Jack while stroking his facing.

"My god Jack. Why do you have to resist a woman this time out of all the other times you could have when my life didn't depended on it!" the blonde complained.

"I guess your right. I still won't feel comfortable doing this though," Jack gave in.

"As long as we go threw with it, I won't care." Anamaria pulled Jack closer and kissed him.

"Finally." That word left her mouth too loudly and she tried to cover it up quickly.

"Wait." Jack gently pushed Anamaria off him and walked over to where Amy was hiding. Frantically think of what to do, the kidnapped woman squatted on the floor out of sight. Jack inspected the wall thoroughly like he was looking for something or someone watching them.

"What was that all about?" Ana asked.

"I just felt like someone is watching us. I get that feeling all the time though. Probably nothing." Jack walked back to the woman waiting on the bed with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just forget about it. Nobody is watching us. Let's get back to what we were doing before," she cooed.

"You're right, luv." Jack pulled Anamaria close to him and kissed her. The kiss grew more passionate every second and Jack pushed Anamaria down on the bed. Even though she wasn't watching, she knew Jack was going through it. She couldn't stand to watch them any longer anyhow. Relief sunk into her, knowing her life was going to be spared. But on the other hand, grief was also present because Anamaria was out there with her Jack. The Jack that she loved. It felt strange to her being happy and sad at the same time. One never knew they could feel like that. A smile spread across her face followed by one lone tear.

* * *

**Thanks for my three reviews. I am extremely proud of them. The first time I post this story it had 350 something by the time it was finished. I would love it if i could reach that number again. I'm so used to seeing big numbers, that I still haven't quite gotten to the small numbers. But if you want to make me happy, you'll review. I would like to have 5 by the time I post the next chapter. If y'all can do this I would very much love it! Ta! **


	3. The Rum

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Pirates of the Caribbean. And none of you do too, so we're all very unfortunate. And if you own Pirates of the Caribbean….I hate you.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_**Chapter 3: The Rum**_

"Amy?" a voice came from behind her.

"Jack!" Amy ran up to Jack and hugged him around his neck tightly. Before Jack knew it, however, she had let go of him and slapped him.

"Why did I deserve tha'?" the Captain asked rubbing the stinging side of his face.

"You know why," she said icily, thinking that he was putting on another act.

"No really, what did I do?"

"You know why, you just don't know that I know." Jack's mind and face became more bewildered by this woman's words.

"Wha' did I do?"

"You're going to have to figure it out on your own," the blonde woman said, refusing to back down.

"Fine…I stole some bread from the bakery," he confessed thinking it was the reason she was talking about.

"_What_! I told you not to cause any trouble. You are so lucky no one came after you. What if one of Norrington's men saw you?"

"Makin' trouble is what I do best! I can't help it."

"That's the third thing you have done today that makes me want to kill you! Why do you have to be so difficult?" Amy scolded.

"Tis the way I am luv." For the second time within five minutes Jack's face was in pain.

"Why did I deserve that one?" the Captain of the _Black Pearl_ whined.

"For calling me luv and stealing from the bakery."

"I'm takin' that the bakery isn't why ye slapped me."

"Not the first, no."

"Then why did I deserve the first one?" Jack complained.

"For sleeping with Anamaria." His eyes widened at the mention of those words. What was more important to him at the moment was how she knew.

"How did find out about that?"

"I would tell you, but you wouldn't believe me. You 'd think I was lying."

"Try me."

"Ok then. It may sound crazy but I swear all of it is true. I was done buying all the food earlier than I thought so I thought I would go shopping. So I dropped off the food and headed back to the market. While I was walking there, Anamaria pulled me aside into an ally. She told me that the next time you came to this port, you promised to sleep with her and then she put a knife to my throat."

"Anamaria did that to you?" Jack asked concerned about what had happened.

"There's more. She said if you didn't sleep with her, she would…um…kill me," Amy added on sheepishly.

"SHE THREATENED TO KILL YOU? God, I can't believe she did that! I always knew she wasn't right in the head. I'm going to kill her!" With danger in his eyes, the pirate began to march off in the opposite direction until a hand grabbed his arm, preventing him from going further.

"It's too late, she probably knew that you would go after her and left town. Who knows where she is now," the woman pointed out. He pursed his lips together andnodded taking her valid point.

"Yer probably right." At this time, he noticed the red liquid coming from atop the blonde's head and touched it lightly to his finger watching her wince, confirming it was blood. "Amy, your head is bleedin' like crazy. Don't tell me she hurt ya along with threatenin' you?" She put her hand to her head where Anamaria had hit her with the rock. She looked at her hand and was amazed by how much her hand was covered with blood.

"She hit me with a rock to knock me out," Amy explained, wiping the blood off on her pants.

"Why did she knock ya out?"

"You know when you came over to look at the wall because you thought someone was watching you?" Jack's face was blank for a moment until his features showed his mind figured it out.

"That was you? I knew someone was watching us."

"She put me in a hiding spot in the wall so she made sure I didn't sneak off if you didn't sleep with her or something like that."

"So ye saw the whole thing?" the man asked with sounds of embarrassment vaguely in his voice.

"The beginning. Thank you for thinking of me." Jack faintly smiled and went back to all seriousness.

"So are you mad at me?"

"You have no idea how pissed off I am at you right now."

"Great, just what I need," he said sarcastically. "Amy your head is bleeding even more. We've got to get you back to yer ship. Let me help you." The Captain grabbed Amy's hand and much to her own protest, she ripped it away from his grasp and glared at him coldly.

"No, I can do it myself," the blue eyed girl barked. She took one step forward to the ship and lost her balance, but luckily Jack caught her before she collided with the ground.

"Get off me," the woman sailor ordered. He stepped away from her and put his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine. If ye want to do it yourself, go right ahead." Amy began the journey to her ship, but was nearly falling over with every step she took a step because she was so weak. Jack had to catch her a few times and every time he did, Amy just pushed him off. She made it close to ship but stopped near a pole by the water to lean against it and rest before she went onto the ship.

"Go on without me, I'll be there in a few minutes. Just need to catch my breath."

"Fine." Jack went past her and headed on to the ship. He was on the deck when he heard a splash. He ran over to the edge of the deck to see if Amy was still there.

"AMY!" No one was standing by the pole.

* * *

Amy awoke in her own bed. To her luck, whoever had pulled her out of the water had kept her clothes on. Although they were still damp, it was better than being naked. Remembering why she passed out in the first place, the blonde placed her small hand lightly on the wound on top of her head. The cut now had a bandage on it and was cleaned most likely by her rescuer. The woman tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength to do it herself. Next to her bed, she noticed there was a bowl filled with water and a blood stained washcloth soaking in it. It appeared that her savior, probably Jack, had done a lot for her while she was unconscious. Amy never thought that Jack would do this for her without something being in it for him of course.

"Oh good, you're awake. You've been out for a few hours now," a pirate said, standing in the doorway holding a teacup, interrupting the female sailor's thoughts.

"Really? I must have lost a lot of blood then," Amy thought out loud.

"Aye, ye did. Tha's why I told ye yer head was bleedin' like crazy."

"Did you do all of this for me?" The only girl present in the room, pointed to the bowl with the stained cloth next to her bed.

"No, Barbossa did," Jack said sarcastically puzzling Amy about who he was talking about, "Of course I did this for you."

"Why didn't you change my clothes?" she pointed out.

"Would you have wanted me to change your clothes?"

"No."

"That's why." Her lips formed an 'o' and she bit her lip.

"Thank you for all of this. This is the first kind thing you've actually done for me since you came on this ship," Amy complimented the Captain, although he failed to see it.

"I've done other nice things for you," he whined, moving a few steps further into the room.

"Let's see. Since you came on here you've snuck onto my ship, tried to take advantage of me, drank all my rum, called me a eunuch, ignored me, insulted me and you slept with Anamaria," the lady listed the things she could recall from her memory that he had done.

"Well…I didn't sleep with Anamaria on this ship, so that one can't count," the pirate said, trying to soften the blow he knew was coming to him.

"Fine," Amy gave him that point, "but you did all the other things."

"Ya know ye 'aven't been tha' nice to me either," Jack replied coolly, making this conversation into a competition.

"I let you stay on my ship, fed you, gave you a place to sleep, let you drink all my rum, and didn't turn you into Norrington. I think that's considered nice."

"Well, you ignored me just as much as I ignored you." He was determined to win this fight.

"Fine, one thing I'm guilty for. But I've still been a lot nicer to you than you have to me." The sailor's mouth opened to speak in return, but no words came to mind.

"Well I did this. Does this count for anything?" He spread his free arm out gesturing to Amy's bandage and the fact that she was not in the water.

"Yes it does, but you still can be a lot nicer to me."

"I'll be kinder to you if you be kinder to me, savvy?" Jack offered wanting to settle the argument quickly.

"I'll agree to that," Her eyes glanced over to the cup he was holding in his hand. "What's that?"

"Oh this? I made it. It's tea."

"Thank you. I'm so thirsty." Jack walked over and handed Amy the cup. She took the cup from Jack, after giving him a faint smile. When she took a sip, instantly she spat the tea out of her mouth on to her already stained bedspread.

"Did you put rum in my tea?" Amy asked, confirming her suspicion.

The pirate Captain shrugged as if it was nothing. "It wakes you up and helps the pain go away."

"But it tastes horrible!" she complained.

"Well, that's the downside. Works well, though." Jack moved around Amy's cabin and studied the collection of book in her bookcase.

"How much rum did you put in here?" the blonde inquired.

"Just a little bit."

"How much is a little?"

"What you don't trust me? You promised you would be nicer to me." He fingered the bind of a random book and continued inspecting the group.

"I never promised I would trust you more. But this tea does seem to be working, so I guess I will never know how much rum is in it."

"It's a mystery. One more thing about me you will never know." A grin formed on his face although the other in the room could not see it. Amy took another sip of her tea and had to force it down because of the taste.

"Anamaria told me that you told her about our bet," the blue-eyed girl brought up, making the other occupant in the room stop what he was previously doing.

"Unfortunately, I did. If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have told her." Jack looked at Amy, genuinely sorry, hoping he would forgive him.

"She said you told her in a pub. Why were you in a pub?"

"She said that? Well she must have been lying because I was never in a pub," he responded trying to cover up the fact that was really in a pub when he wasn't supposed to be.

"I saw you walk towards it as I was walking to the market."

"Well, maybe I was in there for a little while," the pirate confessed as little as possible. "I just went in there to see my old friends again."

"Really. What were there names?"

"Um…there was Eddy Cutmen, and Mort Water, and ah, Don Juan de Corazon. And of course Anamaria."

"Eddy Cutmen, Mort Water, and Don Juan de Corazon huh?" the woman repeated with a smile playing at her lips. "I'm surprised I've never heard of these people before. I know almost everyone in this town. Maybe when I get better I could meet them."

"Probably not. You see…they are wanted in many cities so they are constantly on the run. By the time you get 'nough energy, they'll be long gone."

"Couldn't you meet them in the pub tonight and ask them where they are going so we can meet them there?" He's trying to wiggle himself out of the situation. Well, she's not going to let him get away without a fight.

"I could, but they wouldn't tell me. They still don't trust me. They think I'll turn them in for ransom. But then again, who would trust me."

"Jack, just tell me the truth already," Amy said straightforward determined to get his confession out of him.

"I am telling you the truth," the Captain said in complete seriousness.

"Come on Jack, just admit that you were in there to drink rum and get drunk. It's not that hard."

"I wasn't." Amy rolled her eyes and took a sip for her tea/rum, smacking her lips together as she pulled the cup away from her mouth.

"I won't make you give up rum forever if you admit that you were there to drink rum."

"Promise?" Jack asked, wanting to be clear he wouldn't be slapped or hurt in any other physical way.

"Promise." A look or relief appeared on the captain of the _Black Pearl_'s face. Casually, he leaned against a bedpost of the same bed Amy was resting in.

"Thank god. It gets tiring, believe it or not, of coming up with excuses. But it was for me rum. Well worth it. I might even become crazy because I wouldn't have enough."

"Like you aren't crazy already," Amy stated sitting up now that she had the strength to.

"I am not crazy. I have crazy ideas, but I am not crazy."

"You don't even think you're even the slightest bit crazy?"

"Well…yes, but everyone is somewhat crazy. Like Norrington for example, he's crazy because he thinks that he can catch me. Anamaria was crazy for threatening to kill you. You're crazy because you thought I wouldn't drink rum for six months."

"I hoped you were better than that."

"Well see, you were wrong."

"You know I will extend your punishment by a month you know." The sentence slipped out of Amy's mouth as it was nothing, but the calm of voice did not fool Jack for one second.

"What!" Jack whined like a spoiled little boy, with the look to go with it.

"You slept with Anamaria and you drank rum. You were breaking the rules," she tsked.

"Then why aren't you making me give up rum?" he questioned.

"Because you saved my life. Even though you didn't know it at the time, you saved my life. I am very thankful for that, thank you," Amy answered honestly and heartfelt. Jack inwardly grinned, but kept a straight face on the outside.

"Yer welcome." A real smirk curled on his lips. "You know, when you save a person's life, the person that you saved supposedly becomes their personal slave forever."

Amy snorted. "You're not going to get me to do that."

"Why not? I saved yer life."

"You did, but I saved your life first. If I didn't let you stay on my ship, you would have been hanged by Norrington and his men. I saved your life, you saved mine we're square."

"I was hoping to boss you around too. Could have been fun," Jack ended with a wink.

"Too bad. Can you do one thing for me please?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Can I see your coat?"

"Why?"

"I thought I saw a stain on the back and I wanted to see if I can get it out." He eyed the blonde skeptically, but left the room anyway to retrieve the coat. When the pirate came back with the jacket and handed it to the woman, Amy did not pay any attention to the back to look for a stain as she said she would and headed straight for his pockets. In the pockets she found exactly what she was looking for: a flask of rum.

"I knew it! Your breath, when you've woken up for the past two weeks, has smelled like rum!" Tossing the coat onto the floor, Amy pointed at the small bottle and looked inside to confirm it was containing rum.

Jack's face went wide-eyed and waved his hands wildly in front of him. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it then?"

"Well actually…it's exactly what it looks like," the man confessed. "But I can't go six months without rum! I must have me rum. You 'ave to understand."

"I understand…" the Captain smiled thinking she wasn't going to do anything to it. "…but I'm keeping the bottle." And all his hopes were washed away with a few simple words.

"WHAT! First my hat, now this? What are you going to take next, my sword?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea…" Amy thought out loud.

"You may have took my hat and my rum, but you will never take my sword!" Jack defended the last of his dignity.

"I was kidding Jack. I would never take your sword. You have to have some way to defend yourself besides your pistol. Can you make that face again when you thought I was going to take your sword? You looked so funny," Amy said giggling.

"So now you find it funny when I try to defend the few things I have left? Well laugh all you want, I'm out of here." He stomped away from Amy's bed towards the door.

"Jack, come back here. I'm sorry. Jack, please. Don't leave! I'm sorry!" Amy got out from under her blankets and crawled on top of the bed.

"I'm going back to the pub." Jack left Amy's room full of rage and headed up to the deck.

"Jack, get back here! I'm sorry!" While mumbling about bloody pirates, Amy hoped off her bed and ran up on deck to chase after Jack. "Jack wait!" Amy jogged up on deck and saw Jack nowhere in sight. Jack was standing by the stairs next to her room, waiting for her with a smirk on his face.

"Did you really think I would leave you?" a voice called from behind her. Turning around knowing the voice, there was Jack Sparrow leaning against the railing smirking at the situation. "If I left I would have no place to go. One of Norrington's men would probably come out and kill me."

"Why did you make me go through all of that!"

Jack chuckled quietly and swaggered closer to where Amy was standing. "I wanted to teach ye a lesson. No one ever makes fun of Captain Jack Sparrow and get away with it."

"That was a very mean," she started out "…but a very clever thing you did, Mr. Sparrow."

"Thanks, luv," Jack replied with a grin full of pride on his face.

"I told you not to call me that," Amy spat. Slowly, the ends of her lips curled into a smile and her eyes were begging for trouble. "You know just for that and for that little stunt you pulled back there, you get to wait even longer for your hat and I'm pouring out all the rum in that bottle." She joyfully walked down back to her cabin humming a happy tune, waiting a second for Jack to chase her. After a minute of standing aimlessly, his mind connected with the last thing she said.

"I'm not letting you waste all that rum. Get back here!" said Jack running after Amy. When he entered the room, Amy had already gotten the flask, but had not poured the rum out…yet.

"You will not waste all that rum," the pirate said sternly taking cautious steps toward the woman hold his rum.

"Watch me." Amy walked over to her window and opened it. She unscrewed the top off and held it over the water Jack ran over and tackled her.

"GIVE ME THAT RUM!"

"NO!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"YOU WILL NOT GET THIS RUM!" Amy was trying her hardest to keep the rum away from the pirate Captain. Although Jack was tricky and clever, he did not manage to rescues his flask. After struggling and fighting for several minutes, Amy hit her head on her bedpost.

"Ouch! I hit my head!" Jack released his grip on her and as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. As soon as Jack let go of Amy, she ran to the window, dumped out most of the rum but left enough for a swig. She then drank the rest of the rum herself and tossed the tiny bottle on the floor.

"That was refreshing. Must have been really expensive."

"IT WAS! IT WAS THE BEST RUM YE COULD BUY AND YOU WASTED IT! You're going to pay for that!" Jack looked around the room until he spotted a bottle of what was most likely perfume on her dresser. He picked it up and held it outside the window.

"JACK SPARROW, DON'T YOU DARE POUR OUT THAT PERFUME! It was really expensive! It took me forever to save enough money to buy that!"

"Ye poured out something I love, now I'm pouring out something you love." He took the cap off the container and poured the perfume out the window.

"You feel so much better now, don't you?" Amy gave Jack the death glare and marched over to a chest in front of her bed and pulled Jack's hat out.

"Let's see how you react when I throw your hat over bored," she said hastily and quickly ran up the stairsto the deck.

"IT'S ONE THING TO TAKE MY RUM, BUT ANOTHER TO TAKE MY HAT!" Jack grabbed a random book off her bookshelf that he noticed before, hoping it was some value to Amy, and followed Amy up on deck.

"You throw my hat over, fine. I'll throw this book over board." Jack walked over to the other side of the deck from where Amy was standing and hung the book over the water. He noticed her face went from anger to worried looking when her eyes reached the object in his hand.

"NO, DON'T DROP THAT! THAT WAS THE LAST THING MY FATHER GAVE ME BEFORE HE DIED! PLEASE DON'T DROP IT!" she pleaded with both her voice and eyes.

"Give me the hat and I'll give ye the book." Amy and Jack were now standing on opposite sides of the deck, each hanging an object over the edge. Both were breathing heavily from running around and pouring things out the window. Amy slowly pulled Jack's hat out from over the water and walked to the center of the deck as Jack did the same.

"Give me the book first," Amy demanded.

"You give me the hat first."

"Who's the trustworthy one here?" the woman pointed out.

"Fine, here's your book." Amy took her book from his hand before he took back what he changed his mind. As Jack was reaching forward to obtain his tri-cornered hat, Amy ran over to the edge and threw it as hard as she could into the ocean.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GET IT!"

"I suggest you get your hat before it sinks, Mr. Sparrow" Amy added teasingly. With one last threatening stare to Amy, Jack ran to the edge and dived into the water to save his hat.

"That was a nice dive you know!" Knowing that Jack was going to come back quickly, Amy ran downstairs into her room and locked the door. Laughing, she staggered to her bed and collapsed. A few minutes later, she heard a noise coming from her bedroom window and went to go look to see what it was.

"YOU CLIMBED UP MY SHIP!" she yelled at Jack.

"How do you think I got on your ship in the first place?" Jack, with his hat, climbed through the window and fell on the floor.

"You're getting water all over my floor! Now I'm going to have to clean it up!"

"That's all you can think about right now is yer bloody floor? What about me? I just dove into the _cold_ water to get my hat and all you can think about is your bloody floor?" Jack protested.

"Fine. Are you ok, Jack?" giving in to his complaint.

"Yes I am, thanks very much. Can I have a towel or somethin' to dry off please?"

"Of course." Amy left her room and came back a minute later with the towels.

"Thank you." The pirate took a towel and began wiping off his face. "Ye know there's a very pretty sunset outside. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure." Amy walked over to the window and looked outside.

"That's not a pretty sunset."

"Are you sure? Keep looking at it." Amy looked harder at the sunset until Jack pushed her through the window and fell into the water. When her head came up, even from the height Jack was, he could tell she was completely pissed off at him. There was a good chance of her trying to kill him.

"YOU PUSHED ME OFF MY OWN SHIP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!"

"I'll be up here waiting. Until then, thanks for the towels and goodnight!" Jack said as he closed the window. Outside he could hear Amy screaming and cursing at him. The clever Captain was satisfied on the revenge he got on the girl who messed with his rum, and was now swimming in the water.

"Ah, peace and quiet at last. I wonder were she keeps her rum."

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updating quickly! But now that break is here, I'm going to be an editing machine! I want to have the rest of this story up as soon as possible so I can get back to working on the sequel. And people…I asked for 5 reviews? I did I get 5 reviews? NO! I got 4. Come one people only 5. Don't make me beg. I might edit faster if I get more reviews…. **

**These last few chapters I have been a total idiot and forgot to thank RENAJAH for being my beta. I love her to death and owe her a lot. She has helped me with this story so much and I keep forgetting to thank her. –smacks self- THANK SO MUCH FOR HELPING ME! I LOVE YOU! You are so awesome and a great person. And one final note, please sign you reviews so I can reply to them. I really do love doing that. Remember, drink rum and review! TA! **


	4. The Dress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney has everything. Although if you're willing to start a petition giving the right to Pirates of the Caribbean, I won't mind….**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 4: The Dress _

"YOU PUSHED ME OFF MY OWN SHIP! WHEN I GET UP THERE YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"I'll be waiting. Until then, thanks for the towels and goodnight!" Jack said as he closed the window.

"JACK SPARROW YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH ANYTHING IN MY ROOM! IF YOU BREAK ANYTHING I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Oh shit, I left my door locked. He could stay in there all night and I couldn't do anything about it. If he sleeps in my bed tonight, I'm going to kill him. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JACK SPARROW!" Amy's head was starting to hurt again so she quickly swam over to the docks and got up on land. The bandage had come off her head while she was in the water and had to get a new one quickly. Amy knew there was no point going back onto her ship because Jack was in her room and she knew he would not let her come back in to get anything. Amy decided to pay her friend at the pub a little visit instead. She swam to the beach and walked towards the pub, soaking wet. She walked into the pub and found her friend working at the bar just wear she expected him to be.

"Hello Tom. How have you been?"

"Why hello there Amy. Haven't seen you in months. Come here and sit down. I'll pour you some rum. Look at you, you're soaking wet and look at your head. What happen to you? Did anybody try to hurt you? Just tell me who they are and I'll kill them."

'_Great just what I need, more rum. Hopefully I won't get thrown out of my own ship this time_,' Amy thought. "It's a long story, you don't want to know. Do you think you could put my rum in with some tea?"

"I'm sure we have some tea around here I could make. Why do you want rum in it? It'll taste awful."

"It's for my head. It helps the pain go away. That reminds me, do you have a bandage I could use for my head?"

"Of course I do. You can get whatever you want here."

"Thank you Tom. You've always been so kind to me."

"You're like a daughter to my best friend, of course I'll be kind to you. You are like a daughter to me too you know."

"That's very comforting to know right now." Amy sat down at a table and waited for Tom to come back with her tea and bandage. He came back about five minutes later with a towel, some bandages, and her tea.

"Here you are Amy. The towels might be a little dirty, but it's all we have."

"No, this will do very nicely, thank you." Amy took the towel from Tom and dried herself off. When she dried off her head, there was blood on the towel from her head but not near as much blood as before. Once she was completely dried off, Tom helped her put the bandage on her head. Her head was still very tender and winced from the pain of few times but she got the bandage on all right. She sat down at the table across from Tom and drank her tea. This tea was much worse than the tea Jack made, and the tea he made was horrible. Amy could barely hold this tea down because it tasted so bad. The tea was helping her head though so she kept drinking it even though it tasted awful.

"So what brings you here to Port Smith anyway?"

"I needed some supplies, that's all. Nothing special."

"You know who was in here today?"

"Who?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Really? Do you know why he was here?"

"I can't say why he came to this port, but he came in here for the same reason as everybody else, to drink rum and get drunk. He was one of the biggest drinkers of rum I've ever seen."

"How much rum did he drink exactly?"

"Do you remember Daniel?"

"Yes, he was the biggest drunk ever."

"He would have gave Dan a run for his money."

"How could he do that to me!"

"What? You know Jack?"

"Yes, he's been living on my ship for the pass month."

"He's been living with you? He hasn't tried to hurt you or anything like that has he?"

"No, nothing serious. He won't stop calling me 'luv' though. No matter how much I tell him not to, he does anyway."

"Did he try anything on you that wasn't serious?"

"Well, maybe."

"That's it, I'm going to kill him!"

"No don't kill him, I've already taken care of it."

"What did you do?"

"On the first night that we met, he tried to take advantage of me when I was pretending to be drunk, but I wasn't drunk at all. I know what was going on the whole time. Once I thought he got to far I slapped him and made him sleep in the storage room and took his hat away from him."

"You took his hat away from him? That's my girl. Why did you let him stay on your ship?"

"Norrington was going after him at the time. One of his men saw him and started charging after him. That's why he got onto my ship in the first place, to hide from Norrington. I couldn't make him leave my ship, Norrington would have killed him for sure."

"True, but why is he still on your ship?"

"After he tried to take advantage of me, he told me that he was sorry. I didn't believe him that he was truly sorry. So he asked me what he could do to make it up to me. I told him that he couldn't sleep with anyone for six months and drink rum, and to make sure he would stay true to his word, he has to live with me on my ship for six months, which is now seven."

"Why is it now seven months?"

"That's for something he did today."

"What did he do?"

"He broke both of the rules, and because of that I have a huge cut on my head."

"He did that to you?"

"He didn't know it would happen at the time. Someone else did this to me, but it wasn't completely his fault. In fact, if he didn't break the rules and stayed true to the bet, I would be dead right now. The same person who gave me this cut threatened to kill me."

"Who threatened to kill you?"

"A girl named Anamaria."

"I knew she was trouble from the second she walked in here. The next time she comes here, she will pay for what she did to you."

"Thank you. Jack was going to kill her himself but I told him that she probably ran off somewhere because she knew he would come after her."

"Yes that's true. At least Jack was ready to defend you. Not a lot of men would have been ready to kill her that second. That's one of the few good things about Jack Sparrow. He's a good man, when he needs to be, which doesn't happen very much. How did you get wet anyway? Don't tell me Jack had something to do with it."

"After Jack found out what happened, my head was bleeding very bad. I was heading to the ship but I was very weak from the amount of blood I lost. Jack headed on to the ship while I leaned against a pole to catch my breath. I was so weak that I fell into the water and Jack came and brought me back to my ship."

"Is that why you're wet?"

"No. I woke up in my room and saw that Jack had taken care of me while I was knocked out. He came in and asked me how I was doing and that I was out for a few hours. He asked if there was anything he could do for me. I asked if I could see his coat."

"Why did you want to see Jack's coat?"

"For the last two weeks, when he had woken up his breath smelled like rum. I suspected that he had a small bottle of rum hiding in his coat pocket and I wanted to see if I was right."

"Were you right?"

"Yes I was. I told him since he broke the rules to our bet, I would take his bottle away. He got very mad about that and asked me if next I would take his sword away next. Of course I would never take his sword away because he needs to defend himself somehow but I decided to have some fun with him and told him that wasn't a bad idea. Once I told him I was kidding I asked to make the face that he had when I told him I would take his sword away because I thought it was very funny. He got mad at me for making fun of him and charged out of the room up to the deck."

"That's stubborn old Jack for you."

"I asked him to come back and chased after him. When I got to the deck he was standing there next to the stairs waiting for me with a smirk on his face. I asked him why he made me go through all of that and he told me that he made me go after him to teach me a lesson. I was mad at him for making me go that fit and told him I would pour out all the rum in that little bottle because he made me do that. Jack came after me and got me just before I poured it out the window. He came over and tackled me before I was able to pour it out. I struggled for a few minutes until I pretended to hit my head on my bed, and he let go of me to see if I was all right. As soon as he let go of me, I ran to the window and poured most of it out. I then drank the rest of the rum myself."

"Very clever Amy. You always were a clever child."

"Thank you Tom. He was mad at me for pouring his rum out the window so he took my favorite perfume and poured it out the window. I was very mad at him for pouring my perfume out so I took his hat out from where I was hiding it and told him I was going to throw it over bored and ran up to the deck. He took the book that my father gave to me right before me died and followed me. We were both standing on opposite sides of the deck dangling the book and the hat over the edge. We figured this was pointless and agreed to give each other our things back. I made sure he gave me my book back first. Once I had my book, I threw his hat into the water. Jack yelled at me for throwing it and then dove in after it. Knowing that Jack would come back quickly, I ran downstairs back to my room and locked the door."

"Why did you throw his hat into the water?"

"To get even for pouring my perfume into the ocean."

"I forgot about that. You know how forgetful I am, good job. But why were you wet?"

"I'm getting there. I rested on my bed for a minute because I was tired from moving around. I heard I noise coming from my window. I went to go see what it was and it was Jack climbing up my ship."

"How do you think he got on your ship in the first place?"

"That's what he said. I started yelling because he was getting water all over my floor and I didn't want to clean it. He got mad at me again for not asking how he was after he swam out and got his hat so I asked him how he was. Then he asked me for some towels so I went and got some. After I gave him the towels he told me there was a pretty sunset outside and asked me if I wanted to see it and I said yes. When I went to go look at the sunset out the window, he pushed me into the water. I yelled at him for a few minutes and then decided that it would be pointless to go back on my ship so here I am."

"You had every right to do what you did. Why didn't you go kick Jack out of your room?"

"I locked the door remember and I knew Jack wouldn't open for me, so I figured the next best thing was to come here."

"You're always welcomed here."

"Thank you."

"You know about you little problem with Jack? That he won't stop calling you 'luv'?"

"Yes, can you help me?"

"I have some information that might make him stop calling you that."

"Tell me." Amy leaned closer to Tom while he was telling Amy something about Jack.

"Are you sure it's true?"

"Came from my best bud's mouth himself."

"I can't believe it. That will defiantly make him stop calling me 'luv'."

"So, are you doing to do anything to get back at him for pushing you off your ship?"

"Of course I am! Nobody pushes me off my own ship and gets away with it."

"Anyway I could be of help?"

"Yes. I need a few strong men and a dress."

"I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out."

* * *

"(_yawns_) That was one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had. I probably could have slept through anything. Why is it so breezy in here?" Jack opened his eyes and realized where he was.

"BLOODY HELL I'M IN THE CROW'S NEST! HOW DID I GET UP HERE?" It dawned on him. "Amy…"

"Well good morning Jack. Did you sleep well?" Jack looked down over the side of the crow's nest and saw a short blonde woman standing on the deck below.

"Speak of the devil. Did you have something to do with this!"

"Of course I did," Amy answered back casually. "Nobody throws me off my own ship and gets away with it. You are too deep of a sleeper for your own good you know."

"GET ME THE HELL DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Why don't you get down yourself? There is a climbing net you know." Jack ran to the other side of the nest to where the net was supposed to be.

"THERE IS NO NET!"

"Really? I guess we must have cut it down when we brought you up there."

"We? Who the hell is we! "

"My friends from the pub. My very good friend works there you know."

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"I can't get you down from there all by myself. You'll have to wait until my friend comes."

"And when will that be?" he gritted through his teeth.

"In about an hour. You know I'm surprised that you haven't noticed what you are wearing." Jack looked at himself to see that he was not wearing what he was last night.

"YOU PUT ME IN A DRESS! Not just and dress either! A pouffy, pink, frilly one! Have you gone mad woman!"

"I think you look rather handsome in it."

"There will be people walking by! They will be able to see me!"

"That is a problem. But I can't do anything about it know so you're going to have to live with it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to eat my breakfast all by myself like I used to before you came. Hope you don't get too cold up there. Goodbye."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! COME BACK HERE AMY! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE! COME BACK HERE NOW WENCH!"

"I'm not listening! La la la la la la."

"COME BACK HERE AMY JONES!" Jack kept yelling at Amy even after she went downstairs. People walking down the street kept staring at Jack. They would look at Jack, whisper something to their friend and keep walking still staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A MAN IN A DRESS BEFORE?"

* * *

"That was the best breakfast I've had in a long time. It was so nice and peaceful. Jack has been out there for over an hour. I guess I should let he come down now. I think he has learned his lesson." Amy cleaned up her breakfast and headed outside.

"So Mr. Sparrow, are you ready to come down?"

"BLOODY HELL I AM!"

"Before you come down you have to say something."

"What do I have to do now! Haven't you made me do enough already!"

"I still can do a lot more to you, you know. This time all you have to do is say something."

"What do I have to say?"

"You have to say that you're sorry for what you did that you will never do again, that I win, and that I am not a eunuch but you are."

"WHAT? I AM NOT SAYING THAT I AM A EUNUCH!"

"Then you will just have to wait another hour before you can come down."

"Fine I'll say it."

"Make it loud and clear so that everyone can hear it."

"Fine. Amy I am eternally sorry for what I did to you and I swear on my life that I will never do it again. You win the fight and you are not a eunuch, but (_coughs_)."

"What was the last thing you said? I couldn't understand you. Say it again nice and clear."

"I said that I am a (_coughs_)."

"Come on Jack, it's not that hard. Am I going to have to leave you up there longer?"

"NO! You're making work for this aren't you?"

"Yes I am and I'm having fun doing it too."

"Fine. I am a eunuch. You happy now? Now get your friend and get me down from here."

"I don't need a friend. I can do it myself."

"YOU COULD HAVE GOT ME DOWN THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"Yes I could have, but I wanted to make sure you learned you lesson. Watch out, I'm going to throw this rope and you better catch it." Amy threw the rope up to Jack and he almost missed it but caught it just in time. He tied the rope onto the railing and climbed down.

"That was a very evil thing you did."

"You deserved it. Now, hurry up and get dressed. I would like to start sailing before noon."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to meet my friend in Tortuga and I don't know the way very well so I need you help. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Tortuga eh? I think I can find my way from here."

"You could find your way to Tortuga from anywhere in the Caribbean."

"Yes I probably could. But since you put me in that dress, it might take longer to get there this time."

"I'll let you drink all the rum you want the first day. No strings attached."

"Well, let's hurry up then. We don't have all day. We can be there in a day if we hurry."

"All you ever think about is your rum."

"I do think about other things you know."

* * *

**OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been so busy with school and other things. It's exam week and I'm experiencing my first high school exams. Down side to high school. Not fun. Wish me luck on my biology exam! I need it. Anywoo…you probably noticed that I didn't change as much in this chapter as I did the previous one. That is because it was taking me too long to basically rewrite each chapter and it would take forever to get the rest of the chapters up. So I have decided to keep the editing to a minimal to get the chapters up faster. I will come back one day and rewrite the other chapters. But I rather get these up first. The wait should not be as long for the next chapter. I have Friday off and Saturday is my b-day party! I turn 15 on Monday! (woot woot) Oh, and a wonder thank you to my beta Renajah as always for editing this chapter. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! The more you send, the faster the chapters will come up! **


	5. The Answer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Pirates of the Caribbean… blah blah blah….y'all know that. On with the story!**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 5: The Answer _

"Mornin'. How's yer head?" Jack asked Amy who just walked into his bedroom, also known as the storage room.

"It's better than yesterday. I was able to take that bandage off. What's that smell?"

"It's breakfast."

"Jack Sparrow can cook? I would have never guessed."

"Well, actually it's the same thing we've had everyday. The only difference is that I cooked it."

"That sounds more like you. You didn't put rum in it did you?"

"No, it would taste awful. Well since this stuff already tastes awful, it probably wouldn't make a difference. I think I might do that, actually. A good and drink all in one."

"You really are crazy you know that?"

"Like I said before, I am not crazy. I just have crazy ideas."

"Why did you make me breakfast?" the woman asked curiously.

"I got up early this morning and I was hungry so I made me own breakfast. When I was done ye were still asleep and I had nothing to do so I thought I would make ye breakfast."

"So you just made me breakfast out of pure boredom?"

"Yep."

"Couldn't expect anything more out of you."

"I could have made ye breakfast because I wanted to, but I just wasn't in the mood."

"Typical Jack Sparrow for you."

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH ANAMARIA? Doesn't this bet mean anything to you? I thought you might at least be able to go a few months without sleeping with anyone! I guess I was wrong! All you care about is your own damn self! You only did that to have some fun for the night! God, I can't believe you slept with her!" A silence remained in the room after Amy's sudden outburst. Jack stood where he was, not sure if she would attack him or not if he moved.

"What was that all about?" the pirate asked breaking the quietness.

"I never got to yell at you for sleeping with her before because I was too weak but now I'm better so I thought this would be a good time to do it."

"Ye done?"

"Yep. Where's my breakfast?"

"In the bowl." Amy got her breakfast and sat down at the table and started to eat, both acting as though nothing had happened.

* * *

"Jack, we're in Tortuga. I thought you would be already to leave by now. Where are you?" Amy looked all over the deck and didn't find him. She walked downstairs to check the storage room and found him there. He was sitting up in a corner, sleeping.

"That's typical, Jack." Amy decided to go ahead into Tortuga to get a drink of rum. She still had a few hours before she had to meet her friend. She put her coat on, put some money in her pocket and headed towards the pub.

When she entered the pub there was a crowd but not a huge one like there is at eleven o'clock at night. It was just eight o'clock and people were now just starting to come in. She found a stool at the bar and sat and ordered a drink. Usually she didn't drink that much, but when she did feel like drinking, she drank lots. After a few drinks, a whore came down and sat next to her. She looked very depressed, like she couldn't get any work. That thought gave Amy an idea.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes," the lady next to Amy answered.

"Are you having a hard time finding work?"

"Maybe. Why do you want to know?"

"I have a business proposition for you."

"Why should I listen to your proposition?"

"What's your normal rate?"

"Five shillings."

"I'll pay you quadruple that."

The 'lady of the night' considered the blonde's proposition and replied. "You have my attention."

"There is a man that will come in here. Go to him and be as seductive as you can be. Then meet me back here at three-thirty and tell me if he slept with you are not."

"What does this man look like?"

"He has a red bandanna in his hair with kohl under his eyes. His hair is black with dreadlocks and acts naturally drunk. He will also be drinking lots of rum."

"Well that sounds like every guy that comes in here. What is his name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I'll be able to remember that," the prostitute said. "Why do you want me to tell you if he slept with me or not?"

"It's part of this little bet we have."

"You have yourself a deal. May I be paid now?" Amy took ten shillings out of her pocket and handed them to her.

"Where's the rest?"

"You'll get the rest once you have told me if he slept with you or not."

"Fine."

"Would you like a drink? It's on me."

"I'm not supposed to be working on the job, but business is slow anyways. Yes I would like to have one, thank you."

"Don't mention it. One more thing, do not tell him about our little meeting."

"Trust me, I won't."

* * *

"Wake up Jack! Don't make me kick you again!" Jack did not move an inch. He still was in the exact same place as when Amy left. "Fine, I'll have to kick you again." Amy picked up her foot to kick Jack to wake him up, but Jack's hand stopped her from kicking him.

"Never kick me again," Jack said seriously.

"So you really were awake. Why didn't you say something so I wouldn't have to kick you?"

"I thought you weren't actually going to kick me."

"I did it before, what makes you think I won't do it again?"

"I don't know. Just don't kick me again."

"How else am I supposed to wake you up?"

"I don't know. Think of something else, just make sure it doesn't involve kicking me or anything else that might hurt. Ye kick really hard ye know."

"I know. You ready to go?"

"Go where? Are we in Tortuga?"

"We've been in Tortuga for a while now. I came in here to tell you but you were asleep."

"Why didn't ye wake me up?"

"Would you have wanted me to wake you up?"

"Well, no."

"That's why. I'm going to meet my friend Sarah now, so you can go off and drink rum as I promised. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try my hardest not to."

"Be back here by three, alright?"

"Fine. Ye know the last time we did this, ye ended up getting hit in the head with a rock," the captain pointed out.

"I had no control over it. Besides, Anamaria is nowhere close to here. She can't come out and hit me again."

"Still, there are lots of people here who would do that. Try and stay safe, savvy?"

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? Jack Sparrow wants me to be careful?" Sparrow's shipmate mocked.

"I'm not as heartless as ye think ye know. I just don't want to take care of ye like I had to before."

"I promise I'll watch out for myself. I have to be going now if I want to get to my friend's house on time. Are you going to be leaving anytime soon?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving. I can hear that rum calling my name."

"Well, I'm off then. Be sure to lock the door."

"I know, I know."

"I have some really valuable stuff on this ship that I don't want to be taken away. Is that too much to ask?"

"Sometimes it is."

"Well your just going to have to live with it. I don't want to be late to my friend's house so I'm leaving. Goodbye." Amy walked out of the storage room and toward her friend's house.

"The last time I came here, I got slapped," the pirate captain thought aloud. "Seeing as Amy has slapped me numerous times, I won't worry about it. That side of my face is starting to get numb anyway."

* * *

"Jack, I'm back. What's the point of me saying this, he's not back. I'll be surprised if he shows up in the next thirty minutes. I have to go meet that girl at the pub in fifteen minutes anyway so it's a good thing he's not back. Wait, if he's not here than that means he's still in the pub. How am I going to get past him without him seeing me? I'll wear my father's coat. It should do the trick." Amy walked into her bedroom and hung up the coat she was already wearing. She opened the same chest where she hid Jack's hat and pulled out a nice, but old, coat. When she put it on and looked at herself in the mirror, the coat looked to big on her, but it did make her look like a man. Jack would never be able to tell that it was her. She put her hair into a low ponytail and put Jack's hat, which he left behind mistakenly, on. She looked herself in the mirror again and she looked exactly like a man. She reminded herself of her father. Amy took fifteen shillings out of her other coat pocket and headed to the pub.

When Amy walked into the pub, she expected for there to be a huge crowd, and there was. This made it harder for her to stop Jack but it also made it harder for Jack to stop her. Amy thought that there was little chance that Jack would see her because he was busy drinking away with his friends. The sailor sat down in the same spot at the bar as she did before and ordered a drink while she waited for the girl. About fifteen minutes after she came, the same whore she hired for her special deed came.

"Excuse me sir, can you please move one chair over? I'm expecting to meet someone here."

"I'm here."

"Is that you?" the other woman asked skeptically.

"Yes it is the same person you met this morning. I didn't want Jack to see me."

"Well, you did a very good job looking like a man."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Your welcome."

"So, what did he do?"

"He didn't."

"Really?" Amy said surprised by his actions.

"Yep. When I walked over to him, he did pay attention to me but not very much. I worked my charm on him as hard as I could but it still wouldn't work. Usually I would have a guy all over me by now, but he didn't really care about me. Eventually he asked very politely if I would leave and gave me a shilling."

"He did that?"

"Yes he did. I swear that I am telling the truth. He must really like you to turn me down."

"He doesn't like me."

"When he was talking to his mates, all he ever really talked about was you. When someone changed the subject, somehow he managed bring it back to you."

"Jack wouldn't do that."

"I think he really likes you, but that's just my opinion. You're very lucky to have a guy like Jack." Amy began to smile.

"Yes, I guess I am aren't I? He did stick up for me and took care of me when I was unconscious. Even my friend said that was a good thing that he did for me. That many other men wouldn't have done that for me."

"It's true. I would hold on to a guy like Jack. May I be paid the rest now?"

"Yes. Here you go. I put in an extra five shillings for you." Amy took her money out and gave it to the girl.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"Well, I do have to be getting back to my job now. This is my peck hour. All the men are drunk by now and have no idea what they are doing. It's heaven to me."

"I hope you find a job."

"Thank you. Remembered what I said. Hold on to a guy like Jack. You don't find a man like that very often."

"I'll keep that in mind." The girl got up from the stool and left. Amy couldn't believe what she said. Jack Sparrow, the guy that she had secretly loved, likes her. She thought it was too good to believe. But that would explain why he made her breakfast. Amy thought that she was lying, but still, it felt good to know that there was a possibility that he might actually like her. Amy snapped herself out of her daydream and noticed Jack walking out of the pub. She had to get back to her ship before Jack. The small female hoped that he would get sidetracked so Amy could sneak out in front of him. Amy quickly headed out another door on the side of the building so Jack wouldn't see her. She snuck around the building and ran behind a crate that was near the ship. She looked out for Jack and didn't see him. Even though it was unlikely that Jack got onto the ship before she did, she took out her ponytail and took of her coat so he wouldn't get suspicious. Amy quickly ran on to her ship and ran under the deck. The sneaky blonde looked in the storage room and didn't see Jack there.

"Thank god, he's not here. I beat him here. That was too close."

"Why are ye glad ye beat me here?" Jack said from behind her and Amy let out a scream.

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Sorry. Why are ye glad that ye beat me here?"

"Because I didn't want you to find out that I came back late, like you."

"Well, ye know how things are, luv."

"I told you not to call me luv. If you call me luv one more time, I'll going to call you a name."

"Oh really, what might that name be?"

"You will have to wait and see. I am very tired right now and if you don't mind I would like to go to bed."

"Go right ahead, it won't bother me."

"Ok then. Goodnight Jack."

"Night."

* * *

"Jack wake up, I have a surprise for you. My god Jack, can you ever wake up without me having to kick you or something like a normal person? I promised I wouldn't kick you so I won't." Amy slowly crept up to Jack, who was sleeping on the floor as usual, and put her mouth right next to his ear.

"GOOD MORNING!" Jack sat up very quickly and let out a small scream. He nearly slapped Amy in the face but she ducked just in time.

"Why did ye bloody do that for? My ear hurts like crazy now." Jack had his hand covering his ear from the pain.

"I promised I wouldn't kick you or touch you to wake you up and I didn't so I did nothing wrong."

"What's that noise?"

"I don't hear anything."

"I guess it's just the RINGING IN MY EARS!"

"Those are the side affects. I wouldn't have to yell at you or kick you if you just learned to wake up like a normal person."

"But I'm not a normal person."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that. Come on, I made breakfast."

"What are we having? The same old thing right?"

"Actually I made bacon and eggs."

"Is there some special occasion today or something?"

"No. I just feel that I haven't been as nice to you as I promised I would, so I made you breakfast."

"Oh. Did you say something along the lines of surprise before you made my ear hurt like hell?"

"I forgot about that. I'll be right back." Amy walked out of the room for a minute and came back with Jack's hat.

"Here you go."

"Me hat! Ye didn't do anything to it did ye?"

"Of course I didn't. I know how much you love your hat. I would never do anything to it. I even put some extra dirt on it just for you." Jack quickly got up from the floor and took his hat from Amy. He inspected it to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. He then gave Amy a quick nod of approval before putting it on his head.

"Are you going to be wearing that all the time now?"

"I was separated from my hat for such a long time. Don't worry, I will leave it on for a few days straight and then find it annoying and then take it off."

"Great."

"When are we leaving Tortuga?"

"Actually last night I found out that my friend is getting married tomorrow, so we will be staying here for a while longer."

"A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow for the drinking."

"Am I going or something?"

"Well she said that I needed to bring a date, so that means you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I'm not going with someone my friend sets me up with. Those men are always jerks. At least I know you won't try to rape me. I feel much safer going with you."

"Really? That's interesting."

"I've met some really big jerks before. I lot of them always try to hurt me or treat me like I'm a whore or something. Then I knock them out or least punch them hard enough so I have time to run away."

"They've never hurt ye right?"

"Nope. Always got away before they could. In an hour I'm meeting my friend to go dress shopping for tomorrow, so do what you like while I'm gone."

"Does that include rum?"

"No. Take a day off from rum and wait till tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll go see some of my buddies then. There's not much else to do here besides rum."

"You'll find something that you like to do. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold because I'm not making it again."

"Ye sound like my mother. It's scary."

"I might sound like your mother now but I definitely do not act like her."

"That's for sure."

"Your breakfast is on the plate. I already ate mine."

"And what are going to do while I eat?"

"I'm going to buy some more of that perfume that you dumped out the window."

"Sorry about that. Let me give you some money to help buy it."

"Jack, you don't have to."

"I want to. It's the least I could do for ye."

"But you really don't have to."

"I want to. Take it."

"Thank you Jack." Jack took some money out of his pocket and handed it to Amy. Amy smiled at him for a few minutes until Jack saw her smiling at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"What? Oh nothing. I'm just excited about tomorrow that's all."

"Shouldn't ye be getting your perfume if ye want to meet yer friend on time?"

"Yes I supposed I should. The shops should be opened by now. I hope you enjoy your breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Bye, Jack."

**I know, I know. I said I would update sooner and I didn't. I'm sorry! I'm trying, really I am. Hopefully school will go better and things will go up hill once again. I'll continue to keep on trying to update quickly. Don't give up on me! And thanks for all the reviews. Love them bunches. It would make me really happy to get 5 reviews and let me know there are still lots of people reading this story…**


	6. The Coat

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. But that won't stop me from making plots to steal them –shifty eyes-**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 6: The Coat_

"Sarah!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy!" Her best friend, Sarah, shouted. Jack's temporary roommate had travel through town and arrived at her friend's house. After a friendly hug, Amy and Sarah hugged and began to walk down the street to go shopping.

"I still can't believe you're getting married," Amy started a conversation between the two of them.

"I know. I always thought that I was the type that would never get married, that was until Johnny came along. He's treats me so much better than all those other guys I've been with, you know how bad they were."

"I kept trying to tell you to leave them but you kept saying that he didn't mean it or it was just a one time thing. You finally left them after about the fifteenth time they hit you. You deserve so much better than them, Sarah. Johnny is really good for you. He's the most decent man you've ever been with."

"I know and that's why I love him. I'm so glad you came to Tortuga. I was worried you were never going to come. You always come every few months. I was going to go ahead with the wedding without you but you showed up at the last possible minute."

"That's me. Coming at the last possible second for everything." Sarah let out a small giggle and smiled.

"Do you want to see what my ring looks like? I'm not wearing it but I can show you it in the jewelry store."

"I would love to go see it."

"There's the store right on the corner there." The girls walked towards the store when Sarah casually looked to the side of her to speak to her friend andnoticed she was hiding behind a building.

"What? Do you see something?"

"Come here." Amy grabbed the sleeve of Sarah's dress and pulled her behind the building to join her. "I saw Jack coming out of that store. I can't let him see me."

"The same Jack that lives on your ship?"

"Yes. I told him I was going dress shopping with you today and he could do whatever he wanted. But why did he go in the jewelry store? Maybe he stole something."

"I think he got something for you."

"You think? Maybe he did. I don't know." When Amy looked up at Sarah she had a playful smirk on herface.

"You like him don't you?"

"What? No, I don't like him. He's a pirate," Amy denied.

"So? You love him, don't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I have no idea what's going on." Sarah squealed and started making small jumps off the ground.

"This is so great! My best friend finally fell in love. I can't wait until you get married. I'm going to be your maid of honor, right? We have to start planning your wedding right away. We'll need flowers and a cake and a dress…"

"Slow down. I'm not getting married anytime soon. Even though I might love him, that's way, way, way too far in the future."

"Fine. But the second you get engaged, you must tell me."

"I swear that I will tell you when we get engaged. That's not going to be for a long time from now, and it might not even happen. Just don't get your hopes up Sarah. I can't promise anything."

"I promise I won't start to plan your wedding anytime soon. But why don't you try some wedding dresses on, just for fun?"

"Sarah."

"Ok, fine. No more wedding talk about you. Is he gone yet?" Amy poked her head from around the corner to see if Jack was there and saw no sign of him anywhere.

"He's gone, thank god. Now come on. I want to see your wedding ring." Sarah and Amy came out from the building and walked to the store. Sarah asked the clerk if they could see the wedding ring and he pulled it out for them to see. It had alternating diamonds and rubies in the middle with silver bands on the sides. It was simple, but very beautiful. Sarah was trying to get Amy to try on the ring just for fun and she eventually caved and tried it on. She felt happy when she put it on. She could imagine her wedding day right then. She was in a simple white dress and the groom was wearing a red bandanna with kohl around his eyes.

The rest of the day, Amy and Sarah never saw Jack again. They went to a couple of dress shops before they finally found the dresses they wanted. Sarah got a simple white dress with fabric that had flowers on it and a simple diamond necklace with one stone on a silver chain to match her wedding ring. Amy got a dark purple dress that had a similar design as Sarah's but the flowers were smaller. She decided not to buy a necklace to go with her dress, no matter how much the bride-to-be insisted. But secretly, the main reason was to save space incase Jack gave her a gift.

After a long day of walking around Tortuga, Amy left her dress at Sarah's house for tomorrow and headed back to her ship. All day she had been thinking about why Jack went to the jewelry store. She knew that Jack would never even think about proposing right now because it was to way soon, or maybe because he didn't love her, which was the most likely reason. She decided to drop the thought completely and focus on her best friend's wedding.

When Amy went back on to her ship, there was no sign of Jack. She was kind of glad that he was not back yet so she could think about what had happened today and what the whore said the night before. The blonde wanted to believe it so bad, but she kept thinking that it was a mistake. Jack couldn't love her. Jack Sparrow could never fall in love. She sat on her bed thinking about Jack for hours. She finally fell asleep growing tired from thinking about Jack.

* * *

Jack came back to the ship about an hour after Amy fell asleep. He looked inside her bedroom to see if she was there. He saw her sleeping on her bed.

'_My god she is so beautiful,'_ Jack thought. _'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. The necklace I got her will look perfect on her. I just have to wait for the opportune moment to give it to her, but now I think I'm going to get some revenge first. Sorry about this luv.'_ Jack slowly walked over to Amy and put his mouth very close to her ear, very much like Amy did to Jack, and was about to yell in her ear when Amy's eyes suddenly opened in his face and scared Jack and made him jump back quickly.

"My god, why did you do that?"

"I had no idea you were that close. I'm a very light sleeper."

"I can tell."

"Why were you so close to my face?"

"I was going to yell in your ear. You needed a taste of your own medicine, luv. It really did hurt when you yelled in my ear."

"Sorry. I will try to come up with a way that won't cause you any pain and for the last time don't call me luv! The next time you do, I'm going to call you that name I was talking about."

"What is that name anyway?"

"You'll have to wait and see. So, what did you do all day?" Amy changed subjects sitting up straight once again.

"Oh, ye know the usual. Met some of my friends, gambled, stole some stuff."

"Sounds like you had a nice day. I found out today that the wedding is going to be in the afternoon and afterwards we're all going to the pub for a small reception."

"Exactly, how many people are going to be there?"

"You, me, Sarah, and Johnny."

"Who's Johnny?"

"Sarah's fiancé."

"Oh. I guess the wedding is going to be very short then, eh?"

"Yes, it will be."

"Do I have to wear anything special to this wedding?"

"All you have to do is wear a coat for the ceremony. Afterwards you can take it off."

"There's just one problem."

"What?"

"I don't have a coat."

"That's true. I know what you can wear!" Amy got up from her bed and opened the chest in front of her bed. She took out her father's coat and handed it to Jack. "Try it on. It should fit." Jack examined the coat then took it and tried it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that it fitted well enough.

"This will do. What's this hole? We should probably fix that." There was a hole right above the pocket in the front and started picking at it.

"NO! We don't have to fix it. Just leave it where the way it is. It'll be fine."

"Why? Is there something special about this coat or something?"

"It was my father's. He died wearing that coat." Jack quickly stopped fidgeting with the hole and looked at Amy with a very sincere look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. You had no way of knowing."

"You were very close to your father, weren't you?"

"I was. He was the only person I had in this world after my mother died. This was his favorite coat. Every time I look at it, I think of him. He died when I was fourteen. I still remember the day that I found out he was killed. He was killed by pirates, you know. Someone shot him, that's way the hole is there. It's a bullet hole. I just wish I could remember what the name of the ship was. It was the Black something. Do you have any ideas?" Jack's eyes widened with fear when she said the name of the ship. He knew the Black Pearl killed him. It was most likely Barbossa who killed him though. Still, he knew there was a slight chance he could have done it.

"Um, no. Don't have any ideas."

"I remember the name and then forget it again. I just wish I could remember it always. I would love to kill the captain of that ship. He deserves to die for what he did to my father. I'll probably never get the chance to though. I would do anything to get a chance to kill him." Jack made a very large gulp as his fear grew. If she every remembered the name of that ship, he was dead.

"Well, someday I hope ye get the chance to kill him. Or ye could just forget all about it and move on."

"No, I want to kill him."

"Well, just keep it in mind."

"There was one good thing that came out of my father's death."

"What?"

"I got this ship. After I found out that my father was dead, I ran down to the docks to find my dad's loyal assistant. I didn't want to leave the Caribbean to go live with one of my relatives in England. I love it here too much. He was always kind to me. He helped my dad sail back and forth from England. You see, my father owned a merchant ship and delivered goods from England to here. I always went with him because I didn't want to be left alone with some governess. That's how I got to love sailing. My father's assistant was the only person in the world I trusted besides my father. After my father's death, he joined another ship's crew and took me along with him. I had to pretend I was his nephew during the many years I was with him. He taught me everything there is to know about running a ship. Once I was old enough, he gave me this ship. He had got it many years before planning on sailing it one day but he decided I needed it more than he did. He knew I couldn't stay with him forever. He became like am second father to me. After I left we wrote letters to each other but eventually lost contact. I haven't seen him in years. I've always wandered what happened to him, but I never found out."

"Just out of curiosity, what was the name of your father's assistant?" Sparrow asked.

"His name was Joshamee Gibbons, but I always called him Mr. Gibbs." Jack's face grew in surprise. He couldn't believe it. His own first mate knew Amy. He was surprised that he never talked about her before. He knew practically everything about Gibbs, but not this. There was a very good chance it was the same person.

"You know Gibbs?"

"Yes, Why? Do you know him?"

"Yes I know him very well. He's my first mate on the Bla- me ship." Amy's face lightened up with happiness and had a very huge grin on her face.

"Really? I haven't seen him forever. Is he doing alright? Has he ever talked about me? Tell me everything."

"He is doing fine. He's the best first mate I've ever had. I can see why yer father worked with him. He's never talked about ye before, though."

"I'm not surprised. He never really did like to talk about his past. He probably did it for my own protection too, incase someone wanted to get revenge on him or something. I wish I could see him again. It's been so long. There's so much we have to catch up on."

"I think I could arrange that." Amy's face lightened up even more, if possible, and smiled like she had just heard the best thing ever, which she did.

"Really, Jack? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sounding like a little girl and ran up and hugged Jack. She nearly pushed Jack over because she was moving so fast, but he was able to hold his ground. "This means so much to me!"

"Yer welcome Amy. You really want to see him don't ye?"

"He was like a father to me. It would be like seeingmy own father again."

"I'll see what I can do, luv."

"I told you not to call me that. But since you know Gibbs, I'll let it go. The next time you do call me that, I will call you that name."

"Sure you will."

"I mean it, or you want me to call you it right now."

"I'll wait and be surprised."

"I think you're going to really hate it."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"I know you will."

"Fine, whatever you say. I'm going to hate it."

* * *

**Look! I updated much quicker! Go me! lol. I'm going to try to post another chapter this weekend, but hold me to it. And special thanks to me beta Renajah, who I forgot to thank last chapter and for her incredibly sore mouth. One more thing….only 2 reviews people? I know you can do better than that. Let's go for 4 or 5 next time. Alright? Thanks! Love ya all!**


	7. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything so stop reminding me of what I don't have. It makes me depressed. And a belated Happy Valentine's Day!**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 7: The Wedding_

"Let's see. How should I wake up Jack today? I've kicked him and yelled at him…I think I'll throw water on him this time. That'll wake him up." Amy entered the storage room and to her surprise, Jack was awake. "Wow, you're awake...like a normal person."

"Figured it would be less painful if I woke meself up. And you know what? It didn't hurt at all."

"Now maybe you can do this again and every day for the rest of your life."

"I don't want to apply myself. I'll try to wake myself up while I'm on this ship. As soon as I'm off, I'll go back to sleeping until noon."

"Go ahead. I won't care because I won't be with you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So, um, have you figured out the name of the ship that killed your father?" Jack said after a long awkward silence.

"Nope, haven't remembered it yet. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh. I trust you can make your own breakfast."

"Why?"

"I have to go to Sarah's house and help her get ready for the wedding. She needs all the help she can get."

"But it's seven o'clock? Why do you have to go there so early?"

"If I don't go now, she'll end up starting to get ready and hour before the wedding and then we'll all be late."

"How long can it take to get ready?"

"You don't understand women, do you?"

"I do, sometimes. But why do you have to get ready this early?"

"You see -- what's the point of explaining it to you. You'll never get it."

"I just want to know why you have to go this early."

"I'm not going to tell you. It's one of the many mysteries of women you will never know. Live with it."

"Someday I will learn the answer."

"Go right ahead and try to get an answer. What ever any women tells you when you ask her, you'll never going to get it."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't"

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"This can go on forever. Can we stop this now? I have to leave."

"Fine. Go ahead and do one of the many things women do that I will never know."

"That's right. Meet me in front of the pub at one o'clock. Make sure you're ready and wearing the coat."

"You always tell me where to meet you. Why can't I say when to meet for once?"

"Because I know everything and you don't, so listen to me."

"Like I have a choice anyway. Fine I'll be there."

"Good. I'm leaving now so make your own breakfast or go out to eat. Just make sure you get food. I don't want you to be complaining during the wedding. This is my best friend. You better treat her with respect."

"I will. You know, you're making me do all this stuff and I'm not getting anything out of it."

"I'll tell why I have to go to her house so early."

"Deal."

"I'm only telling it to you once, and if you don't get it, don't come asking me to tell you what it means."

"I promise."

"The stuff you need for breakfast is on the second shelf. I'm leaving so, goodbye." Amy walked of the room and put her coat on. She walked back out to the hallway and began walking up the stairs until she heard Jack call her name.

"Amy?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Yes I will."

"No you won't." Amy turned around smiling and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Well, how do I look?" Sarah walked out of her room and showed Amy what she looked like with her dress on. Her dress fit her perfectly in all the right places and the small train she had in the back made her look like royalty. Her beautiful brown hair was in a tight bun with a flower pin with two small ringlets hanging on the sides of her face. Sarah looked stunning.

"You look beautiful. Johnny is lucky to have a girl like you. Where's the diamond necklace you bought?"

"It's around here somewhere. Ah, here it is. Can you help me?" Sarah handed Amy the necklace while she held her hair up. Amy put the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp.

"It's a simple, but effective necklace. Are you sure Johnny doesn't mind you spending this much money on your wedding?"

"Nope. He said either I could have a big reception and wear my regular dress, or I could have a fancy dress and a small reception at the pub. I figured the dress was more important that the reception, so I chose the dress. I think it was worth it. I didn't really need anybody else at my wedding anyway. All I wanted was to make sure you were there to be my maid of honor."

"Thanks, Sarah. I know this may be off the subject, but do you remember what the name of the ship was that killed my father? You're so much better at remembering than me."

"Wasn't it the Black Pearl?"

"Yes, that's right. It was the Black Pearl."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, I was telling Jack about my father's coat and I couldn't remember what the name was. I asked him if he remembered what the name was but he couldn't."

"If anyone should remember the name, it should be Jack."

"Why should he know it?"

"He was the captain of the Black Pearl remember?"

"That's right he was! I can't believe he lied to me! What time is it?"

"It's 12:45. Why do you want to know."

"I have to go meet Jack. He's going to get a big surprise when I see him. Be back in a while." Amy ran out the door and headed to the pub, very angry with Jack.

"Amy, wait! Don't do anything you might regret! Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

* * *

"I can't believe he lied to me! He killed my father! That's why he wanted me to forget about killing the captain. Well, I'm not forgetting Jack! Where is he, I'm going to kill him! How could he lie to me? He just lied to me to save his own neck. Well, it's too late for that Jack! Where is he! There he is, standing around like he's innocent. You're going to pay for what you did to my dad." Amy walked up behind Jack and tapped him on the shoulder and put her hands on her hips.

"There you are, Amy. I've been looking all over for you. Why aren't you dressed?"

"I remembered the name of the ship that killed my father." Jack made a very loud gulp.

"Oh really? Are you still going to kill the captain?"

"Yes, I am." Amy made a fist and punched Jack in the face as hard as she could, making Jack bend over and clutching his face in pain. While he was concentrating on the pain on his face, Amy kicked Jack in the shins as hard as she could. This made Jack fall to the ground while one hand is clutching his face and the other his leg. Amy flipped Jack over so he was facing the ground, put her foot on his back to keep him from getting away, and grabbed both of his arms.

"You were captain of the Pearl! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"Well, hold on just a second, love! When was your father killed?"

"He was killed nine years ago."

"Then I couldn't have done it. I was captain ten years ago. It was Barbossa who killed him."

"I don't believe you!" Amy dug her boot into Jack's back harder. Jack let out a small shriek from the pain.

"It's true. Ask anybody." Amy bit her lip while she was making a decision and pulled Jack off the ground and still held his arms together behind his back. She quickly took out the knife in her boot that she always carries and put it up against Jack's back. Amy forced Jack inside the pub and led him towards the bar.

"I didn't know the pub was open this early."

"SHUT UP SPARROW! Kyle where are you?" A tall blond haired man came out from a door behind the bar.

"Why it's Amy Jones. How have you been? Not too well, I see. What did he do to you?"

"You know the stories of the Black Pearl right?"

"I'm telling you the truth." Amy pushed the knife futher to Jack's back.

"SHUT UP, YOU! How long ago was Jack Sparrow the captain of the Pearl?"

"Ten years ago."

"Are you sure?"

"I would bet my life on it."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"He said he was sure already! Now can you please take that knife away from me? You're starting to dig into my skin." Amy slowly took the knife away from Jack's back and let his arms go.

"See, I was telling you the truth."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did this to you! I'm sorry I didn't believe you!"

"It's ok. You had every right to believe it was me."

"Sit down and let me have a look at your leg. I kicked you really hard." Jack sat down in a chair and put his leg up on the table. Amy rolled up his pant leg and looked at the cut.

"It's bleeding. Kyle, can you get me some ice, a cloth, and a bandage please?"

"Sure thing Amy." Kyle went back through the door that he came in.

"It's going to hurt for the next few days. I kicked you harder than I thought."

"I told you, you kick very hard. You punch hard, too."

"How is your face?"

"It hurts to open my left eye." Amy touched the skin right under Jack's left eye.

"Oww! Don't do that! It hurts."

"Looks like I gave you a black eye, too. I'm so sorry, Jack. I should have believe you."

"It's ok. Where's Kyle with the ice? My face hurts like hell." Kyle came walking back into the main part of the pub with some ice inside of a piece of cloth and a bandage.

"Here I am. Took me a while to find clean ice and a bandage. We really should clean this place up."

"Thanks, Kyle." Amy took the ice and put it on Jack's eye. He winced from the pain at first but then found it help numbing the pain. Once Jack had the ice on his face, Amy cleaned the cut and took the bandage and wrapped it around Jack's leg.

"There you go. That's about all I can do for now."

"Are you sure your friend doesn't mind you staying down here so long?"

"The wedding! I forgot about that! I still have to get dressed! You stay here and I'll come back and get you in a while. Kyle will take care of you while I'm gone, won't you, Kyle?"

"Yes, I will. If he's a friend of yours, he's a friend of mine."

"Thanks, Kyle. Can you make some rum tea for him?"

"Rum tea?"

"Yes, you make tea and then put rum in it, savvy?"

"Ok, but it'll taste awful."

"Who cares, just make it. I have to leave now if I want to be ready in time. Hope you feel better Jack and I really am sorry. Bye! Oh wait, hand me the coat. I have to clean out all the mud stains I gave you." Jack took off the coat and handed it to Amy, much to her surprise, Jack was not wearing a shirt. She looked up at Jack when he took off the coat and stared at him, blushing.

"W-W-Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"It's gets very hot under there. I had to stay cool somehow." Amy was still staring at him and blushing even more.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your friend's?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes, I suppose I should. Bye, Jack." Amy took the coat from Jack quickly left the pub, still blushing. Jack and Kyle were left alone.

"Can I ask you a question, Kyle, right?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Do you understand why a woman would have to go to her friend's house at seven o'clock in the morning to help her friend get ready for her wedding even though the ceremony is at 2:30 that afternoon?"

"Nope. It wouldn't take that long to get ready. All they have to do is a put a dress on. Shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Exactly what I think."

* * *

"There you are, Amy. I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" Sarah asked.

"I had to take care of Jack. I kicked him and punched him because I thought he killed my father. Turns out he didn't do it."

"You did always jump to conclusions. Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Kyle is taking care of him. Can I wash Jack's coat here?"

"Let me do it, you have to get ready."

"But you're in your wedding dress! What happens if you get it dirty?"

"I'll be fine. I'll put an apron over my dress. It shouldn't be to hard, looks like it's only mud stains. It might take fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Sarah. Where's my dress?"

"It's over on the bed. Once you're dressed, I'll help you with your hair. Hurry now! I don't want to be late for my own wedding. Johnny is going to meet us down at the chapel."

"Thank you so much, Sarah. I owe you one."

"You being here is good enough for me." Amy gave Sarah a smile and hugged her.

"Hurry and get dressed! You still have to pick up Jack before the ceremony. Hurry!" Amy smiled at Sarah again and closed the door behind her to start getting dressed.

* * *

"Amy I'm done with the coat! Are you done getting dressed? It's 2 o'clock. We only have an hour before the ceremony."

"I thought you said the ceremony was at 2:30."

"I did, but I figured something would happen and would delay us so I told you it was at 2:30 so we would have a chance to be there on time."

"Good thing you did. I'm coming out now, so don't laugh." Amy opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Amy's dress fitted her perfectly and it was modestly low cut. The purple fabric made her blonde hair stand out and brought out the dark blue color in her eyes.

"Amy you look beautiful. Not as good as me, but you look beautiful."

"That's kind of conceited, don't you think? But it is true. You have to look better than me anyway. It wouldn't be right for me to look better than you on your wedding day."

"Thank you, Amy. Come here and let me do your hair. Your hair is so easy to take care of and it's so soft. I want your hair."

"Well, I would like to keep my hair on my own head if you don't mind. What are you going to do to it this time?"

"We don't have a lot of time, so I think I'll just curl it. Come here and sit down." Amy sat down in a chair in front Sarah while she did her hair. She pulled her hair very tightly around the curler and made her headache. It took about fifteen minutes for Sarah to do her hair. Her head was sore, but it was worth it. She looked beautiful. The curls framed her faced just right and made her look very elegant. She could pass for royalty if she had to.

"Wow. You look rich. You could pass for the governor's daughter if you gad to. Wait till Jack sees you. He'll think you're beautiful."

"He would think that. Do you have a necklace I could borrow?"

"I thought you were going to see if he got you anything."

"If he got me something to wear, he would have given it to me by now. Besides, I want to look nice for your wedding."

"Or do you just want to look nice for Jack? Come on, you know you like him. I can tell. You're always smiling when you think about him."

"I guess there's no use denying it to you anymore. Yes I like him, a lot. I've liked him for over a month."

"Why couldn't you just say that before?"

"I was hoping it would go away, but now I'm not sure if I want it to go away."

"Sounds like you really love him. I'm happy for you Amy."

"Thanks."

"Here's necklace you could use. It's just a silver chain but it'll look good with your dress." Sarah walked over to Amy and put the necklace on her.

"Do you have a bouquet? You must have one."

"No don't have one. Didn't have time to get one."

"I'll get you something on my way to get Jack. You'll be alright heading to the chapel yourself?"

"Yes I will. I need time to make Johnny look fairly presentable anyway. He has no sense of fashion at all. I bet he just wore the cleanest thing he could find. You need to go get Jack. It's already 2:15. It'll take me a while to get Johnny ready. I should have gone over there this morning to check out what he was going to wear, but I guess it's too late. I'm leaving now so I'll see you in about fifteen minutes?"

"Yep. I have Jack's coat. See ya."

"Bye, Amy."

* * *

"Jack, I'm back. How are you doing?" Amy walked through the pub, carry a long-stem white rose for Sarah, and to the bar where she had left him before and saw Kyle and Jack drinking rum tea and talking.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two are getting along." Jack looked over at Amy and his jaw dropped.

"Jack, close your mouth."

"I don't know what to say. You look beautiful Amy."

"Yeah you do, Amy. In all my years of knowing you, I've never seen you this dressed up."

"Thanks, you guys. How is your eye, Jack? I can see that shiner starting to form."

"It doesn't hurt that much. Nothing I can't handle. What's the flower for?"

"It's for Sarah. Come on, we only have 30 minutes to get to the chapel."

"I thought you said that the wedding was at 2:30."

"Sarah lied to me. She figured that something would happen and would be late to the wedding so gave me the wrong time so we had a chance of getting there on time. Good thing she did or else we would be really late. Here's your coat. It might be a little damp but it'll work." Amy handed Jack the coat and put it on.

"Now I'm going to be cold from the dampness. I should have worn my shirt."

"It's too late to get it now. Don't worry, you won't get that cold. It's the Caribbean; you can never get cold here. Come on, we have to leave now. You still can walk can you?"

"I can walk fine."

"Thanks for take caring of him, Kyle."

"It was nothing."

"We'll be back in a while with Sarah and Johnny. Have some of your finest rum waiting for us."

"Put mine in some tea. I need to drink as much of that as I can get."

"Got it. Tell Sarah congratulations for me."

"I will. Bye, Kyle."

"Bye, Amy." Jack got up from his chair and followed Amy out the door.

"You certainly know a lot of people."

"That's what you get for your dad being a merchant and living on a ship for years. I probably know at least one person in every town."

"That's a lot of people. You might even know as many people as me."

"If I did, I would know every woman alive," Amy said with a playful smile.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Sarah we're back! Where are you?"

"Coming! I'm fixing Johnny up. Be there in a second." Sarah came walking out with Johnny from the door. Johnny looked at least halfway presentable, even though could tell he was drinking rum all morning, he didn't look that bad. His hair was messy but it looked like Sarah actually tried to fix his hair. If that's as good as Sarah could get, he must be really bad. His clothes were slightly dirty. Around the bottom of his coat there was mud stains but he looked all right overall.

"Sarah, Johnny, this is Jack."

"Hello, Jack." Sarah smiled and shook Jack's hand.

"So, here's my best man."

"Best man? Who said anything about me being a best man?"

"Oh yeah. Jack, none of Johnny's friends could make it so I told him you would be the best man."

"Well, it's kind of too late now."

"Please say you'll do it. You don't have to do anything special. Please do it, for Sarah?" Both Amy and Sarah stood right next to each other and gave Jack the best puppy-dog face they could.

"Fine, I'll do it. You'll probably beat me up if I don't."

"Yes I would. Thank you, Jack. Is the minister ready?"

"He said he would bring someone out to tell us when he was. Amy can you help me put this flower pin back in my hair? It fell out."

"Sure. We'll be back in a minute." Amy and Sarah walked back and through the same door Sarah and Johnny came through, leaving Johnny and Jack all alone in the entryway.

"So, um, your name is Johnny, eh?"

"Yes."

"Nice, strong name. You know for some reason people have always told me I looked like a Johnny."

"Well, you kind of do."

"What do people see that I don't?"

"I don't know. You just look like a Johnny."

"I could never see myself as a Johnny. I've never really liked the name, not that's it's bad or anything. It's just not for me."

"I understand. Do you want to stop talking?"

"Very much." Jack and Johnny stood waiting there for a few silent minutes for Amy and Sarah to come back and eventually saw Sarah come walking out, followed by Amy.

"We're back. Johnny has anyone said the minister was ready yet?"

"Nope. No one has come out yet."

"What is taking so long? I would like my wedding to be on time." Just then the main door opened and out came a short, nervous looking young boy.

"The minister is ready for you now miss."

"Thank you, young man. This is it, my wedding. I can't wait to get it over with."

"It won't be too long from now. Soon you'll be: Mrs. Johnny."

"I know! You and Jack can go first."

"What? Me and her? What do I have to; walk her down the isle or something?"

"Yes, you do, Jack. I'm the maid of honor and you're the best man. We have to. Just do it."

"Alright. Why can't you tell me these before they happen?"

"I just forgot to tell you. Come on now, the music is starting." Jack held out his arm and Amy took it and walked down the isle as the music played. Once they got down to the end of the isle, they separated and stood on either side of the minister and watched Sarah and Johnny walk down the isle.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she? I can't wait till my wedding day."

"Maybe that'll be some day soon."

"What?" Amy looked at Jack with a surprised looked on her face and was about to say something but Sarah and Jack had already reached the end of the isle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

**So it's not as fast as I said I would. By now you should have learn I lie…a lot. I try to hurry it up, but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way. And thank you Renaja for editing this beautiful and all it's commas. Hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day with that special someone. I didn't have anyone to share it with. But I got Valentine's from all my friends so that was great. Hope you like the chapter! And remember…REVIEW!**


	8. The Reception

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, so to make me feel better read this story!**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 8: The Reception _

"She looks beautiful doesn't she? I can't wait until my wedding day."

"Maybe that'll be some day soon."

"What?"

* * *

The ceremony went very smoothly. The whole wedding took about thirty minutes. The only thing that went slightly wrong was when Sarah hesitated when it was her turn to say I do until Amy gave her a quick kick to remind her to say I do. Both Amy and Jack really didn't pay attention during the ceremony much because they were busy thinking about each other. Amy was thinking about what Jack said and Jack was thinking about why he said that. When the ceremony was over Sarah had to give Amy a small kick to bring her out of her trance to remind her to walk down the isle. Amy did the same to Jack and walked down the isle following Sarah and Johnny.

"Well how does it feel to be Mrs. Johnny?"

"It feels wonderful. I'm just glad the ceremony is over. Thanks for giving me that small kick. It would have taken me forever to say I do."

"I had a feeling you were going to be scared. Now that the wedding is over, let's head to the pub for your reception and drink some rum. You deserve it."

"Yes, please. I've been waiting to go there all day. I really could use something to drink right now."

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on! I had Kyle save some rum for us." Amy, Jack, Sarah, and Johnny left the Church and went to the pub.

* * *

"Kyle, we're back!"

"Hello, Amy. Congratulations, Sarah. You're finally married."

"It's true. I've finally settled down. I still can't believe that I'm married. Amy told me that you had some rum waiting for us."

"Yes I do. The best rum we have. I've reserved a table for you. Come." Kyle led them to a round table

in the corner near the bar and sat down. Amy sat next to Sarah, Sarah sat next to Johnny, Johnny sat next to Jack, and Jack was sitting on the other side of Amy.

"Be back in a minute with the drinks."

"Remember to put mine in tea," reminded Jack.

"Got it. Rum tea," said Kyle and left to get the drinks.

"Why on Earth would you want to drink rum tea?" asked Sarah.

"Helps the pain, which someone gave me because they didn't believe me."

"I'm really sorry, Jack. It'll heal eventually."

"You probably have me to thank for getting that shiner."

"How could you have something to do with it Sarah?"

"I'm the one who reminded her the name of the ship and that you were once captain. But I didn't know that she was going to hurt you. I though she just wanted to remember the name, that's all."

"It's ok, luv."

"Don't call her luv. If you can't call me luv, you defiantly can't call her luv."

"I promise I won't call her luv."

"Good. Look, Kyle is back with the drinks."

"Here you go. First round on the house."

"Thank you Kyle."

"It's a wedding present from me to you. Here you go, three pints and rum tea." Kyle quickly put down the drinks on the table but Jack grabbed his drink from Kyle and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"I'm going to need about seven more of those."

"How 'bout I give you just some plain old rum with no tea?"

"I'll need four of those then." Amy gave Jack a small slap on the wrist.

"Jack! I didn't hurt you that bad."

"I'm sorry but I just need rum. I'm going to go crazy if I don't have any soon."

"Don't have too much. We don't want Sarah and Johnny spending that much money on us."

"No it's ok. It's the least I could do for you since it's my fault you're hurt in the first place."

"Thank you. At least someone understands how much I need rum."

"I'll be right back with your rum. I think I better leave now for my own safety anyway." Kyle took Jack's empty glass and left the table. Amy gave Jack the death glare.

"What? She said that I could have as much rum as I wanted and I said thank you. What's wrong with that?"

"Just forget it."

"No tell me."

"If you can't figure out why, then just forget it. Let's change the subject. So, do you two have any honeymoon plans?"

"Yes we do. Tomorrow we were going to head back to England and stay with my parents for a while. They've never met Johnny before and have been wanting to meet him for a long time."

"That's great."

"That reminds me. If you don't mind me asking, after we leave tomorrow, can you lock up my house and make sure everything is ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Amy."

"Don't mention it. Look at your hair, it's falling apart. Don't you think you should take it down?"

"It feels fine to me."

"But it looks really messy. Maybe you should go to the bathroom and take it down." Sarah was very confused on why Amy was trying to get her to go away. Amy was making little gestures towards the ladies room and after a second, she finally got the hint and got up.

"You're right. I don't want to walk around with bad hair. Johnny, can you go see how much longer Kyle is going to be?"

"Sure thing honey." Johnny got up from the pub and headed towards the bar and Sarah went towards the bathroom leaving Amy and Jack alone.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what?"

"All of the sudden you said something about her hair and made her and Johnny leave?"

"I just noticed that her hair was getting messy that's all."

"Right."

"It's true."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should 'cause it's the truth."

"Fine. It's the truth. I still think there's more to it though."

"There's not."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I still don't believe you but I'm never going to get the real answer out of you."

"That's right so you're just going to have to live with it."

"You never tell me anything."

"Maybe because I don't want you to know everything."

"Why not?"

"There are some things I want to keep to myself, Mr. Sparrow."

"I'm never going to understand you."

"If you ever figure me out, I'll give you a thousand shillings."

"Deal."

"So, um, I've been thinking about what you said at the wedding. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, yeah, um, about that, ah. I just meant that someday a very lucky guy will marry you. Maybe someday soon." Amy's heart sank.

"Oh."

"That's all I meant, luv."

"That's it! I said that if you called me luv one more time, I was going to call you a name."

"And are you going to call me a name this time?"

"Yes I am, Walter." Jack spat out the rum he was drinking and quickly sat up in his chair and looked at Amy in surprise.

"How did you find out about that? No body is supposed to know about my real name!"

"One of my friends in Port Smith told me. He's best friends with Gibbs. He also the same person that help me get you into that crow's nest and into that dress."

"Gibbs promised not to tell anybody! The only reason I told him was in case something happened to me. I'm going to have to have a talk with him 'bout that the next time I see him."

"See, I told you were going to hate it."

"I thought it was going to be like an insult or something, not my real name. I much rather have an insult than this. At least I could fight back with an insult but not with this."

"Now will you stop calling me luv?"

"Yes I will if you promise not to tell anyone my real name."

"I promise not to tell anyone that you real name is Walter."

"Shh, not so loud. I don't want everyone hearing my name."

"Well I do."

"You promised not to tell. I could find a secret about you, you know."

"Like you could. No one can find out secrets about me."

"I can and I will."

"Fine go ahead and try. You won't find out anything though."

"I swear that I will."

"It's a bad thing to swear on something that you're never going to be able to do."

"I will find out a secret about you."

"I don't care if you find out a secret about me or not, Walter. I'm going to find Sarah. She's been gone for a long time." Amy quickly got up from her chair, pushed her chair in so hard it shook the table and stomped away.

"Stubborn." Jack was left all alone at the table, with Amy's rum. Just sitting there with no one watching it. He knew this was a very good time to seek revenge on Amy. He was going to put salt in it, but then decided not to waste it all that rum so he was going to take a drink then put salt in it. Kyle was taking much too long and he needed rum. He checked to make sure no one was watching and quickly took a drink of Amy's rum. It felt so good to have plain old rum again, it made him feel so much better.

"What are you doing?" He put down his rum to see Sarah staring at him.

"Oh, well you see, Kyle is taking a very long time and I really needed some rum. And it looked like Amy wasn't drinking much of hers so I thought I could have some of her rum."

"Why didn't you say so? You can have my rum, I don't like it that much anyway."

"Thanks." So much for Jack's plan.

"Where is Amy anyway?"

"She left a second ago to look for you."

"Oh, she'll be back in a few minutes. There's no use going to go look for her. I'll just stay here with you."

"Go right ahead." Sarah gave Jack her drink and sat down in her chair.

"Is Amy's first name really Amy?"

"I can't believe she told you to call her Amy too. Personally I think her real name is very pretty."

"What is her real name?"

"It's- no, Amy wouldn't have wanted me to tell you."

"Oh, come on. I promise not to tell anybody."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok then, if you promise not to tell anyone, her real name is Vivian."

"Vivian? Her real name is Vivian? At least that's better than my real name."

"Your real name is not Jack? What is your real name then?"

"Nothing. Finally, Kyle is back with the drinks."

"Sorry that took so long. I'm covering for another waiter. Here you are Jack two pints."

"I asked for four."

"We're running out of clean mugs."

"Two will do just fine." Kyle handed the drinks to Jack and gave Kyle a nod.

"Thank you Kyle that will be all. Do you know where Johnny is?"

"Last time I saw him he was sitting at the bar drinking rum and talking to someone."

"Was that someone a girl?"

"Yes I believe so."

"I told him to go look for you. How could he talk to another girl? Johnny, grrrrrr."

"I'll tell him to come right back."

"Thank you Kyle but I think I'll talk to him myself, but if you do see Amy can you tell her to come back?"

"I will don't worry. I better be heading off again. Ta!" Kyle took Jack's empty mug and left followed by a very angry Sarah. Once again Jack was left all alone, at the table, with Amy's rum. Now that Sarah was gone again he could resume back to his original plan. But then again he had two full pints waiting just for him, sitting there just waiting to be drank. Jack figured he would have plenty of time before Amy comes back and decided to drink instead. He took the mug and drank almost the whole thing in one gulp. The amount of rum he just took in made him dizzy for a second but nothing he wasn't used to. He was Jack Sparrow. He finished of the rest of the rum and found some salt on the table. He took the top off the shaker and was about to pour the salt into Amy's rum when he looked up and saw Amy staring at him.

"Putting salt in my rum eh?"

"It's a good thing, it enhances the taste of the rum. Thought you might like it."

"If it makes the rum taste better, why don't you have any in your drink?"

"I've done it too many times. Salts bad for my health."

"Since when do you care about your health? Come on, I drink it with salt if you do."

"I really don't want to."

"Come on do it. If you drink it, I'll drink it."

"We both have to drink it at the same time."

"Fine." Amy sat down in her chair and took her mug away from Jack and poured salt into her rum. She handed the salt to Jack and pretended to pour the salt into the mug but was actually pouring on the side of the cup so all the salt fell into his hand but where from Amy standing it looked like he was really pouring it into the rum.

"Got salt in mine."

"Can I see your hand?"

"Why?"

"Just let me see it." Jack quickly dumped all the salt on the floor and showed Amy his hand.

"You have salt on your hands."

"I was just using salt."

"And there's a small pile of salt right next to your chair."

"I guess I missed the cup."

"Let me pour the salt this time." Amy took the salt and poured almost all of it into is rum.

"That's an awful lot if salt don't you think?"

"That's how much I used. On the count of three we drink the rum. One, two, three." Jack and Amy just sat there not even reaching for their rum.

"You said you were going to drink it."

"So did you. I'll count this time. One, two, three." Still, nothing happened.

"We have to do this sometime. We have to promise to do it this time."

"Fine."

"We both better count this time. I'll start."

"Why do you have to start?"

"Fine Jack, you can start."

"One." Both of them grabbed their mugs.

"Two." They brought their mugs close to their face.

"Three." Jack waited a second to see if Amy drank it and saw that she did and started to drink it too. The rum tasted horrible. It was the worst thing both of them had ever tasted. It started to make him sick to his stomach along with Amy.

"I don't feel so good." Amy had her arms around her stomach to help the nausea and watched Jack finish drinking.

"That was the worst thing I've ever tasted."

"I know. It's not settling well either."

"Same here. I was supposed to have all the rum I wanted today and now I can't. Why did you have to make me drink that?"

"So you wouldn't play tricks on me."

"Well looked how it turned out. Now both of us are sick."

"At least you got what was coming to you."

"Fine you got me. Happy? What about Sarah?"

"That's right. We can't be sick now."

"Didn't think of that now, did you?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I just thought of it."

"The only thing we can is not drink any more rum for the rest of the reception."

"What!"

"Would you rather be sick for a few hours or a whole week?"

"Fine. What are we going to tell her then? She'll be wondering why we are drinking anything."

"I'll just tell her that I've had enough rum. She knows I don't drink that feel like drinking right now. I'll drink tea instead."

"What do I tell her then?"

"You can tell her I made you go make to the rules of the bet."

"Won't she wonder why you made me go back to the rules?"

"I'll tell her I saw you putting salt into my rum and I got mad at you so you can't drink any more rum. And I would have but this is better."

"Except you're sick too."

"I didn't think I would get this sick."

"Well you can't do anything about it now."

"I know. We're both just going to have to live with it. Can we drop it now?"

"Fine by me. What took you so long to come back?"

"I couldn't find Sarah and I saw Johnny sitting at the bar so I decided to go and talk to him."

"That was you? Too bad Sarah doesn't know that. Now she's going to kill Johnny for no reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle came over here and Sarah asked him if he had seen Johnny. He told her that he was sitting at the bar talking to a girl and Sarah got really mad and was left to go yell at Johnny."

"You mean Sarah was here?"

"For a time yes. She came a few minutes after you left."

"I knew I should have stayed here. I'll just wait here with you until Sarah comes back."

"Fine you can stay here, Vivian."

"How did you find out my real name? Sarah told you didn't she? She always was a blabbermouth. How could she tell you? She knows how much I hate my name."

"It's better than my name."

"I still hate it, Walter."

"Don't call me that."

"Well don't call me Vivian either! We're in the same place as we were before aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Great." Sarah came up to the table stomping with an angry look on her face and was pulling Johnny behind her hold him by his hair.

"Was that you talking to Johnny?"

"Yes." The anger left Sarah's face and let go of Johnny's ear.

"Johnny I'm sorry. I should have believed you. Is your ear ok? I yanked it pretty hard."

"It's ok Sarah. No, my ear doesn't hurt. I would have doubted me if I was you. I would have beaten myself up already."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not you," said Sarah. Jack started smiling at Amy.

"What?"

"You can't see it? That was just a flashback. You jump to conclusions, you hurt someone, you find out the person you hurt was telling the truth and you say you're sorry and beg for forgiveness."

"That's not true."

"Think about what Sarah just did." Amy thought about it for a second and realized Jack was right.

"Oh my God, that is me. Sarah we've been best friends for too long."

"What gives you that idea?"

"The way you just acted. That's how I acted when I hurt Jack."

"No."

"Yes."

"You're right, we have been best friends to long."

"Oh well."

"Yep." Jack rolled his eyes back and sighed.

"So, how 'bout some more rum?"

"Um, I've had enough rum."

"Fine. I know Jack won't turn down free rum."

"Actually, I can't drink any."

"Why not?"

"Ask Amy."

"Amy?"

"I saw him trying to put salt in my rum and I got mad at him so I made him go back to the rules of the bet."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn on my wedding day? Just look at what you did to Jack. I can't do much about it now. I know how hard it is to change your mind. But on my wedding day?"

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's ok. I have to forgive you. What are we going to do the rest of the time if we can't drink rum then?"

"I'll have some tea and we could just talk."

"Sure." Sarah sat down next to Johnny, who sat down while Amy and Sarah were talking. As soon as Sarah sat down Kyle walked up to the table.

"'ello everyone. So Jack would you like some more rum?"

"No, can't have any."

"Why?"

"Amy's fault."

"Thank you Walter."

"You promised you wouldn't say that Vivian!"

"Why is Walter your real name or something?" asked Kyle. Jack was silent.

"Oh my god! Your name really is Walter!" squealed Sarah.

"Shh! No so loud. I don't want other people to hear my name. Why did I tell Gibbs? Look what happened now that I told him. You can't tell anyone my real name got it you three?"

"Yes," said Kyle, Johnny, and Sarah in unison.

"Good. Why did you have to call me Walter?"

"Because you called me Vivian and I want pay back. Which reminds me, Sarah why did you tell Jack my first name?"

"He said he wasn't going to tell anybody."

"And you believed him?"

"I'm sorry. I actually thought he might be saying the truth for once."

"Why would he?"

"Do you think I never tell the truth or something?" asked Jack.

"Yes I do."

"Ok, just checking."

"How could you? Now he knows!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh, why should I forgive you?"

"Because it's my wedding day and I'm your best friend."

"Fine, I forgive you."

"Yeah!"

"Why do you have to be right?"

"Because I am. Kyle can Amy have some tea please?"

"Yes she can. I'll try and be back faster than the other times."

"Thanks Kyle." Kyle picked up the three empty mugs and left the table. After that, Amy and Sarah couldn't stop talking. They talked about the wedding, Sarah's honeymoon, what life is going to be like now that Sarah is marries, etc. While Amy and Sarah were deep into their conversation, they didn't notice that Jack and Johnny were extremely bored. They tried to strike up a conversation themselves but they couldn't hear each other over Amy and Sarah. After about the fourth time trying to talk to each other, they gave up and decided to sit and do nothing the rest of the time. Jack counted how many people there were in the pub and Johnny counted how many mugs of rum there were out sitting on the table. Kyle did bring Amy's tea eventually, but the tea had such a strong flavor of rum in it that she had to stop drinking it before she puked. Sarah started to wonder what time it was because more and more people were coming in and saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Wow, have we been talking that long? The sun it starting to set."

"Really? I wanted to get back to the ship before all the drunks and whores come out."

"Same here. I guess we probably should leave now."

"Yeah if we both want to get home safely." Amy and Sarah got out of their chairs. Amy called Jack's name but he was so into counting the tables, Amy had to hit him on the head to get him out of the trance. Sarah had to do the same for Johnny.

"Well this is goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow before you leave for England. What time does the ship leave?"

"One o'clock. I still have to pack our clothes."

"You better head home then."

"Yes. Thank you so much for coming Amy. And the same to you Jack."

"Your welcome Sarah." Amy gave Sarah a hug and walked out the door with her and Johnny.

"See ya tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye!" and walked their separate ways.

"That wasn't so bad no was it?"

"It was actually kind of fun until I got sick."

"I'm sorry. It's your own fault you know. I feel fine now."

"Same here. I have to meet someone really quick. You can go the rest of the way."

"If someone comes up to me I'll just hit him. When will you be back?"

"Within an hour."

"Ok. One hour means 60 minutes you know that right?"

"Yes I know."

"Good, then you won't have any problems being on time then?"

"I hope not."

"You better not. I'll be waiting."

"Great I can't sneak in now if I'm late."

"You wouldn't be able to get past me anyways."

"I did the first night I came on to your ship."

"But this time I know you're coming."

"I'll try and be on time."

"Good. Bye!"

"Bye Amy," said Jack and left.

"He'll be back in about two hours."

* * *

**So it wasn't fast. Sorry! But I updated so be happy. Don't feel like writing much. Thanks for the reviews! Keep on sending them!**


	9. The Stars

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and all those people. If only I owned Jack… But I do Amy and other people, and I am the RULER OF ALL THINGS GINGER! All things ginger bow down to me. I am there pirate queen. I also control werewolves. (Don't ask). Anywho… read the story already! Why are you reading this crap! This has nothing to do with the story! Read it I say! READ! Oh, and _italics_ are thoughts. Ok, NOW read.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 9: The Stars_

"It feels good to be back home. Hey, I'm alone on my own ship again. I can do whatever I want. I have two hours before Jack comes back. Let's see, what should I do? I have to really think about this. What can I never do while Jack is on board? I can get out of this dress. I could never do that while Jack is here. He would find some way to peek into my room and watch me undress because of the pervert he is." Amy walked across the deck, down the stairs and into her room. She took out an outfit from her dresser, she left her other clothes at Sarah's house, and put them on. When she was dressed again, she took a good look at her dress. The front of it had dirt and a few spots of mud near the bottom and looked like she had not washed it for months.

_'Sarah had to have noticed my dress. How could she not say anything about it? She let me walk around all day in a dirty dress. She probably did notice but she didn't say anything because she just wanted to get the wedding over with. She could have at least said something after the wedding. But Sarah was probably just too lazy to tell me. Well there wasn't anything I can do about it now. The dirt probably came from when I beat Jack up. I really was sorry about that.' _Amy bundled up her dress and threw it onto a chair in the corner because she felt too tired to put it with the other dirty clothes. She felt so wiped out that she just walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. Her face was right in the covers but she didn't care. She did not want to move. All she wanted to do is lie there and sleep. It felt so good to lie down. She closed her eyes and just kind of faded away from reality. She was almost asleep too when she smelled a faint smell of rum coming from her bedspreads._'_

_From Jack's first night here. That was kind of fun until he tried to take advantage of me. I really should still be mad at him but I can't help it. It's hard to stay mad at him. He just has a way of making you smile whenever you see him. Damn you Jack! I wanted to get some sleep!' _Amy slowly got up from her current lying position and moved so she was now lying down vertically on the bed. Her face landed right in the middle of her pillow, which she did on purpose, and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
_  
'God Jack I wanted to get some sleep but you just can't let me have any sleep can you? The smell reminded me of you. Why did you have to be so messy? Now all I can think about is you! I really wouldn't mind it, but right now I really want to sleep! Is that too much to ask? I've already been thinking about what you said at the wedding all day. Great, now I'm going to be thinking about that even more. Jack! I hate you! Can't you just let me sleep in peace?' _Amy picked up her head for a second and smashed it back down into the pillow and let out another scream. She started to feel more relaxed, but still was thinking about Jack. Amy finally decided she could not take the smell of rum any more. She got up, took the bedspread off the bed, and threw it in the same corner as her dress. Yes, she would get cold, but she did not care. She just wanted some sleep. The coldness would not bother her. Amy jumped back on her bed and grabbed her pillow. She put it against her face and let out one last scream. Amy started to breath very heavily from screaming and her throat was starting to hurt. She flipped her body over so she was now lying on her back staring at the ceiling._'_

_Finally. I'm not thinking about J- no, I can't say it. If I do I'll start thinking about him again. Ill just try to focus on other things. I can't believe that- crap, can't think about Gibbs. He knows J- someone. Um, what can I think about? I know, I'll think about Sarah. I hope they got home fine. Knowing Sarah, she probably got sidetracked somewhere and will finally end up back at her house in five hours or something. She probably took Johnny to the beach or something like that. She always was the romantic type. I wander if- someone is like that. Like he would ever do that. Jack would never do anything like that. Crap I said his name. Now I'm going to be thinking about him for the rest of the night. You know what? I don't care. As long as I get my sleep, I don't care if I think about him or not. Maybe I do want to think about him but all I really care about right now is getting some sleep. Ok, that's not true either. I do hope that Jack gets home all in one piece and we don't have to go sailing off right away because someone is going after him. Can't he just stay out of trouble for one night? What am I thinking, of course he can't! He's Jack Sparrow. Compared to the stories I've heard about him, he's been acting tame since he's stayed here. I just feel so tired. I really have to get some sleep. Bring on the thoughts about Jack. If I get sleep, I don't care if I think about him or not.' _

Amy got herself in into a comfortable position and closed her eyes._'Jack you better get home in one piece. Crap, I'm thinking about him again. I have to do something that will help get to sleep. I'll try counting sheep. Actually for my mind's sake, I'll count Jacks hopping onto my ship. One Jack, two Jack, three Jack,…'

* * *

_

Amy started to stir and stretched out her arms. She yawned for a second and forced herself to open her eyes.

'_That was the worst sleep of my life. I did get sleep though. Not a lot, but I did get some sleep. I accomplished my goal. The question is how much sleep did I get? Maybe half an hour or something. I would check the clock, but I just feel to lazy to sit up and look at the clock. But I really have no choice now do I?'_Amy groggily forced herself to sit up and leaned against the headboard. She looked around her room forgetting where she put the clock and then remembered that she had a small clock on her night stand. That meant she had to move even more to see the clock. She flipped her legs over the side of the bed and sat up and reached over to get the clock. Only an hour and a half had past since she came back from the pub. She did get more sleep than she thought though, about an hour of sleep. Amy still felt tired but at least now she had the energy to force herself to do get up.  
_  
'An hour and a half. I knew he would never come back on time. I probably have an hour until he comes back. I need something to wake me up. I have to be awake when Jack comes back. That way I can tease him about being late. He'll hate that. I think I'll have some fresh air. It is a beautiful night out anyway. I can look up at the stars.'_Amy hopped off her bed and stumbled towards the door. She leaned against the wall for a second and straightened herself out and walked up to the deck.

The sky was very clear out. You could see all the stars in the sky. It was the clearest night Amy had seen in a long time. She loved to look at the stars. It made her think of her father. Every night during the summer, her father would take her out onto the deck and teach her about the stars. That is why she had all those books about astronomy in her bedroom. She got them from her father. She never could get enough of the stars. Amy walked up to the railing of the ship and put all of her weight on it. All she did was gaze up into the stars. It would have been very romantic if Jack were there. But he would never do anything romantic. Thinking about Jack reminded her of a song that Gibbs taught her many years ago. She had always heard other pirates singing it and wanted to learn the whole song. She had not sung that song in years. She clearly still remembered the words to it though. Amy figured that since she was alone she would sing it. Amy did always love to sing. She used to sing all the time until Jack came. She did not want Jack hearing her singing all the time and teasing her about it and had to stop.

As Amy was singing, Jack walked up onto the deck but saw that Amy was singing and decided to keep quite until she was done singing. And she happened to be singing one of his favorite songs, 'A Pirate's Life for Me'. He slowly backed away from Amy and stayed quite. She had a really pretty voice.Amy did love that song. She closed her eyes and just stood there breathing in the fresh sea air. Jack decided that this would be a perfect time to sneak up on Amy. As Amy was just standing there, Jack slowly and quietly walked up behind Amy and grabbed her waist and twirled her around three times, making her scream, before letting her down.

"What was that for? You scared me half to death."

"Just annoying you, that's all."

"Well you're doing a good job."

"Thank you. I take great pride in annoying people."

"It seems like you're an expert at it."

"I am."

"That's nice to know."

"Where did you learn that song?"

"Don't tell me you heard me singing."

"I did."

"Wonderful."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it. You have a nice voice."

"Thank you. I learned that song from Gibbs many years ago."

"Gibbs taught you a lot I see."

"Yes he did. I would probably be stuck somewhere as dinner entertainment if it wasn't for him."

"You could make a lot of money if you did though."

"Shut up. I'm not going to be singing for anyone any time soon."

"But you sung for me."

"I did not sing for you. I sung that song because I figured you would not be coming back anytime soon and I wanted to sing."

"Why didn't you believe me when I said I was going to be back in a hour?"

"Would you have believed you?"

"I see your point. Well you can always sing for me."

"Don't get used to the idea. That was just a one time thing." Amy turned away from Jack and looked up back at the stars.

"So, what were you doing standing up here all by yourself?"

"I was looking at the stars."

"Really?"

"Every summer night my father would take me outside and teach me about the stars. That's why I have so many books about astronomy in my bedroom. Every time I look at the stars I think of my father. That's why I love to look at the stars."

"That's interesting."

"I look at them not only because they remind me of my father, but because I think they are beautiful. They're my favorite things in the world to look at."

"And I'm not?"

"Why would I be interested in looking at you?"

"Because I'm Jack Sparrow, captain of _the Black Pearl_."

"Oh, so you did think of something different. Not much of a change though, but it's different."

"Told you I would think of something luv." Amy raised her hand to slap Jack but slowly put her arm down next to her side."Nah, I'm too tired to slap you."

"Why don't you call me my real name?"

"I'm too tired to call you that too."

"Why didn't you get some sleep while I was gone?"

"I tried to, but the smell of the rum on my bedspreads kept me awake."

"Sorry. Why didn't you go under the covers like normal people?"

"Because I was too lazy and tired. I ended throwing the bedspread in the corner."

"Well, that's one way to fix the problem."

"I was tired and I wasn't thinking right, ok."

"Fine." Amy went back to looking at the stars but Jack kept staring at her. After a minute Amy looked away from the stars and realized that Jack was still staring at her."What?"

"Oh, I was trying to remember the color of your eyes."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Well, did you remember?"

"Um, no."

"They're blue."

"Really, I was just thinking that."

"Look at my eyes." Amy turned toward Jack and looked directly into his eyes. Amy never realized it, but this was the first time she has ever really looked into Jack's eyes. She never noticed how much of a dark brown his eyes were. It was like a chocolate brown. She had never seen anyone's eyes such a dark color. He eyes were comforting and made her feel warm. Like she was protected all the time. She was so busy staring into Jack's eyes that she didn't notice how close their faces were. They were just inches apart.

'_This is it. He's finally going to kiss me. He better kiss me, for his own safety.' _Their faces were now so close together that their noses almost touched. Jack was slowly moving closer until he suddenly pulled away from Amy.

"Yep, they're blue alright. Sapphire blue. Well I'm really tired and I would like to go to be going to bed. Good night Amy," Jack said and kissed Amy on the cheek. Jack looked right into Amy's eyes for a second and quickly walked away shaking his head. Once he was gone, Amy put her hand up to her face where Jack kissed her, still in shock and awe of what just happened.

'_Well it's not what I wanted, but it's a start." _

_

* * *

_

**Look how fastI updated! Aren't you proud of me? Thanks for all the reviews! But I still haven't gotten 5 reviews for chapter! I've gotten 4, I just need 1 more. Just one more tiny little review. I know you can do it people. Just believe Peter, just believe. ( Taken from Finding Neverland.)**


	10. The Surprise

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 10: The Surprise _

"Amy, are you up?" Jack had been awake for almost an hour now waiting for Amy. Jack quietly opened the door to Amy's room to see that she was still asleep.

'_She's still asleep. Great. She is going to have to get up sometime. Or I could just do the waking for her. I could have fun with this._' Jack quietly opened the door more so he could walk in and started walking as quietly as he could. About halfway to the bed Amy started to stir and let out a small moan making Jack stop in his tracks. Once Amy settled down again, Jack started to walk towards the bed again, but more slowly so this would not happen again. Jack made it to her bed when Amy moved again. Jack ducked behind the bed so Amy would see him and stayed there until she did not make any noises again. He slowly stood back up and crawled on top of the bed and grabbed Amy by the waist and pulled her closer to him. Once Jack was settled in he closed his eyes only to be hit very hard in the nose.

"Ow! That really hurt. You really hit hard you know." Jack started to rub his nose.

"And good morning to you too Jack."

"Have long have you been awake?"

"I woke up the second you opened that door."

"Then why were you moving around like you were still asleep?"

"I wanted to see what you were going to do."

"So you tricked me?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you hit me in the nose."

"For a good reason. Why were you in my bedroom in the first place?"

"I wanted to see if you were awake."

"And you crawled into my bed because?"

"To wake you up."

"Couldn't you just have yelled at me from the door or something?"

"I could have but I thought this way would be more fun."

"For you."

"Yes for me."

"And I hit you in the nose because you wanted to have fun."

"Yes, you did, which really hurt."

"That's your problem."

"Why did you have to hit me?"

"Because I thought it would be more fun I hit you instead of yelling at you."

"For you."

"It's your own fault you got hit in the first place."

"But did you really have to hit me?"

"Didn't we just go over this? I'm not answering any more questions on why I hit you. I have a question for you."

"Oh really? Does it have something to do with rum?"

"No it doesn't. Why did you want to know if I was awake?"

"Oh yeah, about that. I wanted to talk."

"Really? Jack Sparrow wants to talk? About what?"

"Last night."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. We probably should talk about that. Hold on." Amy pushed Jack's arm off her, he put it back around her while they were talking, and sat up leaning against the headboard. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Jack."I'm ready. Out with it."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I never should have acted the way I did. I was acting to forward. I probably acted really silly to you."

"The only time you acted silly to me was when you came up behind me and twirled me around scaring me half to death."

"Sorry about that too."

"Oh, it's ok, Jack. I thought the way you acted was really sweet, kind of. Just make sure you never scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to."

"No you won't."

"You're probably right. Now hurry up and get dressed, I have a surprise for you."

"Really? Does it involve rum?"

"It can if you want it to."

"What is it?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Are you sure I'll like it?"

"You'll love it. You better hurry up, we don't want to be late."

"What could it possibly be?"

"If you think about you might be able to figure it out."

"Well I don't want to think. Tell me."

"No."

"Please? I'll give you something."

"You still haven't fulfilled your last promise."

"Oh, you mean why I went to Sarah's house so early? I'll tell you right now if you like."

"Yes. I want to know."

"It was her wedding day."

"Yes I know that. So why did you have to go so early?"

"She had a very bad sense of time."

"She wouldn't be able to get ready on time for her wedding at three o'clock?"

"She would not have been able to."

"That's it? Are you sure you're telling me everything?"

"Yes I am. If you tell any woman what I just told you, they would get it."

"I still don't get it."

"That's your problem. Remember I said that I wouldn't explain to you what it meant and that if you didn't get it don't come running to me. I'm going to hold that end of the bargain."

"Can you just give me one hint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Amy took the covers off of her and got out of bed.

"Pretty please?"

"No." Amy walked over to Jack and grabbed his arm.

"You're really going to make me work for this aren't you?"

"No matter how much you beg, I will not tell you. Unless you offer something really good."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Your ship."

"I never would give my ship up for anything."

"Well, I will not give you any hints then." Amy pulled Jack off the bed and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on. Just one little hint." Both of them had reached the door and Amy pushed Jack into the hallway.

"For the last time. The answer is no, no, and no!" and slammed the door in his face.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Women."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Stubborn." Amy quickly opened the door and had an angry look on her face."I heard that!" Amy picked her leg up and kicked him in the shins and slammed the door shut. Even though she did not have her boots on, it still hurt Jack very much.

* * *

"Jack I'm ready. Lead me to this surprise." Amy walked up to the deck to find Jack staring out to sea. 

"Ok, but I'm going to have to cover your eyes."

"What! I have to see where I'm going."

"Don't worry. I'll lead you there."

"How do I know this isn't some big trick?"

Jack turned around and looked at her. "Trust me, this isn't a trick. Tell you what. I'll let you see wearing we're going for halfway. Once we reach halfway, I'll cover your eyes. That way you'll have some idea of where we are going."

"Fine. But if you take me to some strange place or do something to me, I'll kill you. Literally."

"Well then if it makes you feel better knowing that you can kill me, fine. If anything happens to you, you can kill me. Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about. Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. It's just that you're leading me to some strange place and I have no clue where we're going."

"Trust me, you'll be fine."

"Fine I trust you Jack. Those have been famous last words."

"Well they're aren't going to be your last words. Now come on, we don't want to be late." Jack started walking but Amy just stood where she was."Come on." Jack walked back to Amy, grabbed her arm, and pulled her along with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well seeing as you aren't willing to move, I'm making you move."

"Fine."

* * *

"How much longer?" 

"We're getting there." Jack continued to pull Amy's arm when all of the sudden he stopped right in the middle of the street, making Amy walked right into him.

"What? Do you see something?"

"It's time to cover your eyes."

"What! No."

"Come on. I let you go over half way with you eyes open. I see it from here."

"Are you sure you can see it from here?"

"Yes, I would bet my life on it."

"Well you kind of are." Jack pulled Amy in front of him and covered her eyes with his hands."We'll be there in a minute. Just go where I tell you to go. Keep walking straight." Amy grunted but did what Jack said. Amy kept walking straight until Jack pulled her arm and told her to stop.

"Let me get the door."

"Where here already?"

"I told you we would be there in a minute." Jack opened the door and nudged for Amy to walk inside."Kyle, is he here?"

"Yes, he's sitting at that table in the corner."

"Wait, Kyle is here? We must be in the pub. Who's sitting in the corner?"

"That's the surprise." Jack led Amy across the pub to a small table in the corner."Surprise." Jack took his hands away from Amy eyes so she could see. There was a man sitting at the table facing the other way, with his face away from them. At first she had no idea who this man was. After staring at the back of his head for a minute, she realized who it was and filled with joy.

"Gibbs?"

* * *

**Another chapter up! And not that long of a wait either. I think I deserve a pat on the back. –pats self on back-. Thanks for the reviews. I would still like to get 5 reviews. I know that this story was up before, but that doesn't mean I don't want reviews. I always want them! So if you want to make me happy send me some reviews. And special thanks to my beta and one of my best friends Renata. I forget to thank her a lot and she gets mad at me but then she gets over it. :D I don't know how that woman can put up with me. Thanks for the reviews and come on sending them!**


	11. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know that, I know that, the world knows it. So let's get on with our lives. Ok? Ok.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 11: The Meeting_

"Gibbs?" The man turned around and indeed it was Gibbs. He had no expression on his face at first, but once he realized who he was looking at he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Bless my soul, it's Amy Jones. I would recognize that face anywhere. Well, don't just stand there, come here!" Gibbs stood up from his chair and was nearly knocked over by Amy because she moved so fast when she came to hug him. Amy hugged Gibbs so hard that when she let go her arms felt numb.

"See, I told you you would love the surprise." Amy smiled at Jack and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Jack. This really does mean a lot to me."

"It was nothing. See I had I good reason for being late last night."

"You went to see him last night?"

"How do you think he knows how to be here."

"In that case, I forgive you for being late. Actually I'm glad you were late." Amy turned away from Jack and looked at Gibbs.

"It's so nice to see you again. It's been years since we last saw each other."

"Aye, it's been too long. Well you two don't have to stand there all day, sit down. Kyle should be bringing us some drinks anytime now." Amy sat down next to Gibbs and Jack sat down on the other side of Amy.

"So Amy what have you been up too since we last saw each other? Ye haven't gotten into any trouble have ye?"

"No, not yet."

"Good to hear it." Gibbs picked up his mug and took a small sip and then turned to Jack.

"So Jack, there's been something on my mind."

"Yes, what is it?"

"How do you know Amy?"

"You remember that bet I was telling you about?"

"Jack, no. Amy is this true?"

"Yes, Gibbs, it's true."

"You didn't try to hurt her or do anything to her, did ya, Jack?"

"Well, you see, that's a very interesting question. Amy, why don't you explain it to him."

"Why thank you, Jack."

"Don't tell me he tried to hurt you."

"Well, he didn't try to hurt me exactly but…"

"Jack, if I find out that you did anything to her, I'm going to kill ye!"

"Relax Gibbs, it wasn't anything like that. Well, you see, Jack snuck onto my ship to get away from Norrington. When I walked back to my bedroom I found him sitting on my bed. We started talking, during which he called me a eunuch."

"Sorry. I was just getting you back for the answer you gave me."

"What was the question?"

"That's not important. Eventually, we started drinking rum and I pretended that I was really drunk and had no idea what was going on."

"I'm not sure I like where this is goin'."

"Don't worry it turns out fine, kind of. Well anyway, I decided to see if Jack really did act the way I've heard about him, you know from the stories. All he thought about was drinking, sailing, and women and that kind of stuff. So what I did was I pretended like I was really into him and saying how handsome he was and how I would love to have a guy like him and stuff like that. He did just what I hoped he would do. He decided to take advantage of this situation."

"Jack."

"Sorry, you know how I am. I didn't know who she was at the time."

"Well, what he did was he basically said the same things to me as I said to him and I thought he was going to far so I slapped him."

"Good work, Amy. Sorry, Jack, but you deserved it."

"I know."

"I yelled at him how I couldn't believe that he tried to take advantage of me and he was heartless and had no respect for women. And long story short, the night ended with Jack agreeing to a bet where he couldn't drink rum and be with anyone for six months and had to live on my ship until the bet was over. Which is now seven."

"I was hoping you would forget about the extra month."

"I never forget things like that."

"Well it seemed like you took control over the situation. Good work. But Jack, why did you agree to the bet?"

"Well if I didn't agree she would have thrown me off her ship and I would have been caught by Norrington's men and hanged. I basically chose life over death."

"Aye, I would have done the same thing. Look, Kyle is back with the drinks."

" 'ello everyone. So, Amy, do you like the surprise?"

"I love it." Kyle put down all three drinks and waved goodbye to the three of them. Jack quickly took his drink and gulped about half of it down.

"That feels so good."

"I thought you weren't allowed to drink any rum."

"No it's ok, let him. It'll make up for last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Why don't we let Jack explain this one?"

"Why I would love to. It's better me explaining this than the first night we met. Well you see I wanted to get revenge on Amy for calling me something. While she was gone, I decided to pour salt in her rum. As I was doing the deed, she had walked up and saw me."

"And it was a good thing too."

"Well, being as I didn't want her to get mad at me I told her that the salt makes the rum taste better."

"Why did you say that?"

"Well I didn't have a lot of time to think and it was the best thing I thought up."

"You know that isn't true right, Amy?"

"Oh I know alright. Just listen to what I made him do."

"Since she knew that putting salt in rum just made it taste worst, she made me put it in my own rum."

"Which I had to do because the first time you just made it look like you were pouring salt into your mug but was really pouring it into your hand."

"Well I didn't want to drink it. But she promised that if I drank it, she would drink it too. So foolishly I agreed to it."

"Like you had a choice."

"So we both drank our rum and we ended up getting sick, which meant I couldn't drink any more rum for the rest of the reception unless I wanted to be sick for the rest of the week, according to Amy."

"Trust me, that's what happens. You get sick like hell for a week."

"And how do you know this information?" asked Jack.

"Well me and Sarah were at her place one night and we were really bored and we started to put different things into our rum to see what it tasted like. The last thing we tried was salt and we felt sick, but we just figured it would pass and drank some more rum. We ended up going in and out of the bathroom all night puking. Orange juice tastes very good in rum you know."

"I'll have to remember that."

"Why did you want to put salt in her rum again, Jack?"

"I have to talk to you 'bout that. You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone my real name. Well, she found out."

"How did ye find out?"

"Tom told me. I told him I was having a problem with Jack that he wouldn't stop calling me luv, and told me to call him that the next time he called me luv."

"Sorry Jack. Probably just slipped out."

"Well now four other people now know my real name is Walter besides you and me."

"Who are the other three?"

"Sarah, Johnny, and Kyle," Amy interrupted.

"Who's Johnny?"

"Sarah's husband."

"Sarah got married? I never thought she would. When did she get married?"

"Yesterday. I'm meeting them before they leave for England today. You can come if you want to. I'm sure Sarah will be happy to see you again."

"Sure I'll come. I'd like to tell her congrats on getting married. Tell me, how does this Johnny fellow treat her. He treats her fine right?"

"If he didn't I would have kidnapped her and stopped her wedding. Johnny is wonderful. He is a true gentleman."

"He better be for his own sake. No one will treat Sarah badly, same goes for you Amy." Gibbs stared at Jack.

"What? I would never hurt Amy, or Sarah. You know I'm not like that."

"I know you wouldn't hurt them. I just think you would try other stuff on them, especially Amy."

"Gibbs! I can take care of myself you know. Besides if he would he tried anything he would have done it by now."

"Aye, but you don't know Jack the way I do."

"You know I can hear everything you say. I am sitting right here."

"Sorry Jack. It's just that I'm very protective of Amy. She's like a daughter to me. I do trust her with you, it's just sometimes you get drunk and things happen."

"I can guarantee you I will never hurt Amy."

"You better not."

"Trust me I won't." Gibbs took a drink of his rum and looked at Jack.

"I've been wondering, how did ye come across that black eye? I didn't notice it last night." Both Amy and Jack let out a small laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"I'll do it. I'm the one who did it."

"You gave Jack that shiner?"

"I had a good reason too. Let's see where do I begin?"

"With the coat."

"I know that. It was sarcasm."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, Sarah told me that I had to bring a date to her wedding and that meant Jack."

"You went with Jack?"

"Is it so hard to believe that she went with me?"

"I'd rather go with Jack than someone Sarah sets me up with."

"Point well taken. Continue."

"I told him that he was coming and that he needed to dress up and he didn't have a coat so I let him use my father's coat. As he was trying it on, he noticed the bullet hole in the coat, and so I explain all about my father, his death, and eventually you. That's how he knew in the first place that I knew you."

"Was it that blue coat that he wore all the time?"

"Yes it was."

"Aye, I remember that coat."

"But I was telling him how my father was killed by a pirate ship and I couldn't remember the name of it. So the next day when I went over to Sarah's house to help her get ready for her wedding and she reminded me that the name of the ship was the Black Pearl and that Jack was once the captain of it."

"I forgot that the Pearl was the ship tha' killed your father. You don't mind that I work on the ship tha' killed your father do ye?"

"No, it's fine Gibbs. Now that I know that the captain that killed my father I dead, I'm fine with it. I just wish I could have done it myself."

"I had fun killing him, incase you would like to know."

"I'm just glad you killed him. How did you kill him? Did you cut his throat and make him die a slow and painful death?"

"Well, no. I just shot him."

"You should have made him die a slow and painful death. That's what I wanted to do."

"Well under the circumstances, I couldn't."

"I know."

"I did stab him though."

"Really?"

"Of course he was under that curse at the time so it didn't hurt him at all."

"Damn it."

"Sorry."

"Can we get back to the story now?"

"Sure. Once Sarah reminded me that Jack was once captain, I wanted to kill him. So I ran back to the pub where I was supposed to meet him and I punched him and kicked him because I thought he killed my father. Of course a few minutes later, Kyle told me that Jack was captain ten years ago, not nine when my father was killed. And then I was sorry that I beat him up for no reason, and Kyle took care of him until the wedding."

"What have you to been doing all this time? You've been getting drunk, getting sick, and beating each other up! What else have you done?"

"There was that one thing with the rum and your hat."

"Oh yes I remember that. Why did you throw my hat over bored?"

"I don't know. I wanted to see you swim and get revenge on you I guess."

"Wait- what is with his hat and the rum?"

"I'll tell this one. You told the last one."

"No, I'm telling this one."

"No I am."

"I am."

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Will you two just settle down!" Gibbs yelled. Jack and Amy both put their heads down like they were little children getting yelled at.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Now why don't both of you tell the story. Amy you start."

"Thank you. Well, for the last couple of weeks, when Jack got up his breath smelled like rum. I started to think that he kept a flask of rum in his coat and was drinking it every night. So one day I asked to see his coat and found a flask in his coat…"

"…Then she said that she was going to take it away from me and I asked her if she was going to take my sword away next, seeing as she already took my hat away."

"You took his hat away from him?"

"Can't we just get back to the story?"

"And she said that she would, and I started to get a little mad about it."

"A little? You were yelling at me like crazy! But I was just joking about it and asked him to make the same face he made before when I told him I was going to take his sword away because I thought he looked really funny. He started to get mad again about me making fun of him and stormed out of the room..."

"…But I knew she would come after me, so I stood next to the stairway hiding outside waiting for her. And sure enough seconds later, she came running up trying to stop me. Then she said that because I played a trick on her that she was going to pour all the rum out in that flask I had in my coat..."

"…She I ran down stairs and had the bottle all ready to be poured out the window but Jack came and tackled me before I could. So we fought for a few minutes and until I pretended to hit my head on my bed..."

"…That made me let go of her and she ran to the window and poured the rum out..."

"…You never should let your guard down. But he got really mad at me and took my perfume off my dresser and poured that out the window..."

"…Then she got even more mad at me and took my hat out of a chest and said she was going to throw it over bored. So I followed her and I took a book off her shelf which happened to be a book that her father gave to her right before he died…"

"…He came storming up the deck and hung my book over the edge of the deck as I did to his hat. I yelled at him not to throw my book over bored and we agreed to give each other our stuff back before things got to far. So, he gave me my book back first but before he could get his hat, I threw it into the ocean..."

"…So I had to go swim after it, while she ran downstairs and locked her bedroom door. I came climbing up the side of her ship and crawled through her bedroom window, and started yelling at me for getting water all over her floor. I still wanted to get revenge on her, so I told her that there was a beautiful sunset outside and she walked over to the window and…"

"He pushed me off my own ship." Gibbs just looked at them like they were talking nonsense and had no idea what they were saying.

"Well, um, that was a very interesting story. Never heard anything like that before. Did you do anything to Jack after he pushed you off your ship?"

"Why yes. She-" Jack started but was cut off by Amy's handing covering his mouth.

"Let's save that story for another day, shall we?" Gibbs looked at both of them like they were hiding something, but Amy just smiled at him like nothing ever happened.

"You two are hiding something from me."

"Yep," the two said in unison.

"And you're not going to tell me."

"Nope," they said in unison again.

"Well, I know how hard it is to get something out of ye when you have your mind set on not telling anyone. It seems like we're all out of rum. How 'bout I get both of ye some more?"

"Thank you Gibbs. You really don't have to do that you know. Kyle will come take care of it eventually."

"No it's fine Amy. I've been away from ye so long I have to do something nice for ye."

"Thank you Gibbs." He took all three of their mugs and looked at them.

"Seems like you two have some things to sort out anyway," and left with a small smile.

"He scares me some times."

"I know. But he is right about one thing. We do need to talk about some things."

"Like what?"

"We cannot tell him about what happened between you and Anamaria. Especially what she did to me."

"I figured that."

"It also probably wouldn't be a good time to discuss what I did to you after you pushed me off my ship. He's still a little shocked about the hat and rum thing."

"And we are not telling him about last night."

"We can never tell him about that. Never. Or about how you snuck into my bed."

"Or how about I kissed you on the first night we met."

"No. We can never tell any of these things to him. Unless it's like fifteen years from now and we can get away really fast after we tell him. Even then we probably shouldn't tell him."

"I will never tell Gibbs about last night. Who knows how he would act then."

"I know. That's why I tried to avoid anything like that."

"So what aren't we telling him again?"

"Let's see, the kiss."

"Anamaria."

"The dress thing."

"Last night."

"And how you snuck into my bed. That pretty much covers it."

"Yep."

"I still don't feel right about keeping all this from Gibbs, but we have no choice. We'll probably kill us both, especially you."

"I know. He's coming back." Amy looked in the direction that Gibbs was coming and smiled at him. Gibbs walked over and gave Jack and Amy their drinks and sat back down. Amy still kept smiling at him and Jack tried to avoid looking at him.

"Are you two ok? You've been acting strange."

"We're fine. Aren't we Jack? Jack!" Jack was staring into space until Amy said his name.

"What? Oh yes, we're fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Well Gibbs if you don't believe me and Jack, that's your problem." Gibbs looked at Amy again and took another drink of rum. Eventually he stopped looking at Amy and looked at Jack.

"So Jack, I'm surprised you haven't asked about how the Pearl is doing."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Are things going fine?"

"Yes, yes. Everyone is fine. The ship is doing great. We were starting to get worried about ye when you didn't come back that night and we saw Norrington. We started to think that he captured ye. But we did just what you told us to do, head for Tortuga and wait there. Sure enough, there you were."

"Norrington could never capture me, no matter how good he is. Glad you had faith in me Gibbs."

"Never lost it."

"And the crew has been treating you with respect?"

"Yes, they have. The only strange thing that has happened was when we stopped in Port Smith to get supplies and Anamaria came running back beggin' to leave as soon as possible. Other wise, everything has been fine." Jack looked straight up at Gibbs's face with a very stern look.

"Oh no." Amy hit her head with her hand thinking how stupid it was for Gibbs to tell Anamaria was there.

"Anamaria is still on the Pearl?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't she be?"

"The nerve of that woman to step back on my ship after what she did to Amy!"

"Amy? What did she do to Amy?"

"Is she on the ship right now?"

"She probably is but…" before Gibbs could finish his sentence, Jack had already gotten out of his chair, making it fall on the ground, and started to walk towards the door.

"Come on! We have to go stop Jack before he does something really stupid!"

"Why does Jack want to know where Anamaria is?"

"I'll explain later. Come on, we have to go after Jack!" Amy got out of her chair and grabbed Gibbs's arm and pulled him out of his chair. Amy led Gibbs out of the pub and stopped in the middle of the street to look for Jack but did not see him anywhere.

"Crap, I can't see him. Which way is the Pearl?"

"It's to the right but…" Amy pulled his arm and led him towards the docks, yelling his name out every chance she could. Finally, when she got close to the docks she saw Jack doing a small jog towards the Pearl.

"JACK! Jack wait! Stop right this second before you do something stupid! Jack Sparrow stop this second! Jack!" Amy let go of Gibbs and ran after Jack. Fighting through the crowd, she finally caught up with Jack and tried to catch his arm, but was moving to quickly. She could now clearly see the ship that had to be the Black Pearl. Jack was still walking very fast, that Amy could hardly keep up with him.

"Jack stop before you do something stupid! Don't do something you're going to regret!"

"I won't regret what I'm going to do to her! She deserves it after what she did to you!" and just kept moving. Amy ran after him as fast as she could, but she was always a slow runner and wasn't gaining on Jack. She could now see Jack walking aboard the Pearl and walking up to the deck.

"Oh no! He already made it up to the deck! Who knows what he's going to do to her! JACK DON'T DO THIS! Jack! Jack don't kill her!" She knew that Jack would kill her without any problem. His anger was getting the best of him this time. Amy finally got to the ship and walked up on deck to find to whole crew staring at her.

"Where is Jack?" Amy asked to the nearest crewmember.

"Why do you want to know?" asked one of the crewmembers.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"He's over there. Who are you?" Amy ignored the man and ran towards where he said Jack was. And sure enough, there was Jack hanging Anamaria off the ground by her shirt.

"Jack stop this! Don't do anything you'll regret! Jack please stop this!"

"Why should I? She threatened to kill you! What other reason does she need to die!"

"Jack this isn't you! You're not acting like yourself! This is your anger talking! Jack don't you dare kill her!"

"I'll kill her alright and I won't regret it!"

"Jack I'm telling you to stop this right now before you do something stupid! Yes she did something wrong and she should be punished but she doesn't deserve to die! Jack listen to me! Do not kill her!"

"Watch me!" Jack took out his sword and was going to stab Anamaria, but was stopped when he felt a pistol being held to his head.

"I SAID, do not kill her Jack. If you do I'll kill you." Jack slowly put his sword down and looked at Amy, still pointing her pistol at his head.

"You wouldn't." Amy put her finger on the trigger.

"I can and I will. When I believe in something, I set my mind to it. No matter what I have to do to get it." Jack dropped his sword on the ground and lowered Anamaria slightly but still holding her off the ground. Amy put her pistol away and crossed her arms.

"You will apologize to Miss Jones here. You will then gather up what you can of yours that you can carry on your back and leave this ship and never set foot on it again. And make sure I never see your filthily, disgusting face again for your own safety. You might not be so lucky next time." He lowered Anamaria to the ground and made her face Amy.

"Say you're sorry to Miss Jones."

"Amy I'm-"

"Miss Jones!"

"Miss Jones, I swear upon my life that I am sorry for threatening you and hurting you. I was a foolish slut and I will never do it again. I swear on my life that I will never harm you again. And if I ever see anyone trying to hurt you, I will come over and kill them personally myself. Is that good enough, Jack?"

"Don't ask me, ask Miss Jones here." Amy got a small smirk on her face like she had an evil plan in her head and looked at Jack. Jack had a few confused look on his face and seemed very interested in what she was going to do next.

"Oh Anamaria, it's fine." She took her away from Jack and put her arm over her shoulders. He was shocked at what she was doing.

"I completely understand where you are coming from. I know what it feels like waiting for a man to come along when they said they would." Amy and Anamaria started walked towards the railing of the deck.

"Jack said he would come for two years and he never did." Both of them had reached the railing.

"It's ok Anamaria. I forgive you. I would have done the same thing." Amy gave Anamaria a friendly pat on the arm. She smiled at Anamaria and then grabbed both of her arms and threw her over the side of the ship screaming all the way. Once she heard a splash, she looked over the edge to see if she could see Anamaria above the water and saw her swimming towards the docks.

"Don't you _ever_ threaten to kill me again or try to hurt Jack! The next time I see you I won't even give it a second thought about coming over there and beating you up! I never, _ever_ want to see your slimy, filthy, ugly, face again near me, Jack, or anywhere near this ship you slutty bitch if you want to live. You hear me!" She waited for a reply from Anamaria. Nothing.

"I said do you hear me? Don't you make me come over there!"

"Maybe you should!" Anamaria shouted back form the water.

"If I come over these I'm going to kill you!"

"No unless I kill you first you whore!"

"You did not just say that!" Amy picked up a bucket that was near her feet and threw it at Anamaria.

"Never call me a whore again! Now do you hear me?"

"YEAH, I HEAR YOU!"

"Good! Now go back under the rock where you came from you came from at the bottom of the ocean you sea scum!" She saw that Anamaria had swam out of view and gave an approving nod out to sea and started smiling feeling accomplished that she got revenge on Anamaria. She turned around to see the whole crew staring at her in surprise, especially Jack.

"What? You didn't think I would let Jack have all the fun did you? I have to get my own revenge on her too you know. Show's over people, get back to work!" Surprisingly, the crew obeyed her and got back to work. Jack still just stood there looking at Amy in utter shock.

"Wow…ah…I never knew you could be like that. That came out of nowhere. You would make an excellent pirate."

"You've never seen me when I was mad. I guess I've always kind been one. I have my own ship, I love to boss people around, and I love to drink rum."

"You're well on your way to becoming a pirate. And the crew listened to ye. I've never seen them take to anyone so fast. It even took them a week to listen to me."

"Are you saying that I'm becoming a better pirate than you?" giving Jack a playful smile.

"Let's not get carried away. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the…"

"Don't say it! I've had enough of that Captain Jack Sparrow stuff. Where's Gibbs?"

"Don't know. Didn't he come with you?"

"I pulled him along until I saw you and let him go. He's probably around here somewhere. Hope he didn't see us."

"Probably did."

"How are we going to explain this to him?"

"Don't know."

"Well, I really should get ready to go meet Sarah and Johnny."

"What makes you think you're going to leave?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're going to stay right here until Gibbs comes back."

"Jack, I would if I could, but I really have to get ready to meet Sarah. I promised I would. So I'll just be heading on my way. Good day Jack." Amy turned around and started to walk off the ship but was stopped by a pair of strong arms that grabbed her waist and put her over his shoulders.

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I have to get back to my ship! Put me down now! I have to go meet Sarah and Johnny! Put me down this second Wal-" but was cut off by Jack's hand covering her mouth. Amy started squirming and hitting Jack, but he wouldn't let her down. Jack had walked across he deck and was now downstairs and was heading to what Amy thinks will be Jack's room.

"I told you not to call me that! Especially in front of me own crew! If they found out, they will never let me forget it! Now you are going to stay right here until you, me, and Gibbs can talk." Jack now was in front of a door and looked liked he was looking for the right key. It took him a while since Amy was still squirming and it was very hard to concentrate. Eventually he got the right key and opened the door. He walked into his cabin and let Amy down semi-softly on the bed.

"You will stay in my cabin until further notice. Hope you find it to your liking. I'll send some food down soon. I have to go straighten things out so I'll leave you to yourself. Ta!" He walked very quickly out of the room and locked it. Amy sprinted off the bed and tried to open the door, but she knew it was useless. She gave the door one hard kicked and leaned against it.

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

**So the wait was a little longer. I updated ok? I probably will have the next chapter up quicker. I having having trouble uploading this for the past few days, but i finally got it! And thanks to Renata for editing this wonderful chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Peace out.**


	12. The Bottles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you own nothing. Live with it. But if you do…remember, sharing is caring!**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 12: The Bottles_

"I HATE YOU!" Amy hit her hand hard on the door and sighed.

_'Why did he have to make me stay here? I would have come back…eventually. We don't have to talk now, but we have to talk sometime. But why did he lock me in his room? It doesn't make any sense. Well I kind of just did threaten to kill him in front of his whole crew. That's it, his ego! That's why I'm in here. He wanted to prove he was still in charge to his crew. Couldn't blame him. Damn Jack's ego. At least he didn't put me in the brig. But I really have to go. I promised I wouldn't miss them before they leave to England. I can't miss this. Though it shouldn't be too hard getting out of his room. The hard part will be getting past Jack. He probably knows every way I could get out of here. He probably is just waiting for me to jump out the window and come storming down here while his crew will be looking out every second for me. Wait…he would come down here and his crew would be looking on this side of the ship for me. Not paying attention to the other parts of the ship, giving me a chance to escape. But how can I get them to look over on the other side without me jumping off the ship?'_

Amy looked around the room trying to get an idea. All she saw was some maps, books, a few rotting pieces of food, what looked like to be an apple, some full rum bottles, and many, many empty rum bottles.

'_Empty rum bottles. If I got enough of them together and maybe some of the full ones,…yes, that could work. I could throw them over the edge, making a splash, and he would think it's me. It's very risky though. Not the best plan in the world. It probably won't even work. But the least I could do is try. What is he going to do to me if he catches me? Bring me back here? Wow, I'm so scared. I'll probably have to wait at least half an hour. That way Jack will be less suspecting that I will be trying to escape. Just a little bit. He knows I'll be trying to escape. But I have to try soon if I want to be there in time. I don't even know where the ship is. I'll work that out later.'_

Amy walked over to the desk, where most of the bottles were, and started piling them up on the bed. Once she had about six bottles, she took out some of the full and put them on the bed. Of course she had to make sure that the rum she was going to waste wasn't the really expensive kind Jack had before that she threw out. She didn't want to go through that again. She took one of the bottles on the bed and took a drink out from it. It actually tasted pretty good. But it was nowhere near as expensive as the kind he has before. The only reason the rum probably tasted so good was because she had a dying need of thirst.

Amy took one of Jack's pillowcases and stuffed the thing with as many bottles as she could. She was able to fit all six bottles in one pillowcase and one full one, for extra weight. She took another pillowcase and gathered seven more bottles and stuffed them into it. She tried to pick up one case and felt how heavy it was. With two of those, it will surely sound like a body diving into the ocean. She tied the tops of both pillowcases and put them on the floor and heard a knock on her door.

"Amy? Are you alright? Can I come in?" She let out a sigh of relief when she heard the voice. It was Gibbs.

"Yes you can come in." She heard him doing something to the doorknob and walked in closing the door behind him.

"How did you get the door open?"

"Found out a few years ago how to pick the lock. Jack doesn't know that I know."

"Interesting."

"What were you doing down here? I thought I heard clanging bottles coming from this room."

"Has Jack been down here since he brought me down here?"

"No, don't think so."

"Good. I have a plan to escape."

"Escape? How are going to do tha'? You're not going to dive out the window are ye? You know he's going to come right down here. He might even dive in after you."

"_Really_? All the easier it is to escape."

"What do you mean? How can that make it easier to escape?"

"I know that Jack will coming running down here if he hears a splash. I'm going to use that to my advantage."

"Not following."

"I filled two of the pillowcases with empty bottles of rum. When the time is right I'm going to throw them out the window and make it look like I jumped out. When he comes down and opens the door, I'll sneak out while he's still looking and run right off the ship."

"Because the crew will be looking on the other side of the ship to see what the splash was. That might actually work. It's still a very risky plan. Ye sure you want to do it?"

"What's the worst he would do to me if he caught me? Bring me back down here?"

"True. He might put ye in the brig though."

"Oh well. He's still going to keep me here. I have to at least try to meet Sarah and Johnny before they head to England. If I don't I won't see them in months. I have to say goodbye before they go on their honeymoon."

"Aye, I understand. Anything I can do to help?"

"You can make sure no one sees me."

"I'll try my hardest."

"Once you see that everyone is on the other side of the ship and Jack is gone, come down and meet me."

"What? I can't. Jack will get suspicious if I'm not there."

"Please Gibbs? Sarah will be so happy to see you. And besides, I never got her a wedding present. I have to do something for her."

"Oh, alright. I'll meet you in front of the pub."

"Thank you Gibbs. Do you have any suggestions on when I should carry out my plan?"

"Wait about twenty minutes. Jack will here the splash for sure."

"Thanks."

"I must really be headin' back up. Bet Jack's wonderin' where I am."

"Of course. Don't want Jack to come down here."

"Good luck." Gibbs slowly opened the door, and looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was watching and walked out closing the door behind him. Amy quickly untied the sash she had on her waist on tied the two pillowcases together making them look like one big, giant, pillowcase. She then went snooping around Jack's room looking for a shirt. She found one just lying on the floor that looked like it hadn't been washed in months. Hoping that Jack didn't like that shirt, she took it and put it over the pillowcases. She wanted to make the pillowcases actually look like a body just incase Jack saw the pillowcases sinking and was wondering what it was. Amy rolled the bottles over to the window and looked at the clock. She still had about ten minutes until she would throw the bottles out the window. This would be an excellent time to go snooping around Jack's room.

She started with the bookshelves to see what kinds of books he had. He had a ton of books about sailing and different kinds of boats. He probably had as many books on sailing as she did with astronomy. Next, she started to look through his desk. All she found was old papers, maps, and papers that just had scribbles on it. The words were so scratched out that she had no idea what he was trying to write. '_What does this man do in his free time?'_ She tossed the papers aside in disappointment on not finding anything about him and thought it would be funny to write Jack a little note for him to find someday. Something nice, short, and sweet. Just something for him to remember her by. She actually found a nice clean sheet of paper and an inkwell and started to write.

_Dear Walter Jack Sparrow, _

_I am sitting at you desk in your room right now because you locked me in here. Why you locked me in here I have some idea, but I will never really know the truth. One more thing I will not know about Jack Sparrow. Sorry, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. I am waiting for the right time to escape from your ship. Sorry about your pillowcases and your shirt and rum. I tasted some and you're not really missing anything. I hope you are not angry for escaping, if I escape. I really had to meet Sarah and Johnny. You know how much she means to me. She's my best friend. Please forgive me. You could not have expected me to wait here locked up in your room. Get used to it. Because whether you like it or not, you which you better, we are stuck with each other. Now that I know where Gibbs is, I am not losing contact with him again. Fact is we will see each other again someday. There's no way around it. Our lives will be connected forever. Personally I don't mind, and you better not either. You're one of the cleverest, craziest, and most drunken people I've ever met. And I wouldn't have it any other way. No matter what happens, I'll never forget you Jack._

_Sincerely,  
Vivian Amy Jones _

Amy finished writing the letter and folded it up. She searched around the desk and found and envelope. She put the letter inside and sealed it. She took her pen and labeled the outside _Walter. _Amy smiled and put the letter inside of a book on the bookshelf. Everything in that letter was true. She wouldn't change anything about him, and their lives will always be joined together by Gibbs. They will see each other again, no matter what. Hopefully, they would meet often. Amy was so into thinking about Jack that she didn't realize that she had to escape. She quickly snapped out of her daze and looked at the time. Ten minutes have passed and it was time to start the escape plan.

Amy made sure that the pillowcases would hold together and opened the window. She plucked a few hairs from her head. She then put them on the handle of the window so it would look like she really did jump out the window and her hair got caught in the handle. Amy took one deep breath telling herself that she could do this. She picked up the pillowcases and threw them as hard as she could out the window. There wasn't a lot of time until Jack would come down here. Amy hid the pillows that were now without pillowcases and made sure everything looked like normal. She ran over to the right side and stood as still as she could. Yes, it was more likely that Jack would see her over there but she would be able to get out faster, which was more important. She could hear Jack's angry footsteps come running down the stairs very fast and heard him searching for the key. Amy held her breath in when she saw the doorknob turning and Jack walking in.

He did what Amy hoped he would do, Jack came storming right in and she could hear the crewmembers running to this side of the deck. She figured this would be the opportune moment to leave now while Jack was looking outside the window. She took one great big step into the hallway and quietly ran up the stairs.

She poked her head out onto the deck first to make sure no one was watching and saw that everyone was indeed on the other side of the deck. Gibbs was giving them orders to look down below to see if they could see her swimming towards the shore.

'_I owe you one Gibbs. Hope he'll be able to get away from everyone without anyone seeing him, especially Jack. I knew I should have locked him in his room. But I didn't have enough time to think up of a plan for that. I'll save that for next time.'_

Amy slowly stepped out onto the deck and did a very quiet run across the deck and tried to hide behind the mast. She poked her head out again to make sure the crew was still looking the other way. All she had to do was make it off the ship and she would be free. She was already halfway there. She took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could. Amy was halfway when she saw a pirate starting to turn around and quickly dove behind a few barrels, hitting her hand during her landing on the wooden floor. She slowly lifted her head from behind the barrels and looked to see if Gibbs had taken care of the pirate. Gibbs had made the pirate go back to looking into the sea with the rest of the pirates. She smiled and saw that Gibbs mouthed the word '_go_' to her and went back to giving orders. Amy realized Jack would be coming back up any second now. She did have to leave now if she wanted to get out of here. Amy got off the ground, still crouched over, and ran off the ship.

As soon as she was off ship, she ran as fast as she could to the pub. When she finally got there, she just threw herself against the brick wall and caught her breath.

'_I can't believe it, I actually escaped. I escaped from _the Black Pearl_. I escaped from the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I didn't even think my plan would work, but it did. That's all that matters. I probably would have gotten caught if it weren't for Gibbs. At least he understands how much it means to me to meet Sarah before she leaves. Why can't Jack understand that? They only reason he locked me in his room for was it make it look like he still had control over the situation, after I threatened to kill him and all. I did the right thing to do though. No matter how badly I want to beat up Anamaria and make sure she has a horrible life, she did not deserve to die. And that's the truth, no matter how much I wish it wasn't. I still can't believe I did it. Wonder what he's going to say to me the next time I see him. I don't want to even think about that. Right now, all I can do I hope that Gibbs got away fine and that Sarah's ship hasn't left yet. If it has, she's going to kill me the next time she sees me. I don't want to think about that either. Come on Gibbs, hurry up.'_

Amy regained all her energy back, knowing that she'll need it to run and find Sarah's ship, and waited patiently for Gibbs. Finally he came walking down the street.

"It's about time."

"Sorry Amy. You know how hard it is to get around Jack."

"I understand. Now come on! If we don't leave now, we'll miss Sarah and she'll kill me the next time she sees me!"

"She will. I've seen her when she gets mad."

"Then you know what I mean. Do you know which way the passenger ships are? Don't they have a special section just for them or something?"

"Aye, they do. It's all the way on the other side of the docks though. It'll take at least ten minutes to get there."

"Then we better hurry."

"I don't know if I can do it Amy. I'm not as young as I once was a very long time ago."

"All we have to do is walk at a fast pace. We don't have to run. Based on what she did at her wedding, the ship will actually depart at one-thirty."

"I might be able to do it then. Just don't be surprised if I have to stop and rest for a second along the way."

"Don't worry Gibbs. I'll make sure you get there on time."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not."

"Let's just get this over with. I still don't know what I'm going to tell Jack when I get back on why I was gone."

"We'll think of something. Come on, we don't have all day."

"This is going to be the longest fifteen minutes of my life."

* * *

"Come on Gibbs, we're almost there." Amy stopped for a moment and waited for Gibbs to catch up. He stopped and was bending over and breathing very heavily. He had done a jog all the way from _The Pearl _to the passenger side of the docks.

"That was not a fast walk. That was a jog."

"I'm sorry Gibbs, but I just want Sarah to see you again. She'll be so happy to see you again."

"If this weren't for Sarah or you, I would have never agreed to this."

"Don't worry. I have to check on Sarah's house after this so you can rest there. You can have some of her rum. She won't mind."

"Aye, we'll go there. But I can't stay for long. Who knows what Jack is going to do to me if I'm missing for a few hours."

"You know I'm very thankful for this."

"I know." Amy walked over to Gibbs and helped him stand up straight.

"So which ship is hers?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. But it's in the middle of the week, there can't be many passenger ships here."

"Aye. Next time learn the name of the ship."

"I promise. Come on, I can see two passenger ships from here. One of them has to be Sarah's." Amy smiled at Gibbs and led him over to the ships. They searched the passenger area of the first ship, but did not find Sarah or Johnny. Both of them headed over to the passenger area of the other ship and found Sarah and Johnny almost instantly.

"Sarah!"

"Amy!" Amy ran over to Sarah and hugged her.

"We were staring to think you weren't going to come."

"Well, I got a little sidetracked I guess you can say."

"Jack right?"

"I had to escape from his ship."

"Why were you on his ship in the first place?"

"I don't have time to tell you now. You can make up your own little story on why I was over at his ship. You always do whenever I don't tell you something."

"I'm coming up with ideas right now." Johnny walked up to be carrying what looked like to be their bags and put them down on the ground.

"Hello Johnny."

"'Ello Amy. How have you been?"

"At the moment, pretty good."

"That's good to hear. Jack right?"

"Yep. Wow, he catches on quick."

"Just one reason why I married him." Sarah gave Johnny a small kiss.

"Sarah before you go, I have a surprise for you."

"I told you not to get me anything."

"I didn't buy it. I sort of found it."

"What is it then?" Amy singled for Gibbs to come over, who was hiding behind a group of people so Sarah would not see him.

"'Ello Sarah."

"Gibbs!" Sarah took one large step towards Gibbs and gave him a very tight hug.

"Wow, I never thought I would see you today. It's been so long since we last saw each other."

"Yes it has." Johnny did a fake cough and nudged Sarah to introduce him to Gibbs.

"Oh yes. Gibbs, this is my husband Johnny. Johnny, this is Gibbs. He's a very old friend of me and Amy."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Johnny put his hand out towards Gibbs as an invitation to shake hands and Gibbs accepted.

"So you're Johnny. Amy has told me all about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Yes, all good things. Hear you're quite the gentlemen."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Gibbs. You're a member of the family now." Gibbs gave Johnny a friendly pat on the back.

"I guess I am aren't I." Sarah could sense that Johnny was feeling uncomfortable and changed the subject.

"So Gibbs, what brings you to Tortuga?"

"I'm here on _the Pearl."_

"It turns out that he's Jack's first mate," Amy interrupted.

"Really? Wow, I guess it is a small world after all."

"Yep." Other passengers were now starting to board the ship and Sarah and Johnny both thought that it was time to leave.

"Well, I guess we probably should leave now. You ready Johnny?" Johnny had already picked up the bags and was ready to leave.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so. Goodbye Gibbs." Sarah gave Gibbs a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"It was so nice to see you again."

"It was nice seeing you too Sarah." Sarah turned to Amy and both made a soft squeal and gave each other the biggest hug that you ever saw. Both of them now had a few tears running down their cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." They slowly separated from each other but were still hold each other up.

"I hope you'll be ok while I'm gone."

"Don't worry I will be."

"But what if something happens with you and Jack? Who's going to be there to hurt him if you want me to?"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. And besides, I think Gibbs would be more than willing to do that."

"Yes I am." Both girls smiled at each other and hugged one last time.

"I hope you have a safe trip. You have to tell me everything when you get back. Tell your folks I say hello."

"I will. Bye Amy."

"Bye Sarah. Goodbye to you too Johnny."

"Goodbye Amy." Amy nudged Gibbs on his arm to say something to Johnny.

"I hope you have a safe voyage. And make sure you take care of her. I'm just as protective with Sarah as I am of Amy."

"Don't worry, I promise I will not let a single harm come to her Gibbs. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Johnny." Sarah took one of her bags from Johnny and they both boarded the ship. Once they got on, they waved down to Amy and Gibbs. Both of them waved back and walked away.

"So…what did you think of Johnny?"

"He's a good man. He is good for Sarah. She really needs someone stable in her life."

"And I'm not?"

"Well, you are, but you're sailing around all the time and can't always be there for her."

"I understand. I'm really not that stable to begin with. Come on Sarah's house is this way." Amy and Gibbs walked away from the ship but were stopped by someone talking to them from behind.

"And where do you think you're going Miss Jones?"

* * *

**Wow. That was a pretty darn fast update. Yay! If things keep going to way they are, the chapters will keep coming up like daises. Of course you have to thank my wonderful beta and very best friend Renata. She's the fantastic person who edits the many, many mistakes I make. Thanks for the reviews! They always make my day. I shall try and reply to them more often. I know I haven't been very good about that. Sorry! I am determined to that this story up and the beginning of the sequel by the end of the school year (early June). I hope I can make it! Ta! **


	13. The Knock

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
_Chapter 13: The Knock_**

"And where do you think you're going Miss Jones?" Amy froze in her steps. She knew that voice. She knew who it was. She only hoped she was wrong. Amy bit her lip and closed her eyes. She turned around and opened her eyes to find none other than Jack Sparrow smirking at her.

"Jack. Hello. Um, Gibbs and I were just heading over to Sarah's house to make sure everything was locked up and safe. You know how forgetful she can be. We'll just be on our way. Come on Gibbs." Amy turned around and tried to walk away as fast as she could but Jack quickly grabbed her shoulder and made her come back.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy."

"It never is. Now, about you escaping from my ship…"

"Oh yes, about that. Sorry. And sorry I took some of your rum and pillowcases. I also took a shirt."

"Where are they now?"

"At the bottom of the ocean."

"So I'm not getting back them eh?"

"Unless you want to swim down there and get them, no." Amy tried to walk away again but Jack grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere. Come on, we're going back to the Pearl." Jack pulled Amy's arm in the direction of the Black Pearl but Amy was able to get her arm lose and got away from Jack.

"No, I'm not going back there. I really have to make sure everything at Sarah's house is all right. I have to go. If you really want to talk that badly, the three of us can talk there."

"And why should we go to Sarah's house instead of going to my ship?"

"Because Sarah has a lot of rum and food that's going to spoil and be wasted unless someone eats it right now. Not to mention the fact that we will have more privacy there."

"Rum eh? We can't let that go to waste now can we. To Sarah's house."

* * *

"Here we are." Amy, Jack, and Gibbs had just reached Sarah's house. Her house was very dirty looking and on the outside and it was well, small. Very small. Amy got the hidden extra key from the top of the door and opened the door. When all of them walked in, it was not what they expected. Although the house was very small, only two rooms, the house actually looked clean. Everything was in order. All of the blankets and pillows were stacked up neatly in a pile, there was no trash on the floor, and almost everything was spotless. You could almost say the room felt cozy. Almost.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll be right back with some drinks." Amy went over to the kitchen area of the house while Jack and Gibbs sat down at a nearby table. Amy pulled out two bottles. She took two mugs out from the cabinet and filled them with rum. She then picked both mugs up and a bottle of rum and brought them over to the table. She gave one mug to Gibbs, one to herself, and gave the whole bottle to Jack then sat down.

"Why did you give me a whole bottle?"

"I don't want to be running back and forth all the time filling you up so I just thought this would be easier. Do you have any objections?"

"No. Just that much easier for me." He popped the cork off of the bottle and drank almost a forth of the rum.

"Maybe I should get you two more bottles."

"No, I'll get my own next time." Amy took a small drink from her own rum and turned to Gibbs.

"So Gibbs, when did you happen to walk aboard?"

"You had your pistol to Jack's head and was yelling at him 'bout not killing Anamaria."

"So you saw me push her off the ship?"

"Yes I did."

"Crap. I'm sorry you had to see that, but she deserved it."

"Exactly what did she do? Did she do something to Jack?" Amy looked down at the table and hoped that Jack would say something.

"Amy, we both need to tell him this." Amy looked up at Jack and sighed.

"Do we have to tell him now?"

"If we don't tell him now, then when?"

"How about five years from now."

"Amy, he deserves to know. We might as well get it over with."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Now Gibbs, you have to promise not to yell at Jack or kill him. It was not his fault. Well, it is partly his fault, but he didn't know it at the time. Do not blame Jack for any of it. Remember that he took care of me right after this."

"Right after what?"

"I better start. Remember, you promised not to kill Jack. We were in Port Smith at the time because I needed to get supplies. I went shopping for the day while Jack went to the pub. I got done early, so I dropped off all of the food and supplies at my ship and decided to go dress shopping. On my way both to the market, Anamaria pulled me aside into a dark ally and told me that Jack…" Amy was afraid to say what Anamaria said and looked at Jack to see what he thought.

"Just say it. He's going to need to know it anyway for the story to make sense," and took a very large drink of his rum.

"She said that Jack promised to sleep with her the next time he came to this port and that Jack told her about our bet. She then put a knife to my throat and she said she would kill me if Jack didn't sleep with her and then hit me in a head to knock me out."

"She did that? And Jack…"

"Gibbs, you promised. Listen to the whole story first before you say anything."

"Fine, I will."

"Thank you. When I woke up, I was in a small hiding spot that looked into a bedroom. Eventually Jack and Anamaria came in. Jack did want to do it, he thought of me first but Anamaria got to him and well, you know what happened." Jack took another large from drink his bottle.

"Don't worry Jack, the lost of blood got to me and I eventually blacked out. Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Then you didn't see- never mind."

"I really don't want to know now or ever. Once I met Jack again, I told him about what she did to me and he wanted to kill her but we knew she already ran off and had no clue where she was. Then I fainted from the loss of blood and fell into the water so Jack had to get me out and he took care of me while I was unconscious. And I woke up and well, that's it." Gibbs face showed no expression. Amy had no idea how he felt about this. It must not be very good because he had not said anything yet.

"Gibbs, are you ok? You haven't said anything yet. Gibbs?" Amy gently shook Gibbs's arm and he finally said something.

"Jack, did you really do all of this?"

"Sadly and regrettably, yes."

"I don't know what to say. It seems like you did everything you could, and you kicked Anamaria off the ship, I guess all I can say is ok."

"OK? All you can say is ok? Don't you want to beat up Jack or be extra protective of me or never let me go out on my own again or something like that?"

"Surprisingly, no I don't. I do worry about you all the time, but you can defend yourself and there was no way you could have prevented this from happening. You didn't know about it. And besides Jack was there too. You did the best you could."

"So you're not mad?"

"I want to kill Anamaria right now, but no, I am not mad at you or Jack." Amy let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I thought you would be ready to kill Jack any moment. I so glad you're not mad."

"Me too."

"That's because he would have killed you."

"Well, yeah, but that's besides the point."

"So why were you aiming your pistol at Jack's head?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't want him to kill Anamaria."

"Why not?"

"Even though she did do something wrong, and I really want to beat her up for it and I wouldn't mind if she just happened to 'disappear' and never come back, that doesn't mean that she had to be killed. It wouldn't be right. Bloody morals."

"Aye, I understand where ye are coming from. Always had morals, good ones." Gibbs took a drink from his rum and smiled at Amy and Jack.

"So…do you two have anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Nope, can't think of anything. Can you Jack?"

"Nope. Can't think of anything."

"Not even about last night?" Amy widened her eyes and sat up in her chair and Jack spat out the rum he was drinking at the time onto the table.

"Jack! Now I'm going to have to clean it up!" Jack wiped the dripping rum off of his mouth and looked at Gibbs.

"You can clean it up later. How did you find out about that?"

"You didn't talk all that quietly in the pub this morning. Your voices carried since we were the only ones there."

"Oh."

"So what happened? Amy?"

"Sorry Gibbs, but I think it would be best not to tell you." Gibbs turned away from Amy and looked at Jack.

"I defiantly am not going to tell you, especially for my own safety."

"Ye didn't…"

"Gibbs! Hell no we didn't! I would never do that! I just cringe at the thought!" Amy cringed.

"You would never even think about it?" Jack said now with a huge toothy grin on his face.

"Don't even start with me Sparrow!"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Amy slapped Jack upside the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I know."

"Is this what you do all day? Have these weird little talks and slap each other upside the head or throw something out the window?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep this is what me and Jack basically do all day. Of course, it's usually Jack who gets hit."

"Yes, and it really hurts."

"That's not my problem." Gibbs could sense a fight coming on and quickly interrupted it.

"Interesting. Well, we should probably get back to the Pearl Jack. Crew's probably wondering where we are."

"Aye. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I should be leaving in about an hour anyway. I'll be home long before dark if that's what your wondering." All three of them got up from the table and Amy gathered her and Gibbs' mugs and Jack took the bottle with him. Jack walked towards the door and waited while Amy and Gibbs put the mugs on the counter and put away the bottle she had used for her and Gibbs's drinks. Amy and Gibbs were just finishing when there was a knock on the door. Jack opened the door and saw a very tall, brown haired, man.

"Hello. Is this Sarah Dorn's house?" the man asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"I have a delivery for her." Gibbs walked back from the kitchen and saw the man standing in the doorway.

"Harry is that you?"

"Gibbs! What a pleasant surprise!" Gibbs gave Harry a very strong handshake and Amy walked out from the kitchen and saw Harry in the doorway.

"Amy Jones is that you?"

"HARRY!" Amy ran up to Harry and hugged him, making Jack grunt in disgust.

"Harry I haven't seen you in such a long time! What are you doing here?" Amy happily asked.

"I did have a delivery for Sarah but I guess she's not here."

"She left for her honeymoon this morning."

"She got married? About time she settled down. I was beginning to think she would never get married."

"So did I." Jack made a fake cough to get Amy's attention and introduce to him Harry.

"Oh, Harry this is Jack. Jack this is Harry, a very good and old friend of mine."

"Please to meet you Jack." Harry stuck out his hand for Jack to shake but Jack just grunted.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

"Sorry, captain."

"So what is this delivery for Sarah?" Amy asked.

"She brought in a necklace to be repaired at the jeweler's and I finally finished it."

"You got that job at the jeweler's? That's great!"

"Thank you."

"I'll take the box. I'm just here to make sure everything is locked up and safe."

"Do you need any help? This is my last delivery of the day, my delivery boy got sick so I had to make most of them myself."

"Sure I could use some help. Jack and Gibbs were just leaving."

"Actually, we could stay here a little longer if wanted us to, couldn't we Gibbs?" Jack interrupted.

"No Jack it's fine, really. You have to go make sure your ship is in order. Harry and I will do the cleaning." Amy pushed Jack out the door as Gibbs followed.

"Don't worry Jack. I can take care of myself. You can trust me." Amy smiled at them and waved goodbye as she closed the door.

"It's him I don't trust." Jack turned around and started walking away with Gibbs following.

"Jack, Harry is a true gentlemen. If he wasn't I wouldn't let Amy be in there right now."

"I hope you're right Gibbs. He better not try anything on her. If he does I'm going to kill him, without any hesitation." Gibbs stopped walking and smiled at Jack.

"I knew it." Jack turned around and looked at Gibbs.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Ye love her, Jack."

* * *

**Yep. That Gibbs is a smart one.****Wow. That was one quick update. Aren't you proud of me? You have this fast update thanks to my wonderful beta Renajah. And thanks to her, all chapter up to chapter 20 are edited and ready to be posted! I get off early from school tomorrow so there is a very good chance for another update. Thanks for the reviews and I have replied to most of them. Keep on reading!**


	14. The Door

**Disclaimers: These disclaimers keep reminding me that I own nothing. It's very depressing really.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 14: The Door_

"I knew it."

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Ye love her Jack." Jack froze. He figured it out. Had he really been that obvious? If he knew it, who else did? If he was able to figure it out, then Amy could have already figured it out too? He just hoped she hadn't yet. But he wasn't about to confess his love for Amy to Gibbs without a fight.

"What? You must be going crazy Gibbs. I do not love her."

"Jack, anyone with eyes could see that you love her. You just proved it back there. You didn't want her to be alone with another man." Jack didn't know what to say…for once. He couldn't think of anything to say the would get him out of this situation except…

"I need some rum." Gibbs let out a small chuckle and patted Jack on the back.

"I think you do. Let's go back to the pub. We need to talk. If we go back to the Pearl you know someone will hear us."

"Aye. I just need some rum."

* * *

"Kyle ye here?" Gibbs pulled Jack into the pub against his own free will and sat down at the bar. Kyle walked out from a door behind the cleaning a mug and walked over to Jack and Gibbs.

" 'Ello Jack, Gibbs. What can I do for you?"

"I'll have a pint and give Jack here two bottles of rum."

"Two whole bottles?"

"It won't take me long to get through that." Kyle bent down under the bar and pulled out a mug and three bottles. He opened one bottle and poured it into one mug and handed it to Gibbs and then opened another bottle and handed the whole thing to Jack.

"I have to be leaving. You can use this bottle if you want more rum Gibbs."

"Thanks Kyle." Jack quickly took his bottle and nearly drank half of it as Gibbs watched Kyle to make sure he was gone before they talked. Once Kyle was gone, Gibbs turned to Jack.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Jack, come on. Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You love Amy. You do and the whole world can tell."

"I do not."

"Jack, come on. Stop denying it."

"I'm not denying it, I'm telling you the truth."

"Jack."

"Well, maybe a little."

"Jack, if you ever plan to be with Amy, you have to talk to me. I'm practically her father."

"Ok, ok. Maybe a lot. Happy?" Jack finished off the first bottle he started and opened the next one.

"There you go Jack."

"That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to say in my life."

"Aye, I bet it was."

"Since I gave you some information, I think I deserve to get some information back."

"Like what information are we talking about?"

"Who is this Harry fellow?"

"Aye. I was waitin' for you to bring that up. He was the cabin boy on one of the ships I worked once. He and Amy worked together most of the time. In fact, I think they were best friends for a long time."

"Did she ever like this boy a little more than a friend?"

"I know as they got older, Harry did have a liking to Amy. If Amy did, she never told anyone. Otherwise I would have known."

"Did they ever do anything like…you know?"

"Nope, don't think so. Of course there was that one time…"

"WHAT? What did they do? Tell me everything!"

"Well, on her seventeenth birthday, Harry gave Amy a necklace. When he gave it to her, she did kiss him, but I'm sure it was just a way of saying thank you."

"What! Did she ever take the necklace off?"

"No. She loved that thing. She probably would still be wearing it if the chain hadn't broke and it fell into the ocean."

"If Harry lays even the slightest finger on Amy, I'm going to kill him."

"Relax Jack, this was many years ago. Harry probably got over the crush he had on Amy."

"I still don't trust him. Especially not in that house all alone with her."

"Jack, don't worry. She won't let anything happen. She doesn't have any feelings for Harry."

"I hope you're right Gibbs. Hope you're right."

"I'm almost always right about these things."

"Almost can't cut it this time."

* * *

Eventually, Jack and Gibbs went back to the Black Pearl. Jack wanted to go spy on Amy and Harry, but Gibbs was keeping his eye on him every second so he had no chance to get away. Jack was thinking about the two of them being together all day. He couldn't stand them being together all alone in a house. He tried to think of some way to sneak over there just for a second and look through a window but he knew Gibbs was watching him to closely. But once nightfall came, that was a different story. He wanted to make sure that Harry wasn't 'sleeping over'.

Jack went to bed early that night complaining that he was very tired and needed rest. Of course, Gibbs suspected he was lying, but he let him leave his duties anyway. Gibbs and the rest of the crew decided to go out drinking that night. He wanted to know once and for all if Jack was going to go find Amy and decided this would be the perfect way of finding out, so he decided to ask him what he knew he couldn't resist: rum.

"Jack can I come in?"

"What's gonna to stop you?" Gibbs opened the door and found Jack lying on his bed with his hat over his face.

"Me and the rest of the crew are headin' over to the pub. Do ye want to come?"

"Don't feel like it. I'll just stay here and sleep." Gibbs smiled. He knew he was going to sneak out to go over to Amy's ship.

"Well ok then. Tell Amy I say hello." Jack took his hat off of his face and smiled at Gibbs.

"You know me all to well Gibbs."

"Just don't scare her ok? And can you ask her if she wants to have lunch tomorrow?"

"I will."

"Well you better be leaving now. I don't want you to get there too late." Jack got off his bed and walked towards the door.

"Jack, behave yourself. I don't want to find you coming back here with a broken leg."

"I will behave myself." Jack stepped out of the room but then turned to Gibbs.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes Jack, ye are."

* * *

Jack walked off the Black Pearl and headed to Amy's ship. It was night out, so there were many 'ladies-of-the-night' out being chased by drunken pirates. A few of which Jack had to dodge unless he wanted to be knocked out, maybe even killed. All the way there, all he could think about was Harry and Amy.

'_I swear, if he lays one hair on Amy, I'm going to kill him. And if I find him there, he is going to die a most painful death. And this time Amy won't stop me from killing someone. Although if I do kill him, Amy would probably kill me and never want to see me again. Fine, I won't kill him. But I will punch him and then toss him out to sea. No one hurts Amy and gets away with it. I _hate_ Harry. If he does any thing to Amy, he's going to pay for it.' _

In no time, Jack had reached Amy's ship. Probably because of the fast pace he was walking to make sure Harry was not there. Jack walked up the deck and to the door that led downstairs. When Jack tried to open the door, it wouldn't move. He tried turning the knob again, still didn't open. He grabbed the knob one last time and vigorously tried to open the door. She locked it. There was only one other way to get into her bedroom: through the window. Jack really did not want to swim in the water, especially since it was nighttime. The water would be freezing, but he had to get in there to see Amy.

Jack went over to the railing of the deck, took a deep breath, and dived in. The water wasn't as cold as he thought it would be, but it still was cold. He swam over to where he thought her window would be and climbed up. The weight of his coat was slowing him down, but he knew he could make it. He did two months before. When he got up to where her window should be, he saw that he climbed up about five feet away from it and moved closer to the window. Jack looked though the window and saw Amy brushing her wavy blonde hair sitting at her vanity with her nightgown on. He looked around of what he could of her room and did not see any sign of Harry anywhere. Jack decided to would be safe to go in and tapped on the window. Amy put down her brush and quickly ran to the window and opened it.

"Jack! What are you doing here? I figured you would be staying on the Pearl tonight."

"I just came to check on you. Can you help me up?" Amy grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him inside and made him land on the floor not so gracefully.

"Jack, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" She knelt down to Jack's level to make sure he was fine.

"Yes I'm fine."

"You must be freezing cold. I'll get you a towel." Amy got up again and walked over to the chest she had at the front of her bed and pulled out a towel. Jack closed the window and got off the floor. He was about to sit down on the bed but Amy stopped him before he could.

"Don't sit on that bed! I don't want to be sleeping on a wet bed all night. Sit on this instead." Amy pulled over the chair from her desk and she handed him the towel. Jack took off his coat and hat and started to dry off.

"So Jack, why are you here?"

"I told you already, I just came to check on you."

"Really? Or did you come to make sure Harry isn't here?"

"Well, I, um…"

"I knew it! You don't trust me!"

"No, I do trust you. I just don't trust him."

"When did you become so protective?"

"Gibbs has had an affect on me."

"Really?" Amy had a smirk on her face.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Fine, whatever you say."

"Really! It's true!"

"Fine Jack, you became so protective of me because of Gibbs. I believe you."

"Good." Jack finished drying off and tossed the towel on the floor.

"So, will you be sleeping here tonight or will you be going back to your ship?"

"Don't know. I'll decide later."

"Can't you decide now? I would like to get some sleep."

"Fine. I'll stay here."

"Ok then. I'll get you some blankets." Amy walked over to her door and turned the knob. The door didn't open.

"Oh no. Not again." She tried to turn the knob again this time harder, but still the door wouldn't open. This time she grabbed the doorknob turned it, and pulled it with all her strength. She ended up stumbling backwards almost falling into Jack. She walked back to the door and kicked it very hard.

"STUPID BLOODY DAMN DOOR!"

"What? What's wrong with the door?"

"It won't open. Whenever there is a lot of humidity outside, it makes the door swell up and it won't open."

"Let me try." Jack got out of his chair and tried to open the door. It would budge. He tried again, and it still didn't move. He grabbed the doorknob, put his foot against the door, and pulled as hard as he could. He pulled for about a minute when his hand slipped off the knob and landed hard on the floor hitting his head.

"Jack are you ok?"

"I think so." Amy took hold of Jack's arm and pulled him up. Jack felt very dizzy and put his and on his hand so the room would stop spinning.

"Are you ok? You don't look very good."

"It just hit my head on the floor, that's all. It makes the room spin. When will it stop?"

"You better sit down for a while." Amy helped Jack stand up and walk over to the chair.

"I can't get you anything for your head so you're just going to have to live with it. Shouldn't take long for it to go away. Maybe fifteen minutes."

"Great." Amy walked over to her bed and pulled off all of her blankets and sheets except for the bedspread, one blanket, and a pillow. She laid them out on the floor in a space in between her bed and a bookshelf.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you a bed. We're both stuck in here until morning. The swelling should have gone down by then and we might be able to get the door open then."

"Might be able to get the door open? You mean we could be stuck in here for who knows how long?"

"Yes…but it almost always goes down by morning. And unless you want to dive out the window and swim in the cold water, you're be sleeping in here tonight…on the floor…by yourself."

"Wouldn't you get cold?"

"I'll be fine. I've done it before. It won't bother me. Now if you excuse me, I still have to finish getting ready for bed." Amy picked up the towel that Jack tossed on the floor and flung it into a corner along with his hat and coat. She then walked over toher vanity and sat down and started brushing her hair again.

"Why do you have to brush your hair?"

"Because if I don't do it now I'll spend two hours tomorrow morning trying to untangle it and then my head will be aching the rest of the day because I was pulling at it so much."

"Oh." Amy continued to brush her hair while Jack went to go fix the bed. When Jack stood up, his head got dizzy very fast and put his hand on his head to help make the room stop spinning again. Once he got over his dizziness, he put the chair back with the desk and looked at his bed. He thought that he would have to remake the whole thing himself to be comfortable during the night, but Amy just put down two blankets on the floor and tossed the rest aside for him to do what he likes with them. He took the two blankets that Amy tossed aside and spread them out on the floor next to the two that Amy had already put there. As he was doing this, he started to smell a sweet, sort of calming smell in the air.

"What's that smell?"

"It's lavender. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, just wondering what it was."

"Good, because I love the smell too much to rub off the lotion." Jack sat up to see over the bed and saw Amy sitting at her vanity again put away what probably was the lotion she was talking about. Amy got up from her seat and walked towards her bed with her flowing gown following her. She laid her bedspread on her bed and then put the blanket on top of it.

"Shouldn't you put the blanket under the bedspread?"

"No." Amy blew out the candle that was on her nightstand and crawled on to the bed on the closest to Jack. She bent over the side and looked at Jack.

"Night Jack."

"Night Amy." Amy grabbed the side of the bedspread and rolled over so that the blanket was inside and the bedspread was outside. Jack poked his head up from behind the bed and looked at Amy. Now he understood why she put the blanket on top of the bedspread. Jack slowly put his head down on his pillow as both of them started to fall asleep.

* * *

**So I was hoping to update a little earlier, but this isn't bad for me! My whole weekend has been booked since I have a three-day weekend. Yay! And I don't think I shall be able to update on Monday and Tuesday. I just found out my family is coming in because their grandma died. I don't remember her, but I heard about her all the time so I am sad for them. Anyway, thanks for all of the fantastic reviews and a most grateful thanks to my beta Renajah. Ta! **


	15. The Sunlight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And this thing keeps reminding me of what I don't have and makes me depressed. I now I am sad. Please read…**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
_Chapter Fifteen: The Sunlight_**

Amy stirred in her bed as the sunlight came through her window and disturbed her sleep. Amy did wake up but just lay there like she was still asleep with her eyes closed.

'_Stupid, bloody sunlight. Why does it have to come so early? Yes I love sunlight and all, but I hate it in the morning. I just want it to go away and come back later, say around ten o'clock. Or better yet, noon. And it just had to wake me up from one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time. I haven't slept this well in I don't know how long. It feels so good. I don't want to get up. Can't I just stay in bed for the rest of the day? I can't, I have to go meet Harry for lunch. I'll just stay here for half a day then._'

Amy took a deep breath and snuggled in her spot even more than she already was.

'_I really don't want to get up. I just want to stay in my nice, warm bed. I just wish I could block out the sun. Stupid sun. I just want to go back to sleep in my nice, warm, cozy bed. Sleep... is that too much to ask? Once I get up, I'll be freezing cold. I'll just stay here in my nice warm bed. Who cares if I don't get up? I deserve to sleep in. Wait a second, how could I be this warm with only one blanket and a bedspread? When I've done it before I never was this warm. Oh no, he didn't. If he did I'm going to kill him.'_

Amy put her arm near her waist and sure enough there was an arm there. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to see Jack staring at her.

"Good morning." Amy screamed in Jack's face and pushed him off the bed and landed very hard on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED…AGAIN?" Amy looked over the side of the bed and saw Jack lying on the ground rubbing his nose.

"Will you ever stop hurting me?"

"Why were you in my bed?"

"What did you say?"

"WHY WERE YOU IN MY BED?"

"Well, I was cold and it woke me up and then I saw you were shivering like crazy and…"

"Are you blaming _me_ for you sneaking into _my_ bed while I was asleep?"

"No, I blame your door for not opening."

"Which is on _my_ ship!"

"Oh. Well, that's true."

"How long have you've been in my bed!"

"What?"

"HOW. LONG. HAVE. YOU. BEEN. IN. MY. BED."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe an hour or two, or almost the whole night."

"WHAT! You've been sleeping in my bed next to me the whole night and I didn't even know about it!"

"Well…um…yeah."

"I cold understand the first time, but this!" Amy rolled her eyes back and screamed inside her mouth and fell back onto her pillow. Jack stood up and tried to get Amy to talk to him.

"Amy, come on. If I didn't get into your bed, you wouldn't have gotten any sleep."

"I THINK I COULD HAVE DONE JUST FINE, THANK YOU!" Amy rolled over and turned away from Jack. Of course, Jack would not give up without a fight and quickly walked to the other side and tried to get Amy to talk to him.

"Amy, I was just trying to get some sleep."

"Well then, you should have made your bed better so you would have stayed warm!" She pulled the bedspread over her face and concealed herself from Jack.

"Amy will you just listen to me?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Amy..."

"I SAID GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Fine then, you leave me no choice." Jack grabbed the end of the blanket and bedspread and in one swift move, pulled them off of Amy, making her curl herself into a ball, leaving her with nothing over her.

"BLOODY HELL JACK! Give me back my blankets! I'm freezing!" Amy got out of the ball that she was in and reached over to grab the blankets from Jack but he stepped back before she could.

"You can get your precious blankets back after you listen to me."

"I don't want to talk to you right now! I just want to sleep! I don't need your stupid blankets anyway! I'll be fine the way I am!" Amy crawled over to the side of her bed and took the blankets that Jack was supposed to have used for a bed and threw them over herself, completely hiding from Jack.

"Don't make me take those away from you."

"Go ahead and try! I don't care!" Jack sighed and grabbed the blankets and pulled them off of the bed, but Amy had a trick up her sleeve. She had tucked the bottom of one of the blankets under her feet so when Jack grabbed them, he would only pull off the first two and leave the bottom one on her.

"Played a little trick I see."

"JACK JUST GO AWAY AND LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!"

"Not until you hear me out."

"I'll listen to you after I get some sleep!"

"AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET SOME SLEEP UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"Well then go ahead and make sure I don't get any sleep! I really don't care! I'm so tired right now I could sleep through anything so it doesn't what matter you do! Just leave me the hell alone!" Amy screamed inside her mouth and made herself into an even tighter ball, still covered with the blanket.

"Just let me get some bloody sleep!" Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked at Amy and got an evil smirk on his face.

"Fine. I'll let you sleep and then we'll talk."

"Thank you." Jack made footsteps to sound like he was walking to a chair and sitting down, since Amy was still hidden under the blanket and couldn't see, but was really standing in the same spot and crouched down in front of the bed. He quietly made his way to the side that Amy was sleeping on and waited until she took the blanket away from her face and slowly stretched out. Jack slightly poked his head up from the side of the bed to make sure Amy's eyes were closed. Once he saw that they were closed, the wicked smirk on his face grew, if possible, as he stood up and got ready to take his plan into action. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it from Amy in one swift, quick tug, making Amy roll over and let out a small scream.

"You said you were going to let me sleep!"

"And you believed me? Haven't you learned anything about me during the time that we spent together?"

"Yes, I have learned that your are a drunk, crazy, stubborn, evil perverted, sneaky pirate who's name is Walter!" Amy grabbed her pillow before Jack noticed that he still left it on the bed, and crawled to the other side of the bed and brought her knees close to her chest, placed her pillow on top of her knees, and buried her face in her pillow.

"You know if you stay like that long enough, you'll suffocate yourself."

"I don't care! At least when I'm dead I'll have some peace and quiet so I can sleep without anyone pulling blankets off of me or crawling into my bed!" Amy buried her head deeper into the pillow.

"You can't keep that up forever."

"Well I'm going to try!" Jack sighed and sat down on the bed. He sat down close to Amy, but not close enough for her to know that he was sitting right next to her. He leaned against the backboard and waited for Amy to take her head out of the pillow. She actually kept her head in the pillow for longer than he thought she would. She kept for face buried in the pillow for about ten minutes until she slowly picked her head up and rested it on top of it.

"Now are you ready to talk?" Amy turned her head to look at Jack.

"How long have you been there?"

"Oh, ten minutes maybe."

"Oh." Amy sighed and looked at her window. She looked right into the sun and quickly closed her eyes, made a small moan, and looked away.

"Stupid, bloody sun." Jack let out a small chuckle and smiled at Amy.

"What do you have against the sun?"

"I'm mad at it. It woke me up from my sleep." Jack made a slightly louder laugh and continued to smile at Amy.

"Well you would be mad at it too if it woke you up from one of the best sleeps you've had in a long time!" Jack now had a mischievous glint in his eye and was grinning wildly at Amy. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and regretted what she just said.

"Crap." Amy pushed herself forward and fell face first onto the bed and put the pillow over her head.

"What did you say?"

"Me? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did." Jack flopped down onto the bed next to Amy and tried to take the pillow off of her head but she pulled it back down every time he tried to take it away.

"I didn't say anything."

"One of the best sleeps you've had in a long time, eh? So you are happy that I crawled into your bed." Amy pulled the pillow off of her head and sighed.

"Ok fine, I admit it. Last night…I slept better than I had in a long time. Since you crawled into my bed, it made me feel warmer and more comfortable. But that still gave you no right in sleep next to me without me knowing! Even though I did kind of enjoy it."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"How about… not."

"Your loss." Amy giggled and smiled.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

"Can't help it." Amy laughed again and sighed. She looked away from Jack and stared at her pillow that she had in her hand, and put an evil smirk on her face.

"What are you going to-" but was cut off by a pillow that hit him hard in the face. Amy started giggling uncontrollably and was biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

"Couldn't resist."

"Oh, so you thought that was funny?"

"Very much so." Amy hit him in the face again.

"Are you challenging me to a fight Miss Jones?"

"Sure, why not. I feel like winning."

"And what makes you think that you're going to win?"

"Why wouldn't I win?"

"Because you're going against Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So what? That just reassures me that I'm going to win."

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?" Before she knew it, Jack had rolled to the other side of the bed, grabbed the pillow off the floor, and hit her head.

"That's why." Amy hit Jack again but rolled off the bed before Jack could hit her again making him hit the bed instead. Amy stood up and ran in front of the bed and hit Jack again.

"Come on Jack, are you even trying?" Jack sung his feet over the front of the bed and stood up.

"Of course I am." He quickly hit Amy on the head and dodged out of the way before she could hit him again. Jack tried to hit Amy again, but she ducked his attempt and then hit him on the head again. They fought around the room for about ten minutes ducking and dodging from each other's blows. Amy was able to dodge many of Jack's hits, but hither a few times. And as for Jack…well…he got hit in the face as many times as Amy dodged his hits, which was a lot.

"Will you stop moving?"

"No because then you'll hit me."

"That's why I want you to stay still." Jack started to get frustrated that he was getting hit so many times, that he started to become more aggressive. He moved more quickly and made it harder for Amy to dodge his hits and was now hitting her more. Amy started to realize that she was losing and ran on to the bed and stood on top of it. She was now above Jack's height so she had a very good opportunity to hit him on the head even more.

"You can't get up there! That's not fair!"

"Look who's talking! Complaining about how something is not fair. You're a pirate! Well it's too late now because I'm already up here!" Amy continued to hit Jack, but her hits were not stopping him from climbing up onto the bed and now standing at the same height as her.

"You can't come up here! I'm already up here!"

"Well too late!" Amy made a girlish-sounding grunt and started hitting Jack vigorously again. It took Jack a minute to realize that he was being hit and started to fight back. Amy was surprised that he was hitting her back, but still kept on fighting. Slowly Jack forced Amy near the edge of the bed, and she realized she could not move back any further without falling off.

"What are you going to do now?" Amy looked around to see if she got any ideas until she saw her bedpost. She grabbed onto it, swung around to the middle of the bed and pushed Jack off the bed. Luckily he landed on his feet.

"That's what I'm going to do." Amy hit Jack one more time and jumped off the bed. The two continued to fight each other and worked their way into the middle of the room. Jack and Amy continued to hit each other until both Jack and Amy gave each other a unusually strong hit at the same time that made the pillows rip and feathers went flying everywhere.

"I guess we're done."

"Yeah. At least we had some fun out of these pillows. I've been meaning to get new ones anyway."

"Well that's good." Both Amy and Jack stood there breathing very heavily trying to catch their breath from moving around so much. Amy brushed the feathers off of her hair and sat down on the bed.

"That was…interesting. I would have beat you too if the pillows lasted longer."

"What do you mean? I was beating you. Captain Jack Sparrow always wins."

"Probably not this time."

"Well then how are we going to settle this?"

"I guess we'll have to have a rematch sometime. Not now because I don't have enough energy and I don't have any more pillows."

"I'll hold you to that challenge." Amy laid back on the bed as Jack walked over and leaned against a bedpost.

"Before I forget, Gibbs wants to know if you would like to have lunch with him today."

"Well I was going to meet Harry for lunch, but he'll be happy if Gibbs came along."

"Why are you going to lunch with him?"

"He's a dear friend of mine that I haven't seen in a long time and I would like to catch up, that's all."

"You sure that's it?"

"Yes Jack, I'm sure that's it. Now I really have to be getting ready so we have to try that door open." Amy walked over to the door and tried to open it, but I wouldn't move like it did the night before.

"No. It can't do this to me. This door _will_ open." Amy tried again but it still didn't move.

"Jack?" Amy asked as sweetly as possible.

"Oh, alright." He walked over to the door where Amy was standing and placed his hands on top of hers on the doorknob.

"On the count of three we pull. One…two…three!" Both of them pulled as hard as they could and the door opened. But they pulled so hard that the doorknob came apart from the door, making fall backwards on top of each other into the pile of feathers that was on the floor and made feathers go flying everywhere.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but we broke my doorknob. It came off." Amy held up the doorknob for Jack to see.

"But at least were free." Amy brushed off a few feathers that had fallen onto her face and sneezed. Jack sat up but since Amy was on top of him, this action made her fall right into his lap. Amy tried to hide her face from Jack with her hair so he couldn't see that she was blushing and got off of his lap and stood up.

"I'll have to get someone to fix my door now. I think Harry could do it."

"_Harry_?"

"What do you have against Harry? You hardly know him."

"I just don't like him, or trust him."

"Give him a chance. He's a really nice guy. Please Jack?"

"Fine. I'll do it for you, not for him."

"I can live with that." Amy stretched her arm out for Jack to grab and pulled him up.

"Now as much as I love your company…get out of my room."

"Why?"

"I have to change."

"Can't I stay in here and watch?"

"No!" Amy pushed Jack out of the room and into the hallway.

"Now I want you to go up to the deck and wait there for me. I don't trust you enough to stay down here seeing as I have no lock on my door any more. And no peeking!"

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"You know you will. It's your nature. But before you try and peek into my room, just remember who has access to a window and all your effects, coat, and hat. Now go upstairs and wait for me like a good little boy." Amy patted Jack on the head and pushed him towards the stairs. She closed her door, not to hard to make sure she would not get stuck again, and waited to here footsteps going upstairs. She never heard the never heard any footsteps. Amy stood to the side of the door where Jack couldn't see her and listened for any sign of Jack. She heard something jingle outside the door and knew it was Jack.

"PERVERT!" She hit the door extremely hard, making her hand sting, but was satisfied when she heard a large 'Ouch!' come from the other side of the door.

* * *

**I am extremely sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. My excuse: I left for Canada for spring break and forgot to update before I left. It's a bad excuse, but I'm telling the truth. I SAW LORD OF THE RINGS THE MUSICAL! (Yes that's right there is a musical.) Best thing _ever_. It was so amazing. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. And I only got ONE for the last chapter. I was very disappointed in you people. Don't let me down this time. If I get 3 reviews up by the end of the day, I shall post the next chapter since you waited so long for this one. Ta!**

**Note: My computer went crazy, so I apologize for any extra '?' or a lack of ' . I tried my best to fix them all but there still might be some left.**


	16. The Chickens

**Disclaimer: Same as the other ones. I own nothing, never will. Boo-hoo. I cry. I am depressed. I leave. You read. You review. I become happy. I post another chapter.Cycle repeats. **

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 16: The Chickens_

"Ah yes, there's my perverted little pirate." Amy walked across the deck to meet Jack carrying his coat, hat, and effects in her arms. He was leaning against the railing staring out into the ocean.

"You hurt me."

"What?"

"You hit me in the same eye that's still recovering from that punch you gave me a few days ago," Jack complained.

"Oh, well that's your problem. If you just had walked up here and waited for me like I asked for, it would have never happened."

"But you knew I wasn't going to do that."

"I was hoping you would actually listen to me for once."

"I do listen to you...sometimes."

"Not about these kind of things you don't."

'Fine, its my fault that I got hit. Happy?"

"I guess."

"May I have my things back please?" Amy noticed that the usual hint of playfulness in Jacks voice was gone and so was the smirk that he always had on his face.

"Of course." Amy handed Jack back his things and watched him put them on. She noticed that he didn't even look at her once and kept staring out to sea.

"'Jack, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." His voice actually sounded serious and stern and he was still not looking at her. Now Amy knew that Jack was angry with her. She hated when people were angry with her. "Jack, I'm sorry that I hit you. I just meant for it to be a small hit to make you go away. Even though I had every reason to hit you, I'm sorry that it hurt. Don't be mad at me." Amy put her hand on Jacks shoulder and tried to make him turn around but he wouldn't.

"Jack." Amy tried to sound as sincere as she could. She really was sorry that she hit Jack hard. She wasn't sorry that she hit him; just that she hit him hard. Eventually, Jack turned around and sighed.

"There is something that would make me feel better." He had his regular voice back. Amy was relieved that Jack wasn't mad at her any more and smiled at him.

"What?" Jack now had his usual mischievous smirk on his face and that glint in his eye that started to make Amy worried about what he was thinking. Before she knew it; she saw that her feet were off the ground and was in Jacks arms. He was walking towards the railing of the ship carrying her.

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" Jack held Amy over as far over the edge as he could. Amy looked down and saw that she was hovering over the water and screamed.

"Don't you dare drop me! If you do I'll kill you!"

"How many times have you threatened to kill me?"

"I've lost count. Just don't drop me!"

"You really don't want me to drop you, do you?

"_You think_?" Jack let Amy drop a few inches down, but still held on to her. When he did, Amy screamed and wrapped her arms around Jacks neck.

"If you drop me I'm taking you down with me!" Jack dropped Amy another few inches making her scream again and tightened her arms around Jacks neck. Jack smiled at Amy and starting laughing to himself.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You were never really mad at me were you?"

"No, I really was mad at you. But then I thought it might be nice to get revenge instead.'?

"You just wanted to get revenge on me!"

"Uh, Yeah." Amy narrowed her eyes and stared at Jack. Jack dropped Amy just one inch this time, but she still screamed and tightened her arms around Jack, making Jack chuckle.

"STOP THAT!"

"Can't help it."

"Just don't do that again."

"You deserved it."

"Maybe I did."

"Did I just hear you say what I thought you say?"

"That depends. What did I say?"

"You said that you deserved me threatening to drop you into the ocean."

"Yes. I did say that. Regrettably. Just this once though. I don't want to fight. I hate fighting. But if you do anything like this ever again, I'll hit you."

"I believe you."

"You should." Amy and Jack both giggled softly and smiled. Jack dropped Amy another inch, but she didn't scream the time. She made a small squeal and tightened her arms again. Jack laughed at this.

"Will you bloody hell stop that!"

"Sorry. It's fun to see you get scared."

"I'm so glad to know that you get entertainment out of my misery."

"You're welcome." Amy growled at Jack and gave him the glare of death.

"You have a very tight grip you know."

"What? Oh yeah your neck. It's your fault. Making me hang on to you for dear life."

"Oh, so you are trusting me with your life now?"

"What, No!"

"Then why are your arms around my neck?"

"Because you just happen to be the only thing I can grab onto this second."

"Sure."

"Really!"

"I don't think that's the real reason."

"I don't have time to fight right now. Can you let me down now please?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Put me down on the deck safely and softly. And feet first!" Jack turned around and let Amy down softly on the deck, feet first. Once she felt her feet on the wooden floor again, she let go of Jack and stepped away.

"You know I never would have dropped you."

"Yes you would have."

"Well, maybe, but I wouldn't have dropped you in this situation."

"Yeah, you would have Jack."

"Ok fine. I'm just trying to lighten things up."

"Well, you're doing a very bad job."

"Thanks for the compliment." Amy chuckled.

"So you ready to go?"

"I guess." Jack was waiting for Amy to lead the way to where they were going, but she never moved.

"Uh Jack aren't you going to lead the way?"

"No, I was waiting for you to do that. I have no idea where we're going. I thought you knew where to go."

"And I thought you knew where we were going!"

"What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. Its seems like you always have a plan for everything."

"Well it sounded like you had a place in mind to go!"

"What made you think that?"

"You changed and you told me to wait up here for you."

"'I said that because I thought you were going to take me somewhere! I thought you knew I still have a few hours before I go meet Harry!"

"Don't remind me."

"Do I hear a hint of jealously?" Amy put her hand behind to ear like she was trying to hear what Jack just said and had a grin on her face.

"I just don't trust him."

"Jack, you promise you would give him a chance."

"I know, I know."

"Well then give him a chance!"

"And how do I do that?"

"You accept the fact that I'm going to lunch with him."

"And Gibbs will be there."

"Yes. With Gibbs there nothing could happen to me. He'll be there watching us the whole time."

"That'll be the only thing that'll keep me from going insane."

"Well, it'll keep you from getting more insane."

"True."

"Well now that we have that settled, where are we going?"

"Don't know."

"Can you at least think of something? Come on, your Captain Jack Sparrow. You always think on your feet. Think of something now. I don't want to be stuck doing nothing all day." Amy walked up to Jack and placed her hand on his shoulder urging him to think of something.

"I could bring you back to the Pearl. You know, show you my ship, meet the crew."

"Are you sure that's wise? What would they think of you bring a woman onto your ship?"

"'It wont be the first time." Amy crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Jack.

"No, I didn't mean that!"

"It wont be the first time you've brought a woman aboard your ship? And why were you bringing them onto your ship in the first place? Were they just doing business?'?

"You could say that."

"How many have you brought on?"

"What?"

"How many woman have you brought on?"

"I don't think you should know. Even if you should, I'm not going to tell you."

"You don't even know how many!"

"Of course I do."

"Then how many? Just give me an estimate. Don't worry. I'll give you time to think of a lie."

"No more than a hundred I think."

'That's typical Jack Sparrow for you. Well, are we going to be leaving or not?"

"Hey you're the one who started this whole thing. I'm ready to leave."

"Lead the way then." Amy signaled for Jack to go ahead and he smiled and turned around to leave, but turned back to Amy with a very curious look on his face.

"'I've been meaning to ask you this."

"What?"

"How did you escape from my ship?" Amy smiled and let out a few small chuckles.

"Well you see I waded out into sea and I stayed there for three days and three nights. Then I roped a couple of sea turtles together and made a raft." Amy made over exaggerated hand movements, much like Jack does, and tried to imitate his voice. She was letting out small giggles and biting her lip to keep her from bursting out laughing.

"Are you mocking me?" Amy would have said yes, but nodded her head instead because she knew if she opened her mouth, nothing but laughter would come out.

"And you think this is funny?" Amy bit her lip harder and nodded. She looked liked she would fall over any second from laughing too much.

'"You shouldn't have done that." Amy stopped laughing to herself.

"What?" Jack picked Amy up again in his arms and started to walk off the ship.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm taking ye to the Pearl."

"An you're going to carry me all the way there?"

"Nobody makes a fool of Captain Jack Sparrow and gets away with it. And it seemed that you enjoyed so much it just a few moments ago that I thought you might like to do it again."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Well then, guess you wont be walking on your feet." By now, Jack had gotten off the ship and were now starting to walk in the streets. Jack tossed Amy up in the air a few inches and readjusted his arms, making her squeal.

"Will you ever stop doing that?"

"You were slipping."

"Are you sure you didn't do that just to annoy me?"

"That was just a bonus." Amy rolled her eyes back and sighed.

"You know I'm surprised that you aren't struggling to get free."

"Well if I did I would probably make you drop me on the ground, which would hurt, then my clothes would get dirty and I would have to change, and then when I fell I probably would have hurt you in some way, making you mad at me, and then you would just think of some other way to annoy me, and then we would both be mad at each other and trying to get revenge, and, well, it wouldn't be a very pretty sight. Its just better not to struggle at all."

"You really thought that out."

"It's not that hard to figure it out. Are you going to let me down now?"

"Didn't you hear me before? I'm not letting you down."

"You mean you were serious?"

"Yes I was serious. Why wouldn't I be? When it comes to revenge, I'm very serious."

"YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T GOING TO LET ME DOWN?"

"Yes."

"I figured you would get tired and thought you had annoyed me enough and eventually let me down."

"No. You are not going to be on your feet again until you tell me how you escaped from my ship. I can carry you all the way there and then some."

"You just _had_ to be serious." Amy grunted and looked away from Jack.

"Stupid, bloody, stubborn pirate," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Jack tossed Amy up in the air again, only this time he tossed her up a few inches higher and made her scream.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Jack chuckled and looked at Amy with a grin.

"You were slipping."

"Slipping? _Slipping_? Slipping my ass." Amy growled and looked away from Jack and looked ahead to see where they were. They still had a long way to go.

'_Jack is probably walking slowly because he knows this is annoying me. I bet he's enjoying this. He gets to watch me scream and getting scared all my while he annoys me! Stupid, bloody, stubborn, evil, scheming pirate. But at least I can kind of enjoy this one though. I mean, I'm being carried by Jack. If he knew I enjoyed this, I would never live it down. I just wish he would stop tossing me in the air! I really do hate that. I just wish he didn't know that I hate it. I wonder what he was thinking while he was holding me over the water. I put my arms around his neck by instinct. I wonder if I was choking him a little. I had my arms pretty tight. Serves him right. Well as much as I am enjoying this, I must think of a revenge plan. I can't do a lot right now, seeing as I can't run away because a certain stubborn, evil pirate wont let me down! Which I am happy of, if he would just bloody stop tossing me up in the air! I can't stand that! Ok back to revenge plan. What could I do? I could take something from him, but what? How about his hat? They only way he could get it back is if he used an arm which means he would have to let me go, and give me a chance to run away! He couldn't do anything until he let me down. I'll even start cleaning it in front of him. He'll hate that.' _

Amy sighed and rolled back her eyes. She looked from the corner of her eye to make sure that Jack wasn't looking at her and saw that he was looking forward. Amy got an evil smirk on her face and looked up at his hat. It would be no problem getting it. She checked one more time to make sure Jack wasn't looking and swiftly took his hat off of his head and placed on her own.

"How do I look?" Amy smiled as Jack looked at her.

"What are you doing with my hat?"

"Just trying it on."

"Give it back to me."

"I don't want to. I like your hat."

"Give it to me or I'll-"

"You'll do what? You can't just reach over and grab it from me because you have to carry me. And unless you want to put me down on the ground, you cant do anything about it." Jack let out a small huff and tossed Amy up in the air again,

"Will you ever stop?"

"I will once you give me back my hat." Amy pointed her nose up in the air and looked away from Jack. Secretly, she laughing at herself for acting snooty, but she didn't want Jack to know that. She took the hat off of her head and placed it on her chest as Jack watched curiously, and cautiously. She gathered up the end of her right sleeve, so the cloth covered her hand, and started to clean Jacks hat.

"What are you doing to my hat?"

"I'm cleaning it. What does it look like?"

"Don't do that! Nobody ever cleans my hat!"

"Well now I am, and you cant do anything about it." Amy stuck out her tongue at Jack and concentrated on cleaning. She knew that Jack was going to toss her up in the air. That was the only thing that he could do to annoy her. She continued cleaning, but was ready for him to toss her up. As she was cleaning his hat, Jack tossed her up in the air. Only this time, her hand was in midair during the toss and it flung backwards and hit herself in the face.

"Jack! You made me hit my nose!"

"Sorry."

'"You're not sorry." Amy looked away from Jack, while rubbing her nose, and then got a smirk on her face. She resumed cleaning Jacks hat, this time spitting on it and then started cleaning it.

"You just spat on my hat!"

"It gives it that extra shine." Amy spat on it again and rubbed it in even harder.

'Stop doing that!"

"Stop tossing me up in the air!"

"I'll stop tossing you up in the air if you stop cleaning my hat and put it back on my head where it belongs."

"Fine. Here's your precious hat." Amy picked up Jacks hat off her chest and placed on his head. She slapped to top of it semi-hard and she felt that she had hit Jack on the head, which she intended to do.

"What was that for?"

"Had to make sure it was on nice and tight." Jack looked away from Amy and looked at where they were going. They were over halfway there. They had just started to reach the docks, but had to walk down to the very end to reach the Black Pearl. Amy bent her neck backwards slightly and felt that it was stiff from holding it up so long. She tried to rub her neck, but it didnt help much.

_'My neck hurts so much. Rubbing it wont help. I need to lean against something. Lets see what are my options? I could lean my head all the way and make it look like I'm a dead person that Jack is carrying, and cause him embarrassment, or I could lean against Jack. Well if I lean my head backwards I'm eventually going to get dizzy because all the blood is rushing to my head and eventually Ill have to pick my head up again and Ill be right back where I started. But if I lean against Jack I know I will not get dizzy and actually be kind of comfortable. Of course then hell bug me that I'm enjoying this, which I am, but he doesn't know that. So it's either embarrassment for Jack or me. This is really hard to choose.' _

"Oh, to hell with it." Amy moved her head partially sideways and put her head right up against Jacks chest.

"What are ye doing?" Jack looked down at Amy with his eyes sort of filled with surprise, but was taken over by the curious grin that was taking over his face and the sound of his voice.

'"I am saving my head from falling off."

"Really?"

"My neck; I was getting very uncomfortable from holding it up and I couldn't take it any more. So I considered my options and I chose this one."

"Or you just want to get closer to yours truly."

"Oh yes Jack, that's exactly why I put my head against you! I just had to get closer to you! I have this undying love for you and I just couldn't take being so far away from you! I just cant get enough of you!"

"So you admit it then."

"That was sarcasm, you idiot."

"I don't think it was."

"Can you just for once think that everything is not about you?"

"I could, but no."

"You know what, go ahead and believe whatever you want because I don't really care anymore."

"Well good because were here." Amy looked ahead of them and sure enough there was the Black Pearl. Amy was saddened by this but was mostly thankful that they were here so she could walk again.

"Jack, I think you should put me down now."

"I told you I'm not putting you down." Jack was now starting to walk onto the ship.

"But I _really_ think you should put me down now." Jack was now on the deck.

"Why should I?" Jack heard someone cough behind him and turned around to see who it was. It was Gibbs. Jack quickly let go of Amy making her fall onto the deck floor, hard.

"You idiot! I told you to put me down, but not like this! Couldn't you have at least let me down feet first?"

"Sorry." Jack put out his hand towards Amy and pulled her up.

"Uh Jack, why were ya carrying Amy?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, Jack was carrying me because I um…"

"She tripped over something!" Jack finished for her.

"Yes that's it! I tripped over something and hurt my ankle. It wasn't pretty. But now my ankle miraculously healed. I'm fine now." Amy forcefully put on a smile and nudged Jack to do the same.

"Is that a feather in your hair?" Gibbs asked. Amy bit her lip and searched for the feather in her hair and found it sticking out near the top of her head.

"Oh would you look at that? You see there were these crazy chickens running through the streets. Yeah that's it! They had foam coming from their mouths and running all over the place. Scary sight. In fact, that's what I tripped over. One of the chickens ran right in front of me and I tripped over it. And Jack was as so kind as to carry me here." Gibbs looked a Amy like she was going crazy and knew that that wasn't the real reason why Jack was carrying her.

"I know you two aren't telling me the truth, but I'm not sure if I want to know the truth. The crew and I were just about to head down for breakfast. Want to join us?"

"Sure, I'll come. Jack said he was going to introduce me to the crew anyway. Well be there in a second." Gibbs nodded and head below the deck. Once he was gone, Amy slapped Jack on his arm and looked at him very annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a feather in my hair?"

"I didn't see it! Honestly, I didn't see it."

"You're lying. If you told me that it was there I wouldn't have had to come up with the crazy chicken story!"

"'Where did you come up with that story anyway?"

"Well chickens have feathers and they run around here all the time so I thought it could be believable. Hey, it's a lot better than saying 'Oh this feather is from the pillow fight that me and Jack had this morning!"

"But crazy chickens?"

"It works. Now, I don't know about you but I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat. You can just stay up here all by yourself if you want to." Amy turned around and followed where Gibbs had left. Jack sighed and ran to catch up with Amy.

* * *

**Said I would update if I got 3 reviews. I did. Thanks! There is the chapter I promised. Hope you liked it.**

**Note: My computer went crazy, so I apologize for any extra '?' or a lack of ' or ". I tried my best to fix them all but there still might be some left. **


	17. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Pirates of the Caribbean, except for the poster in my room. Other than that I don't own anything…for now.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
_Chapter 17: The Party_**

"Gents, if I could have your attention please." Jack and Amy were standing in the doorway of the galley. The crew had already started eating but turned their heads to look at Jack anyway.

"This here is Miss Jones. She's a good friend of Gibbs and me. You'll be seeing her around here a lot more, so I want you to treat her with respect. If you don't, either Gibbs or me will come and fine ye and well…you don't want to know what happens next. Got it? Continue eating." The crew quickly went back to eating and acted like Jack was never there.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get the whole crew's attention and announce that I am here."

"Trust me, it's for your own good." Amy took a seat in between Jack and Gibbs and looked at the food. There wasn't much there. There was some liquid-like substance, mostly likely oatmeal, some apples, and of course, rum. Amy took some of the alleged oatmeal and one apple. She didn't take any rum thinking that's it is still too early to drink rum. Jack passed her the bowl of 'oatmeal' and put some in a bowl. She tasted a small amount and found that the supposed oatmeal was really oatmeal and actually tasted not that bad. The apples were not fresh and had brown spots all over them and didn't look safe to eat, so she left them alone during the meal. Most of the time she spent talking to various crewmembers. Many had already seemed to take a liking to her. She enjoyed the crewmembers' company and very easily made new friends with all of them. Jack was glad that she got along with the crew so easily, but mad that she wasn't paying attention to him.

After about an hour, the crews had finish eating and were starting to go back to work. One by one they left until only Jack and Amy were left.

"Well the crew seems to like ye."

"I like them. They're nice."

"Now about this tour…"

"You mean there's more to the Pearl than the galley?" said Amy in a very fake shock sounding way and put her hand over her mouth.

"Never joke about the Pearl. She's the best ship in the world. Nothing else like her."

"Ok fine, I won't. Come on, let's go. I want to see the rest of this ship!" Amy stood up from her chair and pulled Jack out of his chair and he led the way to give Amy a tour of the Black Pearl.

* * *

Jack showed Amy where the crew slept, worked, and did just about everything. He told her all these crazy little stories about something that happened in that room or what's special about it. Amy laughed at how ridiculous and crazy they were, but Jack swore they were all true.

"So, what do you think of my pride and joy?"

"It's huge. Probably one of the nicest ships I've ever seen."

"_Probably_?"

"Ok fine, it _is_ the nicest ship I've ever seen in my life. Happy?"

"Yes."

"What time is it?"

"My guess is about noon or something."

"Noon! I have to go meet Harry! I'm going to be late! Where's Gibbs?"

"Probably some where on deck." Amy grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him along following her up onto the deck.

"Gibbs, where are you?"

"Here I am." Gibbs walked up behind Amy and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump around in surprise.

"Didn't mean to scare ye."

"You didn't scare me. I just thought you were going to come from over there and you surprised me. It's time to go meet Harry."

"Alright, I'm coming."

"Jack we'll be back in a few hours. Bye!" Amy turned around and started walking away, but was stopped when Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure you have to go meet Harry?"

"Is someone jealous?"

"I just don't trust him, or like him. I hate anything that has to do with him."

"Jack, you promised."

"I know, I know."

"Yes Jack, I really do have to go meet Harry. If it makes you feel any better, I'll come right back here as soon as we're done. Just don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

"I'll see what I can do."

"No you won't."

"I know." Amy giggled and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Bye Jack!" Amy grabbed Gibbs' arm and walked off the ship. Jack stood there partially smiling, but was noticeable enough for the crew to stare at him. Jack stood like that for a few minutes until he realized the crew was looking at him.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work!"

* * *

**Later that day…**

"Hey Zack." Amy walked onto the deck of the Black Pearl and walked over to Zack, a crewmember.

"'Ello Amy. Where's Gibbs?"

"Oh, he said he had to do some things. He'll be back in a few hours. Where's Jack?"

"He's below deck. Most likely drinking rum."

"That's Jack for you. Thanks."

"Any time." Amy smiled at Zack and headed to the galley. When she got there, she only found one of the crewmembers, Duncan, drinking rum.

"Duncan, where's Jack?"

"He's in his cabin sleeping."

"Figures. What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here drinking rum."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Don't mind at all. We have all the rum in the world."

"Well, I'm going to change that."

"Sounds like you mean business. Well, pull up a chair missy and I'll get you a bottle."

"Make that two. I feel like drinking tonight."

* * *

"But…why…is…the rum…gone?" Jack was tossing and turning on his bed dreaming about how Elizabeth burned all the rum while they were on that little island. Eventually, Jack couldn't take the nightmare any more and woke up.

"That was one of the worse dreams I've ever had. All the rum was gone. Who would do such an evil thing? Well here I have all the rum I need. Thank goodness." Jack sat up from his bed and could hear the crew laughing and singing 'A Pirate's Life for Me'. Jack chuckled at this and smiled.

"Well it sounds like the crew is having fun. Probably broke into that rum stash. Wait a second. Wasn't Amy supposed to come back? She probably came back while I was asleep and left. Guess I'll have to go over there and find her. Just to make sure Harry isn't there. And maybe see if he happened to get killed on his way home. But first, I'd better check on the crew and make sure they aren't going crazy. And maybe, no will, get some rum while I'm at it." Jack swung feet legs over the side of the bed and got up. He opened his door and walked down to the galley. He saw what he expected to see, the crew sitting around the table drinking rum and singing at the top of theirs lungs, but he also saw something that was a total surprise to him. Amy was dancing on top of the table with Duncan and drinking rum. They had linked arms and were spinning in a circle, each holding a bottle of rum, and singing louder than anyone else.

"WE'RE DEVILS AND BLACK SHEEP, WE'RE _REALLY_ BAD EGGS, DRINK UP ME HEARTIES, YO HO! YO HO! A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!" Both of them started laughing and took drinks from their bottles while the rest of the crew continued singing. Duncan spun Amy into his arms and then spun her back out almost falling off the table but held onto her hand tight enough and pulled her back up.

"AMY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Amy took a very large drink of her rum and looked over at Jack.

"Hey it's Jack! HI JACK! Did you have a nice nap?" Amy over exaggeratedly waved over at Jack and drank some more of her rum.

"What are you going!"

"What? I can't hear you. You know what, I'll just come over there instead. EXCUSE ME GENTS BUT I HAVE TO TALK TO _CAPTAIN_ SPARROW FOR A MINUTE. I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" The crew cheered and helped Amy off the table. She stepped off the table and nearly fell over from tripping on her over feet but was able to grab hold of the doorway and pulled herself up. Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hallway.

"When did that step get there?" Amy asked with a very noticeable drunken slur.

"There is no step."

"Well there is now!"

"Now…What the _hell_ are you doing!" Amy covered her ears and bent over trying to block out Jack's yelling.

"Don't yell! There's no need to yell."

"I won't yell if ye answer my question."

"Fine. Um…what was the question?"

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, you mean back there?"

"Yes of course back there!"

"The crew and I were just having a good time."

"Just having a good time!" Amy covered her ears again and bent over farther to block out the yelling.

"Stop yelling! My ears are starting to hurt."

"Well it wouldn't hurt so much if you stopped drinking rum!" Amy shot right back up and pointed her finger right in Jack's face.

"Hey! Rum is not bad! Only the side effects," and took a large swig of rum.

"How did this whole thing start?"

"Well, I came back from having lunch with Harry and Gibbs went off to go do something and you were asleep. And I didn't want to go back to my ship all by me lonesome self! So I found…um…what was his name?"

"Duncan?"

"That's the one! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well anyways, I found Duncan sitting in here drinking rum all by himself and I don't want him to be drinking alone, so I joined him and pretty soon the whole crew was down here and now we're having a party! Very nice people. Really know how to drink. Ain't it wonderful?"

"And what about the dancing on the table?"

"Oh yeah…that. Well Duncan started dancing first and then I thought it looked like fun so I joined in! I was dancing with Duncan right?" Amy took a very large drink from her bottle.

"Yes you were."

"Thank goodness! I wouldn't want to be dancing with some stranger person…people…thingy." Amy lifted her bottle to take a drink, but Jack took it away before it even reached her mouth.

"Hey that's mine!"

"I think you've had enough of this."

"Give it to me!" Amy reached for the bottle but Jack was holding the bottled in one arm and holding her back with the other.

"Don't you think you're drunk enough already?"

"I NEED MY RUM! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Alright, alright! Don't kill me! I swear you're as bad as me." Amy quickly took the rum away from Jack and took her largest drink yet.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, luv."

"Well I'm taking it as one and I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME LUV! Just because I'm almost drunk doesn't mean I don't know what's going on." Amy picked up her arm and noticed that there was a huge stain on the sleeve.

"Whoa, when did that get there? Oh well, I'll just put on a new shirt when I get back to my ship?"

"I think you're already drunk."

"I'm not. I'm just _reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally_ happy. When I'm drunk I curse like there's no tomorrow. And do you see me cursing? No. If I _was_ drunk, I would have been dancing on that table a long time ago by myself. And besides, I don't get drunk until I've drank twelve bottles."

"Twelve bottle! I can barely do that! Is that even possible!"

"I'm still alive aren't I? I did it once…I think. And if I didn't, I came really close to it."

"How much rum have you had!" Amy clutched her ears and turned away from Jack bending over.

"Don't yell! I swear I'm going to be in pain tomorrow."

"How much rum have you had?" Amy turned back to Jack and started playing with her hair.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe one or two (coughs) or seven."

"Seven bottles!"

"Plus two."

"Nine!"

"No wait. I take that back."

"Good."

"Plus three."

"TEN!" Amy walked about five feet away from Jack covering her ears as best as she could and was bending down to her knees.

"STOP YELLING!"

"How come you can yell?"

"BECAUSE MY YELLING DOESN'T EFFECT ME SO I CAN YELL ALL I WANT!"

"You're just as bad as me when I'm drunk. I don't care what you say, you are drunk."

"Thank you. I take great pride in knowing that I'm just as crazy as Captain Jack Sparrow." Amy put her hand over her chest and another one behind her back and stood as heroic as possible.

"Now you get my name right."

"I'm drunk. I don't care right now."

"I thought you just said that you were almost drunk."

"I did. I just didn't want to say that I was almost most drunk. But I just did. Oh well! Now if we are done talking, I going to go back to my party and finish the song. So if you excuse me…" Amy turned around and almost made it through the door but Jack pulled her back just in time.

"You're not going back in there."

"But I have to! I have to finish the song and I promised that I would teach some of the crew members how to play cards and I NEED MY RUM!"

"Not tonight you're not. You shouldn't have any more rum." Jack took away the bottle from Amy and had to use all his strength to hold back Amy.

"You're stronger than I thought."

"Nothing comes in the way between me and my rum!" Can I just see it for a second? I'll give it right back to you." Jack sighed and unwillingly gave Amy her rum back. Amy clapped her hands and quickly gulped down the rest of the rum in the bottle, which was about a third of it. Amy handed Jack the bottle and looked inside it and saw there was nothing left.

"It's empty."

"I know that's why I gave it to you. Who wants a rum bottle with no rum in it?" Jack held the bottled up to his ear and swished it around.

"You sucked it bone dry."

"I told you nothing come in between me and my rum. Now since you will not let me go back to my party, would be so kind as to escort me back to my ship…" Amy stepped forward and was walking towards the entrance to go above deck when Jack grabbed her wrist, again, and pulled her back.

"You are in no condition to go back to your ship by yourself."

"I won't be, you'll be coming with me."

"Yes but I can't stay there to watch you. I can't leave the crew like this alone until Gibbs comes back."

"Why not? I've done it before."

"You've gone to your ship drunk and stayed there?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"In Tortuga?"

"Well, no. But I've done it with Sarah before. This couldn't be any different."

"Well this is Tortuga. What's the same everywhere else is different here. Tortuga is a rough city. Especially at night and when you're drunk. I don't want you to get hurt." Amy put her arms down to side and let out a huge sigh followed by an eye-roll.

"Fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll stay here for the night. So protective. Well since I'm staying here for the night, can I go back to my party?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well can I at least have some rum?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're already going to have a major hangover as it is tomorrow. You're going to be in pain."

"So?"

"You'll thank me for it later."

"No I won't. Can I just have one little sip?"

"No."

"Stupid, bloody, selfish pirate. Wants all the rum for himself," Amy muttered under her breath.

"I don't want to have all the rum to myself. I already have my own private stash in my cabin."

"That's not fair."

"Of course it is. I'm the captain."

"Can I be captain?"

"No."

"So you're not letting me go back to my own party, you're not letting have any more rum, you're not letting me go back to my own ship, and you're not letting me be captain. Do you want to make me miserable?"

"Yeah."

"Wonderful."

"I know."

"Well since someone won't let me have any more rum, I want to sleep. Where will I be sleeping?"

"You can have Ana's old cabin. You can use some of her clothes if you like."

"Thank you." Amy turned away from Jack and started to walk into the galley but was pulled back by Jack, again.

"What now?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to say goodnight to the crew."

"Fine."

"Thank you." Amy tugged her hand away from Jack and continued walking into the party.

"BOYS, I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS! _Someone_ is making me go to bed early so I don't get too drunk which means I will be leaving you." Amy glared at Jack in the hallway and listened to the crew moan in sadness.

"Sorry to disappoint you! I had a wonderful time and hope to do it again someday and that I would stay if it wasn't for _someone_. Now I must leave, so goodnight!"

"Night!" the crew said in unison.

"Now where is Ana's cabin?"

"Follow me." Jack walked ahead, but Amy didn't notice and stayed there looking at the stain on her shirt wondering where it came from. Amy looked up to see that he was already ten feet away and ran to catch up to him, running into him in the process nearly knocking him over. Jack stopped right by a door and unlocked it with the keys.

"Here's Ana's cabin." Amy walked into the room and saw that it about the same size as her room on her ship. The furniture was made of dark wood, much to dark for her taste, a desk covered with trash, and a dresser. The bedspread was black with many stains on it. Amy didn't care how dirty the room was, only that it had a bed in it.

"A BED!" Amy jumped and clapped her hands and ran towards the bed and jumped on it.

"If you need anything, just call someone and they'll get it for you, or tell me. My cabin is right next door. Got that? Amy?" It was too late, Amy had already fallen asleep. Jack chuckled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Amy laid still for about five minutes and then once she was sure Jack was gone, shot out of bed and ran to the door. She tried to open it, but the door was locked.

"You just _had_ to lock it!"

"And it's a good thing I did too." Amy kicked the door and sighed. She then got the idea that Anamaria might have left some rum in her room. She looked in the closet, in the chest in front of the bed, and in the drawers in the desk. Amy finally looked under the bed and found a bottle of rum. She pulled it from under the bed and jumped for joy.

"Thank you Anamaria!" Amy quickly opened the bottle and started drinking it. She could hear Jack opening the door again and quickly stuff the bottle under the pillow and lay back as she was before. Jack opened the door, walked over to where Amy was 'sleeping' and found the rum and pulled it from under the pillow.

"Forgot 'bout this." Amy quickly got up and chased after Jack. She ran to the door and got there just before Jack could lock it. She was struggling to keep the door open while Jack was on the other side trying to keep the door closed.

"GIVE ME THE RUM! I NEED IT!"

"Sorry. You've had enough. And besides I need some too."

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE THAT YOUR NAME IS REALLY WAL-" but was cut off by a strong push to the door and made her fall to the door and heard the door lock behind it.

"You could have just given me the rum you know!"

"Too late. It's gone now."

"You just want me to be miserable right now don't you?"

"At this second, yes I do." Amy screamed inside her mouth and stomped over the bed. She fell onto the bed and let sleep take over her drunken self.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"You just want me to be miserable right now don't you?"

"At this second, yes I do." Jack could hear Amy scream and stomp over to her bed.

"Well, I think that went well." Jack reopened the rum bottle, he hadn't really finished it, he just wanted to annoy Amy, and drank almost the whole thing down. "Ah, good ol' rum. You can never go wrong with rum." Jack finished off the bottle and turned around to see Gibbs.

"Hello Gibbs."

"What the hell is going on here?"

"The crew was having a party, courtesy of Amy and Duncan."

"Did she get drunk again?"

"_Almost_ drunk according to her."

"Was she dancing on the table?"

"With Duncan."

"Well that isn't the first time she's done that and it won't be the last."

"You mean she's done that before?"

"Oh yeah. She's one of the biggest drinkers I've ever seen. When she and Sarah get together, they can do some crazy things. She might even give you a run for your money."

"She's really that bad?"

"Aye, she is. But she has good control over it though. As soon as she realizes she's drunk, she stops right away."

"Not tonight she didn't. I wish I could do that."

"Aye, if only you could. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"We better go in your cabin. Don't know how you're going to react to this."

"This can't be good." Jack opened the door to his cabin and walked in as Gibbs followed and closed the door. He took out a bottle of rum from the stash he kept in his room and sat down on his bed.

"Jack…Harry still has feelings for Amy."

"WHAT?"

"Yes Jack it's true." Jack just sat there staring at the floor and occasionally drank some of his rum. Eventually, he laid down on his bed and looked at Gibbs.

"Exactly…what did he do to make you think this?"

"Well for one thing he was disappointed when he saw that I came along. And while we were eating he couldn't take his eyes off of her."

"Are you sure about this?"

"He didn't speak to me once. He kept talking to Amy. Don't think he even knew I was there." Jack drank about a third of his rum.

"Anything else?"

"When we left he gave Amy a peck on the cheek."

"HE DID WHAT? I swear the next time I see him, I going to…" Jack made his hand into a fist and looked like he was about to punch something but finished off his rum instead.

"Sorry Jack, but I had to tell ye."

"It's fine. Glad you told me. So, do you think Amy is returning the feelings to Harry?"

"It was hard to tell, but if I had to choose I would say no."

"Really?"

"Amy does have feelings for Harry, but only as a brother." Jack slightly smiled.

"So…what feelings do you think she has for me?"

"I think it's best not to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You should probably figure that one out on yer own."

"Gibbs, be a pal. I'll give you all the rum from my stash that you want."

"Bribery isn't going to work."

"It was worth a shot."

"Jack, are ye ok about all of this?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just plotting Harry's death in my mind."

"_Jack_."

"Don't worry Gibbs I won't kill Harry...yet. I just might pull a little prank on him that's all."

"Knowing you that'll probably be something to kill him."

"Right you are Gibbs." Gibbs chuckled and opened the door.

"Jack…if I was you…I would do something really soon about Amy," and left the room.

"That man scares me sometimes."

* * *

**Yep. Update. Yay! Here ya go. Would have updated earlier, but I had troubles logging in. Don't feel like writing much. Thanks for the reviews and keep sending them! Hope you liked the chappie.**


	18. The Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_**Chapter 18: The Confessions** _

"STUPID BED!" Amy had fallen asleep for about two hours, but then woke up because the mattress had made her back stiff.

"How could have Anamaria slept on the every night? It's as hard as a rock. Of course having a hangover doesn't help much either. Thank God I only have a headache…so far. I swear from all that yelling Jack did I thought my head was going to burst. But I can handle my liquor well…most of the time. It's what I do while I'm drunk that I have a problem with. At least I didn't do anything as crazy as that one night in Tortuga. Ah, yes…I will never forget that. Good times." Amy lit the lamp that was on Ana's nightstand and looked at her clothes. There were stains all over from the rum and some how there was a small cut in the fabric on one of the sleeves.

"Have I been wearing this all night? Why didn't anyone tell me how dirty I was? Well they're pirates. I probably look clean compared to them. I have to get out of this. Hope Ana has something I could wear." Amy swung her legs over the side and sat up. Instantly, her head got dizzy and the room started to spin. She put her hands on either side of her head to help her get over the dizziness. Once the dizziness passed, she got off the bed and looked through the chest in front of the bed. At the very bottom, she found a clean nightgown that looked like it had never been worn.

"Guess she didn't like to wear them. Maybe since she was a whore she didn't need to wear them." Amy closed the chest, and took off her boots, pistol, and her sash. She changed out of the rest of her clothes and into the gown. The gown was sleeveless and went down to her knees and was made of a soft light blue cotton material

"That feels so much better. I think I'm going to keep this. She's not going to use it any time soon. But it's not like she's going to need it since she's a whore. Now that that's taken of, it's time to do something about that bed." Amy got under the covers and tried to make herself comfortable, but couldn't. She squirmed around readjusting the blankets and sheets but still felt uncomfortable.

"Stupid bloody bed! How could she sleep in this? This is the worst bed ever! These blankets itch like crazy!" Amy took the sheets on the bed and folded them over so she now had extra padding under her.

"Even like this it still feels as hard as a rock! I'm never going to get any sleep. There's only one choice I have. I always could go in…no. I'm not going to give in so easy. There has to be some way to make this bed comfortable." Amy took the blankets and flipped them over and did the same with the bedspread. The blankets were still rubbing up against her skin and felt like she was sleeping next to a sheep.

"Guess I have no choice. I hate giving in so easily. But I'm never going to get over this hangover if I don't have any sleep. Stupid bed. I'm going to kill myself for this in the morning. Jack is never going to let me live this down. But first, I need a hairpin." Amy flung her feet out of the bed and looked in the drawers of her dresser. In one drawer she found a flask and quickly opened it to see if there was any rum left, but there was none.

"Stupid Anamaria." Irritated, she threw it on the floor and continued searching. In one small drawer near the top, she found exactly what she was looking for, a small hairpin. Amy walked over to the door, and started to play around with the doorknob using the hairpin. About a minute later, she got the door unlocked and poked her head into the hallway and made sure no one was there. She quietly stepped out of her room and closed the door and walked quietly to Jack's room, which she hoped was the room next to hers if she remembered right. She opened the door as softly as she could and looked inside. She could see Jack with the bedcovers wrapped around him, like a little child.

"I'm…going…to…kill…that…monkey." Amy giggled to herself but realized that she laughed to loud and Jack started to move. She pulled her head out of the room and closed the door slightly. Once she was sure Jack was not awake, she opened the door again and poked her head in and saw that everything was fine. She tiptoed into the room, closing the door behind her, and walked towards the bed. Halfway there, she took a wrong step and made the floor creek. Amy froze in her steps and hoped that Jack didn't wake up. Jack turned so that he was facing Amy but did not wake up. She continued her way to the bed and lifted the covers to get in. Much to her enjoyment, he was shirtless. She smiled at this and crawled into bed lying on her side facing away from Jack.

_'I'll give him ten seconds for him to put his arm around my waist. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…'_ but was cut off by Jack's arm snaking around her waist. She decided to let him keep his arm there for tonight. He wasn't going to know since he was asleep. Actually, she was glad that he did put his arm around her waist. Amy closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She was starting to fall asleep when she felt Jack's arm moving slowly down her waist and now onto her hip and still moving.

_'HE'S NOT ASLEEP!'_ Amy quickly rolled over and placedher hands firmly on both of Jack's shoulders and pinned him to the bed and hovered over him.

"If those hands go any lower, I'm going to chop them off. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." Amy took her arms off of Jack's shoulders and started to crawl back to her spot but Jack grabbed her left wrist and pulled her back so she was now lying right next to him and facing him.

"Why are you in here? I figured you would still be knocked out."

"Number one, I can handle my rum very well so I do not stay knocked out very long and I only have a headache, in case you would like to know. Number two, do you is as hard as a rock! And those blankets! They feel like you're sleeping next to a sheep or something! That was the most uncomfortable bed I've ever been in! There is no way I'm going back in there!" Jack slightly giggled and put a very proud looking smirk on his face.

"So ye decided to come in here with me."

"Well it's not like I had many choices. I either could have suffered through the night and get no sleep or I could come in here with you and at least get some sleep. If you want me to I can leave."

"No it's alright. Ye can stay here. But wasn't it just this morning that ye found me sleeping next to ye and yelled at me? And here you are, sneaking into my bed because you want to be with me."

"I did not come in here because you were in here. I came here because I knew this would be the only way I could get some sleep."

"Of course. Ye said it yourself. Ye slept better since I was next to you."

"No, I came in here because I knew you had a better bed, and I still regret saying that."

"Nothing ye can do about it now."

"I know. I hate it. Now Jack, I really am tired from the party and I really would like to get some sleep." Amy scooted over to her side of the bed and laid on her back and closed her eyes.

"So this isn't the first time you've been dancing on tables?" Amy opened her eyes to see a shirtless pirate's eyes staring at her right above her head with a huge mischievous grin on his face.

"Did Gibbs tell you that?"

"Yeah."

"Why did he have to tell you? I'm going to have to talk to him about that."

"So ye can get pretty wild when you get drunk?"

"Are you kidding? Sarah and me are the original party girls. I was acting pretty tamed tonight."

"What other kinds of things have ye done before?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on."

"If I tell you, you will never let me live it down. Did Gibbs tell you about that one night in Tortuga?"

"No."

"Thank goodness. Ah yes, those were good times."

"Why? What did ye do?"

"Let's just say I can never go back there." Jack's already huge smirk grew into a grin.

"What did ye do?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Please?"

"Goodnight Jack." Amy rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

"Tell me."

"Go to sleep Jack."

"I'm not going to let ye sleep until I know what you did."

"Too late. I'm asleep (_snores very loudly_)."

"No you're not." Amy just continues snoring. Jack sighed and went back to his side of the bed.

"Night Amy."

"(_snores_) Night Jack (_snores more_)." Amy eventually stopped snoring and started to fall asleep. When she was half asleep, she felt an arm snake around her waist and pulled her closer to him so she was right next to him. Amy smiled and continued to fall asleep, only she didn't know that Jack saw her smile.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the windows. Amy moaned and squirmed in her place, and finally yawned. She opened her eyes and realized that is was not in her own room. Slowly the events of last night came back to her and realized that she was in Jack's room. She was still in the same spot she was the night before, right up against Jack with his arm tightly around her waist.

"Jack," she whispered, " Jack?" He was not awake yet. Amy was both happy and sad about this. She was happy that she could stay so close to Jack without him questioning her, but sad because she couldn't talk to him. Amy sighed and snuggled up to Jack even further. She felt his grip tightened around her waist.

_'Jack. I wonder if he really is asleep. Either he's faking it and waiting to do something to me or he really is asleep. Oh well I really don't care right now. Evil bloody sunlight! I swear one day I'm going to kill it! It woke me up from my sleep. Again! Both times with Jack too. Why can't it just let me be? It hates me, that's why. Ok I can't take it any more. Stupid bloody sunlight is blinding me!'_

Amy slowly took Jack's arm off of her waist and switched sides so that se was now facing Jack and away from the window. She remembered that he was shirtless and took this opportunity to ogle at him. He actually looked kind of peaceful when he sleeps, instead of his usual crazy, drunken pirate self. Amy mentally laughed at herself for having perverted thoughts and closed her eyes. She grabbed the pillow that she was laying on and hugged it like a little girl. She had always slept like this and it made her feel comfortable.

Amy was able to rest for a few minutes, undisturbed, until she felt a warm hand touch her face and tucked a lose hair behind her ear. Amy wanted to smile so badly but she knew if she did Jack would know that she was awake.

_'So he is awake. Wonder what he was doing. Oh well, that was very sweet. He doesn't know that I'm awake yet. Oh, I could have fun with this.'_ Amy hugged the pillow tighter and curled up into a ball and moaned.

"Go…away…dad."

'This is going to be so much fun.'

"Ye have to get up now Amy." Amy was biting her tongue as hard as she could to keep herself from laughing.

"I don't want to. I'm having… a wonderful…dream.

"Really? About who?"

_'Idiot, doesn't know what he got himself into.'_

"About…"

"Yes?"

"Harry."

"_Harry_? Why are ye dreaming about Harry?"

"Because he has a normal sounding first name, unlike yours."

"What?" Amy opened her eyes and looked up at Jack, who was right over her head, and pointed her finger right in his face.

"HA HA! I KNEW IT! Trying to get inside my personal thoughts are we?"

"Well…I…uh…um…ah…"

"Just admit it. You were eavesdropping on my personal dreams."

"No, I was really…um…"

"You were really what?"

"Just give me a second. I'll think of something."

"HA! See if you weren't really spying on me you would have said otherwise already. You just needed time to think of a lie to tell me."

"No, that's not true! I just needed time to…ah…"

"See! You need to think of a lie for thinking of a lie. You just keep lying and lying and lying…"

"Ok fine! Yes I was spying on ye, happy?"

"Very much so."

"You have get everything out of me don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's fun to watch you get annoyed."

"So…"

"So what?"

"What did you do that one time in Tortuga?" Amy rolled her eyes back and covered her face with the sheet.

"Not this again."

"Come on. I admitted that I was spying on ye. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"You sound like a little child. You're probably not going to let me do anything ever again without you annoying me."

"Yes I will." Amy lifted the sheets off of her face and sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But first can you let me sit up?" Jack moved away from Amy and leaned against the headboard as Amy did the same.

"Do you remember hearing about that one pub that had to close down because there was a huge riot there?"

"Yes. They have to close the place down for a while because the damage was so bad. It was a shame too. They had really good rum."

"Well, you're looking at the one that started it." Jack looked at Amy with a surprised looked on his face and was smiling.

"You? Ye started that huge riot?"

"Yes, it was me. And Sarah had a part in it too. But it was mostly me."

"How did ye start that whole thing?"

"Well…Sarah and I were drunk and we were dancing."

"Where?"

"That's not important."

"Where?"

"Um…on the table."

"Ah."

"Well anyways, there were these two guys that wanted to come dance with us and they couldn't decide who would go first, so I decided that they fought for who goes first."

"You made them fight?"

"I was drunk, ok. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I can tell."

"So very foolishly, they actually listened to me and started to fight. Before you knew it, the whole place was fighting. At least Sarah was sane enough to know what was going on and pulled me out of the bar. If she wasn't there who knows what would have happened to me."

"You really made them fight?"

"Yes I really made them fight! I was drunk! I thought it would be funny to watch." Jack started to laugh to himself.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry it's just…" Jack's laughing got even louder and Amy hit his arm.

"STOP LAUGHING! It's not that funny!"

"Yeah, actually, it is."

"Come on. You've had to have done something crazy while you were drunk."

"Oh, I've done plenty of crazy things."

"Tell me one of them."

"No, I don't think I should."

"Please? I told you one of my secrets. Didn't you ever dance on a table, confessed something, kissed someone? Come one, there has to be something."

"Well there was that one time…"

"What!"

"I put a bucket on my head and I held a mop and I walked around town saying…"

"WHAT!"

"That I was the king of England."

"You walked around the city yelling that you were the king of England while wearing a bucket on your head and holding a mop?"

"Um…yeah." Amy burst out in laughter and fell face forward on the bed.

"Forget my starting a riot thing! That was _way_ better!" Amy started rolling on the bed and laughing uncontrollably.

"Ok, you can stop laughing now."

"No I can't! It's just too funny! Picturing you with a bucket and a mop…" Amy started another large fit of laughing and was rolling on the bed. She rolled to close to the edge of the bed and fell off onto the floor and squealed, but then continued laughing. Jack looked over the edge and saw that Amy was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ok, you can stop now. You're going to kill yourself if you keep laughing." Amy continued to laugh but then winced in pain and grabbed her right side but still continued giggling.

"Ow! Cramp."

"That's what you get."

"But it was worth every second." Amy wiped away the tears from her eyes and sat up.

"Ok I'll stop laughing now."

"Good." Amy bit her tongue to keep her from laughing but couldn't hold it in any more and fell backwards laughing on the floor. Jack rolled his eyes back and went back to his side of the bed.

"No…really…I'll…stop…laughing." Amy sat up and placed her arms on the bed and rested her head on top of them. She took a deep breath and started giggling again. Jack gave her a very serious stare and she stopped right away.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Hey, you laughed at me too."

"But I didn't fall off the bed."

"Well that's because I had a very good reason too." Jack gave her the serious stare again.

"Sorry." Amy got back up on the bed and wrapped one of the blankets around her and lay down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold. This nightgown is not very warm you know." Jack nodded his head and crossed his arms behind his head, fully exposing his bare chest. Amy looked over at him and tried to make sure he didn't catch her staring at him. She didn't succeed.

"Like what you see?" Amy shook her head and started to blush.

"What! No!"

"So you don't like what you see?"

"What! I never said that!"

"So you do?"

"No I was just…"

"What?"

"You know what, forget it." Amy hid her face with the blanket and tried to fall back asleep.

"Fine. I'm going back to sleep." Amy smiled feeling accomplished that she had beat Jack. She could feel him moving around on the bed and finally settled into a spot. She actually did try to fall asleep, but the blanket wasn't very thick so the sunlight shone through. Amy gave up. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She peeked out of the corner of the blanket to see if Jack was awake and saw him lying peacefully on the other side of the bed. Slowly, she took the blanket off her face, trying not to wake Jack, and sat up. She starting looking around the room and spotted a deck of cards on the small table on Jack's side of the bed. She always did love playing cards. And was pretty good at them too. Amy could play solitaire until Jack woke up again. The only problem was that she would have to get out of the bed to reach them, which she didn't want to do. She thought about just reaching over Jack to get them and hopefully not wake him up. It would be the easiest thing to do.

"What's he going to know? He's asleep." Amy got on all fours and taking small steps at a time towards the cards. She made it all the way across the bed and now she was right p against Jack. He was breathing deeply and was not covered by a blanket. Amy smiled at the sight of him and reached out her arm to grab the cards off the table. She could almost reached the cards when she felt Jack grab her arm that was holding her up and fell right onto his chest.

"Jack let me go!"

"Can't. I'm asleep."

"Let me go!" Amy struggled to get out of Jack's grip, but he was too strong. She let out a large huff and curled her elbow up under her head and rested on it. She wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while. She turned her head towards Jack and saw him grinning. Amy silently cursed at him and closed her eyes. She felt that Jack's grip on her arm was slowly loosening and was about to get away, but Jack was faster. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down right next to him. Then he got up from his current position and hovered over Amy. She could feel Jack's breath on her neck but didn't know how close he was since she still had her eyes closed. Quickly she opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. He face was just inches away from hers and his dark brown eyes were staring into hers. She opened her mouth to say something in protest but no words came out.

"Speechless are we?" Amy opened her mouth again and this time words came out.

"First you pull me down on top of you, now this?"

"Will ye were the one that was one top of me first."

"I was not on top of you! I was just reaching over to get a deck of cards. Climbing over you just happened the be the fastest way there."

"Or it was just the way ye wanted to go because ye wanted to get closer to a certain captain?"

"I've had enough of this conceded talk from you. I'm not talking to you any more." Amy closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She waited for Jack to go away but still felt his breath on her neck and his grip around her waist tighten. She gulped and opened her eyes. Jack was still as close as he was before. Maybe even a little closer.

"W-W-What's the point of this? Are you trying to get me to sleep with you or something?"

"Only if ye want to."

"Well it's not going to happen. So really, what's the point of this?"

"I had to get yer attention somehow."

"And this is the first thing you thought of? Couldn't you have pulled the blankets off me or yelled at me or something?"

"Well if I pulled the blankets off ye, I would be pulling the blankets off myself also, so that doesn't work out, and would have really wanted me to yell in yer ear?"

"Well no, but did you really have to do this?"

"Well this way I knew I would have yer attention."

"And how did you know that?"

"Ye can't see anything but me."

"Oh. Well then can you let me go?"

"I will eventually."

"You love annoying me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Figures."

"So…were you really dreaming about Harry?"

"No, of course not! Why would I be dreaming about Harry? I would never dream about Harry that way. He is like a brother to me. Nothing more. The only reason I said that is because I know it would annoy you."

"So I'm not the only one who's annoying."

"It's just that it's so easy to annoy you. And you act so funny. And you get this funny look on your face. It's hard to resist not to annoy you."

"So ye just annoy me to watch me get a funny look on me face?"

"Yes, and because you act funny too."

"Ye like looking at my face?"

"Yes. I mean no! Well it's fun to look at you when you're annoyed but that does mean I don't think you're attractive or anything! No I didn't mean that! I was just…I mean…what I meant to say was…um…damn it! I hate you." Jack grinned and laughed to himself.

"Now surly ye don't mean that? No one can hate Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Do you know how big of a lie that is?" Amy huffed and turned her face away from Jack.

"Will you just leave me alone?" she whispered. Jack frowned at this comment and bent his head down. He bent down closer to Amy and kissed her on her cheek and let her go. He leaned up against the headboard and waited for Amy's reaction. She was expecting him to keep on annoying her and not let her go. She opened her eyes and wasn't sure if he did what he really did. It came from out of nowhere. She turned and looked at Jack confused and surprised. He gave her one of his signature smirks and she laughed at herself.

"How long were ye awake?" Jack asked.

"I was awake when you tucked that strand of hair behind my ear."

"Ye felt that?"

"Yeah. Why did you do that?"

"Well…um…I…"

"Don't lie this time."

"Well…why did you smile when I put my arm around your waist last night and pulled you closer to me?"

"What?"

"Why did you smile when I put me arm around you last night?"

"I didn't do that."

"Yes ye did. I saw ye."

"Really? So did I smile like this (_gives a fake impression of smile_) or this one (_gives real impression of smile_)?"

"The second one."

"Crap. You weren't supposed to see that."

"Too late."

"Well…why did you put your arm around me in the first place?" Amy asked.

"Um…well…why did ye kiss me yesterday before you left?"

"Why did you kiss me that night after the wedding?"

"Why did ye have a good sleep when I snuck into your bed?"

"Why were you trying to remember my eye color?"

"Why did ye hit me with the pillow?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just thought I should mention it."

"Oh…why was your hand moving down from my waist to my hip?"

"What did ye stutter when I took that coat off and you saw that I had no shirt on?"

"Why did you call me beautiful?"

"Why did you put your arms around my neck when I was holding you over the water?" Amy sat up and pointed her finger at Jack.

"That was reflexes!"

"Right…"

"Really it was! If someone was dangling you over the edge wouldn't you try and grab onto something?"

"And you grabbed on to my neck."

"If you dropped me I wanted to take you with me so you would be soaking wet like me."

"Right…"

"Well…why did you almost kiss me that night after the wedding?"

"I didn't do that, that was ye," Jack said.

"That was all you."

"No it wasn't. That was the both of us."

"Fine. It was."

"Why do you always ask about me and Harry?"

"Because I don't trust him."

"Sure…"

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are."

"I really am serious!"

"I believe you."

"Good." There was a short silence between the both of them until Amy broke it.

"Now…why did you come back to my ship that one night?"

"Oh, now we're back to this?"

"Yes, we are."

"Then…why get you get closer to me this morning?"

"What!"

"Yes ye know what ye did. I was awake. I felt ye get closer to me."

"You're lying."

"No I am not. If I was lying how did ye think I would know this?" Jack defended himself.

"Lucky guess."

"Well not this time."

"Well…why did you…"

"Running out of questions?"

"Shhh, I'm thinking. Ha! Why did you make the one comment on how I would never even think about sleeping with you?"

"When did I do that?"

"At Sarah's house right after we explained the whole Anamaria thing to Gibbs."

"I did say that didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

"Well why wouldn't ye?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why wouldn't ye?"

"I'm not to answer that question!"

"Why not? Have something to hide?" asked Jack.

"Well I don't, but you do."

"Me? What do I have to hide?"

"You have tried to kiss me or sleep next to me on numerous occasions. Why is that?"

"I'm not goin' to answer that question."

"And I'm not going to answer yer question! Let's just drop the whole thing!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." Both Amy and Jack looked away from each other and stared at the walls. After a while, Amy started giggling all of the sudden and made Jack look at her.

"What are ye laughing about? The whole king of England thing?"

"No, I'm over that. I was just laughing on how pointless that argument."

"It was, wasn't it?" Jack started smiling and realizing how pointless that was.

"We do that a lot."

"Yeah, we do."

"Wait, didn't I lock your door last night?"

"Yes."

"Then how did ye get in here?"

"It's very easy to pick open a lock with a hairpin."

"Oh."

"Don't we have to be getting up? If we wait any longer the crew might see us."

"Yes, I supposed we should." Both Amy and Jack took the blankets off them and sung their legs over the side, but Amy remained sitting on the bed and started to shiver, while Jack started to put his boots on. He looked over towards Amy and noticed that she was shivering.

"Are ye alright?"

"Just cold that's all. This thing isn't very warm."

"I'm not wearing a shirt and I'm not cold."

"Yeah, well, you're wearing pants, I'm not. And you're also used to waking up in this room, I'm not."

"Come here." Jack walked over to a chair and picked up his coat.

"What's that for?"

"Well unless ye want to stay cold, ye can wear this. It's the only thing that'll fit you." Amy walked over to where Jack was standing and he put the coat over her shoulders.

"Thank you." Amy watched as Jack looked for a clean shirt and decided to look out the window. She walked over to his window and looked out to the sea. She smiled and closed her eyes. The smell of the ocean was seeping through the edge of the window. She loved the smell of the sea and all it's glory. While breathing in the ocean air, Amy could feel Jack presence behind her but didn't bother to open her eyes.

"What are ye doing?"

"Just looking at the ocean."

"With your eyes closed?" Amy opened her eyes.

"There, now I really am looking at the ocean." Amy heard Jack let out a small laugh and felt both of his arm cross her waist and pull her closed to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Ye said that you felt cold. I'm just trying to make you warmer. Sometimes that coat doesn't work. I can move if you want," he whispered in her ear.

"No, stay. Please." Jack smiled and tightened his grip around her. Amy rested her head on Jack's chest, which was now covered by a shirt to her disappointment, and closed her eyes. She felt so warm in his arms. Both of them weren't sure how long they stayed like that. What was actually just minutes, felt like eternity to them. They could just stay like that forever. They only knew it wasn't long enough when they suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Jack? Are ye awake?" someone said from behind the door. Jack took his arms away from Amy and both of them looked at the door.

"Oh no! It's Gibbs! I can't him see me in here!"

"Hide in the closet." Jack opened his closet door and ran Amy inside and closed the door. She could hear Jack opening the door and Gibbs walked in.

"Wanted to tell ye breakfast is ready. Most of the crew have hangovers from last night."

"I'll be there in a minute." Amy could hear footsteps walk closer to the closet door and held her breath to make sure Gibbs couldn't hear her.

"Amy, your things are still in Anamaria's cabin." Amy let go of her breath and sighed.

"Thank you." Gibbs turned around and walked out the door smiling at Jack. Once Gibbs was gone, Jack closed the door and hurried to open the closet door to let Amy out.

"How does he do that?" she asked.

"Don't know."

"That man knows too much."

"Exactly what I think."

* * *

**Hello my wonderful readers! An update this weekend, as promised. Which is really good for me because I haven't been keeping very many promises lately. I have noticed I haven't given thanks to the world's best beta, Renajah, in like forever so I want to do it now. Thank you ever so much for correcting my many, many grammar mistakes that I try not to do but always do no matter how much my English teacher tries to correct them. You're wonderful and I love you! (Dearly not queerly.) And special thanks to you my fabulous readers! So many reviews! I love every one of them! Please, keep on sending them like this. I like it! Well it's late here and I'm tired so I must depart. Ta!**


	19. The Apples

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do wish I owned the right to the new trailer because it's so awesome!**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 19: The Apples_

"Is anyone looking? I am not going out there like this if someone is watching." Jack stood out in the hallway looking around to make sure no one was watching so Amy could sneak back to Ana's cabin.

"No one is watching."

"If there is really someone out there, I'm going to scream out your real name."

"I know that and I'm not lying."

"For once."

"I heard that. Hurry up before someone comes."

"Is my door unlocked? I want to get in there as fast as I can."

"Fine. Hold on." Jack took the keys off a hook on the wall and unlocked her door. He could hear someone starting to come down the stairs. He quickly ran back into his room and closed the door.

"What?"

"Shhhh! Someone is coming." Jack put his finger over his mouth and listened for the footsteps to go past his room until he couldn't hear them any more. "They're gone."

"That was close. Too close. Now go back out there again and make sure no one is coming. I don't want anyone seeing me."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm the one who is in nothing but your coat and a nightgown and besides this is your ship and I'm your guest. So be a good host and go look in the hallway!" Amy opened the door and pushed Jack outside and almost closed the door but left a crack so she could watch Jack.

"No one is coming."

"Is my door still unlocked?"

"Yes, now come on!" Amy quickly opened the door, ran outside clutching onto Jack's coat, which she was still wearing, and ran into her room.

"I made it! Thanks."

"Breakfast is in the galley."

"What are we having?"

"Same thing we had yesterday."

"Are those apples out there?"

"Probably."

"Oh."

"What? Is there something wrong with them?"

"Have you tasted those things lately? They are starting to rot! I know you might not have that fresh of food, but those were just too bad. I think I'll go back to my place instead. I need to check and make sure everything is ok anyway."

"Ok, suit yourself."

* * *

**  
Amy's POV**

"Ok, suit yourself." Amy waited for Jack to go away and finally heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"Did he want me to stay for breakfast? He sounded a little sad. I mean I would, but I don't think I could face the crew just yet, especially Duncan. Even though they all have hangovers, I still couldn't face them. And I really am worried about my ship. Hope nobody broke into it. Is that too much to ask?" Amy took off Jack's coat and tossed it on the bed. She opened the dresser drawers and started to look for something else to wear since her own clothes were far too dirty for her to wear. Most of the clothes were still messed up from last night when she was looking for a hairpin. Eventually she found a black shirt that was kind of too low cut for her taste, but decided to wear it anyway, and matching black pants.

"How big of a slut was this girl?" While looking for a shirt, she had found a few other shirts and pants that she took a liking too and tossed them onto the bed planning to take them with her. She wasn't going to waste perfectly fine clothes. Amy took off the gown she was wearing and tossed it on the bed, to join the other clothes she was going to steal, and changed into the black shirt and pants and put on her boots. She looked at herself in a mirror that was hanging over the dresser and saw how messy her hair was.

"How long has my hair been like this? Crap, Jack saw me like this! Well I can't do anything about it now and he never said anything so I guess I'll just live with it. But my face, it's so dirty. I'll have to wait until I get back to my ship to wash, but I could at least clean it off with a blanket or something." Amy looked around the room to look for something to clean her face with. When all she could find was the itchy blankets, she took a shirt out of the dresser and cleaned her face with that and tossed it on the floor.

"That's better. I wonder if she has a hairbrush? She better have one." Amy looked in the same drawer that she had found the hairpin the previous night and found a hairbrush and a red ribbon. She brushed her hair and tied it into a high ponytail using the ribbon. She looked herself in the mirror and was satisfied with how she looked. Amy took a bag from under the bed, she had found it last night while looking for rum, and stuffed all the clothes in it, including her dirty ones that she was wearing before. She then decided to look at the books on her bookshelf and took a few of those and stuffed them in her bag.

"What the heck, I'll take the brush too," and stuffed the brush in the bag. She closed the bag, tied her purple sash around her waist, and walked out the door to the galley grabbing Jack's coat on the way. When she looked inside, she only saw a few of the crewmembers trying to eat, but simply had too much of a hangover and gave up trying to eat, and Jack sitting by himself. He looked up and Amy and seemed surprised to see her standing there.

"What are ye doing here?"

"Well I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. And here's your coat." Amy handed Jack his coat and watched him put it on.

"Hmm. Well goodbye then. What's in the bag?"

"I'm stealing some of Anamaria's clothes. Is that alright?"

"Fine by me. At least you'll get some use out of them."

"Thank you. Did you want to come with me?"

"What?"

"Did you want to come with me? Seems like you won't be able to do much around here with the crew, since they all have hangovers, thanks to me." "Where?"

"After I stop by my ship really quick, I have to go into town to find Harry." Amy put her hand to her forehead and pretended like she fainted and leaned against the wall. She could see anger starting to build up in his eyes.

"Don't know. I'll think 'bout it."

"Well, ok then. Bye Jack." Amy turned around and walked out of the galley but leaned against the wall right outside of the doorway knowing that Jack was going to come running after her because she was going to see Harry.

"Five…four…three…two…one." She heard a chair being slammed into the table and heard footsteps walking towards the door. She looked over at the doorway and smiled when she saw Jack standing there. "Made up your mind?"

"Were ye waiting there for me?"

"Yes I was. I knew as soon as I said the word Harry you would come. You can be so predictable some times."

"Me? Predictable? Ye must not be thinking right. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the most unpredictable person in the world."

"Well just now you weren't."

"Well, that was only one time. Ye never know what I'm going to do next. Ye don't know what I am going to do in ten minutes. Tonight. Tomorrow. The next day."

"Do _you_ even know what you are going to do?"

"I have ideas."

"Well how I am supposed to know what you are going to do if you don't even know?"

"Ye don't, because I'm unpredictable."

"Fine. You are the most unpredictable person in the world. Now let's go." Amy started to walk away and up the stairs and Jack quickly ran to catch up with her.

* * *

"Here we are. Ah yes, my ship. It feels good to be back." Amy walked across the deck and down to her cabin, with Jack following close behind her. When Amy got to her door, instead of turning the knob, she gently pushed it opened and looked around her room. 

"Well, everything seems to be in order. No one broke in." Amy walked across her bedroom, tossing the bag into a corner, and grabbed a small towel.

"I'm going to wash up really quick. Make yourself comfortable." Amy tossed the towel over her shoulder and walked out of her room leaving Jack alone. He walked over to Amy's bed and flopped down on it. He put his back against the backboard and tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't feel like his normal self. He felt kind of…depressed.

_'It's bloody Harry, that's what it is. He thinks that he could go after Amy, well that's not true. Yer going to have some competition. Bloody eunuch. I swear I'm going to kill him one of these days. I've already pictured his death in my mind. Ah, what a glorious sight it is. If he keeps going after Amy, that picture is going to become reality. No one is going to get in the way of Amy and me. I just wish I could give him one nice shot in the head. Right between his eyes. That'll stop him, if it doesn't kill him. Which a shot to the head always does. What a coincidence. But is this what I'm going to do for the rest of my life? Just plotting his death in my mind and not doing anything about Amy? Well actually I could go on plotting Harry's death, but not about Amy. Gibbs is right; I have to do something soon. He always just has to be right. I'll probably kill myself for doing this. But at least I can focus on something other than Harry's death. But what if she doesn't…no. I can't think about that right now. This is all Harry's fault.'_

"Stupid, bloody eunuch," he mumbled to himself.

"Who's a eunuch?" Jack looked at the doorway and saw Amy standing there holding two apples in her hand.

"What? Oh, just one of my old friends, Will Turner."

"Hmmm. Interesting. Well here's an apple. Thought you might be hungry." Amy walked over to the bed and tossed Jack an apple.

"I could have just gotten one from my ship."

"But mine aren't rotting and taste better. Try one." Jack took a bite of the apple and agreed that it did taste better than the ones back on his ship.

"Ok yeah, you're right. These are better." Amy slightly smiled and watched Jack take another bite of his apple. Jack kept staring across the room into space while continuing to eat his apple.

"Jack, are you alright? You've been acting kind of depressed. You don't seem like you're usual crazy self." Amy sat down on the bed facing Jack with a genuine concerned look on her face.

"Oh, I guess just having one of those days."

"One of what days?"

"When ye just feel depressed for no reason at all."

"Yet again, another lie."

"I'm not lying."

"You have absolutely no clue why you are depressed?"

"Yes." Amy sighed and took another bite of her apple. Suddenly, her face brightened up like she just got an idea. "Hold on." Amy put her apple down on the bed, and knelt down on the floor. She started going through boxes under her bed until she found what she was looking for. "Here." Amy held up a bottle of rum and pushed a box back under her bed.

"What's that?"

"It's rum! What else does it look like?" Jack smiled and grabbed the bottle away from Amy's hand. He opened the bottle and took a drink.

"You want any?"

"No, I don't like to drink rum this early. Besides, I have my own stash right under my bed." Amy grabbed her apple and sat up on the bed leaning against the headboard, much like Jack had done. Amy took a bite of her apple and sighed.

"So, what's going on between ye and Harry?"

"What do you have against Harry?" Amy snapped back.

"Sorry. Just wondering." Jack looked away from Amy and took a drink of his rum.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. If you must know, nothing. There is nothing between us. Harry is like my big brother, nothing more." Jack took another bite and turned to Amy.

"Is that all?"

"Yes Jack that's all. That's all he'll ever be to me, a brother." Amy smiled at Jack and took a bite from her apple.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure." Jack slightly smiled and drank some of his rum.

"So what did the crew say about me after my crazy night?" Jack chuckled and smiled. "They were sad to see you leave. They loved ye. Next time you go o'er there they'll probably beg you to stay. They also said that you are the biggest drinker they've ever seen except, well…me." Amy giggled and took a bite of her apple.

"Well boys will be boys. Wonder what they thought of my dancing."

"I think they liked it."

"Well of course they did. Hope they know I'm not like that all the time."

"I think they'll be disappointed." Jack put his usual cocky grin on his face and Amy lightly slapped him on his arm.

"Jack!"

"Sorry, but it's true." Amy hit Jack again and went back to eating her apple. Occasionally she heard Jack drinking the rum and eating his apple. She continued eating her apple when felt that her neck was feeling kind of stiff and started to rub it.

"What are you doing?"

"My neck is stiff again. Probably because of the time I slept on Anamaria's bed. I have no idea how that woman could have slept on that bed every single night. Her back must have hurt like crazy." She continued to rub her neck but eventually stopped knowing it wasn't going to help much and resumed eating her apple.

Amy finished her apple and placed it on her nightstand and saw that Jack had barely eaten half his apple and still had some rum left. It would be a while before he got finished. Amy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Her neck was still killing her. Of course she knew there was one solution she could do, lean against Jack. She had thought about this before but decided against it. But now it seems that Jack is going to be a while and her neck was still hurting, she gave in to this idea. Amy scooted closer to Jack and laid her head on his shoulder. Jack stopped eating his apple and looked at Amy both in surprise and happiness.

"What are ye doing?"

"Well it seems that you are going to be here a while and my neck really does hurt so I thought I would make myself comfortable while I wait." Jack smiled and put his arm around Amy and pulled her closer to him and her head was now on his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you more comfortable. Ye seem to like it whenever I pull ye closer."

"No comment." Jack laughed and rubbed Amy's arm. Amy looked up at Jack trying to figure out he was doing exactly. But his face gave no hints as to what he was doing and went back to his rum. Amy grinned and dug her head deeper into Jack's chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Luv. Luv, wake up." Jack was gently shaking Amy's arm trying to get her to wake up. 

"Luv wake up." Amy stirred and yawned. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes staring at her with a hint of amusement in them.

"If I was thinking straight (_yawns_) I would hit you right now."

"I know you would. That's why I caught you off guard."

"Did I fall asleep or something?"

"Not sure if you fell completely asleep, but you were close to it."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's all because of Anamaria's bed. I want to kill that bed."

"It's ok luv."

"Jack."

"Sorry, slipped." Amy yawned again and stretched her arms out. She looked back up at Jack and realized that she was lying in his lap. Amy quickly sat up and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. You were slipping and you just fell. I didn't want to wake ye up. Ye looked so peaceful."

"How long was I out?"

"Oh about twenty minutes or so."

"That long?"

"It wasn't that long. Besides I had my rum to tide me over."

"Always thinking about your rum."

"I would go crazy if I didn't have me rum." "

So would I." Both Amy and Jack laughed at this. Jack put his arm back around Amy and continued drinking his rum.

"Jack I know how much you might hate it, but I really need to go find Harry. I need to get my door fixed." Amy felt Jack's arm tightened behind her back and anger starting to build up in his eyes.

"Can you refer to Harry as something else? Like stupid or ass or eunuch or all three together."

"Jack!"

"What? I was just trying to come up with names!"

"But _those_ names?"

"They were just the first to come to mind." Jack prepared to be hit by Amy but it never came.

"If it really bothers you that much, I'll call him something else."

"Thank you."

"But I don't know what to call him."

"Hey, I put out my suggestions."

"Harry is my friend. I wouldn't call him those things, unless I was mad at him."

"And are ye?"

"No."

"Damn it."

"What if I just call him the jeweler?"

"No. You go to the jewelry and you get something nice. So you would see him if you wanted to get something nice, so no."

"What if I just call him _'him'_?"

"Not the name I would have picked, I would have much preferred eunuch, but that'll work."

"Good because I couldn't think of anything else. Now come on, we have to go find _'him'_."

"Fine, let's just get it over with."

"You really don't want to see _'him'_."

"No I really don't."

"Well you don't have to see him if you don't want to."

"I would very much appreciate it."

"Of course then I would just to go find him myself. Alone."

"On second thought, I'll come with ye."

"Thought you would change your mind. Come on let's go." Amy gently nudged Jack to get up and he got the hint. He hoped off the bed and held out his arm to Amy to help her get off the bed. Amy graciously took Jack's invitation and placed her hand in his. Jack gave Amy a cocky grin that made Amy put a confused look on her face. Jack gave Amy's arm one quick, strong pull that made Amy go right towards him and put his arm around her waist and brought her into a dip.

"How did you do that?"

"Talent." Amy smiled as Jack pulled her back up from the dip and made her stand straight. Jack still had his arms around Amy and her arms were at her sides.

"Well that was…"

"Unpredictable?"

"Yeah. I never thought that would happen."

"Ye never know what I'm going to do next."

* * *

**Another chappie. So, I noticed already had 7 reviews for the last chapter. So I thought 'Hey, I'll update because i have so many reviews.' And guess what...I did! Except these to come up faster since all of the chapters are ready to be posted. Here's a hint: if you want the chapters up quickly, review! Somehow they give my computer a boost and can load faster. Imagine that…. Oh, and if you haven't seen the new trailer for POTC 2, I suggest you go see it. It looks so good! Have a nice day. Ta!**


	20. The Looks

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding**  
_Chapter 20: The Looks_

"You never know what I'm going to do next." Jack slightly pulled Amy closer to him as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"As with me."

"Really? Yer unpredictable?"

"Yes I am."

"Yer not that unpredictable."

"Oh really? Well then if I'm not unpredictable then what am I going to do next?"

"What am I goin' do?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked ye second."

"So what?"

"But I asked you second."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Just do what you are going to do."

"Fine." Jack took one arm off of Amy and took his hat off and placed it on Amy's head.

"Your hat? You're letting me wear your hat?"

"It looks good on ye."

"I thought you didn't let anyone touch your hat."

"Oh I don't, and the second we step out that door I'm taking me hat back."

"So you don't trust me with your hat?"

"I'm letting you wear it right now. What more do you want?" Amy laughed and took her hands off of Jack's shoulders.

"Jack enough stalling. We really have to go."

"Do we have to? I rather stay here."

"As much as I am enjoying this too, I have to get my door fixed. I don't want anybody breaking into my ship." Jack slowly took his hands away from Amy's waist and sighed.

"Fine. Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

"Afterwards, I'll buy you some rum. Well I won't buy it. Kyle can sneak me free rum."

"Free?"

"Not a lot. No more than three pints each."

"Kyle is a good man."

"I know." Amy smiled and placed Jack's hat back on his head. "Come on Jack." Amy left Jack and walked across the room and reached her door when she realized that Jack wasn't following her.

"You know if you want rum, you're actually going to have to move."

"Yeah, but it's what I have to do before I get the rum that I don't want to do." Amy rolled her eyes back and walked back over the Jack and looked him in the eye. She let a small smile escape from her lips and placed her hand on his face. She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, this time a little longer than the other ones she had previously given him.

"Now will you move?" Jack looked at Amy with a surprised look, but had much more of a mischievous glint in his eyes than anything else.

"Alright, you convinced me. I'll move."

"You're so easy to persuade."

"It all depends on how you do it. And you chose the right way." Amy laughed and took Jack's arm and wrapped hers around it and led Jack out the door.

* * *

"Jack, before we go in, just promise you'll try to act at least half way kind towards him. I know how much you hate him but just try." Amy and Jack were standing outside of the jewelers where Harry worked and were preparing to go inside. 

"Why?"

"Jack. Do this for me. Harry is my friend."

"I'll try…but I'm not making any promises."

"Well it's a start." Amy opened the door to the store and made sure Jack walked in and walked over to the counter. "Harry, are you here?" Jack twitched when Amy said Harry and made her laugh.

"Just a second." Both of them could hear clanging coming from the back room and figured that is where Harry must be working. A minute later, Harry came walking out holding a hammer and wearing a leather glove.

"Hello Amy." Harry placed the hammer on the counter and walked out from behind the counter and hugged Amy. Jack made his hand into a fist and used all his strength not to punch him right there on the spot. At that moment he was picturing his death in his mind.

"Hello Jack."

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

"Sorry. Captain." Amy stepped back over to Jack and felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her close to him. She could see Jack smirking back at Harry as Harry's eyes filled with a rage of jealously. Sensing that both men were going to hurt each other any second, Amy decided to get down to business before they both kill each other.

"Harry, the reason that I am over here is because I need your help." Harry turned most of his attention back to Amy but still looked at Jack in suspicion.

"What do you need help with?"

"The doorknob on my door broke and I was hoping you would be able to come by sometime and fix it."

"How did it break? Did someone have a little too much rum and break it?" Harry looked at Jack acting all smart-ass like and Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, Jack and I were locked in and we were trying to get the door opened, but the knob came off in the process."

"Harry, did ye by any chance install the last doorknob?" Jack interrupted.

"Yes I did. Why?"

"Oh, now I just know why it broke so easily." Jack acted like a smart-ass, much like Harry did, only over exaggerated. Amy noticed that Harry and Jack were both giving each other evil looks and knew she had to do something about it quick.

"So, will you be able to come fix it?" she asked.

"Yes I should have time. I'll come by later tonight to fix it."

"I'll be waiting."

"And so will I," Jack added on. Harry suddenly got a little smirk on his face and looked at Jack which made him retightened his hand into a fist.

"You know my lunch break is in half on hour, did you want to get something to eat Amy? You know, just the two of us." Jack gave him the evilest look he could that made him look like the devil himself.

"I would if I could, but I've already made plans."

"We're stopping by the pub to get some rum. Both of us, _together_." Jack made sure he emphasized that they were going together and was satisfied when he saw Harry's face grow in disappointment.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. But before you go, can I get your advice on something? I mended this one necklace and it doesn't seem to look right. I want to see what you think." Jack's whole body tightened and was ready at any second to go over there and strangle him.

"Sure I guess. Jack this will only take a second." Amy took Jack's arm off of her and walked towards Harry as he opened the gate to let Amy in behind the counter. Jack followed Amy but Harry quickly closed the door before he could walk through and locked it, hitting his knees hard in the process. As they were walking to the door that lead to the back room he saw Harry turn around and gave Jack a smug look and Jack gave him the finger in return and they entered the back room.

"I swear one day I'm going to kill that hell of a …(_insert every curse word known to man_)…eunuch!" he mumbled to himself. Jack kicked the counter as hard as he could only to realize that his foot as now in pain and started to shake his foot wildly. A few minutes later, he saw Harry walked through the door followed by a giggling Amy and quickly stopped shaking his foot.

"Harry that necklace looks fine. You did a great job on it." Harry unlocked the small door and let Amy to the other side. As soon as Amy got close enough, Jack grabbed her by the waist again and pulled her right next to him. She looked at him in confusion but then remembered to get him out of there before he kills Harry, or Harry kills him.

"Well Harry as much I hate to leave, I really must be going."

"We have things to do. But you sadly have to stay here and work all day. So sorry mate. Wish you could join us." Jack mouthed the word 'not' to Harry but made sure Amy did not see it.

"Maybe I can next time."

"Yes that would be wonderful Harry. Come on Jack, don't want to keep Kyle waiting. It was so nice to see you again Harry. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Amy!" Amy and Jack turned towards the door and started walking out. Jack looked back at Harry giving him his signature evil smirk. He saw Harry was burning up with anger and was giving him the finger. He put his arm behind his back, where Amy could not see it, and flicked Harry off as they were walking out the door.

Jack and Amy stepped outside as Jack quickly put the arm that he used to flick Harry off back to its original spot on his side. As soon as the door was closed, Amy quickly pushed Jack's arm off of her waist and looked at Jack with that killing death stare of hers and her hands on her hips.

"What?" Amy hit Jack upside the head as hard as she could. "What was that for?"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? You know very well what that was for! I saw you and Harry giving each other those evil looks when we were in there! Jack you promised that you would behave yourself!"

"Number one, I said I'll try to behave myself, and I didn't promise anything. Number two, he started it!" Amy hit Jack on his head again.

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"He called me a drunk and said I was clumsy!"

"But you _are_!"

"But he didn't have to say it."

"You made him call you Captain first!"

"So, I tell everyone to call me Captain."

"No you don't! Do you make me call you Captain? No. Do you make Kyle call you Captain? No. Did you make Sarah and Johnny call you Captain? No!"

"But they were all friends of yours."

"And so is Harry!"

"But I liked your other friends." "

That still doesn't give you any right to make him call you Captain!"

"Well I thought someone should call me Captain." Amy threw her arms up in the air and screamed inside her mouth.

"You're impossible!"

"Improbable."

"No, you really are impossible!"

"Pirate." Amy threw her arms up in the air again and started to storm off.

"Where are ye going?" Jack quickly jogged to catch up with Amy and stood right in front of her.

"I need some rum, now move!" Amy stared to walk away but Jack grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back in front of him.

"You're not still mad are ye?" "No Jack, just because I am yelling at you and trying to get away from you and wanting to drink alcohol doesn't mean I'm mad! I am just in a wonderful mood right now! Can't you tell? I feel like skipping through a field of daisies!" Amy turned away from Jack and grunted but Jack made her move so that she was facing him.

"If you were mad, all you had to do was say so."

"Then yes Jack, I am mad at you! I am totally and completely angry with you! Does that make you feel better?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Well you told me to say it and I said it and I really need some rum, so MOVE!" Amy tried to take another step forward but Jack pulled her back.

"I am not going to let you move until we straighten this up."

"Well then we're going to be standing here all day!"

"If it takes that long, then we will."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Just the way I am." Amy huffed and pushed Jack's hands off her shoulders. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Me? Why do I have to say something?"

"Because it's all your fault and you're the reason I am mad!"

"Fine then I'm sorry."

"I need more than that."

"What else do I have to say?"

"Do you want me to slap you again because I will?"

"Ok! Fine. I'm sorry that I was giving Harry evil looks when I said I wouldn't and for saying that he has bad craftsmanship."

"And for flicking him off, both times."

"Ye saw that?"

"Nothing gets past me."

"And I'm sorry that I flicked him off, both times. Even though he did deserve it."

"Jack!"

"I said I was sorry for doing it, I am not sorry of thinking he deserved it. That's my own opinion. You're not going to make me say I'm sorry for that too are ye?"

"No, that's was your own mind speaking. I can't make you apologize for something you had every right to believe. But you still had no right carrying it out!" "So, you forgive me?" Amy looked into Jack's eyes and couldn't help but smile. He actually looked like he was genuinely sorry. He even had pouty eyes. The sight alone made her smile. She knew she should be mad at him, but the way he looked she couldn't.

"Yes, I guess I do… for now."

"Can't wait till next time."

"I really should still be mad at you."

"But yer not."

"I know. You just have a away with getting yourself out of trouble."

"How do you think I'm still alive?" Amy laughed and put one arm over Jack's shoulders.

"Come on, I can hear some free rum calling our names." Jack grinned and put his arm around Amy's waist.

"So do I." Both of them smiled and walked off towards the pub.

* * *

'**Ello peoples. Sorry for the wait. I forgot to update! Don't hurt me! Yeah, everything just has been so crazy…ugh. Moving on. Thank You to my lovely beta, Renajah, for editing this. And thank you all for sending so many wonderful reviews. Y'all have picked up the slack, I like it! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Ta!**


	21. The Chase

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, as of yet. One day I shall own it when I take over the world with my army of Furbies! I shall make everyone go mad with their stupid little Furby language and I shall rule the world! Anyway, on with the story.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 21: The Chase_

"Ah yes, the pub. What a wonderful place. The smell of alcohol everywhere and more rum than anyone could ever need. A glorious place."

"Yer starting to sound like me."

"You're starting to have an effect on me, Mr. Sparrow."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Don't know. I haven't decided yet." Amy opened the door to the pub and made sure Jack was in too.

"Kyle you here?" They, with Jack's arm firmly around her waist, walked across the pub and to the bar and found Kyle sitting at a stool cleaning mugs.

"Hello Amy. Jack. What brings you here?" Kyle asked.

"We just dropped by to say hello," Amy said.

"You want some rum don't you?"

"If you don't mind."

"Pull up a stool and I'll pour you some. Remember the limit."

"Don't worry, I told Jack about it."

"I'm not worried about Jack, I worried about you. It won't be the first time you've gone over the limit." Jack looked at Amy with a slightly surprise looked on his face and saw that Amy was starting to blush."What can I say? I love rum!" Jack let go of Amy and pulled down a stool from on top of the bar and sat down as Amy did the same. Kyle poured each of them a pint and handed him to them.

"So…what have you two been up to?"

"We just came back from seeing Harry. My doorknob broke and he said he would fix it," Amy replied.

"How did it break?"

"Well, me and Jack were locked in my room because the stupid bloody door swelled up again and we tried to open it but the knob came off in the process."

"You and Jack were locked in…together?" Amy realized what she just said and whacked herself on the head.

"Smooth," said Jack with a grin.

"Shut up! This involves you too you know!"

"Yes, but I don't really mind."

"I just have one question. How long _were_ you locked in?" Kyle asked.

"Um…eh…ah… we weren't sure how long we locked in. The clock was broken in my room." Amy hoped he believed it.

"Well it must have been a long time then."

"What makes you think that?"

"If it was a short period of time, you would have been able to tell and would have said an hour or something, but you didn't. So Jack, how long did you stay in there?"

"The whole night," Jack answered. Amy coughed up the rum she was drinking and slapped Jack on the arm.

"The entire night?" Kylerepeted surprisingly.

"Why did you tell him that you idiot?" Amy yelled at Jack.

"Hey, I have nothing to hide."

"Now he's never going to let me live it down!"

"That's your problem."

"So Jack, if you don't mind me asking…where did you sleep?" Kyle interrupted.

"On the floor."

Amy laughed."Ha! You slept on the floor at first but then you snuck into my bed without me knowing and slept next to me the rest of the night!"

"Now why did you tell him that? Now he probably wants to kill me!" Jack yelled back.

"Hey, if I'm going down I am taking you with me!"

"No Jack I don't want to kill you…yet. Did anything else happen?" Kyle said.

"No."

"Amy?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Then Jack I shall let you live. Unless Gibbs finds out, then he'll kill you."

"You won't tell Gibbs will you Kyle? I'm sure Jack would like to live."

"Yes I would like to live."

"No I won't tell him."

"Thank you Kyle."

"Hey, before I forget, I found something yesterday that I think you might like." Kyle bent down and looked through the cabinets below the bar and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Is that…"

"Yep."

"Kyle, I love you." Amy quickly grabbed the bottle from Kyle and gulped down a good-sized swig. Amy took away the bottle from her lips and clutched her forehead.

"I forgot how strong this was."

"What's so special about it?" Jack asked.

"What's so special about it! This is the best thing in the world! It's chocolate flavored vodka! It's even better than rum."

"_Better than rum_? How could anything be better than rum? It's the best drink in the world!"

"Next to this. I can't get enough of this stuff!" Amy took another large swig and clutched her head again.

"Do you want to try some?"

"Sure. Let's see if it really is better than rum." Amy handed the bottle to Jack and watched him drink it. He was surprised to see how strong it was and that the chocolate flavor really stood out. He actually kind of liked it, but not as much as his rum.

"That is strong. It wasn't that bad actually, but rum is better."

"Have your rum. I just want my vodka." Jack handed the vodka back to Amy and watched her quickly take the bottle away from him and drink it.

"Kyle do you have any more of this?"

"Don't know. I didn't have time to look any further where I found that one."

"Well you have time now, look some more!" Kyle quickly walked over a few feet to the left and opened a cabinet. He squatted down and searched through the cabinet with Amy watching attentively. After a few minutes, Kyle pulled out one bottle and closed the door.

"You're in luck."Kyle stood back up and placed the bottle on the counter.

"THANK YOU!" Amy grabbed the bottle and placed it next to her like a little child who did not want to lose a toy.

"Can I buy this from you?"

"You can take it. Nobody ever wants to drink it."

"How could anybody not want to drink this? This stuff is great! Thanks Kyle, you are a good friend."

"The only reason you say that is because I gave you that vodka."

"Well yeah, but you really are a good friend." Kyle smiled and noticed Jack sitting there watching the two of them smiling.

"What, you think my love of vodka is amusing?"

"Right now yes."

"Well I don't care. I love this stuff too much to care right now." Amy resumed drinking from her original bottle, and started chatting with Kyle and Jack. They talked about various things like alcohol, sailing, and other things. They sat there for about an hour when Jack had finished his rum and Amy had finished her first bottle of vodka.

"Amy, what time is it?"

"My guess is like noon or something."

"Oh. I have to be going somewhere. Sorry to kick you out but…"

"It's fine Kyle, we understand. We'll help you clean up, won't we Jack?"

"You'll kill me if I don't."

"He's learning." Kyle took away their mugs and bottle and put them in the back room as Jack and Amy put up the stools.

"Kyle, can I come back later and pick this bottle up?"

"Sure. I'll leave it in the same spot as the first one."

"Thanks." Kyle took the bottle and placed it inside the same cabinet as the first one. All three of them walked out of the pub and watched Kyle lock up.

"Well it was nice seeing you again. See you later tonight. Bye!"

"Bye!" Amy said and watched Kyle walk away.

"So you really like vodka?"

"That particular one, yes I do. But since so few places carry that kind, I usually choose rum."

"I can tell." Jack with out Amy's knowing snuck his arm around Amy's waist as Amy looked down and saw his arm there.

"What are you doing?" Jack only smirked back at her and pulled her in front of him and wrapped both of his arms around her waist. Amy decided to play along and put her hands on his shoulders.

"What were you going to do this morning?" he asked seductively.

"Well I was going to take your hat away, but you beat me to it."

"Oh I would have let ye do it because I wasn't going to originally."

"Then what were you going to do?"

"This." Amy got a curious look on her face, but it was wiped away when Jack's lips collided with hers. Amy was shocked and didn't know what was happening at first but then realized that Jack was kissing her. He was kissing her gently and softly and didn't act forceful on her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a small moan in pleasure. As quickly as the kiss came, it was gone. She looked back up at Jack and smiled.

"That was un…"

"Unbelievable."

"Yes. That was unbelievable. Hey, wait a second…" Jack started to chuckle.

"You tricked me!"

"But you fell for it."

"Yes, well…" Jack saw her looking at something over his shoulder and her face went rigid.

"What?"

"No, not now. _Please_ not now."

"YOU! COME HERE, YOU LITTLE WENCH!" a guy shouted from behind him.

"RUN!" Amy grabbed Jack's hand and started running away in the opposite direction. Jack could hear someone one running behind them and yelling. He turned around to see a tall red haired man with an Irish accent chasing them and cursing in Irish. And he was catching up, fast.

"What's going on?"

"You remember that riot was telling you about?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, well, that's one of the guys that I told to fight. Sometime during the riot, someone stole all his money. The stubborn twit never got over the little mishap. It's not my fault; he didn't have to listen to me. Quick, over here." Amy pulled Jack into a dark ally and slammed him up against the wall. Amy took her hair out of a ponytail and poked her head around the corner to see if he was coming.

"Jack, give me you're coat and hat."

"Why?"

"Just do it! You'll get it back." Jack reluctantly handed Amy his coat and hat and watched her put them on. She once more looked around the corner to see if he was coming. She quickly pulled her head back in and did something Jack never expected. She took Jack's arm and pulled him in front of her and started kissing him. Of course, Jack didn't mind at all and kissed her back. He heard the man that was chasing them run past them yelling but still kept on kissing her. Amy wanted to wait until she could not hear him any more and then stop kissing Jack to make sure he would not see them, and for her own pleasure. Once he was out of hearing range, Amy gently pushed Jack off of her and looked around the corner.

"Come on before he comes back!" She grabbed Jack's hand and ran in the opposite direction as the man who was chasing them.

"What was that back there?"

"Well I couldn't exactly let him see my face now could I? I had to do something!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Do you have money with you?"

"Yes but-""Good, we're going to need it." Amy retightened her grip around Jack's hand and ran faster. Amy suddenly took a sharp right turn down a street that made Jack feel like a whip. They took another sharp left turn on a street and kept running. Amy looked back behind her whenever she could to make sure the Irish man wasn't chasing them. Eventually, Amy stopped briefly at a store and ran inside. Both of them leaned up against the door catching their breath. It was then Jack realized that they were in a dress shop.

"Why…are we…in a…dress shop?" Jack panted between breaths.

"Because he knows what I'm wearing…and I can't go back…to my ship since he knows what it…looks like and he has spies everywhere…looking for me now. I need…a change of clothes."

"Is that why you wanted…to know if I had any…money?"

"Yes. I'll pay you back…promise." Jack and Amy both looked at each other at the same time and started laughing.

"Can I help you?" A saleslady walked up to Jack and Amy looking disgusted and curious both at the same time. Amy took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Yes, I came here to buy a dress."

"Well you came to the right place. Are you looking for something particular or just looking?"

"Just looking, thank you."

"Well if you need any help just ring the bell on the counter." Amy nodded her head and watched the clerk shake her head and walked away.

"How much money do you have?"

"I don't know."

"Well hurry up and look. I need to know." Jack rolled his eyes and poked through his pocket. "Looks like 80 shillings."

"Why do you have so much money?"

"Ye never know what's going to happen."

"I have twenty so I can get something for a hundred shillings. I should be able to get something reasonable." Amy made Jack stand up straight and went off looking for a dress. The store had the dresses organized by color. She walked right past the reds and oranges, and all bright colors and head straight for the blues and darker colors. She started to look through the dresses when she felt someone standing behind her.

"How 'bout this?" Amy turned around to see Jack holding up a fiery red dress with an extremely low neckline. She swore she had seen it on some whores before. Wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Amy smiled and went back to looking at dresses. She found a light blue colored one with small strips woven into the fabric with three-quarter length sleeves and silver trim around the edges and was not immodestly low cut unlike Jack's dress.

"I'm going to try this one on."

"I like the one I picked out much better."

"That's only for your pleasure."

"So. What's yer point?" Amy giggled as she picked up the dress and went to find the saleslady. She rang the bell a couple of times on the counter and saw the clerk come out from a room behind the counter.

"May I try this dress on?"

"Yes. Come right over here." The lady led Amy over to a dressing room and unlocked for her.

"If you could do one thing for me please. Can you keep watch on that man and make sure he doesn't come over here?"

"Of course. I understand." Amy closed the door behind her and started to undress. She tossed Jack's hat and coat on the floor along with the rest of her clothes and slipped the dress on. She tightened the laces in the back and took a look to make sure everything looked right. The dress fitted her very nicely as it hugged her curves and the skirt flowed on the ground. It looked as if it was made for her. She knew that Jack was going to love it. Amy picked up all her clothes and Jack's hat and coat and stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. In the center of the shop, she could see Jack arguing with the saleslady about something and decided to go save the poor lady before Jack killed her.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot allow you to go back there."

"Why not?" Jack practically yelled at her.

"I cannot tell you sir." Amy quickly walked next to Jack and grabbed his arm to calm him down and turned to the saleslady.

"I'm sorry if this man has been bothering you. He had a little too much rum. Please excuse his bad behavior. May I purchase this dress?"

"Will you be needing a box to put that in or will you be wearing it?"

"I will be needing a box to put this in later. For now I will be wearing this."

"As you wish. I will be right back with a box."

"Thank you." The lady walked away and as soon as she was out of sight, Amy quickly turned to Jack and lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Were you trying to get back there?"

"Back where?"

"Where I was dressing!"

"Maybe."

"Can you not be a perverted pirate for just one minute of your life?"

"I was, and I hated it, and now I'm back to me old ways."

"You can be so difficult sometimes."

"It's just the way I am." Amy rolled her eyes back and leaned against the wall she was standing next to. She looked down at the floor for a minute and looked back up to see Jack eying her new dress.

"What are you doing?"

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around. I am paying for a good portion of this dress and I think I deserve to see how it looks on you." Amy sighed and quickly made a spin."_Slowly_." Amy rolled her eyes and this time slowly turned around. When she faced Jack, she saw that he was smirking and had a very noticeable pleased and happy look on his face, especially in his eyes.

"You look so…"

"What? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Attractive? Elegant? Stunning?" Amy gave Jack a playful smile and popped her foot up in the air and tried to look cute. Jack's smirk grew and walked towards her and gently grabbed her waist. Amy put her forehead against Jack's as he pulled her a little bit closer.

"Breath taking." Amy smiled and felt her cheeks become rosy when she heard a cough come behind her.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Amy quickly turned to face the clerk who now had a small smile on her face and quickly took Jack's hand off her waist. She heard Jack mutter 'damn it' under his breath and smiled.

"No, no. You weren't interrupting anything. May I pay for my dress now?"

"Of course. If you would follow me please." The lady turned around and started walking towards the counter as Amy followed pulling Jack along.

"Jack, take out your money." Amy placed twenty shillings on the counter as Jack placed his 70 on; the dress only coasted 90 shillings. Amy handed her the money and watched her put it away and place a box on the counter. Amy opened it, put her other clothes inside, and closed it. Jack took his hat and coat and put them on.

"Thank you." Amy picked up the box and secured it under her arm, grabbed Jack's hand and led him out the store.

"Now that guy may still be able to recognize me, so don't be surprised if I suddenly start running."

"Will you also be throwing me up against the wall and start kissing me again?"

"Only if it is necessary."

"What happens if it isn't?"

"I'll think about it." Jack smiled. He _really_ hoped the Irish guy would be coming around the corner.

* * *

**Yay! I know many of you have been waiting for that. I have been receiving many questions about the necklace that Jack had bought Amy. So I shall answer it here: Don't worry. I have not forgotten about it. It will come up in later chapters. I have a special purpose for it. Thank you for all the fabulous reviews! I'm only a few away from 100. If you went past a 100 it would make me very happy. And one last thing that I have been meaning to say. When you review, please make sure you are signed in so I can send a reply back. Some of your reviews are wonderful, but I can't answer back. So that would be greatly appreciated. Once again, many thanks to my beta Renajah for editing this chapter. Keep on reviewing please! Ta!**


	22. The Cat

**Disclaimer: 48 days until Dead Man's Chest! Oh…and I own nothing.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 22: The Cat_

"I'll think about it." Amy smiled and put her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack was waiting any second for the crazy Irish guy come running around the corner screaming, but nothing happened. Disappointed in this, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He slowly moved down his hand from Amy's waist to halfway to her hip. He waited for Amy to say something or look at him, but she never did. Deciding to catch her while she was still off guard, he started to move his hand down farther. Amy suddenly stopped in the middle of the street and grabbed his hand, he knew she would be noticing it soon, and pulled him into an ally.

"Is that Irish guy coming again?" Amy pushed him back into the farthest corner of the ally and walked up back to look at the streets.

"No, it's worse."

"Who?"

"It's Harry. I don't want you two to see each other and start fighting. I swear, if we stayed in his shop ten minutes longer, I bet you would have." Jack took a step towards Amy but she stuck out her arm and signaled for Jack to stop as she placed the dress box on the ground."You stay right where you are. I don't want to have any chances of Harry seeing you." Jack reluctantly stepped back and waited for Harry to walk by. Amy quickly stepped behind the wall, and watched Harry walk by. Jack's hand tightened into a fist during the second he walked by, but then released it as soon as he was out of sight.

"That was close." Amy leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath.

"Are we actually goin' some place?"

"Well I was planning to go back to your ship, seeing as how I can't go back to my ship without being killed. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine by me. Sure the crew will love it."

"_Jack_."

"Just kidding…mostly." Amy slightly narrowed his eyes at him, and looked at the ground.

"What are ye doin'?"

"I have no clue."

"Are we going to be leaving soon?" Amy took her eyes off the ground and partially smiled at Jack.

"Alright." Amy walked over to Jack and grabbed his hand and tried to pull him along, but he wouldn't move. She tugged harder but his feet still stayed still.

"Jack, are you going to move?"

"Not yet." Amy tried to pull her hand away from Jack but he was holding on to tight and wouldn't let her go.

"Jack, let go of my hand."

"No."

"Jack."

"Don't want to."

"And why not?" Jack twirled her around once and then pulled her into his arms."That's why."

"Oh." Jack wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her very close to him.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," she said."Do ye have any objections?"

"No." Jack smirked as Amy leaned her forehead against his.

"Well, I never got to finish what I was going to do this morning."

"You mean in the dress shop?"

"Yes, but then that bloody old hag interrupted."

"Oh yes, she did. Let me guess what you were going to do." Amy kissed Jack gingerly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly pulled away and looked at Jack, who had a disappointed look on his face.

"Is that what you were going to do?"

"Maybe.""

Well if that's what you weren't going to do…" Amy started to walk away but Jack's arm pulled her back close to him."See, you were predictable just then."

"So what?"

"I'm just trying to make a point, that's all. If you were really the most unpredictable person in the world, I could not predict anythi-" but was cut off by Jack's mouth. She almost fell backwards from him coming so fast. Jack thought this might happen and luckily held her back to prevent her from falling down. Amy linked her arms tighter behind Jack's neck and tried to stand up straight. This time he came with a little more force than the first kiss they had. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she quickly let him in. Amy kept one arm on Jack's back and moved the other up to his face so her hand was now on his cheek. Jack's hand were on her lower back and were trying to get lower, but every time he did Amy slightly stepped on his foot and made him go higher. She took Jack's hat off of his head and tossed it on the ground because she found it annoying. She still was surprised at how gentle Jack was, even though he was still forceful on her mouth. But of course she didn't mind one bit.

Something started rubbing up against Amy's leg and made her startle, but she ignored it. It happened again, and another time after that. She finally couldn't take it any more and gently pushed Jack away enough to see what was rubbing against her leg. She looked down and saw a dirty gray cat.

"Bloody cat. Had to ruin everything." She gently kicked the cat away and turned back to Jack. It looked like Jack was going to say something, but Amy cut him off this time as he did with her. Jack seemed somewhat surprised by this, but he didn't care. He pulled Amy as close to him as possible as she moved the hand that was on his face to his neck right below his ear. Amy started to feel something against her leg again and pushed away from Jack and looked down not to see a cat, but Jack's foot instead.

"Jack!"

"Can't help it." Amy smirked and grabbed the top of Jack's shirt and pulled him close to her. Amy gave him a small kiss, and pulled away.

"What has gotten into to you lately?"

"I think it's the dress. Maybe you should wear it more often."

"I think I might." Jack grinned and pulled Amy in for another kiss. Amy slightly pushed Jack away with the hand that was still clutching his shirt, and smiled.

"Jack. If we. Don't leave. Now. I think. We. Never. Will." Amy said in between kisses. Jack gave her a slightly longer kiss and put his forehead against hers.

"So, I don't have a problem with that."

"Well, my legs will be getting tired eventually."

"I'll hold ye up."

"And I will be needing sleep."

"Ye can sleep on me shoulder."

"And I will be getting hungry."

"We can kill that cat that was here a few minutes ago."

"Jack!"

"It was just an idea."

"What about your ship? And my ship?"

"Gibbs can handle it by himself a few hours more."

"Jack, we have to leave sometime." Jack sighed and took his forehead off of Amy's.

"Fine, we can go back to my ship. If it will make ye feel better."

"Yes. I don't want for Matt to start chasing us again."

"Matt? Who's Matt?"

"The Irish guy that was chasing us."

"Oh." Amy stepped back from Jack and took her hands off of his shirt and back."Let's go." Jack took his hands off of her back and sighed in disappointment. Amy noticed that he seemed sad about leaving and smiled. She picked the box up from the ground and gave him one final kiss and smiled at him.

"If you behave, we'll continue this later." The disappointment on his face went away and was replaced by a toothy grin. He picked up his hat off the ground and snuck his arm around Amy halfway between her waist and hip and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

"Finally." Amy was standing right in front of the Black Pearl with Jack holding on to her tightly near her waist.

"It's probably lunch time. You hungry?"

"YES!"

"I see. But before we go on…" Amy knew what was going to do. She smirked and wrapped one arm around his neck while the other was holding the box. Jack hands instinctually wrapped both of his arms around her waist. Jack kissed her a little more eagerly this time as his tongue shot into her mouth before she had anytime to think and Amy giggled at how determined he was. Amy broke away for a second to ask a question that she was wondering about.

"What was that for?"

"Well once we get on the ship, I won't have much opportunity to kiss you."

"Then we better make up for lost time." Jack took this as a hint to go on and kissed Amy with even more eagerness than before. Amy moaned in surprise by the sudden shock of his actions and let the dress box slip through her hands and onto the ground. She wrapped that arm Jack's neck and moved the other one up to his face. She could faintly hear someone laughing and yelling in the background, but just ignored it. Slowly, the noise grew louder in intensity and made Amy wonder what was going on. It seemed like Jack had also heard the noise to and pulled away from Amy.

"What's that noise?" she asked.

"I don't know." Both of them looked over to the Black Pearl and saw many of the crewmembers standing on the deck laughing and hollering at them. Thankfully, Gibbs was not one of them. Both Amy and Jack started to laugh at how they were caught.

"Guess we were being watched."

"It appears that we were. WHAT ARE YE LOOKING AT? GET BACK TO WORK!" Jack yelled at them. The crew still laughed and hollered at them but one by one went back to work. Amy continued giggling and picked the box up from the ground. She could now hear the familiar voice of Gibbs coming from the deck. He was yelling at them about what was all the hollering about and what was so funny.

"I guess he wants to know what the crew was laughing about," Jack said. Amy wiped the smile off of her face as she suddenly just realized something.

"Do you think they're going to tell him?" Jack's smile was gone from his face and realized what she meant. Amy picked up the front of her dress and the box and started running towards the deck as Jack ran head of her. She ran onto the deck, following Jack, and looked for Gibbs. Not watching where she was going, she ran right into Jack who had already found Gibbs.

"Are you alright Amy?" Gibbs asked. She looked up at Gibbs and tried not to blush.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Why were ye runnin'?"

"Matt found us and was chasing after us."

"Hmm. Where did ye get that dress?"

"Well this is the second time he chased after us today. I went to a dress shop to get a disguise and that's what I'm wearing. I guess it didn't work very well."

"Apparently not. Well I was just askin' the crew about why they were laughin' so much. Did ye see anything?"

"No I didn't see anything. Did you Jack?"

"Nope didn't see anything. ISN'T THAT RIGHT?" he yelled at the crew.

"Yeah…yes…didn't see anything," the crew mumbled. They didn't want to know what Jack would do to them if they admitted what they saw.

"Well ok…if ye say so. It's time for lunch. You two hungry?"

"YES!" Amy blurted out.

"Well ok then. We'll have plenty of food you. Come down anytime you like. COME GET YOUR FOOD YOU SCALLYWAGS!" The crew dropped what they were doing and all ran down to the galley. Amy quickly stepped out of the way, trying not to get trampled, and watched the stamped of men run towards their food. Gibbs headed down after the last of them leaving Jack and Amy alone together.

"He knows we're lying."

"I know."

"He knows me too well. That's what I get for spending a good part of my life with him."

"Same."

"But I have known him longer than you. I've known him all my life."

"True."

"We cannot let him find out what the crew was laughing about."

"I'll do everything in my power to keep him from finding out."

"Thank you. You know if he founds out, he'll probably kill you."

"I know. That's why I'm going to do everything in my power.""

Figures." Amy took a deep breath and could smell the food coming from the galley. She was so hungry and the food was calling to her.

"That smells so good. It that chicken?" Amy took another deep breath in. "That's chicken! I love chicken! I'm so hungry!" Amy started to follow the sent of the chicken but was stopped, not to her surprise, by Jack's hand.

"You have a really good sense of smell."

"That's because I'm hungry."

"You're not getting away that fast." Amy smiled and ran up to Jack and kissed him. She really wanted food but she could wait a few more minutes for Jack. She could tell that she nearly knocked Jack over; he stumbled backwards few steps, but brought him back up to his feet by pulling on his shirt. She was glad for once that she took him by surprise, instead of vise versa. She slowly pulled away from Jack and smiled.

"Alright, go get yer food."

"THANK YOU!" Amy spun around and ran down to the galley as fast as she could.

"She's just as bad as me."

* * *

**Wow. Like how fast I am updating? Y'all better be happy that I get bored very easily. Many have been asking if there really such thing as chocolate flavored rum. Yes, there is such a thing. My aunts got drunk from drinking it too much, which is where I got the idea to put it in my story. So I just wanted to make that clear. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I saw that I got 11 for the last chapter. Thanks for sending so many! Keep on sending them and enjoy the story. Ta!**


	23. The Cards

A** Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 23: The Cards_

Jack walked into the galley and found the whole crew staring at the doorway waiting for him. "Alright, he's here!" Amy shouted. As soon as he stepped in, the whole crew, including Amy, started diving into the chicken and grabbing everything in sight. Amy drove straight for the drumsticks and quickly threw them on to her plate. She grabbed a heaping spoonful of the mashed potatoes and bread and placed them not so gently on her plate to join her chicken.

"Jack! Come over here and eat before all the food is gone! I saved you a spot!" Amy patted the sit next to her and started to eat. Jack took his sit next to Amy and watched her in amazement. She was just as sloppy and messy as the rest of the crew, maybe even a little worse. She protected her food like it was the vodka she loved and made it disappear just as fast. In the middle of eating one of her two chicken legs, she looked over at Jack to see him staring at her with a grin on his face.

"I'm hungry! Is there anything wrong with wanting me to eat?" she asked wile chewing on her chicken.

"No, it's just that you're almost as bad as the crew. Maybe even worse."

"Well right now all I care about is filling my stomach with food and hopefully drinking some rum." Just then one of the crewmembers pulled out all the rum and started handing them out to the crew. Amy quickly took one and chugged down about a forth of the bottle and resumed eating her food. Jack laughed and looked at the table. Nearly half the food was already gone. Realizing that he had nothing on his plate, he grabbed the nearest thing he could get and started eating.

* * *

"I ate too much." Amy hugged her stomach and slumped back in her chair. 

"Well you ate practically half of that bloody chicken! And not to mention all those taters you had and the rum," Jack said finishing off a piece of bread.

"I only had one bottle, thank you very much."

"Well _sorry_."

"I think I'm going to lie down for a bit. Can I rest in your room?"

"No. Ye have to rest in Ana's cabin." Amy scowled at him."It was just a joke."

"_Never_ joke about Anamaria's stupid bed again. I swear I'm going to sneak into that room one night and destroy it. So can I rest in your room?"

"Of course ye can. Can I come with you?"

"No, because then I'll never get any rest." Amy stood up quickly from her chair and realized that was a big mistake and made her nausea come back. She moaned in sickness and slowly walked out of the room. Amy made her way down the hallway to Jack's cabin and collapsed on his bed. Her not so graceful fall put pressure on her stomach and made the nausea come back. She grabbed the first pillow she could find and placed it under her head. With one arm clutching her stomach and one arm around the pillow, she fell into a peaceful, and slightly uncomfortable, sleep.

* * *

Amy rolled over onto to her back and yawned. She had fallen sleep for about an hour. The nausea in her stomach was gone and didn't feel like she was carrying a ten-pound weight in her body any more. She still felt a little tired though. Amy stretched her arms out to both sides of the bed hoping to feel someone next to her. All she felt were blankets and pillows. 

"Bloody pirate," she murmured to herself. She yawned again and opened her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. She didn't feel like getting up just yet. Amy took a few deep breaths in and realized that she had the urge to drink rum, probably still from lunch. Once she starts drinking, she can't stop until she gets at least 'really happy' as she would call it. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to rest again unless she quenched her thirst for rum, she unwillingly swung her feet over the side of the bed and sat up. Amy stretched her arms out, fixed her hair, and stood up. On the nightstand she noticed a deck of playing cards. Thinking that she might be able to get a card game started among the crew, she took the cards off he table and walked out of the room.

She made her way down the hallway, not passing anyone and made it to the galley. No one was in there. She saw that someone had left out the rum from lunch on the table and grabbed two bottles. She sat in a chair at the head of the table and opened the deck of cards. Amy started shuffling them when she heard a few of the crew members walk into the room and turned around to see who they were, Duncan and Zack.

"Hello Duncan, Zack."

" 'Ello Amy," both of them said in unison.

"Whatcha doin' in here all by yerself?" asked Duncan.

"I was going to play Solitaire but since you two are here would you like to join me in a game of cards?"

"Sure. Have nothin' else to do," added Zack. Both men pulled up a chair near Amy and grabbed a bottle of rum for the each of them.

"What do you want to play? Go Fish? Blackjack? 5-Card Stud? Poker? Egyptian Rats Crew?"

"What was that last one?" curiously asked Duncan.

"What? Egyptian Rats Crew?"

"Yeah that one. Never heard of it."

"What! You don't know how to play Egyptian Rats Crew?"

"No."

"Poor things. Well by the end of the day, you will. I'm going to teach you. I have mastered this game." Amy cut the cards and dealt them to Zack and Duncan.

* * *

"Captain, what are you doing?" Gibbs walked up behind Jack who was standing at the helm staring into space. 

"No idea. Just thinkin' I suppose."

" 'Bout Amy?"

"No, about Harry's death. I have it all planned out. You see first I would take this bottle of rum and this toothpick…"

"Jack, stop foolin'."

"Who says I'm foolin'? If the time comes when I need to kill Harry, I have a plan that will work."

"Sometimes I worry about ye."

"Sometimes I worry myself."

"Jack, I think there's somethin' going on below deck that I think you'll find amusing."

"What? Is someone drunk?"

"No. Not yet."

"Where has the crew gone?"

"They're below deck."

"Where's Amy? Didn't she fall asleep 'bout a while back?"

"She's awake now." Jack could see where this was going and promptly spun around and followed Gibbs below deck

Jack followed Gibbs to the galley and saw the whole crew gathered around the table. Every one of them had a bottle of rum in their hands and was fighting to look at the table. Jack couldn't see what was going on so he pushed through the crowd and saw what they were looking at.

"I WIN!" Amy collected all the cards in the small pile and put them in with her deck.

"That's the tenth game in a row!" Duncan exclaimed.

"I told you I was a master at this game. But you are getting better. Fast learners you two are. Shall we have another go at it?" Both Duncan and Zack nodded as Amy shuffled the cards.

"What's going on here?" Jack's voice was heard over the whole crew and all of them turned to look at him.

"Why, it looks like the captain has come down to join us. I was just teaching these two men here how to play some cards." Jack noticed a half empty bottle of rum next to Amy.

"Are ye drunk again?"

"Number one, I was not drunk before. I was just really happy. Number two, when I'm drunk I either dance on a table or swear like there's no tomorrow, or both. Do you see me doing either one of those? No. Besides, I've only had three bottles. _Including_ the ones I had at lunch. Right now I'm just happy."

"I see. Well it seems you've riled up me crew for the second time."

"What can I say? Everyone wants to be near me. Everybody loves me. Why don't you join us? There's still plenty of rum left…for now."

"What are ye playing?"

"We were playing Egyptian Rats Crew, but we're thinking of switching games."

"To what?"

"I don't know. I was going to let them pick. Come on, Jack, join us. Have some fun. You know you want to." Jack sighed and grinned."Alright. Give me some rum."

"That's the spirit Jack." Jack pulled put a chair near Amy and saw her hand the cards to Duncan."Duncan, you chose the next game we play.""How 'bout Blackjack?"

"Sure, I guess. You'll have to refresh me on the rules of the game. I haven't played in so long."

"But we were just-" Amy kicked Duncan under to table trying to get him to shut up. He quickly shut up and realized what Amy was doing, so he started to deal out the cards. Jack didn't catch on to what happened and actually thought that Amy didn't know anything about the game. He had just fallen into Amy's trap.

"The point of this game is to get as close to 21 as possible. Face cards are worth 10, Aces worth 1 or 11 you choose, and the rest of the cards are worth their value. Now, to hit means to take another card. If you go over 21 you're out. Savvy?" Jack explained.

"I think I can manage," Amy said with a smile. Duncan gave everyone two cards, one faced up the other faced down. Amy had a face up card of 5. She looked at her other card and saw that it was an Ace, 16 total.

"Hit me," Zack said. It was a 10. He passed his cards into Duncan, he busted.

"Hit me," Jack said. It was a 9.

"I'll stay. Amy?" Amy knew what she was doing. She needed a 5 card.

"Hit me." Duncan passed her a card, it was a 5. Amy smirked over at Jack, as he was doing the same to her. He flipped over his card, in all he had a 6, 5, and a 9, 20 total. Amy's smirk grew.

"What do ye have?" Amy flipped over her cards. "Twenty-one." Jack had a somewhat shocked impression on his face. She had just beaten him in a card game.

"How'd ya do that?"

"Beginner's luck. Again?" Jack nodded in agreement and passed their cards in to Duncan. Amy got a 4 and a 6, only 10 total.

"Hit me," she said. Duncan dealt her a card, a 3.

"Hit me," Amy said again. This time she got a 7, now the total was 20, better.

"I'll stay." She turned to Jack.

"Hit me," he said. He got a King. Jack's jaw dropped, he busted. He passed his cards in, cursing under his breath.

"I'll stay," said Zack. Both Amy and Zack turned over their cards, he only had 19. She beat him by one.

"Oh, it looks like I win again." Amy passed to Duncan her cards along with Zack's, and smiled at Jack."Beginner's luck," she said trying to sound innocent.

"Are ye sure you've never played this game before?" he asked.

"I never said I've never played it, I just said I haven't played it in a while. There's a difference."

"Sure, whatever you say. Duncan, deal the cards."

"Aye Captain." Duncan shuffled the cards and dealt them out."I _will_ beat you."

"We'll just see about that." Amy looked at her cards, a Jack and an Ace, a perfect 21. Blackjack.

* * *

"Oh my, it appears that I win again," Amy said with as much sarcasm as she could.

"Bloody hell woman you've beat in fifteen straight games! When was the last time you played this game?" Jack complained.

"Oh, about twenty minutes before you came down."

"So ye have played this game before."

"Of course! You are looking at the queen of Blackjack, and Egyptian Rats Crew." Amy made a fake bow towards Jack and finished off her bottle of rum.

"So ye lied to me?"

"I didn't lie, you just never asked. Twenty minutes seemed like quite a long time to me."

"I'm done playin' this game if I'm going to be treated like this."

"Oh Jack, come on. Lighten up. We'll stop playing Blackjack, if it makes you feel better. Just be glad you weren't betting real money. You would have nothing left."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"I just beat you fifteen times in a row! Don't tell me you think you wouldn't have had lost a good amount of money?"

"I might of."

"Jack…have you ever been kicked out of a bar because you took everyone's money and made them lose business?"

"A few times, yes."

"I've been kicked out ten times."

"Ten!"

"When I walk in and ask if I could join them in their game, they think that I have no idea what I'm doing and make them bet large amounts. It's really quite easy actually."

"So you've cheated who-knows-how-many men out of their money?"

"Yep and proud of it."

"That's it. The next time I go gambling, yer coming with me."

"Trying to take advantage of my card skills? Well it ain't the first time I've done it. Come on, I want to play more cards."

"What was that other game ye were playing before?"

"Egyptian Rats Crew?"

"If that's what you call it, sure. How do ya play?"

"Here watch the three of us play and see if you catch on. Duncan, if you please."

"It'll be my pleasure," he said. Duncan reshuffled the cards and started dealing them out.

"I'll be right back. I need some rum." Amy pushed nherself away from the table and worked her way through the crowd to get to the rum. She found the crate on the floor near the table and grabbed two bottles. She worked her way back through the crowd and found one of the crewmembers had taken her seat.

"Excuse me, but that's my seat."

"No I told him he could sit there," Jack said behind her back. Annoyed, Amy turned around to Jack and put her hands on her hips.

"And why did you do that?" Before she knew what has happening, Jack grabbed her waist and plopped her down on his lap.

"This way it's easier for me to see what's goin' on."

"Is that the best excuse you could come up with?"

"Yep."

"Hopeful pirate."

"That's what I am. One of those for me?"

"Yes, here you go. Where are my cards?" Jack handed Amy her cards and took one bottle from her hands.

"Zack you start." Zack put down his first card a 2. Duncan placed his card atop of that, a queen. Amy put down a 5 and then a Jack. Zack put down a 5 and Amy quickly snatched the cards and put the cards at the bottom of her deck.

"Now I have a Jack."

"What's so special about Jacks?" Jack asked curiously.

"They're the best cards in this game, very hard to get. If you have a lot of Jacks, you'll probably win."

"So the Jacks are the most powerful cards in this game? I like this game already."

"Conceded."

"And proud of it. Keep playin'. I want to watch." Amy put down a 10, Zack put down a 4, and Duncan put down a 10. All three of their hands went diving for the cards, but Amy's hand got there first and Zack and Duncan slapped their hands on tops of hers.

"Sorry, I got them first." Both boys took their hands off of hers as she took the cards away.

"What was that?"

"That is what you call a sandwich. You have one card, a different card on top of that, and then the same card as the bottom one on top of that."

"Interesting."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Come on, let's keep playing. I'm in a winning mood tonight."

* * *

**They ye go. Another chapter. No more updates this weekend. Family Reunion! I hope you all have a great Memorial Day weekend. Thanks for all the reviews! Ta!**


	24. The Ribbon

**Disclaimer: ****Have any of you been to the Dead Man's Chest movie page lately? It's very fun! Look at it as soon as you can. Just a warning, this chapter is kind of out there. You'll see as you read. Oh…and I own nothing.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 24: The Ribbon_

"I win!" Amy grabbed the cards in the center of the table and put them in here deck.

"Damn it! I almost beat you too," complained Zack.

"Sorry Zack, but you did almost beat me. If that Jack hadn't come up, you probably would have."

"Once again, Jack comes to the rescue," Jack blurted out.

"You're self-centered you know that?"

"I know. Just one more thing that makes Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I've been down here a long time. I had a few things I had to do before I go back to my ship, so therefore I must be leaving." The crew moaned in disappointment. "Sorry. I shall return sometime. Until then, finish all the rum!"

The crew cheered and gave a small toast in honor of Amy. Amy laughed and pushed Jack's hands off her lap. She got up off of him and started to walk through the crowd that had been around the table watching her play cards. She worked her way through the crew and made it into the hallway. She opened the door to Jack's cabin and looked inside. Amy saw the dress box sitting on his deck. She hoped it was in here because she couldn't exactly remember where she put it before. She walked over to the desk, opened the box, and pulled out the red ribbon she was wearing in her hair before. Amy tied it around her head, like a headband, and closed the box.

"I like yer hair like that." She spun herself around to see a certain smirking pirate standing in the doorway.

"I forgot to close the door."

"Like that would stop me. This is my own room."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Amy walked over to a small mirror above the dresser and gasped at what she saw.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"What?"

"This ribbon makes me look like a bloody ten-year-old!"

"But a very beautiful ten-year-old."

"I don't care! GET IT OFF ME!" Amy started to rummage through her hair until she finally untied the ribbon and put it back in the box. "I'm going to burn that ribbon when I get back to my ship."

"You do that, but maybe ye should keep yer hair like that for now."

"Why? So you can laugh at me?"

"So that Irish guy won't be able to recognize ye. And besides, I like it like that."

"True, but it makes me look like a little girl. Like one of those princess in those fairy tale stories. I look like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty or something. I hate it!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's just too girly for me. I can't stand it. But sadly, and regrettably, you're right. He wouldn't be able to recognize me. Stupid bloody ribbon." Amy sighed and put her hair back up into the childlike style. Jack walked up to his bed and leaned against the bedpost.

"There ye go. He defiantly won't be able to recognize you."

"Do you know how much strength I am using not to tear this thing off my head?"

"Yer using a lot."

"You bet I am." Jack started to laugh.

"You find this funny don't you?"

"Its just yer making all this fuss over that little ribbon in yer hair."

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you would feel." Jack stopped laughing and realized that Amy was going to do something to him. She walked towards him and took his hat off and started to untie his red bandana. She put his hair back into a low ponytail and tied it with his bandana. She made him take off the coat and button up his shirt so that all of the buttons were buttoned.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Look in the mirror." Jack ran to his mirror and was shocked at what he looked like.

"I look like a…a…"

"I think you look like a little boy who's a wannabe pirate."

"A _wannabe_ pirate? I am no bloody wannabe pirate."

"Then how about the knight in shining armor in one of those fairy tale things, but without the armor."

"Better. Still hate it." "Well at least you don't look like a princess. All I need is a crown and a big, fancy ball gown and I'm set. You get to be the big hero of the story while I wait for you to come and save me from the evil villain. You get to go kill people and fight and have these adventures while I'm stuck in a stupid little tower waiting for you because I have nothing else to do."

"Never thought of it like that." Amy stepped behind Jack so he could see her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm stuck locked in a tower and I'm acting like 'Oh no! Will anyone ever come save me? I'm too weak to fight for myself. I need someone else to do all the fighting for me. I'll just sit and cry in my room until someone comes. Oh woe is me!'" Amy made a very sarcastic faint and fell onto Jack's bed. "I'm going to die in this tower all alone! I have such a pitiful life! I just sit around all day while everyone waits on me hand and foot! I have such a difficult life! Whatever shall I do? Will my prince ever come and save me?" Amy made another sarcastic faint and fell back onto Jack's bed. Amy smiled at herself and looked up to see Jack's reaction.

"Don't worry, I shall save thee!" Jack yelled in the most heroic voice he could make. Amy was actually surprised that he went along with it and started to laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm the knight, remember? I have to save ya. You're supposed to be up in a tower, remember? Ye can't see me." Amy shrugged and continued to laugh to herself.

"Oh hurry Prince Jack before they feed me to the dragon!" Jack took out his sword and started to pretend fight off the evil villain.

"Don't worry I shall kill the evil Harry and save ye!"

"Harry?"

"Why not? He's evil enough in real life. Besides, this is as close as I'm going to get to killin' him…for now." Amy laughed as she shook her head.

"Hurry my prince before I faint again! Oh no it's too late!" Amy fell once again back onto Jack's bed and kept one eye opened to watch Jack fight. He was swinging his sword everywhere he could. It was amazing that he didn't break anything.

"Watch out for that person behind you that I just happen to see even though my eyes are closed. Oh no!Another faint!"

"Thanks for the tip, princess!" Amy laughed louder when he called her princess. Jack gave one dramatic last swing with his sword and held his sword high up in the air. "I have killed the evil Harry! I am coming to get ye, my princess!"

"I shall be under a magic spell and will appear dead but I am not! You're the only one who can save me!Hurry my prince!" Amy shifted herself to the middle of the bed and crossed her arms on her chest and stayed perfectly still.

"What have they done to ye? The whole world is ending! I guess I no choice but to try and save ye even though you appear dead and there's almost no hope in savin' ye!" Jack tossed his sword aside and sat down next to Amy on the bed. He could see her smiling slightly trying to hold back her laughter. Jack grinned and slowly bent down to kiss Amy. He stopped just about an inch away from her face and waited to see her reaction. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and was waiting anxiously for him to kiss her. She opened her eyes to see what he was doing and saw his chocolate brown eyes less than an inch away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just toying with ya."

"That's not fair. I'm supposed to be dead."

"Anxious are we? You want me to kiss ye?"

"Well I…" Amy gulped as Jack moved slightly close so his nose was touching hers. She tried to think ofsomething to say, but she couldn't concentrate with Jack so close. Jack grabbed her hand and started tomessage it with his thumb. She couldn't take it any more and figured that Jack wasn't going to move unless she did something. She wrapped her arm around Jack's neck and made his lips clash onto hers. Jack was not fully expecting this reaction, but immediately went along with it anyway. He slid his tongue into her mouth and ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair. He slid another arm under her back and lifted her off the bed, only a few inches. Amy ran her hands all over Jack's back and pulled herself closer to him. Jack slowly pulled away from Amy and gave her a devilish smirk.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead," he whispered in her ear and gave her a light kiss on her neck.

"_Almost_ dead. I'm only under a spell. There's a difference. Now back away so I can open my eyes and act surprised." Jack gave her one last kiss and gently let Amy back down on the bed and sat up. Amy's eyes fluttered opened and sat straight up.

"I'm awake! It's a miracle! Oh, look, it's my knight in shining armor come to take away from this dreadful place! My hero!" Amy threw herself into Jack's arm and nearly knocked him off the bed.

"And where shall we be heading to, princess?"

"Why back to my castle of course. We shall have a huge ball in honor of my returning and then we shall get married and live happily ever after!"

"Will there be rum?"

"Yes of course there will be rum! What kind of party is it without rum?" Jack picked Amy into his arms and lifted her off the bed.

"Well if there's rum, let's go!" Jack walked to the other side of the room and let Amy down.

"What a long journey! But you were so brave in saving my life! I am eternally in your debt! You're my hero, Prince Jack! What would I ever do without you?" Amy fainted and started to fall backwards but she knew that Jack would catch her, which he did.

"Ye really do a lot of faintin'."

"It's the best thing we princesses do, except for looking unnaturally perfect all the time. I know what will get my strength back. Rum!"

"Just what I was thinkin'. But the only way I can get the rum is if ye get off me."

"I have no strength, for I am a princess who can do nothing on her own. I need someone to carry me."

"Yer making this difficult, aren't ye?"

"Yes I am, and I'm having fun doing it."

"And just why should I carry ye?"

"Because I am a princess and without me there would be no honeymoon." As soon as he heard the word 'honeymoon', he had Amy in his arms and walked over to his rum cabinet.

"Thought that might get your attention." Jack handed Amy the key to the cabinet and opened the door. She grabbed two bottles and closed the cabinet. He walked over to his bed, with Amy still in his arms, and sat down not so gracefully making Amy squeal. She sat on his lap, much like she did earlier that day, and handed Jack one bottle as she opened her own.

"To this bloody ribbon for which without it would we not be drinking this rum right now and I wouldn't looklike Cinderella!"

"To the bloody ribbon!" They clanged their bottles together as a toast and both nearly drank a fourth of the bottle down.

"This is turning out to be a wonderful ball. If only I had my vodka…" Amy trailed off and took another drink.

"If this is what livin' like royalty is like, I wouldn't mind becoming king." Jack took another good long swig of rum.

"Neither would I, except I would become queen."

"This is the best ball I've ever been to."

"It's the only one you've ever been to."

"So, that's besides the point." Both of them laughed and continued drinking rum. Amy took the bottle away from her mouth and looked at Jack. For the first time she really noticed that he had little trinkets in his hair.

"Whoa…you like have…beads in your hair." Amy curiously touched the beads and started playing around with them.

"Ye just now noticed that?"

"I saw them before, I guess my brain didn't get the full connection that they were there. Plus I've had like four or five bottles of rum, or something like that. I'm kind of out of it."

"Apparently." Amy continued to look at the beads in total awe but then went back to drinking her rum.

"Jack, there was something I never told you." Amy let go of the stand of hair she was playing with and looked at Jack.

"What?"

"You remember on the day of Sarah's wedding how I went there so early and you wondered why?"

"And ye wouldn't tell me the real reason why you went over there."

"Well, the real reason was so I could get drunk." Jack looked at Amy with a puzzled look on his face trying to understand what she just said.

"What?"

"A while back, we promised that on each others wedding days that before our wedding we would get drunk. Well not really drunk, just 'happy'. We would like to remember what happens. Just kind of a little ritual to symbolize that you're getting married, you know? Like one last fun thing to do before you tie the knot. I had to go there early, so Sarah and me would be fully recovered for the wedding in time."

"So ye went to her house early to get drunk?"

"That about sums it up." Jack started laughing to himself and drank more of his rum.

"Sounds like something' I would do. Why did ya decide to tell me this now?"

"Seemed as good a time as any. Thought you might like to know the truth." Jack started laughing again and soon Amy joined in to. Jack went back to drinking his rum as Amy sighed and fell backwards onto the pillows.

"I'm bored now."

"Well I know something we could do…" Jack said seductively. Amy quickly sat up and put her finger up in the air.

"I'VE GOT IT! Jack, I'm going to teach you how to dance!"

"What?" "I'm going to teach you how to dance. We're supposed to be at a ball, remember? You got your rum. I want my dancing."

"Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't dance."

"Maybe so, but right not you aren't Jack Sparrow. You are Prince Jack Cortez, the heir to the throne of Spain, master swordfighter, and owner of all pubs in Madrid."

"Prince Jack Cortez? Has a nice ring to it. And who are ye, may I ask?"

"I am Princess Amy Buffay, the fairest princess out there, the next queen of France, master of all dances and card games, and um…"

"Owner of the finest wine vineyard in France!"

"Actually I prefer champagne."

"Well champagne it is then."

"Now come on Jack, sorry Prince Jack. I am determined to teach you how to dance." Amy put her rum down on the bed and grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him off the bed. Amy took one of Jack's arms and placed it on her hip and held her hand with the other.

"Now this hand goes here and stays here. Got it? I'll have my hand on your shoulder the whole time. Savvy so far?"

"I think I can manage from here."

"You want to try by yourself? Ok…if I fall over and get a concussion, I'm going to kill you when I wake up."

"You won't be falling over, I'll make sure of that." Jack's grip on Amy's hip tighten as they started dancing. Jack was waltzing around the room with Amy and he was dancing…well, perfectly. His footing was exact and actually graceful, mostly. He never stepped on Amy's foot once and surprisingly kept his hand where Amy put it. They waltzed around the room for a few minutes, never taking their eyes off each other. Amy just stared into his dark brown as he was leading the waltz. Jack put a smirk on his face when he suddenly dipped Amy and held her there for a few seconds.

"I knew you could dance."

"What gives ye that idea?" Jack pulled her up from the dip and continued dancing.

"When you dipped me this morning and twirled me around. That was too good for a beginner. Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

"From me mum. Only thing I ever learned from her."

"I learned from my father. Sometimes we had to go to some fancy parties because he had some friend that were upper class and he wanted me to make sure I could dance. Plus I always begged him to teach me to dance because I found it so interesting. And then Sarah taught me how to salsa…"

"Ye can salsa?"

"Yes and I'm not going to show you. I either have to be drunk, in a pub, with Sarah, or all three. As of right now none of those conditions apply. Besides, there's no music. I would look like a total idiot."

"It's only me. Come on, let's see it."

"Sorry. At another time, in another place, I might. But right now, no." Jack sighed and spun Amy outwards. He loved how her dress fanned out while she was spinning.

"You're good at that." He spun Amy back into his arms, watching her dress fan out again.

"I know." Amy smiled and slowly leaned to kiss him but heard someone walking towards the door.

"Jack?" It was Gibbs. Jack quickly let go of Amy as she did to Jack just as he came walking through the door.

"Jack do you know…what happened to ye?" Gibbs asked staring at the way Jack was dressed.

"Amy did it!" He quickly pointed a finger at Amy and she shooed it off.

"Amy, what did ye do to Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"He said that with my hair like this I look like a little girl!" she fought back.

"Ye said that first!" Jack argued.

"Yes but then you laughed at me!"

"Only cause ye making such a big deal about how ye looked like a little girl! You were dyin' to get that ribbon out of your hair!"

"And I still am!" Both of them could hear soft laughing coming from the background. They both knew that it wasn't coming from either of them and looked at Gibbs. He was smiling.

"What? Do you find our fighting entertaining or something?" Amy asked Gibbs annoyed.

"No Amy, it's not that. It just reminds me of the first time the two of ye met."

"WHAT!" they both yelled in unison.

"You mean we've met before?" asked Amy.

"Of course. Don't ye remember? Ye were about sixteen and we were switching ships onto the Nighthawk. Ye were taking Jack's place as a crewmember. Jack started teasing ya about how blonde yer hair was and ye were calling him a drunken pirate. They way ya two look like now is how ye looked like back then. I can't believe you two didn't remember that." Jack and Amy looked at each other in disbelief until Amy pointed her finger right in Jack's face and gasped.

"YOU WERE THAT BOY THAT KEPT CALLING ME GOLDILOCKS!"

"What?"

"Yes that _was_ you! I remember now! You kept flirting with me! You kept trying to put your arm around my waist, my neck, played with my hair, called me names, you even tried to grab my ass a few times!"

"Were ye that girl who every time I tried to do something to you slapped me?"

"Yes!" "That _was_ ye! You kept calling me a crazed drunken pirate who would never amount to anything!"

"Only because you called me Goldilocks! You never left me alone! Every time I walked out onto the deck, you were there! You stalked me!"

"I didn't stalk ye! I just happened to be at the same place as you a lot. Besides ye were the one stalking me!"

"What? I would never have stooped so low to stalking!"

"Every time I walked around a corner ye were there and started yellin' at me. Ye were the one that always started the fights! I would just be standin' there, minding my own business, and then all of the sudden ye would come up to me and start yelling!"

"That's not true! I would have left you alone if you left me alone! You always tugged my hair, called me names, or put your arm around my waist first! It was all you!" Gibbs pushed the two farther apart to prevent them from killing each other and signaled for them to stop yelling.

"I can see I never should have brought this up. Just forget what happened. The past is in the past, focus on the present. Just forget that ye ever met," Gibbs said trying to calm them down. Amy turned to Jack with a smile on her face.

"Hello. My name is Amy. What's yours?"

"Why me name is Jack. Have we met before?"

"Don't believe we have."

"You two are hopeless," Gibbs said.

"Why thank you!" they both said in unison. Gibbs rolled his eyes back and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Well…that was interesting," Jack said.

"Yes it was. Come to think of it, with my hair like this I kind of do look like myself when I was sixteen."

"Ye do."

"Do you remember how I looked when I was sixteen?"

"Sort of. Ye were sort of cute."

"So you did like me back then?"

"I might of."

"I thought you were cute…" Jack smiled. "…but annoying." Jack wiped the smile off his face.

"Fine then…Goldilocks."

"Jack, call me that again and die. I don't feel like fighting right now. I'm going back to my rum." Amy walked away from Jack yawning and sat back down on the bed. She grabbed her bottle of rum and started drinking it.

"Are ye alright?"

"Jack I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Good. I thought I did something wrong."

"Oh no. The rum is probably getting to me is all. Sometimes it makes me sleepy. It's not you. Just never call me Goldilocks again." Jack grabbed his bottle of rum and sat down next to Amy. Almost instantly, Amy's head found her way to his shoulder and leaned against it. Jack smiled and wrapped one arm around her and gently rubbed her arm with his hand. He could hear Amy yawn and take a small sip of rum.

"Amy?"

"What?" she murmured back. She was falling asleep fast.

"Nothing…Goldilocks."

"Don't call me that," she tried to yell at him but it came out as a loud whisper.

"I won't…Cinderella."

"At least it's better than Goldilocks." Jack laughed quietly and looked at Amy. Her wavy blonde hair was framing her face and her eyes were shut. She was right. The ribbon really did make her look like a little girl. She could pass for a sixteen-year-old easily. He gently took away the bottle of rum that was in her hands and placed it on the nightstand. He slid his arm under her legs and put one behind her back and picked her up. Instantly, she snuggled against Jack's chest and placed her hand on his shoulder. Jack froze for a second to admire Amy but then focused back on what he was doing. He placed her in the middle of the bed and brushed the hair off of her face. He took his own hair out of the ponytail that Amy put it in and wrapped the bandana around his head like it used to be. Amy let out a small moan and curled her feet into a lose ball. Jack smiled at this and kissed her on the forehead and walked away. He almost made it to the door when he heard her say something.

"Jack…stay…please."

"Of course, luv." He quietly walked back to the bed and sat down as he leaned against the headboard. Amy rested her head on top of his chest and placed one hand near his face. She then wrapped one leg around his and clutched on to his shirt. Jack smiled as he placed one arm around her back and pulled her a little closer to him.

"Night Amy."

"Night…Prince Jack."

* * *

**Yes. So this chapter has always been sort of out there. I still love it though. Well, I think it's cute. I updated because I was bored, even though I should bee studying for exams. I can't believe my freshman year ends Friday. It just came and went. Oh well. I still have 3 more years of high school to look forward too! Thanks for all the reviews! Ta!**


	25. The Note

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And if own something, don't tell me or else I shall try and steal it from you.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 25: The Note_

Amy moaned in her sleep. She was waking up. She yawned and stretched out her arms and felt them hit something warm and soft. Slowly, she opened her eyes and noticed that her head was lying on top of Jack. It was his face that her hand had touched. Luckily he was still asleep, she thinks.

"Jack? Jack are you awake?" she whispered. She got no answer. He was still asleep. His eyes were closed and his head was bent to the side. Amy picked up her head off of his chest and smiled at him.

_'Aw. He can be really sweet…sometimes. He actually looks kind of harmless when he sleeps. You would never now that he was really a conceded, drunken pirate by looking at him while he's sleeping._' Amy looked out the window and saw it was dark outside. _'It's dark out. The sun was just starting to set when we were playing our little game. How long have we been asleep? Well too late to do anything about it now. I have to admit though, that game was nice. Guess Jack Sparrow still has some kid left in him too. Something feels different about tonight. Like something is going to happen. Wasn't there something I was supposed to do at night? Maybe something about my door…Harry! That's it! Harry is supposed to come over and fix my door! I hope he hasn't left yet. I have to meet him! But I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with Jack. We've had such a great day together. I don't want it to end. But I have to go. I'll come back as soon as he is done. It's the best I can do.'_ Amy gently took Jack's arm off of her back and crawled off the bed trying not to disturb Jack. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and ran over to his desk. Amy wrote Jack a short note telling him where she was and folded it up. She walked back over to Jack and placed it in his hand. She cupped his hand tight around it to make sure it wouldn't fall out.

"Goodbye Jack," she whispered in his ear and gave him a light kiss on his lips. Amy smiled and gathered up her things. She felt like she was forcing herself to leave. Carefully, she opened the door trying not to make a sound and stepped out into the hallway. She took one last look at Jack and closed the door. She was felt like she was never going to see him again. _'That's ridiculous. Of course I'll see him again. I'll see him in a few hours.'_ Little did she know that this would be the last night they would spend together for a long time.

* * *

Jack yawned. He was waking up from a wonderful dream. He killed Harry, numerous times. He stretched out his arms but felt nothing next to him. He opened his eyes to see nothing but pillows next to him. Jack felt something in his left hand and opened his hand up to see a piece of paper. He opened it and saw that it was a note from Amy. 

_Dear Jack, _

_S__orry I didn't say goodbye. I didn't have time. I had to go get my door fixed, so don't worry about me! I'm safe and sound. I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can. _

_Sincerely, Goldilocks_

_P.S. Thanks for being so sweet and letting me sleep in your bed! You actually look kind of harmless when you're asleep.  
P.S.S. We never got to finish that dance. I expect to finish it sometime.  
_  
Jack smiled at the note. He reread it again and realized there was something special about what she was doing. "Wasn't there something special about getting her door fixed? _Harry_." Jack threw the note on the floor and grabbed his coat and hat and stomped out the door, cursing at Harry under his breath. Jack stormed up on deck and nearly ran into Gibbs on his way up.

"Where are you off to?" Gibbs asked.

"Out."

"Well just come back in one piece."

"Someone else should be worrying about that," and continued to stomp across the deck.

"That's it! I am going to kill Harry! I already have a plan. Now, first I need to get a bottle of rum, some toothpicks, and some rope. A knife wouldn't hurt either. Or I could just walk up behind him and shoot him square in the head. Nah, too easy. Not enough pain. He needs to suffer. He deserves to suffer, thinking that he could have Amy. Well, he's going to have to fight for her. He isn't going to have a chance against me. Thinks he could beat Captain Jack  
Sparrow. Don't think that's even possible. I swear I will be the cause of death of him. I _hate_ Harry…" Jack continued to ramble things like this all the way to Amy's ship about Harry. Finally he saw her ship and took his pistol out. He stomped up onto the deck of Amy's ship and saw his worst fear had come true. Amy was kissing Harry.

* * *

**  
Amy's POV before Jack comes**

Amy was leaning against the railing of her ship staring up at the stars. She had changed out of her dress and back into her regular clothes. Harry was down in her cabin fixing her doorknob while she waited up here.

_'These stars remind me of that one night after the wedding. Jack almost kissed me then. I wonder why he didn't? Probably just too nervous. Well, at least that didn't stop him today. It's about time he did. Just waiting for the opportune moment I guess like he always does. He seems to be acting different around me. Especially today. Maybe he sees me as more than a friend. Well, that's almost a given. I mean, he did kiss me. Maybe I should tell him that I love him. No, I should wait. I don't know how he would react. It might ruin our whole friendship. But like I said before, he did kiss me…numerous times. Maybe he really does love me. Or he could just be playing with me. But he didn't act like it. The way he kissed was too good for acting. It was just too real. But you never know with Jack Sparrow. Oh, forget it. I don't know what to think. Why does Jack have to be the most complicated person in the world? But that's what I love about him. I will tell him eventually. I just don't know when.' _Amy felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped out of her trance. Harry was standing right behind her holding her old doorknob.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I finished your door."

"Thanks Harry." Amy looked back to the stars and continued to think about Jack.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I want to tell someone something, but I don't know when. I'm afraid how he would react or it could ruin our whole friendship. I want to stay friends with him. I don't know how I could be happy without him. But I want him to know something very important. But I just can't say it to him." Harry gently grabbed Amy's hand and squeezed it.

"You know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Harry. It feels comforting to know that right now."

"Amy… there's something I need to tell you." Amy looked away from the stars and towards Harry.

"What?"

"Well…I don't know how to say this."

"What is it? Do you want to write it down?"

"No, no. I want to tell you this to your face. I know who you were talking about. About you wanting to tell someone something but you couldn't say it." Amy gulped. How did he know about Jack?

"Oh…"

"And I want you to know that he feels the same way about you." Wait, how could he know this? Jack and Harry hate each other's guts. He would never tell him anything.

"What?" Harry grabbed both of her hands and took a step closer to her.

"Amy…I have feelings for you. More than just a friend. I practically love you," and with that hekissed her. She just stood there still in awe on what just happened. Harry just told her that he loved her. Sure, Amy loved Harry, but as a brother. Harry was her big brother…and he was kissing her. Amy just didn't like Harry that way. It didn't feel right. Someone else should be kissing her. Jack should be kissing her. The feeling became so overwhelming she couldn't take it any more. Amy pushed Harry away from her and looked over to the other side of the deck.She saw the worst possible thing…Jack. He had seen them kissing. He had seen everything. He just looked as if someone had sucked his soul out of him. Like someone had taken something he loved away from him.

"Jack…" Amy started. Jack put his pistol away promptly turned around and started stomping off the deck. "Harry…I'm sorry. I can't deal with this right now. I'm so sorry. JACK WAIT!" Amy ran off the deck after Jack running as fast as she could, leaving Harry by himself.

"JACK WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Jack still kept walking at full speed not stopping. "JACK, PLEASE STOP! JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" Amy had finally, after some intensive running, caught up with Jack and grabbed his hand.

"Jack please let me explain…" Jack quickly pulled his hand away from Amy and turned around to look at her with his hate and hurt filled eyes.

"What's there to explain? I can see ye were kissin' him! What else do I need to see?" he snapped back with such anger that Amy had never seen before.

"Jack it's not like that-"

"Well you didn't exactly try and resist him!"

"Jack it wasn't my fault. I was just-"

"Oh if it wasn't your fault who's was it? Harry's? The stars? Your ship's? The air?"

"Jack no! Listen to me! Harry kissed me. I had nothing to do with it. He told me he loved me. I had no idea what was going on-"

"Well ye seemed to enjoy it!"

"Jack listen to me! I was just caught up in the moment. I was thinking about someone else and didn't realize what was happening-"

"So what were you thinking about? Harry? How you love him?"

"I do _not_ love Harry! I will never see him like that! He is like my brother! I thought you knew that!"

"Well that little display back there could beg to differ!" Jack began to walk off again and Amy jogged up next to him struggling to keep up with him.

"Jack, just listen to me! I'm telling you the truth! It wasn't my fault! Harry is the one who kissed me, not me! I don't love him! Why can't you believe that?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if I really did love him, do you think I would be going after you? I'm trying to tell you the truth!"

"Well ye have yet to say it!"

"Yes I did! I DO NOT love Harry and I never will! Can't you believe that Jack?"

"No I can't!" Both Jack and Amy stopped in their tracks and continued the argument.

"Well it's the truth!"

"I don't have time for this! I don't have to listen to your damn lies!"

"Fine then! If you really feel that way, go ahead and leave! See if I care! I tried to tell you the truth but you won't listen to me! You can go rot it hell for all I care!"

"I'd rather go to hell than listen to your damn lies!"

"Go rot in hell Jack Sparrow you bastard!"

"I would just to get away from you bitch!"

"I hate you!"

"Same to you!" With that both of them stormed away without taking one glance at each other.

Once Amy was out of sight from Jack, she realized what had just happened. Jack was gone. He left her. They had a huge fight and he left. He was gone. As the news started to sink in, she could feel tears building up in her eyes and started running back to her ship. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She ran as fast as she could, trying not to run into anyone since her vision was blurring up from her tears. She could see the outline of her ship in the distance and ran as fast as she could towards it. Harry was still standing on deck where she had left him, but she ran right past him. She ran downstairs and collapsed on her bed. Harry came running downstairs after her worried about what just happened. He walked right into her room and saw her crying on her bed.

"Amy, what happened?"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy picked up a pillow and threw it as hard as she could at Harry, nearly hitting his head. Harry wanted to comfort Amy but he knew if he did Amy would probably kill him. He closed the door behind him and headed straight over to the pub to find Kyle.

* * *

Jack walked straight below deck to find Gibbs. He walked into the galley to find him, along with the rest of the crew, in the galley playing cards. 

" 'Ello Jack. Back so soon? Thought ye would be out for the rest of the night." Gibbs asked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? PLAYING CARDS?" Jack picked up the deck and cards and threw them across the room. "FROM THIS POINT ON THERE WILL BE NO CARDS ON THIS SHIP, ALONG WITH SINGING!"

"Jack, are ye alright? Did somethin' happen?" Gibbs asked scared from Jack's tone. The rage in his eyes was impossible to miss and showed nothing but hatred.

"That is none of you concern! We shall be sailing off first thing in the morning!"

"But Jack, what about-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER! I am captain and you do as I say! There shall be no questions asked! We are leaving Tortuga first at first light and that's final!" and stormed out of the room, knocking down a chair on is way. The whole crew sat there just stunned at what just happened. Just a few hours ago, Jack was fine. But now, he was filled with anger. They all wondered what had happened to make him act like that.

"What happened to him?" asked Duncan.

"Amy. That's what happened," Gibbs replied. He just hoped that she was doing all right. By the way Jack was acting, she was probably doing just as worse as he was.

* * *

"Kyle where are you?" Harry ran all the way from Amy's ship to the pub and was fighting his way through the crowd to get to the bar. Kyle was working at the bar pour an old man some rum. He ran to the bar and sat down on a stool near where Kyle was working. 

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Something happened."

"What? What happened? Is Amy alright?"

"No. Right now she's not."

"What? Is she hurt?"

"No. Not physically."

"What happened?"

"It's all my fault. It all started when I came over to fix her door…" Harry explained to Kyle what had happened and what he did to Amy. "…And Jack saw us. Amy went running after him and when she came back she was crying like hell."

"They must have had a fight."

"A pretty bad one. I feel horrible right now. It's all my fault. I never should have told her how I felt. I never should have kissed her."

"Harry, you just did what you felt was right. You had no way of knowing that Jack was going to be there."

"But he was, and now she's in pain. The last thing I ever want to do is cause her pain, but I did exactly that. She loved Jack didn't she? That's who she was talking about."

"She did. You could tell by the way she acted around him."

"I guess I always knew. I just didn't want to accept it."

"And the worst thing is Jack loved her back."

"What? How do you know?"

"I heard him and Gibbs talking to each other one day. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything. They were talking kind of loud and I just happened to hear it. He loved her as much as she loved him."

"What have I done? I just broke Amy's heart and didn't even know it." Harry smacked his head into his hand and started shaking his head.

"Harry, stop blaming yourself. You had no way of preventing this."

"If I didn't tell her how I felt this never would have happened."

"Harry, it has happened. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"I tried to help her but she just yelled at me." Harry took his head out of his hand and look back up to Kyle.

"Give her some time. She'll cool down."

"I can't see her, not yet. It wouldn't feel right. In the morning, would you go see how she is doing?"

"Of course. See wouldn't see anybody tonight. She's just realizing what happened."

"I hope she'll turn out fine."

"She'll be hurting for a while, but she'll get over it. Amy is a strong girl."

"I hope you're right Kyle. I really hope you're right."

* * *

_  
"Go rot in hell Jack Sparrow, you bastard!" _

_"I would just to get away from you bitch!" _

_"I hate you!" _

_"Same to you!"  
_  
Flashback backs of last night had been haunting Amy in her sleep all night. She had cried herself to sleep that night thinking about how she was never going to see Jack again. It had all seemed like a dream, a made-up nightmare. She hoped that it was only a dream. She heard someone walking behind her bedroom door and sat up.

"Jack?" The door opened, it was Kyle.

"Sorry. It's only me."

"Where's Jack?"

"He left early this morning on the Black Pearl."

"You mean he really left?"

"Yes. Been gone for a couple of hours now."

"Last night wasn't a dream?"

"Well, what did you dream?"

"Me and Jack were having this big fight and he just saw me kissing Harry."

"I'm sorry to say it, but that's what happened." Amy could feel tears build up behind her eyes and started crying to her hoping Kyle wouldn't notice.

"Amy? Oh Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Kyle walked over to Amy and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Amy instantly dug her face into his shoulder and started bawling. "Shhhhh. Amy everything is going to be fine. It's alright to cry." Kyle started to pet Amy's hair in an effort to calm her down and gently rocked her back and forth. After a few minutes, Amy finally stopped bawling and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Amy I didn't mean to upset you."

"No Kyle, it's alright. I'm glad you told me. I rather find out from you than hearing it from some stranger. I just didn't think he would actually leave me."

"I'm sorry to say but he did really leave. What happened between you two last night?"

"I'd rather not talk out it."

"I understand. You don't have to tell me."

"Thank you." She managed a weak smile and wiped away the last of her tears. "Kyle…I loved him."

"I know." Surprised by this answer, Amy picked her head up from his shoulder and looked at him.

"You did?"

"I could tell by the way you always acted around him. You were always staring at him and smiling."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did." Amy let out another forced smile.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. I think I will be."

"That's my girl. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes please." Kyle smiled and wiped away one tear that escaped from Amy's eyes.

"I'll whip us up some. Why don't you clean yourself up while I make the tea? You looked like you just floated ashore from the ocean." Amy smiled and watched Kyle get off the bed.

"Kyle…thanks for being here. It means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. I know I'm not as comforting as Sarah, but I'm trying my best."

"You're doing a fair job at it." Kyle smiled and walked out of her cabin. Amy still sat on her bed thinking about Jack. Gone. He was gone. He left her. The man she had loved since the day she met, was gone. No more Jack sneaking into her bed. No more arms sneaking around her waist. No more sudden kisses. No more drinking rum together. No more playing cards. Gone. Jack was really gone.

* * *

**Ah yes...drama, drama, drama. Lot's of it is coming up!** **Don't kill me! I'm sorry about this chapter, but it's the way the story goes. Thanks for the reviews! Keep on enjoying the story. Ta!**


	26. The Letters

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, so don't even bother asking. This chapter is sort of a filler, but is necessary to the story. So just read it, enjoy it, review it. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 26: The Letters_

Amy,

I'm terribly sorry for what happened. I'm still not sure on what happened between you and Jackbut I know it was horrible. He threw a fit when he came back to the ship. Never seen him that mad before. I hope you didn't go and get yourself drunk. Rum cannot solve all your problems you. But Jack thinks otherwise. Stick with Kyle, he'll help you. Just don't do anything you might regret. I want to make sure you are all right. Sorry I didn't say goodbye. Jack forced us to leave at dawn. Which was pretty stupid considering a good part of the crew had hangovers from that card game you started. We all hope you are all right. Don't get yourself into trouble. I still worry about you.

Gibbs

* * *

_Dear Gibbs,_

Thank you for being so concerned about me. I did get drunk the day after Jack left, but Kyle took me home and cared for me. I have never been more drunk in my life, except maybe for that one time in Tortuga. I don't know what I would do without him. I have had only my usual amounts of rum and do not planning on getting drunk again. Do not worry about me. I will be fine. And even if I do decide to do something stupid, Kyle will be able to stop me. I forgive you for not coming to say goodbye, I understand. I hold nothing against you. Jack can be very stubborn at times. I have decided to stay in Tortuga for a while longer and then sail back to Port Smith. I hope to become a singer there. I do miss singing. I do not wish to talk about what happened between Jack and me. I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now. I will tell you someday, but not now. Tell the crew I say hello and hope to see them again someday. Make sure Duncan and Zack keep practicing Egyptian Rats Crew. I want to see how good they can get. 

Sincerely,  
Amy

* * *

Amy,

You don't have to talk about what happened. I understand. You can tell me when you're  
ready, when you want to. The crew says hello. We haven't had much time do to anything lately. Jack has been working us like dogs. He also has banned all cards. The crew hasn't had a good time since you were here. We all hope you can come back some day. Don't let Jack stop you. That's great about you becoming a singer! You did love to sing. Do something fun for yourself. Talk to Tom, he can probably get you a job. Maybe the crew and I can come see you perform some time. The crew would love that. Jack is making us go back to work. I worry about him sometimes. He's not acting like himself.

Gibbs

* * *

_Dear Gibbs,  
__  
I would love for the crew to come down and see me sing sometime! Of course they already have, but this way they could see me when I'm really singing instead of being drunk. I am leaving for Port Smith tomorrow. I have contacted Tom and he said that the pub he works at would hire me. I can start as soon as I want to. I can't believe it's already been over a month since I last saw you all. It seems like just yesterday I was drinking rum and playing cards with all you guys. Things have changed so quickly. I do miss you terribly, along with the rest of the crew. We became fast friends. Make sure Jack doesn't work you too much. I would like to see you all in one piece! Don't let him get into trouble either. I wouldn't want him to get hurt. And make sure he has his rum. Rum always makes him feel better. I hope to see you all soon. _

Sincerely,  
Amy

* * *

Amy,

Congrats on getting the job. The crew would love to go see you sometime. As matter of fact, I think Jack is planning to swing by Port Smith to gather up supplies. We could run by one night and watch you perform. We would be getting in a few weeks after you would arrive to Port Smith. Things have changed a lot. By the time we would see you again it would be three months since all of this happened. Jack hasn't acted like himself ever since we left Tortuga. He never goes into pubs any more unless we drag him along and when we do he sits in a corner by himself not talking to anyone. There's something wrong with him. He won't talk to anyone about it. Every night he just goes in his room and drinks himself to sleep. That boy is troubled.

Gibbs

* * *

_Dear Gibbs,_

I have made it to Port Smith safely. I've been here for about a while now. I decided to wait a while to start my new job here because it just seemed to soon. But now I feel settled in. I start my new job in a few days. I am looking forward to singing again, although I do have to dress up. I hate doing that, unless it's for a special occasion. I have to wear a dress and fix my hair. But I get to sing, and the pay isn't that bad either. I'm only going to do this for a few weeks and then quit. That's the deal we've made. I don't know if I would be able to stand  
doing this for a long time. I can't wait to see you all again! It's been almost three months already. I would like to drink rum with someone else besides me for a change. Have someone to talk to. Don't let Jack wear you out. He'll loosen up sometime. I hope he doesn't kill himself. See you guys in two weeks!

_Yours Truly,  
Amy_

Amy finished writing the letter and sealed it in an envelope. It was late at night and was going to send it off tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see the crew and Gibbs again. Nearly three months had passed since she last saw them and she missed them terribly. She had thought of them everyday. But of course, she realized, if the crew would be coming, so would Jack. She didn't know if she wanted to talk to him or not. She wasn't even sure she could stand to look in his face. More importantly, what to say. She never really got over him. She still loved him. She loved him as much as the day they first met.

"But he didn't love me. And even if he did, he should have gone after me. It's too late now. The past is in the past and I can't change that. Jack never loved me like I loved him. And he never will. I have to accept that. Look at me; I have to stop thinking about him. I've done that for the past three months. The worst three months of my life. If I'm going to get over him I have do think about something else. I'll read a book. I haven't done that in a while." She placed the sealed envelope in the center for her desk. She pushed her chair out from the desk and walked over towards the bookshelf. She pulled out one of her favorite books and heard something hit the floor. She looked down at the floor and saw an envelope. She carefully picked it up flipped it over to see who it was addressed to. In the center in fairly neat handwriting was written Amy.

"Interesting." She walked over to her bed, never taking eyes off the letter, and snuggled herself in some pillows. She tossed the book next to her and quickly opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear __Amy,_

You can be kind of funny when you're drunk. I don't care how much you say you weren't drunk, you were. Trust me, I've seen drunk and you were drunk. Almost as bad as me, and once again that is not a compliment. Looked like you were having fun dancing though. I'm not sure it was completely Duncan's idea. Maybe next time I could watch. I'd hate to be you in the morning. You're going to have a killer hangover. Terribly sorry. I found this in a shop one day while you were out with Sarah. Hope you like it. Thought it suited you. It's kind of like a thank you present. I'm not exactly sure what I'm thankful for, but I'll think of it someday. All the same, just accept it. An act of kindness from Jack Sparrow. See I actually can be a nice person if you would just give me a chance. Now…about this Harry guy, I don't like him. I think he's trouble. I don't trust him. Do you really have to talk to him? I bet I'm ten times more interesting than he is. Think about it. I don't want you to get hurt. Remember I'll always be here. Or if not, in the pub drinking rum. You can always come to me. Someone is coming,  
have to stop writing. 

Captain Jack Sparrow  
I lo-

There were scribbles after that so she couldn't read what he wrote at the end. He actually sounded like he cared about her. Like he didn't want her to get hurt. He might have actually cared about her.

"But what was he talking about with the thank you gift?" Amy looked inside the envelope and dumped out a necklace onto the bed. She grabbed two sides of the chain and held it up in the air to get a better look at it. The necklace was made out of a thin, silver chain with a clasp in the back. In the center was a pendent in the shape of a star made of a very deep purple stone, most likely amethyst. It was simple, yet still looked beautiful. She loved the necklace right away. It fitted her personality perfectly. The stone was colored purple, her favorite color, and in the shape of a star, that reminded her of her father. Attached to the chain was a small note.

_- To my shining star, who brings me light._

Amy quickly hopped off the bed and walked in front of her mirror and clasped the necklace behind her necklace. The necklace was very pretty and it did look very good on her.

"This must have been what he was getting that one day me and Sarah saw him in Tortuga. I had forgotten all about that." Amy walked back over to her bed and reread the letter."It sounded like he actually cared about me, at least a little. Why does he hate Harry so much? And what was he writing at the bottom? What words started with 'lo'?" Amy gasped. She realized that the word 'love' started with 'lo'. Had he really loved her?

"Oh my god…was he going to write love? Did he love me? No, he couldn't. Pirates don't fall in love, especially Jack Sparrow. Well…that would explain Harry though. That could be why he always hated him, he was jealous. He was jealous of him that I spent time with him and was so close to him. Or maybe he really just didn't like him for no reason at all. Didn't like the way he acted or something. He couldn't have loved me. But then again if he did…oh my god. What have I done?" Amy could feel tears starting to run down her face. He saw them kissing. If he really had loved her, that would be like a stab through the heart for him. And after that, she said all those things about him. He saw his love kissing someone else. What had she put him through? That's way he was so angry. And it was all her fault. It was her fault that Jack left her. It was her fault that Harry kissed her. It was her fault that she lost the love of her life and made her life miserable.

"It was all my fault." She grabbed a pillow and lay down on top of her bed curled up into a ball and clutched the necklace that Jack gave her. She began to cry.

"Jack…" It was all her fault.

* * *

**So there's a nice short chapter for ya. Note that it has been 3 months since the last chapter. The next chapter will be a regular one. Today is Johnny Depp's birthday, so happy 43rd birthday to him! And today is also two of my friend's birthdays, the Becker Twins, so happy birthday to them! I've noticed that the number of reviews is starting to slack. You guys were so good! If the number of reviews picked up I would be very happy and might update faster. Anyway, hope you're having a great summer and thanks for the reviews! Ta! **


	27. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: This is a regular chapter. And for those that have read this story before, you know I originally put song lyrics in here. I'm not going to put them in this chapter, or the other chapters where I used them because you're not allowed to post them. The song that I used in this chapter was 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. If you want to see the lyrics, I suggest you look them up on the Internet.**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 27: The Reunion_

"Stupid, bloody sunlight! I'm going to kill it!" The sun that shone through her window woke her up again for the fifth day in a row. She took her pillow and put it over her head to block the sunlight.

"I swear the sun never wants me to get up late. It's bound to be cloudy one morning and that sun won't be able to shine through my windows. But sadly today is not the day. I might as well get up, _thanks to the sunlight."_ Amy growled and sat up. She rested her head against the headboard and stared up and the ceiling. The pendant on necklace that Jack gave her felt warm against her skin and started fiddling with it. She had never taken it off since two weeks ago when she found it.

"Hey wait. Wasn't I going to do something today? Like getting something or doing something or just something… THEBLACK PEARL! THE CREW! THEY SHOULD BE COMING INTO PORT TODAY! God, I'm so forgetful." This is the day she had been looking forward to for a long time, but also dreading it. For she knew if she was going to see the crew, Jack would be there too. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to see him or not. She shook the thought from her mind and tried to get out of bed but ended up falling onto the floor.

"Well…that was smart." Crawling over to her vanity, cursing along the way, she grabbed the chair and pulled herself up. Amy sat down and started brushing her wavy hair.

"I get to see the crew today. I finally get to see Gibbs again. I hope he has been doing all right. In his letters he sounds like he has been working hard, along with the rest of the crew. I hope they're fine. I can't wait to see them again. And then Jack…" She stopped brushing her hair and touched the star pendent on her necklace.

"I hope he hasn't killed himself." She laughed at her thoughts. But she did really hope that he was ok. From the way Gibbs described him, he didn't sound too good. This was the day that she would find out if Jack loved her. Or at least get an idea. She was determined to find out what sort of feelings he had for her. Even it is wasn't what she wanted. She would decide if she still loved him or not. Should she give up all hope or hold on. This day was going to decide everything.

"This is going to be a _long_ day…"

* * *

**Later that day, Jack's POV**

Jack was lying on his bed with a fresh new bottle of rum. It would be the third one he has had today. Ever since he and Amy had the fight, all he wanted to do was get drunk. He wanted to forget about her. He wanted to forget about how she broke his heart and kissed another guy. And yet, he didn't want to forget about her. Amy had brought joy into his life. She showed him how to have fun. She always made him smile. He liked how she stuck up for herself. She wouldn't let anyone treat her badly, or else she threatened to kill them. She was also the only person that was as big of a drunk as him. He liked how she was competition. She was always able to surprise him in some way. How he missed her.

"But she's gone now. Probably somewhere off with Harry. I knew I should have done something sooner, but I didn't. And look at me now. Left all alone with nothing but my ship, crew, and rum. Rum can help me get over her. Rum can heal anything." Jack opened his new bottle of rum and drank one-third of it.

"Maybe if I had believed her things would have turned out different. Why didn't I believe her? She tried to tell me the truth. If it wasn't the truth she wouldn't have pushed it so hard. I wonder how she's doing now. What I would give just to see a glimpse of her. Just to see if she's ok. I was a total idiot that night. I over reacted. I never even got to say that I…" Jack's words were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Jack? Can I come in?" It was Gibbs.

"Nothing's going to stop ye." Gibbs turned the doorknob and opened the door. He walked in to see Jack on his bed drinking rum.

"Jack, you've been drinking rum straight for the past three months. Why don't you give it a break tonight? You're going to kill yourself eventually."

"I just like drinking rum. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that…forget it. Zack, Duncan, and I are heading out for a while."

"What 'bout the rest of the crew?"

"Don't feel like going anywhere. Too tired."

"Ah. Where are ye going?"

"We're heading over to the pub."

"Alright."

"Did ye want to come?"

"No, I'll stay here."

"Ok…don't kill yourself from drinking."

"If I was going to I would have done that by now."

"Aye, ye would have. Well, I'm heading out. Be back in a few hours."

"Fine." Gibbs closed the door behind him and met Zack and Duncan in the hallway. They were not really going to the pub; they were going to see Amy instead.

* * *

Amy was lying on her bed reading a book, Romeo and Juliet. 

"I have to get over Jack." She began to read Act III when she heard a knock coming from the door up on the deck. Amy marked the page she was on and walked up to the deck door. She unlocked the door with her keys and opened it to see a very familiar face standing outside.

"Gibbs!" Amy smiled and hugged Gibbs.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the pub tomorrow?"

"Thought I might surprise ye." Zack and Duncan and walking over from the side of the ship where they were hiding and smiled at Amy.

"Zack! Duncan!" Amy both gave them one big one hug and looked at all three of him.

"I didn't know you were coming too!"

"Well here we are," said Zack.

"Why don't you three come below deck? I have some rum if you want any. I know you haven't been able to do much with Jack working you all the time."

"It's true. We haven't had a good time since…I think when you left," replied Duncan.

"Oh yes…well…Jack…he…he can act really crazy sometimes. Come in before you guys get too cold. Is there anyone else hiding that I should know about?"

"Nope. Just us," Gibbs added. Amy opened the door wider so the three of them could walk through and closed the door behind them.

"You remember where the storage room is right Gibbs?"

"Of course I do."

"You three go in there while I get the rum."

"Don't ye keep your rum in there?" asked Gibbs.

"I used to but then I had to move it into my room because Jack…" Amy trailed off and frowned.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's ok Gibbs. You had no way of knowing. I'll just get the rum. You three go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Amy forced on a smile and shooed them away towards the storage room as she went the other way to her room. Gibbs led them down the short walk into the storage room and all three of them pulled up a chair at the small table and sat down.

"Well she seems to be doing better than Jack," Zack said to break the silence.

"She's _acting_ better than Jack. She's probably just hurtin' just as bad," Gibbs corrected Zack.

"But at least she's not drinking herself to sleep every night," added Duncan.

"She might be, but I don't think so. I can't smell any alcohol coming from her room. But instead of drinking, she has her singing keeping her occupied. If she didn't have that, she'd probably be just like Jack."

"Gibbs, are you sure we shouldn't tell Jack that Amy is here?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If he knew that she was here, he never would step foot off the ship. Once he sees her, he'll have to make up his mind about her. If we want our captain back, it's the only thing we can do."

"Think he's going to kill us for not telling him?" asked Duncan.

"Nah. He'll forget 'bout it once when he sees Amy. He'll be so wrapped up in thinking about her, he won't have time to kill us," replied Zack with a little bit of a gleeful tone.

"Ye sound sort of happy about that," Duncan said with a smile.

"Well he'll be so wrapped up thinking about Amy, he won't be able notice if we slip out to the pub to drink some rum." All three of them could hear Amy coming down the hallway and quickly stopped talking as soon as she walked through the door.

"Are you guys alright? You look kind of funny," she asked.

"We're fine. Just talking about where we're sailing to next," Zack tried to cover up but was doing a bad job at it. Gibbs looked at him for making his pitiful attempt of changing the subject and shook his head.

"Ok then…well anyway, here's some rum." Amy sat down the three bottles on the table and sat down next to Gibbs.

"Why is there only three? Don't you have any?" asked Duncan.

"I don't feel like drinking. You guys can drink, it won't bother me." Duncan shrugged and opened his bottle, followed by Zack and both started to gulp down the whole thing. Gibbs didn't touch his bottle.

"When was the last time you guys had rum? You're drinking like you haven't had it in months." Amy laughed at them drinking their rum so vigorously and let them continue on drinking. Zack took the bottle away from his mouth for a second and turned to Amy as Duncan still kept drinking.

"Well, we don't have a lot of time to drink since Jack has us working almost every second of the day." Zack went back to drinking his rum as Duncan finally stopped drinking.

"How hard has Jack been working you?" Amy asked.

"Pretty hard. It's like he only wants to work now. It's very strange. Whenever we stop in a port, he hardly ever wants to go to the pub and drink rum. He just locks himself in his room. No one's really sure what he does in there. Probably drinks rum," Duncan answered Amy's question.

"I hope he doesn't kill himself."

"He hasn't yet."

"He'll get back to his usual self eventually. Don't worry."

"I don't think he will," Gibbs interrupted.

"Why not?"

"He lost something that was very important to him. He hasn't been the same without it."

"What did he lose?"

"You know perfectly well what he lost." Amy bit her lip and looked down at table

"Well if he really wants it back he shouldn't be afraid to go after it. He should be able to show at least some kind of feeling towards it. Show that he wants it back." Amy picked her head back up and looked at the three of them.

"Now I want there to be no more talk about Jack. Understand? I'll be right back. I guess I really do need some rum." Amy pushed herself away from the table and walked out of the room.

"You're right Gibbs. She's just as bad as Jack," Zack said.

"I know."

* * *

**The Next Night, Jack's POV**

"Jack?" Gibbs knocked on Jack's cabin door and waited for him to answer.

"What and come in because you will anyway." Gibbs opened the door and saw Jack lying on his bed with an unopened bottle for rum in his hands.

"Going to start drinking I see."

"I was."

"The crew and I are heading down to the pub. Why don't ye come with us?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Jack, you haven't been in a pub for two weeks now. Ye need to get out. You just stay in here all day drinking rum by yourself."

"What's wrong with that?"

"The crew is worrying about ya. Ye haven't been acting like yourself."

"I've been acting normal as far as I can tell."

"Then come with us. If you were really acting normal you would come. You would never turn down an invitation to drink rum."

"I feel like staying here."

"Jack, the crew is really worried about ya. You need to show them that you're still sane."

"But I'm not sane."

"Well, your kind of sane. Come on. I hear they have this really good singer there. You don't have to stay the whole night if you don't want to. Just come out for a couple of hours and you can come back here."

"And just why should I come with ye when I can stay here by meself and still drink rum?"

"To prove to the crew that we still have a captain that isn't going crazy and isn't going to work us to death. If ye come tonight, I'll never bug ye again to come with us."

"And that's why I should come with ye?"

"Do ye really want me coming in here everyday trying to drag you out of yer cabin? Jack, try coming back into reality." Jack sighed and looked at his rum bottle and then back at Gibbs. Jack put the bottle on the nightstand and got off the bed.

"Fine. I'll go out for one, only _one_, round of drinks. And then I'm coming _straight_ back here. If ye try and get me to stay any longer against my free will, I'll make sure we leave at dawn. Savvy?"

"Aye, that'll do." Jack grabbed his coat and hat and stood next to Gibbs.

"Now let's hurry up and leave before I change my mind." Gibbs patted Jack on the back and smiled.

"Aye, we better."

* * *

"Why is it so crowded in here?" Jack and Gibbs walked into the pub and saw that every single table was taken and people were even standing along the walls since they couldn't get a seat. 

"Don't know. Maybe it's the singer they have here. People say she's really good."

"She has to be to get this many people in here. Never seen this place so crowded. Is there any place to sit?"

"Crew came early and grabbed a table. Should be here somewhere." Jack and Gibbs fought their way through the crowd and spotted the crew sitting at a table in the middle of the large room.

"Hey looked who finally came out of hiding," said one of the crewmembers.

"I'm not staying here for long. I'm just here to prove that I'm not dead. Just here for one round of drinks and that's it." Both of them pulled up a chair and Jack was handed a bottle of rum by the one of the crewmembers. Jack nodded in thanks and noticed the majority of the male crowd was suddenly heading towards a small little stage in the back of the pub.

"What is with this girl?" The men were pushing and fighting with each other trying to get a place near the front to watch this girl. All of the men stopped when a girl stepped out into the stage and waited for them to stop fighting.

"Does he know?" Zack whispered to Gibbs.

"No. Still has no clue."

"Ye sure about doing this?"

"He'll thank me for it later."

"You sound pretty confident in yerself."

"They're made for each other. Actually, I've kind of always hoped they would end up together."

"How do you'll think he'll take it when he find out that she works here?"

"Well, we're 'bout to find out." The crowd cheered as the woman walked to the center of the stage. Jack looked at the girl and thought she seemed familiar. She was wearing a purple dress that reminded Jack of the dress Amy had and had lots of makeup on her face. Jack swore he had seen her somewhere. The girl smiled and looked over to where Jack was sitting. The girl looked at Jack and froze on stage. Jack realized who she was and froze in his place much like she had on stage. It _was_ Amy.

"_Gibbs_…"

"Shhhh Jack. Watch the show."

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my job. I _hate_ my job!" Amy was waiting in a small area over to the side of the side stage as she waited to go on.

"Don't worry. You only have a week left."

"_Six_ days, thank you very much."

"Well _excuse_ me."

"I'm sorry Tom. It's just that I hate this job so much. I have to wear so much stupid, bloody makeup on my face and I have to wear a dress! The men only come here because they like how I look. They like me because I remind them of a whore. They don't care about my singing."

"That's not true." Amy pointed over the where a group of me were fighting to get in front.

"Well, some maybe like that."

"_All _of them are like that Tom. I'm only in this for the money. God, I can't believe how low I've gotten."

"You are not low. Just the people out there are low."

"True and thanks."

"I think you have to go out there now before those men kill each other."

"Can't I stay back here? I find it amusing."

"No. Just think the sooner you get this show done, the sooner you can leave. Remember you're getting paid for this."

"Sadly that's true. Ok, I'm going." Amy stepped out onto the stage and waited for the men to stop fighting. Once they stopped fighting she forced on a smile and walked to the center of the stage. The men started to cheer and a few whistled at her.

'_I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my job. Just six more days and I'm gone forever. I hate my job.' _Amy looked over the crowd and noticed the crew of _the Black Pearl_ sitting in the center. She put on a genuine smile and noticed someone very familiar sitting with them and froze.

"Jack," she said to herself. He must have noticed her too because he froze in his spot too. She gulped and just stood there as the men cheered on.

"Amy sing!" Tom said over from the side and got her attention. She snapped back to reality and nodded at him. She turned back to the crowd and nodded to single that she was ready to sing. She gulped again and started singing when the crowd quieted down.

* * *

Amy was so relieved to finish that song. She wanted to get off the stage as soon as possible. She smiled back at the crowd as they were applauding her and waved at them. She took one quick look at Jack and his face showed no expression. She shook her head, quickly turned around and walked off the stage. Tom stopped her as she walked passed him. 

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Jack's out there!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! That's why I froze out there! Thanks for helping me by the way."

"No problem."

"I know it was him because he froze just like me when he saw me! I've been worrying about what would happen if he saw me again. I guess Gibbs didn't tell him I worked here."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"I don't know. I guess I want to see if he still hates me first."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes. I don't know how I would react if I thought he hated me."

"Sounds like you need to think about this. You can either makes things better between the two of you or you can not do anything about it and leave things the way they are."

"I don't want us to be hating each other for the rest of our life, but I'm not sure I could go up and just talk to him."

"Well you have time to think about it. You did a great job out there by the way, if it makes you feel any better. That was one of your best performances."

"Thanks. I had a reason to sing this time. That song was about him."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Amy finished her and smiled back at the crowd. Jack hadn't seen her in three months and now here she is standing right in front of him. The men in the front were cheering and clapping as she waved at him. He saw her take one look at him and just sort of stared back at her. He saw her shake her head and walk away. The men still kept cheering and hollering at Amy even though she was gone and started to get on Jack's nerves.

'_If those rats don't shut up within the next second, I'm going to go over there and make them shut up.' _Eventually the crowd settled down and everything went back to normal.

"Well that was a nice show. Did ye enjoy it?"

"Gibbs, why didn't you tell me _she_ was here?"

"I didn't think it would had been the best thing to do."

"Why? Did you think I wouldn't have come here if I knew she was here?"

"Yes. You would have stayed in your ship the entire time because you would have been afraid that you would run into her."

"_Afraid_? Me, afraid of running into her? I'm not afraid of anything."

"Well then if you're not afraid of anything, go and talk to her. Jack, you have to stop being so proud. She knows you're here and you know she's here. If there's anything you want to say to her, here's your chance." Jack stared blankly at the table trying to ignore Gibbs.

"Jack, this is your one chance. If you don't say anything to her now, you never will." Jack continued to stare at the table and took a drink of his rum.

"I'm heading back to the ship." He got out of his chair and walked away in a fast pace without every taking one look back.

"So, How'd he take it?" asked Duncan.

"Better than I thought. Didn't go into a huge riot."

"Did he go talk to her?"

"No. Still afraid."

"Think he's ever going to go after her?"

"I don't know. If he really loves her, he will go after her. We can't do any else about it now."

"Well I hope he does. I got a bet on whether or not they'll get together. I have money riding on them!"

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter. Sorry to say it folks…but then end of this story is drawing very close. But do not fret, there is a sequel to follow! I am still working on it so the chapters will be up quickly. I must say…I'm very proud of you all! The amount of reviews really picked up once I said something. I knew you still had it in you. Let's see how long you can keep this streak going. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Ta!**


	28. The Choice

**Disclaimer: I won nothing. But Dead Man's chest comes out in 18 days!**

**A Bet, Some Rum, And a Wedding  
**_Chapter 28: The Choice_

Amy had just changed out of her dress into a white shirt and a pair of dark brown pants in her small dressing room. She picked up the red ribbon she stole from Anamaria and used it to tie her hair in a ponytail. "I really should have burned this thing." Amy smiled as she remembered the pointless little game she and Jack played right before she feel asleep on the last night they were together.

"This ribbon does _not_ make me look like a ten year old. It makes me look like I'm sixteen. " She picked up the coat that was on the small chair in her room and put it on. Amy grabbed the dress that she was wearing and stuffed it in a bag, which she stole from Anamaria also. She threw the bag over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. She made a small sad sigh before she placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. When she looked up, she was surprised at what she saw and jumped back.

"Hello!" everyone said in unison. The whole crew of the Black Pearl was there, except for Jack. The only person that she really wanted to see.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?"

"Just came by to say hello," said Gibbs who walked up behind her.

"Thanks you guys. It's so nice to see you all again! I hope you haven't been doing too badly. I know how Jack has been treating you. Are you all doing alright?" The crew all started talking at the same time and she couldn't understand what they were saying. From what she could hear out of all the rambling, most of the crew was doing fine but Jack was still working them to their limits. She smiled and signaled for them to stop talking.

"I'll take that as a yes. Where's Jack?"

"He left," said Gibbs.

"Oh. Well…it was really nice seeing you all again. Hopefully you can come back before you leave without Jack knowing. When are you leaving?" The crew all started talking at the same time again and still couldn't understand what they were saying.

"We're most likely leaving in a few days," Gibbs answered for everyone.

"Maybe you'll have time to come back here before you leave."

"Depends on Jack."

"Oh right…Jack. Well I'm sorry, but I really must be going. It was so nice seeing you all again. And thank you for coming to see me. Hope you all can sneak away from Jack. Goodbye!" The crew yelled back goodbye as Amy started to walk away but was stopped by Gibbs' hand on her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself." Amy nodded back as Gibbs patted her on the shoulder. She waved back to the crew and walked out into the main bar area. As she was walking towards the door she noticed a few of the men staring at her realizing that she was the singer. Most of the men smiled or winked at her. A few even whistled. She just kept looking straightforward towards the exit trying to ignore the men.  
_  
'I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my job…'_

**

* * *

Jack's POV**

"Damn Gibbs! Why didn't he tell me she was here?" Jack pushed the door to his room open and slammed it hard behind him."Now she knows I'm here." Jack took a bottle out from his rum cabinet and jumped onto his bed. He opened the bottle and brought it up to his mouth but something stopped him from drinking it.

"She probably hates me. Couldn't blame her. Has every reason to. But now she knows I'm here. What happens if she sees me? Will she run up and try to kill me or just ignore me? How can she forgive me for what I did to her? I should have believed her. And now look what I did. Here I am drinking rum until I knock myself out every night, all because of Harry. Harry. I swear the next time I see him will walk right up to him and shoot him square in the head. Thanks to him, I've been miserable and using up all my rum too fast. Hope he goes to hell. Rum can't solve all my problems. But right now it can. Bloody hell I'm to drink till I get knocked out again. I don't care if it won't solve anything! I'll just forget this whole thing! Even if it's only for one night!" Jack started drinking his rum and finished that bottle. He took another bottle out and opened it soon to be followed by many more bottles.

* * *

****

**Amy's POV**

"What I am I going to do about this?" Amy slammed the door behind her and fell onto her bed."Jack knows I'm here. And I know he's here. Well, actually I already knew that, but still. I don't know what I'm going to do about this. I mean I don't know if I can I even face him in person. After what I did to him, I don't know if I can. I really hurt him. What would I say? Would he even be able to talk to me in the first place? I wouldn't blame him if he hates me. I never should have kissed Harry. It's all my fault." Amy snuggled into her pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

"I never should have led Harry on. I should have pushed him away faster. I knew I should have stayed with Jack that night. I had a strange feeling that night that something was going to happen. And now look where I am. I have a degrading job and amiserable life. And I lost the man I loved. And he doesn't even know! Maybe I should go find him. No. If I look for him I'll make a fool of myself. But it might be the only chance I ever have of making things right. No, I can't go after him. If he really loves me, he should come and find me. But he might be too proud and stubborn to look for me even though he wants to. No! I can't go look for him! He probably doesn't even feel the same way about me. He's a pirate. Pirates can't love. What would make Jack any different? And even if he did, he wouldn't show it. But he did act like…NO! I'm not going to go after a man who might not even love me!" Amy took the ribbon out of her hair and kicked off her boots.

"I need some rum..."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jack, ye awake?" Gibbs knocked on Jack's door and waited for an answer. He heard no reply so he opened the door and walked in. There was Jack Sparrow, lying on his bed still in the same clothes as last night with an empty rum bottle in his hand and many more on the floor.

"Jack, it's morning. Jack!" Jack suddenly shot up with his eyes halfway open.

"It didn't do it! What? Where I am?"

"How much rum did ye have last night?" Jack yawned and opened his eyes wider. He looked at the rum bottle in his hand and then looked at the many on the floor.

"Apparently a lot. What time is it?"

"About eleven."

"I was out for longer than I thought."

"What did ye do last night?"

"Besides drinking, I did some thinking."

" 'Bout Amy?"

"Yes, about her."

"What are you doing to do?"

"I decided to wait until today to figure it out. Last night I just wanted to forget everything. And it looks like I did."

"Well last night is over, so it' time to think 'bout it. Go talk to her."

"Why should I?"

"Ye love her. What other reason do ya need?"

"Maybe because she broke my god damn heart in Tortuga."

"What did she do?"

"Well she didn't do anything. It was all Harry's fault. But I was too stubborn to believe her. She tired to tell me the truth but I didn't listen."

"What was she trying to tell ye?"

"The point is…she tried to tell me something that was true but I didn't believe it so I left. Of course then I realized she was telling the truth after I left, but then it was too late."

"So go tell her that you're sorry."

"It's not that simple."

"What makes it complicated?"

"It's what she did…or what Harry did?"

"Well it's not like he kissed her or anything right?" Jack was silent."Did he?" Gibbs asked.

"YES HE DID ALRIGHT!"

"I see."

"So that's why I have been pissed off ever since we left Tortuga, alright? Now ye know."

"What did she try to tell you?"

"She told me, numerous times I should add, that she only thought of Harry as a brother and will never see him anything more than that. That is was Harry who kissed her and she didn't want anything to do with it."

"And ye didn't believe her?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. If I knew why, don't ya think I would have done something by now? It probably is because I was so angry with Harry. I swear I will be the death of him."

"Jack, are ye sorry that you didn't believe her?"

"Yes."

"And do ye still love her?"

"Yes."

"Well then go tell her that."

"Ye don't expect me to just walk right up to her and say 'I'm sorry and oh, I love ye by the way'?"

"Maybe not exactly like that, but yes. Jack look…ye have one shot. If ye don't say anything to her before we leave, she will never forgive ya. And if you try again later, she won't listen. If ye love her, then go after her. The least ye should do is tell her that you're sorry. If ye don't want things to be like this forever, then you must do something now. If ye don't take this chance, you'll never get it back. Don't lose it." Gibbs nodded at Jack and left the room.

"Since when did he become an expert on these things?" Jack thought about what he said. He had one shot… and that was it. He wanted to ignore this right now and decide later. He needed to forget about her. Stop thinking about all the trouble she had caused. He tossed the empty rum bottle on the floor to join the others, and stood up from his bed. His head quickly got dizzy but went away just as fast. He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a book. He was going to plan out a new route to Port Royal from here. Something to take his mind off of her. He opened the book and noticed something fell out of it and landed on the floor. He picked it up and saw it was an envelope labeled _Walter_.

"That's interesting…"

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"My head is killing me." She moaned and forced herself to roll over so she was now on her back."The one bloody day I actually wanted the sun to wake me up, it's cloudy! The sun hates me. Well you know what? I hate the sun. I hate light. I hate my bed. I hate rum. Well, not really. Oh I don't really give a shit right now! I bloody hate everything!" Amy slowly pulled herself up and dangled her feet over the side of the bed.

"What time is it?" She forced her eyes opened at waited for them to focus. She looked over at her nightstand at the clock. It was already one o'clock."It's one already! Have I really been out that long? Doesn't matter. It's not like I was going to do anything today." Amy looked at her floor and saw many empty rum bottles lying on the floor.

"Do I have any left?" Amy pulled out a box from under her bed where she kept all her rum and saw that it was empty."Guess I'm going to have to get more." Amy pushed the box back under her bed and quickly sat up. All at once she felt the blood rushing to her head and started to feel dizzy. Having a hangover didn't help much either.

"Stupid bloody rum. No. Stupid bloody _affects_ of rum. Rum itself isn't stupid." Amy fell back onto her pile of pillows and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't going to be doing anything for a while. Almost instantly the one thought that she had been trying to forget about came rushing back to her. Jack.

"Ah yes, Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, _Jack_. It's all his bloody fault I got drunk last night. And now I have a hangover. If he hadn't gone to the pub last night, I never would have saw him, and then I wouldn't have started thinking about him, and then I wouldn't have gotten drunk. Why did he come into the pub anyway? You think after Gibbs told him that I was there…or maybe he didn't tell him. He didn't tell Jack that I was here! That's why he was just as surprised as me when I saw him! I just figured that Gibbs would have told him. But he knew that if Jack knew that I was here he wouldn't have come. I can't believe it! This isn't like Gibbs. He's trying to get Jack and me together! He probably figured out that I loved him. He knows too much about me. That's what I get for knowing him all my life. But this! What is he going to do next? Is he going to come find me and tell me to go talk to Jack? Or make Jack come see me? He might even come speak on his behalf! The nerve of that man! I know he's just trying to help, but he shouldn't interfere with our lives. And if Jack really loves me, he'll come and find me himself, on his own free will. I am not going to go after Jack! He might not even love me! If he wants my love, he's going to have to work of it. He needs to show it first. And that's that. I have made up my mind. I am not going after Jack. And if he tries to talk to me, I'm not going to listen! Now I'm starting to get hungry so I'm going to get some food." Amy slowly sat back up, make sure not to have another dizzy spell and got off the bed. She walked over to her vanity and her brush to quickly brush the hair out of her face. She brushed her hair and placed the brush back down on top of her vanity. When she looked up, she caught a glimpse of the necklace Jack had given her around her neck. She fingered the outline of the star and remembered the letter that Jack had wrote her. That was the letter that gave her hope that Jack might love her. She could always come to him. He did care about her. The feeling of anger was wiped away from her mind and was replaced by a smile.

"Ok fine. If he does talk to me, I'll listen. But I am not going after him. Nothing will be able to change my mind on that. He's going to have to come after me all on his own. Now I am really hungry and I want some food. I think I'm in the mood for apples."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Jack sat on his bed staring at the letter he had found earlier that day. He had not opened it. He figured that it was from Amy, since he didn't recognize the handwriting and she was the only person to call him Walter. And that's what made him stop from opening it. He was afraid of what he would find. Yes, for the first time in his life, Jack Sparrow was afraid. He was afraid of having his heart broken…again. He didn't want to go through it again. Didn't want to experience all the pain again. If he went through that again, he didn't know what he would do. Jack continued to stare at the letter on is desk when someone was knocking at the door.

"Come in Gibbs." Gibbs opened the door and walked in.

"How'd ya know it was me?"

"Yer the only one who ever comes in here."

"That's because the rest of the crew is scared to come in here. Dinner is ready."

"Bring it here."

"Another lonely night?"

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Is this how you are going to live the rest of your life? Are you just going to sit around by yourself everyday and get drunk?"

"Well…no…"

"Jack, go talk to Amy. Do yourself the favor. If you let this chance pass you by, you'll never forgive yourself. Don't let it happen to you. She's performing tonight, in case ye want to know. I'll bring yer dinner." Gibbs shook his head at Jack and walked out of the room. He looked back at the envelope on his desk and sighed. He gather up all his courage and picked up the envelope and started to break the seal…

* * *

Gibbs was carrying Jack's food on a tray and was about to open the door when suddenly the door flew open. Jack came stepping out into the hallway with his coat and a small smile. 

"Won't be needing the food Gibbs. I'm going out."

"Where are ya going?"

"I'm going to take that last shot."

* * *

**One more chapter down, three more to go. And for those who have never read my story before, you shall get a surprise visit from the Rabid Chickens of Tortuga. MWHAHAHAHA -_evil laugh_- Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Keep on sending them. Ta!**


	29. The Song

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing…but I do own the new issue of Newsweek which has the fantastic and stunning Johnny Depp on it. Very interesting article, and the pictures are pretty nice too! Once again I'm not putting the lyrics in this chapter. The two songs that Amy did sing were 'Slipped Away' and 'Fall to Pieces' both by Avirl Lavigne.****So if you want to read the lyrics, look them up yourself. Enjoy the chapter!**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 29: The Song_

Jack walked into the pub and saw that there was just as big a crowd as there was the night before.

"Guess she is really popular. Why wouldn't she be?" Two whores instantly came walking up towards Jack but quickly shooed them away. Both girls looked disappointed but quickly found two other drunken men. Jack worked his way closer to the small stage in the back of the pub to see if he could get a seat close to the stage without Amy being able to see him. He found one small table in the center of the room with two chairs. One of the chairs was being occupied by one man who had apparently knocked himself out from drinking too much. He still had a half full bottle in his left hand. Jack flicked him on the arm to see if he gave any reaction and saw that he just sat there. He poked him harder this time and the man ended up falling on the floor.

"Know what it feels like mate." He pulled up the other chair sat down. He could easily see the stage from here but a huge mob of men was in front of him so Amy would not see him from the stage. Jack felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a barmaid wearing and extremely low cut pink dress and her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. Normally he would be pleased by the sight, but tonight. He was going to get his shining star back.

"What'll it be, sir?"

"Rum." The girl nodded and headed off to get his drink. There was a group of men sitting right in front of wear Jack was sitting and he could hear them talking about Amy.

"This girl is amazing. Where did they ever find her?"

"No one knows for sure. All of the sudden she came out of nowhere and asked for a job as a singer."

"Very talented she is."

"Who cares if she's talented or not when she looks the way she does. She could just stand up there and not sing and nobody would notice. As long as I get to look at her, I'll be happy. I bet she must be amazing in bed. What I would give to have one screw at her…"

"You and me both." All of the men laughed and gave a small toast and resumed drinking their rum. Jack was disgusted at the way they talked about her. They talked about her like she was just a thing. Just something for pleasure. Sure Jack had talked about other women like that before, he couldn't deny that, but none of them he actually cared about. He really hoped that Amy would come out soon before he went over there and beat the crap out of them. He hadn't felt this much anger since…Harry. But at least Harry treated her with respect. These men just saw her as a thing. Nothing more. They were going to pay for that.

"Here you go, sir." The barmaid had come back with his drink and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you, missy. Tell me…do ya think you could do a little personal favor for me?" The girl gave him a seductive smile and started to gently crass his face.

"What kind of favor are we talking about?" She took a few steps closer to him and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Not that kind of favor lass. Could ye…" Jack whispered something into the girl's ear and she looked back at him in surprise.

"You want me to do that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." Jack slipped a shilling out of his pocket and placed it on the girl's lap.

"I would very much appreciate it if you do this little favor for me." The girl smiled and took the money

"I'll do it. I still liked my idea better." She started to play with the beads in his hair and pulled herself a little closer to him.

"Not tonight. I am here for…other reasons." The barmaid pouted but nodded and headed off to 'fulfill' her favor. A huge crowd of men quickly gathered in front of the stage and Jack took this as a signal that Amy was about to come on. He took a drink of his rum and watched Amy walk on stage.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"Once again, another degrading show I must do in my miserable life while wearing a degrading makeup on my face to make me look like a whore. Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Don't ask me. You're the one you wanted this job. All I did was I gave it to you," Tom said.

"I know Tom. When I started this, I had this bad feeling about taking this job. And now look where I am. Thank god my boss agreed that if I sang two songs tonight I could leave a day early. I don't want to spend another day in this hellhole. This place is a glimpse of what hell looks like."

"Are you still thinking about Jack?"

"Well now I am. Thank you for reminding me. I almost forgot about him too."

"Sorry, I was just wondering. Have you decided anything yet?"

"I've decided that if he really loves me, he'll come after me."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Than it's his loss."

"And yours."

"But mostly his."

"If you think that's the wisest thing to do, then do it."

"Why, what would you have done?"

"I would have gone after him myself. Same thing happen to me once. I loved this girl. But then we had a fight and she left me. I never got to tell her how I felt. Then one day I saw her in town and thought about going to talk to her but never did. I was a coward."

"And did you regret it?"

"Only everyday of my life. Well enough about me, you have a show to do. Get out there." Amy gulped and forced on a smile, for Tom and for the audience. That little speech back there didn't make her feel any better. She straightened out her dress that she was wearing, the light blue one that Jack had brought her in Tortuga. She walked to the center of the stage and waited for the shouting and clapping to go down. Amy looked in the center of the room and thought she saw Jack's hat in the crowd. She shook the thought from her mind and realized the crowd had calmed down. Amy took a deep breath and began to sing.

Amy smiled and listened to the crowd cheer for her when she was finished. She looked over at the center section of the room again and noticed a group of men were very angry and were pointing at their rum. Suddenly one of the men quickly stood up from his chair and started running towards the exit. This sight made Amy smile and laugh to herself.

'_What the hell is going on over there?'_ She made the crowd settle down and prepared to sing another song.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Jack smiled. She had to be the best singer he had ever heard, and his favorite. But the men in front of him were saying otherwise. They were going to pay for that and looks like their punishment just arrived.

The barmaid had come back and handed a new round of rum to the men. When she was finished, she looked at Jack and gave him a wink. Jack smiled and nodded in thanks. He was going to love what was coming next. The men continued to make comments about Amy that wanted to make Jack go over there and kill them right now, but knew they would be getting their punishment soon enough. The men made another toast and clanged their mugs together and started chugging the whole thing down. Soon, the men all spat out their rum at the same time so now their table was covered with it.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with this rum? It tastes like it has salt in it!" Jack smirked. He

plan was carried out. But then he got another idea and decided to carry out his plan further. Jack tapped the man who made the comment about wanting to have a go at Amy on the shoulder, and waited for him to turn around.

"Here drink my rum. It helps the taste go away." Jack held up his rum for man to take and watched him pull the mug right out of his hand and drank the whole thing down. And there still was quite a lot left. Jack's smirk grew. He knew what was coming next. The man put down the mug on the table and his face suddenly started to turn pale. He quickly stood up and watched the man run towards the exit of the pub.

"Serves him right." Feeling accomplished, Jack leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the table. He noticed that Amy was still standing on stage. She had made the crowd quiet down and prepared to sing another song. Jack was surprised by this, but immediately smiled and waited for her to start.

Jack clapped along with the rest of the pub when Amy completed her song. It was so much nicer now that the men in front of him were hollering since they were sick from drinking their 'special' rum. He couldn't help but wonder if that song was about him. If it was about him, then that would mean…

"Here you go sir." Jack saw the same barmaid as before place a pint of rum in front of him and smile.

"I didn't ask for this."

"It's a thanks for teaching those men a lesson. They have been disrupting the whole pub every single day ever since she came. It's about time someone got them to shut up." Jack nodded and looked back at Amy. She gave the crowd one last wave goodbye and walked off the stage.

"Poor girl. She's been miserable ever since she came here." Jack turned around and looked at the girl with curiosity.

"Why? What 'ave ye heard?"

"Everyone says that she came here to get rid of her problems. Rumor has it that she fell in love with a pirate and then he left her. She was devastated. The girl wanted to do something for herself so she came her to sing to help get over that pirate. But know all she can think about is how all the men come to look at her and not hear her sing. What else does she expect from them? I mean…that's what they do. It's their nature. And from that pirate? She must know that pirates can't love. They're more of…less committed people. They're only looking for one good night and nothing more."

"Not all pirates are like that."

"Well I'm sure you are. Such a fine man as yourself could easily have any girl they want. Such a handsome…rugged…mysterious man should only get the best." The girl started to play with the beads Jack's hair and sat down on the arm of his chair.

"And I am the best," she whispered in his ear. She gently ran the tips of her fingers along his cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss him.

"Well then if you're the best, go and find someone who actually wants your services. You should have no trouble finding anybody, since you are the best as you say." The girl pushed herself off of the chair and looked at Jack with anger filled eyes. She stomped her foot and spun around in the other direction and stomped away.

"And I highly doubt that you're the best," he added on to himself. Jack looked at the table and remembered that she brought some more rum.

"Now we can't let that go to waste." Jack picked up the mug and drank the whole thing. He was going to need all the rum he could get. He remembered what he had come here to do. Taking one deep breath, he gathered up all his courage and headed off to look for Amy.

"Goddamn it. Where is she?" Jack had looked all over the pub. He looked down every hallway, looked in every door and still could not find Amy. There couldn't be to many places left to look. He searched in every place he could think of, unless of course there was some sort of hidden area. Very unlikely though so he decided against it. Finally, Jack broke down and decided to ask somebody. He walked over to the bar area and sat down at a stool. There was an old man, about the age of Gibbs, working there.

"Excuse me, mate?" Jack got the man's attention and watched him walk over to where he was sitting.

"Need something to drink?"

"No…not yet. I was wondering if you could tell me where Miss Jones, the singer, dressing room is, um Mister…"

"Name's Tom. And who might you be?"

"Name's Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow if ye please."

"Jack Sparrow, you say. Interesting. And why exactly are you looking for Miss Jones?"

"I have to…ah…clear up a few misunderstandings. I need to tell her something very important."

"You do? Well then, I guess you better go square things out with her right away then. Her room is down that hallway and is the third door on the right." Tom pointed his finger at the hallway was talking about and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Thanks much…Tom, was it?"

"Yes. Tom." Jack nodded and walked off to the hallway Tom pointed at.

"Hope Amy doesn't kill him."

Jack walked down the hallway and found the door Tom was talking about. He had already gone down this hallway and opened every single door. Then he remembered that this door was locked and couldn't get inside of it.

"Maybe it's a sign," he mumbled to himself. He was pacing back and forth in front of the door thinking if he should really do this. Right behind that door was Amy. He didn't know how she would react. She might be calm and collective, or she might try to kill him the second she sees him. There is so much that she could do.

"Maybe I should just knock on her door and get it over with. Or should I just walk away and pretend like nothing happened. No, That's the coward's way out. But she's never going to know that I was here, so it really wouldn't be taking the coward's way out. The only person that'll ever know I was here is me. But then I'll just o back to drinking myself to sleep every night. I'll probably end up killing myself from not talking to her. Damn. I have to at least know

what her feelings are for me. Even if they are not good. I have to do this. Goddamn women. I'll probably kill myself for this in the morning." Jack stopped pacing and stood right in front of the door. He brought his hand up to knock on the door when the door suddenly opened and standing in the entrance was Amy.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"I could have sworn that was Jack's hat." Amy grabbed a towel and wiped her face off. She had just washed off all the makeup she was wearing and was drying off all the water.

"I'm almost sure that was Jack's hat. But why would somebody have his hat? It's not like he would come back here after last night." Outside she could hear somebody walking back and forth in the hallway.

"What are they doing out there?" Amy tossed the towel onto the floor and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked…depressed. Her once always-happy face was gone and was replaced by a straight mouth. Her eyes had no sparkle in them any more and looked dull. She showed no emotion at all, except sadness and depression. There were small bags from under her eyes from the hangover she had this morning. Her hair was messed up and was starting to tangle. She grabbed a brush and sat down in a chair in front of the mirror and started brushing her hair.

"I mean, why would we come back? It's not like he loved me or anything. That one waitress was right. How could I expect more out of a pirate. Pirates don't love. He wouldn't have any reason to come back." She could still hear somebody walking outside of her door.

"Will they bloody ever stop?" She put down the brush and grabbed the red ribbon. She took it everywhere with her now. It sort of became like a good luck charm. Much like the necklace that Jack gave her. Amy attempted to tie her hair into a bun but was unsuccessful. She sighed and tied to ribbon like a headband around her hand, in the same style that made her look like a ten-year-old.

"Jack loved it when my hair was like this. He would be calling me Goldilocks right about now if he were here. It makes me feel like a kid again." Somebody was still walking outside her door.

"That's it! I bloody can't take it anymore." Amy got up from her chair and walked towards the door. The walking had stopped on her way there but she still wanted to see who it was. She opened the door and froze in her place when she saw who it was. Jack.

* * *

**Oooooooooooo, I'm evil. Thought you were going to see what happens when Jack and Amy see each other? Mwhahahahahahaha! You have to wait for another chapter. Yes, I'm evil. I promise that Amy and Jack will talk to each other in the next chapter. Unless Jack gets shot by a random bullet or Amy suddenly has a heart attack. –_evil smirk_- You will see what happens. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! TA! **


	30. The Fight

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. But I did almost own a Jack Sparrow standee at a book store, but sadly the store closed before I could steal-I mean buy it. –_wink wink_-**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 30: The Fight _

Amy froze in her place. She couldn't move a muscle. Right before her eyes was standing Jack Sparrow. The man that broke her heart. The man that she hadn't seen for three months and was now standing in her doorway. Jack stood just as still as Amy. His eyes widened with shock and just there staring into Amy's eyes, as she was doing the same to him.

"Jack?" Jack shook his head slightly and came out of the trance he was in. He realized his hand was still in midair to knock on the door and quickly put it back down to his side.

"Hello…Amy. How did ya know I was going to knock on the door?"

"I heard someone walking back and forth outside my room and wondered who it was. What are you doing here?"

"Well I…ah…um…can I come in?" Amy stepped out of the doorway and allowed for Jack to walk in. She softly closed the door behind him and sighed before turning around to look at Jack.

"Oh, wait. Just a second." Amy took the chair that was in front of her mirror and placed it next to Jack. She then took a small stool from out of the corner and sat down on it.

"Go ahead. Sit." Amy made a signal with her hand for Jack to sit and he sat down in the chair.

"So…um…Jack. Why are you here?"

"Well, I was just…coming to say how great a job ye did out there."

"You saw me?"

"Yes. Loved the rum here so much I came back to get some more and it just so happened you were singing."

"Oh. Was there anything else?"

"Well…I just came to say that you did a great job. That's about it."

"Oh yes…well…thank you." Amy bit her lip and looked away from Jack. She gathered up all her hair and moved it onto her left shoulder, exposing her neck. She couldn't take the awkward silence between them. She gulped and gathered up enough courage to say something.

"So…how long has it been since we last saw each other?" she asked.

"Three months I think."

"Have you been doing alright? Everything on the Pearl fine?"

"Yes…I've been doing alright. The Pearl is fine. Still the best ship in the Caribbean."

"And the crew?"

"They've all been fine. Gibbs is still alright, incase you would like to know."

"That's good to hear." Another silence fell between them. Jack started staring at the floor and Amy played with the ends of her hair. She looked at the ceiling trying to avoid looking at Jack.

"Have ye been doing alright?" Amy turned her eyes away from the ceiling and looked at Jack.

"What? Oh yes. I've been fine."

"So you've been enjoying this job?"

"What? This singing job? Oh bloody hell no! I hate it! I can't stand strange men coming into the pub everyday just to look at me. They all talk about how pretty I am and want me to go home with them. I can't stand it! I only have four more days at this hellhole and then I'm gone for good."

"That's good to hear, I mean that you're leaving and all. Not that you hate the job."

"I know. I swear I wouldn't be able to get through these last couple of weeks if it wasn't for Tom."

"Tom?"

"Yes, Tom. He's a good friend of Gibbs that works here down at the bar. He's the one that got me the job. Of course now I regret it. He's been keeping an eye on me and things like that. Why? Do you know him?"

"No. Just the name sounded familiar, that's all." Amy nodded and forced on a small smile. She

remembered something that she'd been wanting to give to Jack for a while now and decided to give it to him now in case she never gets another chance. She walked over to the small set of drawers under the mirror and took out a small, draw-sting bag. She closed the drawer and held out the bag in front of Jack.

"Take it."

"What's this?"

"It's the money I owe you for buying this dress. I promised you that I would pay you back, so here you go. That's the only good thing about this job. It doesn't pay bad. Go on, take it." Jack knew there as no point in resisting taking the money so he reluctantly took the money and shoved it into a pocket in his coat. Jack gave a nod in thanks and watched Amy sit down.

"So…how has Harry been doing?"

"I wouldn't know. I've only seen him once seen since Tortuga. And that was about two and a half months ago."

"Really?"

"The last time I saw him was in a pub with a girl on his lap. She looked too clean to be a whore, so I guess it was somebody else. He came over to say hello to me and asked how I was doing and then went right back to his girl. I guess he got over me fast."

"Apparently."

"I guess he couldn't face me after that one night in Tortuga. I mean he told me he loved me and…"

"He told you that he loved ye?"

"Yeah he did. Didn't I tell you that?"

"That bastard," he muttered a little too loud.

"Why do you care so much about Harry telling me that he loved me?" Amy snapped.

"Because I don't trust him!"

"You always say that! There has to be some other reason!"

"Well there's not!" Amy stood up from her stool and took a step closer to Jack.

"DAMNIT JACK YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME! You always say that you don't trust Harry and hate him! Those can't be the only reasons why you hate me being with him! There has to be something else!" Jack stood up from his chair and joined Amy.

"Maybe those ARE the real reasons! Can't I just hate someone just because? I truly and deeply HATE Harry! I hate him with a passion! And ever since you kissed him I've hated him even more!"

"I didn't kiss him and you know it! It was all his fault! I had nothing to do with it! Do you think I _wanted_ to kiss him?"

"WELL YE DIDN'T EXACTLY SAY NO!"

"THIS IS THE SAME STUPID BLOODY ARGUMENT WE HAD LAST TIME! I don't want to fight over this again! If you can't get it through your think head that I don't love Harry, then I don't want to talk to you any more! For the last time, I am telling you the truth! I do NOT love Harry and I never will! And if you can't believe that then just go away! Unless you can come up with some other reason why you can't believe that!"

"Ye want to know the reason why I can't believe that? Fine! The truth is that I don't know! I don't know why I can't believe that! Maybe it's because since Harry tried to hide your feelings for you how do I know that you aren't?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth!"

"No you're not!"

"FINE JACK! I LOVE HARRY! I'VE BEEN LYING TO YOU THIS WHOLE TIME! Does that make you feel better? Is that what you want to hear? Just tell me what you want to hear and I'll say it!"

"I don't know what I want ye to say! You should be able to figure it out!"

"How am I supposed to figure it out when you don't even know? Is there something you want me to do? Do you want me to go drag Harry back here so you can kill him? Maybe then you will believe me!"

"Actually that's not a bad idea!" Amy slapped Jack as hard as she could across his face. Jack could feel a small amount of blood forming in his mouth.

"You had NO right to say that! Harry had nothing to do with this! So stop dragging him into this pointless argument! This is between you and me Jack! Nobody else! There is something that I just don't get that you can't accept! Is it because you can't stand me being with another guy? Is that it? Because I'm running out of reasons on why you can't accept it! Is it because you can't stand the thought of some other guy and missing me? Well it's not like you did anything to stop it! Yes you kissed me before, but did that mean anything? Or were you just having a little fun? And don't tell me you haven't done that before because I know you have! There is no point in you coming up with a lie like you always do! You think that a lie that can get you out of everything! Well you know what Jack? It _can't_! Sometimes you just have to say the truth! So if there's something you want to tell me I suggest you do it now!"

"I know a lie can't get me out of everything! Sometimes it's just hard to say the truth!"

"Well then just say something about how you feel this whole thing! I want you to say something that has nothing to do with Harry! Harry is gone! I want to know what you think! Not me! Not Harry! But YOU! I've already said what I think of this argument! You bring up Harry Every single time we try to work it out! We fight over the same thing over and over again! I was hoping we could get past this but you just had to bring it up! I want to hear something new from you! Like maybe what are _your_ feelings! And don't say you don't have feelings just because you're a pirate and pirates don't have feelings! _Every_ person has feelings no matter who they are Jack! So don't try and hide them! So what do you feel Do you hate me!"

"No I don't hate you!"

"Do you want to strangle my neck right now and kill me?"

"No! I just-"

"Do you feel sorry? Do you feel sad? Anger? Bliss? Jealousy? _Anything_! I mean it's not like you love me or anything"

"I never said that!"

"Well then say something!" Jack opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. For once in his life, Jack Sparrow was out of things to say. Amy stood up straight and fixed her dress. She held her head straight speaking in a calm, stern voice.

"Fine then. If you don't have anything else to say, I shall leave. Good day, Mr. Sparrow." Amy walked towards the door, not glancing back at Jack once. She opened the door and paused for a moment before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Jack just stood there in shock. That was not the way he saw things going in his mind. He started cursing at himself for bringing up the subject of Harry. He saw a side of Amy that he had never seen before. Well, except for that one time with Anamaria, and when he slept in her bed without her knowing. He had forgotten how angry she could get and hoped he never saw that side of her again. The way she acted frightened him a bit. How she just started yelling with full force. But then again, he might never get a chance to see her at all.

'_That is not how things were supposed to happen. I just had to bring up Harry. I'm an idiot. I just wanted to know if she just kept in contact with him. And look how it ended up. We had another fight. Wonderful. And this time she left me. Thanks to her my ears are ringing, my mouth is bleeding, and my bloody throat hurts. Damn that woman can yell. I had a chance to tell her that I'm sorry and how I love her, but I just had to be stubborn. I swear my stubbornness is going to be the death of me one day. Look what it did to me now. Amy left. Again. We didn't solve anything. She left me. And now she hates my guts from that fight we just had. This is not what I came for. No. I'm not going to let her walk away from me again. I have to tell her and I don't care how she feels about me. I have to tell her.'_ Jack ran to the door and swung it open. He ran out into the hallway hoping to catch Amy.

"AMY WAIT!"

"Yes?" Jack turned around to see Amy leaning against the wall on the other side of the door. She seemed to have a few tears coming from her eyes and was looking down at the floor. Amy wiped away a few tears and picked her head up to looked at Jack.

"What do you want?" Jack took a deep breath and gulped.

"I came out here to say that…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I should have."

"Jack..." Amy walked up to Jack and grabbed his hand. "Jack, I'm so sorry. I never should have let Harry kiss me. I shouldn't have led Harry on. I didn't know I was. I started to get kind of suspicious that he liked me as more than a friend, but I didn't do anything about it. I should have done something. And looked at what happened. We had a huge fight, twice, over it. I really don't want to fight over this anymore. I want to get past this. I really do." Amy let go of his hand and hugged him.

"Oh Jack, it's all my fault. If I had done something about Harry, none of this would have happened. I want things back to how they were before. Please forgive me." Amy started to let out a few more silent tears and buried her head into his chest.

"Look at me." Amy took her head away from Jack's shirt and looked up at him.

"Jack, it's my fault. I'm so sorry I made you go through what you did. I didn't mean to." He cupped her chin with his hand and wiped away a tear from her face.

"You have _nothing_ to feel sorry about. If anyone should feel sorry, it should be me. I was a total idiot for not believing you. When I should have believed you, I was stubborn and stupid and refused to believe it. And thanks to me, we haven't seen each other of three months and had two pointless arguments. Those two arguments never should have happened. I am sorry that I made ya feel guilty, 'cause yer not. Ye couldn't do anything about it."

"But Jack, if I just-"

"Don't say it."

"But if I-" Jack placed a finger over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"I told you not to say anything. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, so stop blaming yourself. It was all my fault, not yours. So don't feel sorry. Savvy?"

"Jack-"

"I said don't talk. Now, are ye savvy?" Amy let out a small laugh and smiled.

"Savvy."

"So do ye forgive me? Wouldn't blame ya if you didn't." Amy tucked a loose hair behind Jack's ear and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow. How could I not forgive you?"

"So ye forgive me?"

"Of course." Jack wiped away another tear from her face and she tucked her head under Jack's chin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you Jack." Jack pulled Amy closer to him and had his arms tightly around her back. He gently stroked her hair a few times as she closed her eyes. He gingerly kissed the top of her head and continued stroking her hair. Both of them stayed like that for a couple of minutes, soaking in each other's presence. They were just happy to see each other again. They felt like everything was right in the world again, even if it was only a while. The two were finally at peace with themselves…well, almost at peace. After a few minutes had passed, Amy pulled her head away from Jack and moved her hands from his neck to his arms. She looked up at Jack and stared straight into his eyes.

"Is there anything else you would like to say? To me?" Jack knew this would be the perfect time to tell her how he felt, but felt hesitant to say it.

"Well…I…um…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I hope ye take care of yourself. I don't want you to get hurt. Watch out for yerself." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Oh. Is that all?"

"And I also…hope ye can get away from this place as fast as you can. Ye don't sound too happy here. You deserve better."

"Oh…yes, well…thank you. I hope the same for you Jack. Well, if there's nothing else you want to say to me…right now, I really must be going. It was really nice to see you again Jack." Amy took her arms away from Jack and he let go of Amy. She bit her lip and looked back into Jack eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and slightly smiled.

"Goodbye Jack." She opened her door, took one last look at Jack, and walked into her room closing the door behind her.

* * *

**See? They did talk to each other! Although I bet it's not what you wanted. Well, there's one more chapter, the epilogue, and then a surprise for all the new readers! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They are wonderful to read. Keep on sending them please! Ta!**


	31. The Hat

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. We all know that. This is the ending to the story….sort of. All will be explained at the bottom. Hope you all like the ending! Enjoy!**

**A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
**_Chapter 31: The Hat_

"Goodbye Jack." She opened her door, took one last look at Jack, and walked into her room closing the door behind her.

"Well that was…interesting." Amy put the stool back into the corner where it belonged and moved the chair back in front of the mirror.

"At least we got the whole Harry thing settled. That's a start. But he didn't tell me that he loved me. That's the one thing I wanted to hear. But it did sound like when I asked him what he was doing here he was trying to hide something. He had to have come here for some other reason. The rum here is nothing special. And I do know my rum. What other reason would he come here? There's nothing special about this pub…except that I'm working here. He could have just as easily gone to any other pub. But he came here instead. And he looked for me. And it seemed like he was trying to tell me something, but couldn't get the words out. He hesitated when I asked him what he was trying to say. And when I was yelling at him and I said that he couldn't love me, he immediately said that he never said that. And he said that sometimes it was hard to say the truth. So really…he never said that he didn't love me. But he never said it either. And he came out to apologize. And he did seem to hold me pretty tight. And then he stroked my hair and wiped away my tears and kissed my head. He acted like he cared for me. Like he really cared for me. Maybe, if the slightest chance, love me. Maybe. Unlikely though." Amy looked at herself in the mirror and started studying herself.

"Is this what I want? Do I only want to see Jack whenever I see the crew, which isn't that often? Do I want to keep hiding my emotions from him every time I see him? Do I only want to stay friends with him for the rest of my life? How much longer am I going to keep living like this? Am I going to keep torturing myself for not telling him that I love him? I'm tired of it." Amy sat down in the chair and placed her elbows on top of the small set of drawers and held her head with her hands. She sighed and looked down. There was a note laying on top of the table and was labeled _Goldilocks_.

"Jack Sparrow. That little sneak." She quickly opened the folded paper and started reading.

_- In case I don't say it while I'm here, there's something I need to tell you. I can't wait any longer to say it._

Amy reread the note and carefully thought about what Jack said. He needed to tell her something important. But what was it? Instantly one thing went to her mind and smiled.

"To hell what I said before about not going after Jack! I don't care now! I'm going after him! Goddamn I love him and I'm going to tell him that!" Amy jumped out of her chair and ran towards the door. She flung the door open and looked out into the hallway. She hoped to see Jack standing in the hallway waiting for her, like she did to him, but he was nowhere to been seen.

"Bloody pirate." She slammed her door shut and ran down the hallway. Once she was out into the main area, she looked over the crowd to see if there was any sign of Jack. There was no sign of Jack anywhere.

"Amy, what are you doing?" She jumped and spun around to see Tom standing there.

"Jumpy little thing, aren't you."

"Where's Jack?"

"He left."

"Did you see which way he went? I need to know!"

"I think he when he walked outside he turned to the left but why-"

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to go find him. Thanks Tom!" Amy pushed her way through the crowd, knocking down a few people as she went, and fought her way to the door. She pushed the door open and ran out into the street.

"JACK!" She still couldn't see any sign of him. Amy picked up the front of her dress and started running to the left towards the docks. She ran as fast as she could, keeping an eye out for Jack the whole time. She made it to the docks and still had seen no sign of him. Shouting out his name every chance she could, ran down along the docks, hoping to find the Black Pearl.

Along her way there, she had failed to notice that that a wild turkey had gotten loose from it owner. The turkey was running wildly through like it was rabid trying to get away from its master and was heading Amy's way. As she was running thinking about Jack, she didn't look down on the ground to see the turkey. The rabid poultry ran right in front of her causing to trip over her dress and fall face first into the ground.

'_Oh yeah. This is great.'_ Luckily, her arms cushioned her fall and prevented her from landing in her face. She lifted herself up off the ground and brushed the dirt off her dress.

"Damn turkey." Amy brushed the rest of the dirt off her and began running forward. As soon as she took her first step she nearly fell over from her ankle. During the fall, she had twisted her ankle the wrong way and now it was sore.

"Stupid bloody turkey. The next time I see it, I'm going to kill it and have me a nice roasted turkey for dinner. Where can he be? He was with me not that long ago." Not much further ahead, Amy could see the sails of the Black Pearl. Smiling at the sight, knowing that she would see Jack again, picked up her speed and ran towards it. Well, running as best she could while limping on her right leg. She ran up onto the deck, and headed straight to the mast. She leaned against it, catching her breath, and sat on the floor.

"Amy is that you?" She looked up to see Gibbs staring at her.

"Gibbs!" He held out an arm for Amy to take and pulled her up.

"What happened to you? You seem out of breath."

"I just ran all the way from the pub to here, and I tripped over a bloody bird. Where's Jack?"

"He went out."

"You mean he hasn't come back yet?"

"No."

"You mean I did all that running for nothing?"

"Guess so."

"Bloody pirate. Well, when you see him, tell him…tell him that I have something very important I need to tell him. He'll know what I'm talking about."

"Aye. I can do that. Do ye want to rest here?"

"No, it's fine. I'll go back to my ship and rest there."

"Ye sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Alright, if you say so. And be careful. Never know what might happen here."

"Aren't I always careful?" Gibbs smiled and patted Amy's shoulder. She waved goodbye to him and walked off the ship.

"He's not here. Where else could he have gone? Maybe Tom gave me the wrong directions. Or maybe he went somewhere else. Maybe to another pub. But he couldn't leave just like that. Not without explaining anything. Or maybe he can. I mean, he is a pirate after all. It is what they do best. I always tell myself that. Since he's a pirate, he won't come after me. You know what? I'm not going to blame on him being a pirate for not coming after me. That shouldn't have any reason. It's him himself. He better do something about it soon, or else he's out of luck."

* * *

Amy was standing in front of her ship. She had walked all the way from the Black Pearl to her ship. She had no energy left from running so much and was glad to see the sight of her ship. Plus she needed to rest her ankle. She walked onto to her ship, across the deck, and below deck. She opened the door to her room, limping, and then closed it behind her once she walked in.

"He's gone…again. And thanks to him I tripped over a bloody oversized bird and my ankle is killing me. He's probably at some other pub right now with a whore on his lap. Heck, probably has two whores on his lap. They flock to him like chickens." Amy took the ribbon out of her hair and placed it on her vanity.

"But it's too late now. He's gone and I have no idea where he is. Again." She grabbed the star pendant that Jack had given her and hugged it with her hand. She walked over to her bed to lie down, but saw a tattered hat sitting in the middle of her bed. Amy picked up the hat and examined it more closely.

"This looks exactly like…"

"My hat?" Amy looked up and over to her door and saw Jack Sparrow standing right next to her door leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his signature smirk on his face.

"JACK?"

"Miss me?"

Amy was so surprised; she almost couldn't find her voice. But as always, she did. "Jack! Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"To show ye that I'm not in a pub with two whores on my lap, that's for sure." Jack walked closer to Amy's bed and leaned against one of the bedposts.

"Oh. You heard that?"

"Why would ye think I would do that?" Amy looked down at the bed in embarrassment to try avoid looking at Jack.

"I don't know. It just seems like something you would do. You rushed out of there so fast and that's where I thought you had gone."

"Well ye can clearly see that I'm here. And really I don't like two on me lap at once. Cuts off the blood flow. Very uncomfortable." Amy laughed at this and looked back up at him and smiled.

"And is that still going to be a problem?"

"It shouldn't be, since I'll have someone else on my lap." Amy understood what he meant started to blush.

"So really Jack…why are you over here?"

"I came to see ye. I told you I had to tell ye something very important in that note I left ya."

"Yes, I found that. _Never_ call me Goldilocks again."

"Can't make any promises." Amy sighed and shook her head.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah. That. Well I wanted to tell ye that…"

"Yes?" Amy took a few steps closer to Jack.

"I want to tell you that I…"

"You what?"

"Um…how 'bout you just guess and I'll tell ye if you're right or not?"

Amy laughed and shook her head. "No. I want to hear this straight from your mouth."

"You're really going to make me work for this?"

"Yep. Come on just say it. Is it good news or bad news?"

"Good news…I hope."

"You hope?"

"Well, I'm not sure how ye would react to this."

"Then just shout it out."

"I don't know…"

"Just shout it out! I'm not going to let you leave this room until you say it. I know you wanted to tell me something back at the pub and I think I've waited long enough to hear it."

"It's just hard for me to say this."

"Just say it!"

"But I don't know…"

"SAY IT!"

"ALRIGHT! DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO! THAT'S LIKE THE FIRST TIME WE'VE EVER SAID THAT!"

"I KNOW!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW! YE STARTED IT!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YE DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YE DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YE DID!"

"FINE! I STARTED IT! BUT THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO TELL ME THAT YOU LOVED ME!" Amy gasped at what she had said and put her hand over her mouth. She looked away from Jack and stared at the floor instead. She took her hand away from her mouth and started to walk in a fast pace towards the door. Amy was in the middle of the room when she felt a hand grab hers and pulled her back towards her bed. Jack made her stand right in front of him and still held on to her hand.

"What did ye say?" Amy gulped.

"I said it was my fault that we were yelling."

"Before that."

"Oh. Well, I asked why we were yelling."

"Do you really mean what ye said before?"

"You mean that I…" Jack nodded.

"Yes. And do you…"

"Yeah. So we both…"

"Yep."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Interesting? All you can say is interesting?"

"That's the only thing I can think of to say."

"You can't think of anything else to say?" Amy rolled her eyes back and sighed. She started to take one step away, but then was pulled back by an arm around her waist. Jack cupped her chin with his hand and looked deep into her eyes. Amy studied his eyes and tried to find any hint of lying. She was unsuccessful. All she found was truth, lust, passion, but mostly love. For once she knew that he was not lying. He honestly and truly loved her. And she loved him just as much back.

Jack closed all space between them and crashed his lips onto hers. A sudden rush of lust and passion rushed through her body. A feeling she had not felt for a long time. A moan escaped her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. This was the moment she had been dreaming of for the last three months. Everything felt right again. And for the first time in a long while, she was happy. His hands ran all over her back and weaved through her hair. Oh, how she had missed the feeling. She let herself melt into him and felt as if her feet were off the ground. Then she realized that she felt like flying because Jack had picked her up off the ground. She let out a high-pitched squeal started giggling, but neither one of them broke the kiss. Before she knew it, she felt herself being put down on her bed, but landed on something lumpy. Amy let out a small moan and pushed Jack away.

"Ow."

"What?" Amy reached one arm under her back and pulled out Jack's hat from beneath her.

"I landed on your hat." Jack grabbed his hat from Amy and tossed it on the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, that's your hat. It might get dirty."

"I have more important things to do right now."

"You're putting me before your hat? I feel so special." Jack grinned. He kissed Amy again and slowly laid her flat down on the bed, still with his arms around her. Amy put the hand she used to grab Jack's hat on his back and still kept one arm around his neck. She pulled herself as close to Jack as possible and he tightened his grip around her waist. All space between was gone just as it was a few moments before. Suddenly, she felt a little pinch on her bum and made a high sounding squeak. She playfully slapped Jack on his head and felt him pull away from her.

"Ye sound like a mouse."

"That's nice to know."

"No, I like it. It sounds cute when ye make it."

"Wonderful." Jack looked down at Amy's neck and saw she was wearing the necklace he gave her. He fingered the star and smirked at Amy.

"I see you found me letter."

"Yes I did. Thanks for the necklace. How did you know I like purple?"

"Well ye wear a purple sash, have a purple bedspread, and wore a purple dress to yer friend's wedding."

"Oh yeah. Guess it's kind of obvious. And I'm guessing you found my letter also?"

"Found it this mornin'. I don't think I would have come and found ye if I didn't read it."

"Good thing I wrote it then." He picked up the star and held it in hand.

"This necklace was really made for you, luv."

"I know."

"You did hear me right? I called you luv."

"I know."

"Aren't ya going to hit me or somethin'?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I called you luv."

"Well I figured that since you do love me, then the name would be appropriate."

"Ah. So yer not going to slap me from now on when I call ye that?"

"No. But I will slap you if you call me Goldilocks."

"Nice to know in advance." Amy smiled and gave Jack a small kiss.

"So…am I your shining star?"

"What?"

"On this necklace you attached a note that said 'To my shining star, who brings me light'."

"Oh yeah. Forgot 'bout that."

"So, am I your shining star?" Jack chuckled and kissed Amy.

"You're my shining star."

* * *

**Yay! The story is over! But I have two more chapters to post up. The first one is technically an epilogue, but the only reason I wrote was because I was bored that day. The in the second one, you get to find out who wins the bet and meet the Rabid Chickens of Tortuga! Mwhahahahaha –_evil laugh_- So you still have those two things left to enjoy. Do not be sad because this story is not over! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep sending them please! TA!**


	32. Epilogue

**Yeah. So I wrote this thing 'cause I was bored one day. This doesn't have anything to do with the story. It's just really there to cure my boredom and for your entertainment. So with out further delay, I give you the epilogue. I guess that's what it is. Yep that's what it is because I say so! Read the damn thing already!**

A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding  
_Epilogue…thingy…yeah…um…read!_

"Jack, how long have you been here?" Amy brushed a lose stand of hair out of Jack's face and placed her hand on his cheek. Jack was holding Amy tightly in his arms as she was sitting on his lap, both on the bed.

"Don't know."

"What time is it?"

" 'bout one o'clock. Maybe two."

"It's already that late?"

"Look outside." Amy looked over at the window and saw that the sun had set and was completely dark outside.

"I didn't notice. Probably because you wouldn't let me."

"Ya didn't seem to mind before."

"I didn't and I still don't." Jack smiled and kissed her. Amy put her head under Jack's chin and snuggled against his chest. Jack leaned up against the headboard, still holding Amy, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes luv?" Amy chuckled when he called her that and smiled.

"How do you think the crew will like this? You know, us being together and all?"

"They'll be fine with it. Think they might 'ave been hoping for it. They missed ye. And if they're not, I'll make 'em."

"What about Gibbs? He's like a father to me and is very protective of me. He might not like it to see his little girl all grown up. Especially with someone like you."

"That's not very nice."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. That's still not very nice."

"Sorry."

"And I don't think he'll mind. He's already approved of us."

"You mean he already knows about us? How does he know?" Amy took her head off of Jack's chest and looked at him.

"Well I um…kind of told him. Right I after I met Harry. I still hate him. Bloody eunuch."

"You mean he's known all this time?"

"Um, yeah."

"And I just found out a few hours ago?"

"Yep."

"Well that's not fair."

"Life isn't always fair, luv. I was pressured into telling him. It's not my fault. He figured it out. There wasn't much I could do. And besides now you know. Ye don't have to wait any longer."

"True, but I still would have like to known sooner." Jack put his hand under Amy's chin and pulled her closer for a kiss. Amy let out a small moan and felt Jack deepen the kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. He had arm on the small of her back and another on her upper back. Jack slowly started to lean forward, without Amy knowing, and leaned further forward. Finally, Jack gently pushed Amy down, so that she was now lying on the bed. Amy laughed and gently pushed him away. Jack started kissing Amy along her neck and collarbone as she took her arms away from him. She started laughing again.

"J-Jack. Jack. Even though I'm enjoying this very much, you have to stop."

"Why?" He continued kissing her neck.

"Because I left my things in my dressing room and I need to get them."

"It. Can. Wait," he said in between kisses.

"Jack, we'll have plenty of time to do this later since I'm going to be living on the Pearl with you." Jack stopped kissing her and looked at her with a surprised look.

"Yer going to be living with me?"

"Unless you don't want me to."

"No, I want ye to. I really want ye to. Guess I just never thought of it."

"We'll have to stop by Tortuga so I can dock my ship there. Kyle can take care of it. And once Sarah and Johnny get back from their honeymoon, they can too."

"Tortuga, eh? Have no objections to that."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"And where will you be staying once you get on the Black Pearl?" Jack put on a seductive grin on his face and Amy one kiss on her neck.

"In Ana's old cabin."

"What!"

"Jack, you know I would like to stay with you."

"Then how come yer not?" Jack whined.

"It's Gibbs. He won't settle well with the fact that his little girl is sharing a room with a pirate and is sleeping in the same bed as him."

"Damn Gibbs. That does put a damper on things." Amy smiled and started caressing his face with her fingers.

"But you know…since your cabin is right next to my cabin, you shouldn't have any trouble sneaking into it. Especially if I keep the door unlocked." Jack put his sexy smirk back on his face and gave Amy a passionate, but short, kiss.

"I like the way you think."

"I like the way I think too."

"I'll think of something. Captain Jack Sparrow never turns down a challenge. But tonight I think you're going to sleep in my cabin."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Do you want to sleep in Anamaria's bed again?"

"Bloody hell no! Nothing can make me sleep on that bed again! That bed is pure evil."

"Then I guess you have no choice but to sleep in my bed." Amy made a seductive smirk on her face and started playing with a strand of his hair.

"I guess I do have no choice. And when will we be getting a new bed? Because I am not sleeping in her room again until I do."

"Well in that case…a month."

"A month? Gibbs would have killed you by then. How about…a day?"

"A day!"

"Fine. Two days."

"Three and a half weeks."

"Five days."

"Three weeks."

"A week."

"Two and a half weeks."

"Two weeks, but I get to destroy Ana's old bed. That's my final offer."

"Deal." Amy brushed a hair out of Jack's face and smiled. Jack suddenly had a playful look on his face and Amy looked back at him in wonder. Jack bent down closer to Amy and started kissing Amy neck again.

"Jack. Jack. Jack! JACK!"

"What?" He ignored her and still kept going.

"You have to stop. I have to get my things and I bet the crew is starting to wonder where you are."

"They. Don't. Care," He said while kissing he neck.

"Well I do, so stop." He didn't stop.

"Jack! Am I going to have to hit you again?" Jack stopped and frowned at her.

"Ye really want me to stop?"

"Well, no." Jack started leaning closer to Amy but she put her hand on his chest to keep him from going any further.

"But that doesn't mean you should still keep going. We have to go, now." Jack sighed and nodded.

"Fine. If that's what ye want to do."

"It's not what I want to do, it's what we have to do. There's a difference." Jack grinned.

"Well I haven't seen ye in three months. I'm trying to make up for lost time."

"I'm sure you will. Now, come on. As much as it saddens me, we have to go." Jack sighed and got off of Amy. Once he stood up straight, he reached out an arm for Amy to grab and she took it. He quickly pulled her off the bed and right in front of him so she was right up against him. Amy smiled and shook her head. She pushed herself away from him, much to his disappointment, and walked over to her vanity to fix her hair up in a ponytail. As she was fixing her hair, she saw Jack walk up behind her and stare at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching."

"Having fun?"

"Of course. I'm looking at the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Are ye sure about that?"

"No." Amy smiled and was tying her hair with the red ribbon she was wearing earlier. As she was tying the ribbon, she saw Jack's hand go out of view from the mirror and then felt a small pinch on her behind. She squeaked, like mouse, and spun around with a slight smile on her face and looked at Jack. He smiled innocently and she shook her head. She finished fixing her hair and turned around to look at Jack. On his face had a very playful look that was very noticeable on his face, especially in his toothy grin.

"Jack…what are you going to do?" Amy put a smile on her face and took a step back towards her door. Jack took a step towards her. She stepped back again and Jack stepped forward. She backed up more and he still came forward after her every step. Once she was close enough to her door, she ran out of the room and up towards the deck. It took Jack a second to realize what she had just done, but quickly ran after her. He ran up to the deck and soon caught up with her in the middle of the deck. He grabbed her waist and her legs on then picked her up off the ground and twirled her around a few times. She was laughing the whole time.

"You do that a lot. I like it."

"I'm not going to let ye get away again."

"I'm not going to go away."

"I'm never going to let out of my sight again."

"Never? What if I need to change or bathe?"

"Then I'll defiantly have to keep my eyes on ye. You might fall and hurt yourself and someone has to be there to save you. Plus I have to make sure that there's no one peekin'."

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"Nope. I'm making sure you're safe."

"Right. You're making sure I'm safe. And I just happen to be almost or completely naked. Of course you're not spying on me. You're just protecting me.

"That's right."

"Sure... Now can we please go to the pub? I feel like having some rum. Not too much though. I don't want to get drunk. No more than three rounds."

"Not sure I want any rum. Had so much while ye were gone that I think I've had enough to last me for a while." Amy looked at Jack and then burst out laughing.

"That…that was great. Now come on, I want some rum. And you do too."

"Always do."

* * *

The reunited couple was now about halfway to the pub without any mishaps. Little did they know that things were about to change…

They were about to cross a busy street, but Jack had to stop for a second and gently tossed Amy up in the air, making her let out a small scream.

"Don't do that! You know how much I bloody hate that! Am I going to have to spit on your hat again?"

"No! You were really slipping this time. Really."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Have I ever given a reason to ye not to believe me?"

"Yes."

"Bad question. Well, this time I'm actually telling ye the truth."

"Ok. Whatever you say." Amy eyed Jack's face in suspicion but then looked back to where they were going. Jack started to take a step forward but stopped when Amy yelled.

"Watch out!" Jack was in mid-step when a small flock of chickens ran right in front of them. Amy wrapped her arms around Jack's neck in surprise and watched the chickens run by. If she hadn't yelled, Jack would have tripped over the chickens and both of them would have fallen to the ground. Five or six chickens ran right in front of them frantically and acting as if something possessed them. Like they were rabid. Finally, the last chicken ran in front of them, and it appeared like it had a small amount of foam coming from its mouth. Both of them watched the chickens run away until they couldn't be seen any more.

"Is it just me, or did that last chicken have foam coming from it's mouth?" Amy asked.

"I think it did. Those chicken fit the same description as the ones in Tortuga, don't they?" Jack looked at Amy with a cocky smile.

"I thought I was making it up! I had no idea there were actual chickens like that! That was just something to tell Gibbs! How was I supposed to know?"

"Guess we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Jack can you put me down? We can get there faster if I'm on my feet."

"What about yer ankle? I saw you limping on it. How did that happen again?"

"I tripped over a stupid bloody rouge turkey. I think he knows the chickens. They'll be taking over the whole city before you know it."

"The poultry have alliances with each other."

"Exactly. Can you please put me down? I'll be fine." Jack carefully lowered her feet to the ground and took away his arm from around her legs but kept one arm around her waist. Both of them could hear the chickens running back towards them and Amy quickly got behind Jack. Both of them took a step back and watched the rabid chickens run in front of them again. As soon as the last one with the foaming mouth ran by, they watched them go out of sight and both let out a deep breath of relief.

"Are ye sure you don't want me to carry ye? They might come back."

"I'm sure…I think." Both of them looked at each other and started laughing. In the distance they could here the chickens' clucking and it was getting louder. Immediately, Jack and Amy stopped laughing and ran towards the pub.

* * *

"Finally, we're here. God I need some rum after I see those chickens. I didn't know there were actual chickens like that! It was supposed to be a joke! Just goes to show you what kind of strange things there are in the world." Jack looked at Amy and started laughing to himself.

"Wait hold on." Amy untied the ribbon from her hair, and let to hair fall down to her shoulders. She rapped the ribbon into a little ball and held it in her hand.

"What was that for?"

"I don't want anyone seeing me with my ribbon in my hair. You know…just incase I do something really stupid and people come chasing after me. I just tie my hair with the ribbon and walk away. A quick disguise."

"And what makes ye think you'll do somethin' stupid?"

"It's those guys that come and watch me. Every time I see them I want to go over there and punch them square in the face. I don't trust myself to hold my restraint every time I see them."

"Ah." Jack wrapped his arm around Amy's waist and pulled her close. Jack opened the door to the pub and both of them walked in.

"My room is this way." Amy starting leading Jack across the pub towards the hallway where her room was. She pulled him along until she saw a man wearing a black coat with a matching hat sitting at a table near by. He stood up from the table to get a drink and was heading right towards them. Amy froze in her spot and stared at the man.

"Uh oh." Amy pulled Jack in front of her and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to block her face from the man, and pulled herself as close as possible to him. She watched out of the corner of her eye to make sure the man was gone and saw him walk away. She let out a moan of relief and then realized Jack was still kissing her. Figuring that she could wait to get her stuff just a little while longer, gave in to Jack. Jack softly pulled away from her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"What was that for?"

"Can't I kiss you for now reason at all?"

"Ye can, but ye usually don't say 'uh oh' beforehand."

"Ok fine! That man in black over there was coming towards us and I didn't want to see him. About a week ago, I said a few things to him that were, um, not very nice. It was his fault. He was talking like all those other jerks who come in here. He had it coming."

"Of course. How long has he been gone?"

"A few minutes."

"Hmm. And yet ye kept going. Interesting."

"Oh shut up." Amy grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. Both of them didn't notice that the whole crew of the Black Pearl was watching them from a nearby table. They could see Jack, but not whom he was kissing.

"Well it seems like our captain is having a good time." Amy let go of Jack's shirt as he pulled away from her and turned around to see Duncan standing there smirking at him. He couldn't see that Amy was standing right behind Jack.

"Aren't ye supposed to be watching the ship?" Jack asked.

"My shift is over. Someone else is watching it. So, who do ye have this time? Some tavern whor-" Amy came out from behind Jack and pointed her finger at Duncan.

"Finish that sentence and die. I am no whore."

"Amy!"

"Yes, it is I. Surprise!"

"I didn't know it was ye! I wouldn't have said that if I saw ye there. I couldn't see ye behind Jack."

"Captain Jack to you," Jack interrupted.

"No hard feelings, Duncan."

"Why don't ye come and join us? The whole crew is here."

"Is this what ye do while I'm gone? Come into pubs and get yerselves drunk?" Jack asked.

"No. Just this one time. Along with a few other times. You've been workin' us like dogs for the past three months. We couldn't take any more. We needed a break."

"And don't you dare be mad at them Jack. Gibbs has told me all about how you've been treating them. They deserve it. And if you yell at them, I'm changing it to one week," Amy added on.

"Aye, no hard feelings."

"Come on, the crew will be happy to see the two of ye back together." Duncan turned around and started walking away. Amy looked at Jack as he looked back at her and both of them shrugged. They followed Duncan across the pub to a group of tables in the corner of the room. The crew was sitting around laughing and drinking rum. They were having a good time.

"Look who I found." Jack signaled for Amy to stay where the crew couldn't see her and gave her a wink. Amy smiled and nodded. He walked over to where the crew was and tried to act seriously like he was on the ship before.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the captain finally came out of his hiding spot. And appearing to be having a good time," said one of the crewmembers.

"Just came out for some fresh air."

"And to find a good time like you were just a second ago with that-" Amy knew what he was going to say. Nobody calls her a whore. She came out of her nearby hiding spot and stood right next to Jack.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Why does everyone think that I'm a whore? Do I look like a whore? I most certainly do not. I am not a whore!"

"Amy!" the crew shouted in unison.

"Yes it's me. I've come back to bring joy into your sad little lives thanks to a certain captain." Amy looked at Jack and he put his hands in front of him like it wasn't his fault.

"Hey, I had to take my anger out on something."

"But the crew? That's just sad Jack. They did nothing to you."

"Wait, were ye the person Jack was kissin'?" asked Zack.

"Captain Jack," Jack added.

"Ah…maybe?" Amy said sheepishly.

"So are ye two back together?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Alright, pay up." The majority of the crew groaned and reached into their pockets. Everyone, except Duncan and Zack, pulled out three shillings and tossed them over to Zack.

"Thanks very much."

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Oh, the crew and I had this bet going on whether or not the two of ye would get together, and I won. Duncan half of this is yours." Duncan quickly sat down next to Zack and started counting up his winnings.

"You betted on whether or not me and Jack would get together?"

"Yep."

"And you thought that we would?"

"Yep and we were right."

"So that means that the rest of you thought that we wouldn't!" The rest of the crew suddenly got an interest in the things around them and started looking anywhere but at Amy.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves! You had doubt in the both of us. Mostly likely Jack."

"Hey!" Jack said.

"Sorry but it's true." Jack opened his mouth to protest but nodded in agreement instead.

"Now let this be lesson to you that you should never doubt the two of us. And to make sure that you completely learned your lesson, you each have to give me a shilling. And no arguing! You had this coming to you ever since you agreed to the bet." The crew moaned and each one tossed Amy one shilling.

"That goes the same for you too Duncan and Zack."

"Why? We never doubted you," pleaded Duncan.

"Yes, but the bet was your idea in the first place."

"How'd ye know that?"

"Lucky guess. And it's your fault that these men were brought into this. And since you guys have all that money, you must pay five, each." Both of them moaned like the rest of the crew and each tossed Amy five shillings.

"Thank you gentlemen. I am grateful for the money you have given me."

"Yeah…whatever," the crew mumbled.

"Here you go Jack." Amy took five shillings from the pile in front of her and gave them to Jack.

"Only five? You have at least thirty shillings there and you only give me five?"

"Hey, this bet mostly depended on me. I could have turned you away. Therefore I get the most money. Besides you have me now. What more do you want?"

"I would like a bigger share." Amy slapped him up side the head and poured all her winnings into an empty mug.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to gather up my things. I'll be back in a minute. Jack, you stay here. I don't need anyone to protect me."

"You sure? Ya never know who's watchin."

"I'm sure." Jack looked disappointed but then Amy took sympathy on him and gave him a quick kiss. She walked away from him with a smile and headed towards her room counting up her money.

* * *

"This feels so much better. I hate dresses. Nothing good can come out of them." Amy had changed into a pair of black pants and an ivory shirt with her signature purple sash around her waist. She was carrying a bag over her shoulder, which held her dress and money in. She felt so much more comfortable now that she was wearing pants. She walked away from her room and headed towards the crew.

"I'm back." She saw Jack sitting with the rest of the crew drinking rum. Big surprise. This time she saw Gibbs there, he was not there before.

"Hello Gibbs. Glad to see you."

"Heard 'bout ye and Jack. Good fer you. It's 'bout bloody time."

"I know." Amy walked up right next to Jack and put her bag down on the floor. He looked up and smiled. She opened her mouth to ask where she was going to sit, but felt Jack's arm around her waist and pulled down into his lap.

"Is that what you were about to ask?" She opened her mouth to say something but then sighed and shook her head. Gibbs handed her a mug of rum and she quickly took it. She drank about half of the mug down and smiled. It was nice to have alcohol in her again.

"Amy, before I forget, Tom wanted me to tell ye that the owner wanted to see ye soon," said Gibbs.

"Well then I better go see him. I want to get the money he owes me and then get out of this hellhole! The sooner the better. I'll be right back." Amy looked at Jack and smiled. She leaned in to kiss him and made sure he was only paying attention to her. She ran her hand cross her neck, and felt him deepened the kiss just like she wanted. Once she knew he wasn't paying attention to anything but her, she swiftly took his pistol away from him and held it behind her back. She broke the kiss and got off of Jack's lap. She wanted to make sure she got her money, and having a pistol couldn't hurt.

* * *

"Back." Amy came back carrying a sack of money in her arm and smiling.

"Seems like ye got your money," Jack said with a proud looking smirk.

"Well my boss can be… easily persuaded. He even gave me the money for the last few days I have left and said I could leave. I am finally free from this hellhole!" She opened her bag on the floor and placed her earnings inside and closed the bag.

"How'd ya convince him?"

"I can be very persuasive sometimes. Oh, by the way, here's your pistol." Amy handed Jack his pistol and he looked at her in confusion.

"How'd ya get that?"

"Why did you think I kissed you before I left? Like I said, I can be very persuasive. Especially when I have a pistol in my hand." Jack took his pistol and quickly put it away.

"I'm goin' to have to keep an eye on this."

"You really should be more careful with your things. You never know when someone might take your things. Especially when you're occupied with something else. Always be alert."

"I think I'm rubbing off on ye."

"Oh no. That isn't the first time I've used a pistol to get something I want. That had nothing to do with you." Jack looked at Amy with a slightly surprised look, but eventually smiled and laughed to himself.

"You never cease to surprise me."

"I'm always full of surprises."

"Any other surprises that I should know about?" Amy was just about to answer back when she heard some hollering behind her. She turned around and saw a group of men sitting a table together looking at Amy. Well ogling really. They were the same guys she saw earlier that day sitting in the crowd when one of them suddenly ran towards the exit. Jack also noticed the men also and instantly made a fist and stood up from his chair. He was about to walk over there and punch them all when Amy put her arm out in front of him and stopped him.

"I've had enough of those guys. They've been doing that ever since I came here. I've always wanted to give them a piece of my mind. But now I can since I don't have to worry about losing my job. Jack, you want to see another surprise? Just watch me and you'll see how I deal with people who piss me off."

"Are ye sure? What happens if they try to take advantage of ya?"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. And if you see them trying to do something to me, you can come over there and kill them."

"Not sure I'll be able to wait that long."

"Just watch." Amy unbuttoned some of the buttons on her shirt so that it was showing her midriff and messed up her hair a little bit. She turned to walk away but Jack grabbed her arm. She put her hand on his shoulder in reassurance and gave him a wink. Jack removed his hand from her arm and let her go. She spun around and put a seductive grin on her face. The men immediately looked at her and smiled. Amy walked towards them swaying her hips and smirking at them. Once she reached the table, one of the men got up and walked right towards her.

"So, were you the one hollering at me?"

"Ah…yeah. You're that singer that works here." Amy placed her hand on his shoulder and started rubbing his arm.

"So you recognize me. I've seen you here before. Always sitting with your buddies cheering and yelling."

"That would be us." Amy moved her hand from his arm to his chest and started making little circles with her finger on his shirt.

"I've always kept an eye on you. I found you different from all the other men in this bar. Always stood out. You seem so rugged, handsome, sexy. Better than any other guy in the place. I'd love to have a guy like you." Amy placed her hand on his face and took a step closer to him.

"I could give you what you want right now. I'd be doing us both the favor," she whispered in his ear.

"So close your eyes and I'll do what I've been wanting to do to you for a long time." The man grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her. Before he could, Amy kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face. She watched him fall to the ground and kicked him in the shins.

"Don't you EVER talk about me or look at me again! I am not some thing only to be looked at and used as pleasure! I am not whore! So I suggest if you want a good time, go find who will actually give it to you! And if I _ever_ hear you talk about me or staring at me again, you're gonna lose that thing you hold most precious to you!" Amy huffed and spat on the man's shirt. Feeling that she had done her job, she spun around to walk back up to Jack while buttoning up her shirt. In the distance the crew was cheering her on and laughing at the man. Jack himself was laughing and pointing at the man on the ground yelling he got what he deserved. Suddenly the expression on his face changed and was making movements telling her to turn around.

"You little bitch!" She turned around and saw the man had stood up and looked extremely mad. He put up his hand to punch her, but she quickly ducked the punch and he ended up hitting the guy walking behind her in the face.

"What was that for? You're going to pay for that!" the guy shouted. He punched the guy that was going after Amy and he fell backwards and knocked into a person. That man turned around and started fighting with the two of them. Amy slowly backed away, hoping the men wouldn't notice she was gone and once she got far away enough, she ran back towards the crew. She ran right up to Jack's chair and started digging through her bag and found the red ribbon and started tying it into her hair like Goldilocks. This has happened before in Tortuga and she knew what was coming next.

"We have to go now! I think I started another riot. They had it coming. We have to get out of here now before it gets any worse." Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy and couldn't understand what she was saying. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Amy pointed over to where now about ten men were fighting and more were joining.

"You see that? That's is going to come over here if we don't leave soon! We. Have. To. Leave. Now!" The crew just stared at her with a blank expression.

"We have to leave now if you don't want to get killed!" The crew understood that and quickly got up from their chairs. She pointed to a back door and told them to go out that way. Amy watched the crew grab their drinks and head out the back door. She threw her bag over her should and looked for Jack. He was not with them anymore and was nowhere to be seen.

"JACK YOU IDIOT! WHERE ARE YOU?" She looked all over the crowd and saw him punching a guy that was sitting at the same table as the guy that she was seducing.

"Jack what are you doing?" He gave him one final punch and threw him on the ground. Amy ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I was just giving him what he deserved." Jack looked down the man's unconscious body and saw he had a small bag of coins on his belt. He reached down and grabbed the bag and stuffed it in his pocket.

"He's out. I saw another guy that was sitting with them somewhere…" Jack started to walk off and Amy pulled him back.

"Jack we are leaving _now_! If I stay her any longer, someone is going to recognize me and try to kill me! Normally I would let you punch the living daylights out of him, but my life is on the line!" She pulled his arm and started pulling him towards the exit. Jack grabbed a bottle of rum on his way out, but dropped it while struggling to stay on his feet because Amy was moving so fast.

"Me rum!"

"You have more of it in your cabin! Who cares about one little bottle!" Once they were outside, Amy found a small alley near the exit and pushed Jack against the wall.

"Hat. Coat. Now." Jack took off his coat and hat and watched Amy put them on.

"Brings back memories of Tortuga doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It does. But this time I have more than one person going after me."

"Are ye going to throw me against the wall and start kissin' me again?"

"Maybe later." Amy gathered all her hair on top of her head and put Jack's hat on. From inside, both of them could here shouting and yelling and things being broken and smashed.

"Sounds like ya started another riot."

"And I wasn't even drunk. Think it's my special talent. Could come in handy one day. I'll have to remember that."

"Now, 'bout what you did back there…I never want you to do that again unless it's me. Especially the unbuttoning yer shirt part. Savvy?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to do that. You're asking me to give up something really big." Amy finished putting on the coat and looked at Jack. He didn't seem to be taking the joke very lightly.

"I'm kidding Jack. I promise I'll never do that again unless it's you, ok?"

"That's better." Amy poked her head around the corner to see if anybody was watching them. She sighed in relief that no one was coming after her but still kept looking out. She felt Jack's arms snake around her waist and pull her close to him.

"Anyone coming?"

"Nope. No one has come after me yet. We're alone for now."

"_Really_?"

"Don't get any ideas. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Jack frowned but kissed her on her cheek anyway. Amy smiled and put her hands over his arms.

"Hey Jack?"

"What, luv?"

"Do you remember the bet we made the night you snuck onto my ship?"

"Almost forgot about that. It's been so long since I thought about it."

"Didn't you say that you wouldn't sleep with anybody for seven months?"

"Yeah I did, come to think of it. And I also said that I wouldn't drink rum."

"We both know that's impossible. Have you been living up to the other half?"

"Of course, but hopefully I won't have to be."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I just figured…"

"We made a bet and I fully intend to live up to it."

"Ye can't be serious."

"Of course I am. But you did leave my ship. That was part of the bet. You had to live on my ship until the bet was over. So technically you lost."

"Well, I um…it's not my fault."

"So really you should be my slave for a week."

"That's not exactly fair luv. We both-"

"Let me finish. I know it wouldn't be fair since it's both our faults. So I think we should start a whole new bet. Well not a whole new bet, just change a few things so we both have an equal chance of winning."

"Like what changes are we talking 'bout?"

"Whoever can get the other person to sleep with them first is the winner. The loser has the be the other person's slave for a week and they have to sleep on the floor."

"What happens if neither one of us does this?"

"Then on the last day, we'll have a race and whoever is the first one to climb up to the crow's nest is the winner. So basically you can't sleep with anyone unless to want to lose."

"I'm not sure I like this bet."

"Well, we could always go back to the old bet. Which would mean you automatically lose and I win."

"I change me mind. I like this bet. I'm not happy with the rules though…"

"I've never seen you turn down a challenge Jack."

"That settles it. I can't refuse."

"Do we have an accord then?"

"We have an accord." Amy held out her hand for Jack to shake and both of them shook on it.

"Guess you'll be sleeping on the floor in a few months."

"We'll see about that Jack."

"I THINK I SAW HER GO OUT THIS DOOR WITH SOME GUY!"

"I WANT TO FIND THAT LITTLE BITCH AND GIVE HER A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Amy froze. A couple of men came storming out of the bar with bruises on their arms and their clothes torn.

"Shit. Time to go." Amy grabbed Jack's hand on both of them ran to the Black Pearl.

* * *

**There was the epilogue. Hope it made you laugh, cry, scream, whatever it is that you do. I'll be posting the last chapter tomorrow so it'll be out before Dead Man's Chest! –squee- I can't wait! Anyone else dressing as a pirate and going to the midnight showing….or is that just me? All the reviews you have sent are just lovely. Thanks! Keep sending them please. TA!**


	33. Harry and the Bet

**Disclaimer: In this wonderful chapter, you get to meet the Rabid Chickens of Tortuga. This bit is sort of a dream that Jack has. Remember: It does _not_ actually happen. It's only Jack's fantasy. The second half, you get to find out who wins the bet. So read, enjoy, have fun! Oh and I don't won anything. **

**The Rabid Chickens of Tortuga**

"Here's your drink, Captain." The barmaid put a pint of rum on the table in front of Jack.

"Thanks missy."

"Anything else for the Captain?"

"No. I'm meeting someone here and I want to make sure that I'm not drunk." The barmaid nodded and turned around to leave. Jack took a drink of rum his and turned around in his chair and scanned the crowd looking for his guests.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Jack brought the mug up to his lips and started to take a drink. He turned around back to his original position and saw two woman wearing black shirts, gloves, pants, and black masks. One of them had short hair about to the shoulders while the other one had wavy hair that slightly went past her shoulders, both blondes. Jack choked on his rum for a second in surprise of them appearing there, and hit his chest until his swallowed his rum.

"You ok?" asked the one with the wavy hair.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. It's just that you appeared out of nowhere. How'd ya do that?"

"We have our ways, Captain Sparrow. Now let's get down to business," answered the shorthaired blonde.

"Of course, of course. May I ask what yer names are before we begin?"

"No harm in that. My name is Rose," said the wavy blonde.

"And I'm Lily. Now that that's settled, what did you want us to do Captain Sparrow?" asked Lily.

"You see there's this guy…"

"That you hate?" asked Rose.

"How'd ya know?"

"Happens all the time."

"Well he tried to go after this girl that I really like…"

"And you want to get revenge?"

"How does she do that?"

"Does it all the time. It's like a sixth sense of hers. And that's just about the most common reason we get to kill someone," said Lily.

"So, can ye do it?"

"That depends. How much are you offering?" Lily asked. Jack reached into his pocket and grabbed a small bag of money. He tossed it onto the table and made a large thunk when it hit the table.

"That should be enough." Rose grabbed the bag and poured some of it onto the table. The bag was full of gold coins and was enough for their services. Rose gave Lily a nod as she put the money into her pocket.

"We have a deal Captain Sparrow. Now what does this man that you want us to kill look like."

"He's tall, brown hair, these brown eyes that make you want to strangle him when you look into them, and he works at a jewelers."

"What's his name?" asked Rose.

"Harry."

"We shall dispose of this Harry person for you, Captain Sparrow. You have our word."

"May I ask how long this will take?"

"It'll be done soon enough. We will let you know when the deed has been done."

"I have one more question. What's with the masks?"

"We're the Rabid Chickens of Tortuga. We could be held guilty for countless murders. It's just so no one knows who we are."

"Ah. Well let me buy you two a drink, to show you my appreciation. Where did that barmaid go?" Jack turned around in his seat to look for the barmaid but she was nowhere in sight.

"Well it seems that she has run off somewhere so I'll just-" Jack turned around and saw that the two girls were gone and were nowhere to be seen. Right in front of him on the table was a small piece of paper with a note on it. He picked it up and started reading it.

_Captain Sparrow,_

_Thank you for your offer. We can guarantee that the deed shall be done. You will be __notified as soon as possible when it has been done._

_-The Rabid Chickens of Tortgua_

_For a better tomorrow, today._

Jack read the note and folded it up and put it in his coat pocket. "That's interesting. How the bloody hell did they get away like that?"

* * *

**Later with Harry…**

Harry closed the door to the jewelers behind him and locked it with the key. He placed it back in his pocket and turned around to start on his way home. He noticed that he was the only one walking down the streets at the time, which was very odd since it was night and that is the busiest time in Tortuga. Figuring that there must be something going on at one of the local pubs and everyone was there, he continued walking. But it usually wouldn't attract this many people. He shrugged and decided to think nothing of it and kept making his way to his home without a worry.

Further down the street, he started to hear footsteps right behind him, like someone was following him. He turned around to see if anyone was following him, but didn't see anybody. Thinking that it was all in his head, he continued walking without any fear. Then he heard more footsteps behind him, this time sounding like it was two people. Harry froze for a moment and looked behind him seeing that there was still nobody behind him. Harry started to get a little paranoid he decided to walk faster. He walked in a much faster pace and never looked back to see who was following him. Once again, he heard footsteps behind him and quickly spun around. By this time, he was breathing very heavily and was starting to get afraid.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" No one answered. Harry gulped loudly to himself and decided to run the rest of the way home. He turned around to start running when he saw a rouge chicken running down the street with foam coming from it's mouth.

"What the hell?" It was too late. He heard someone shout some strange call from behind him and turned around to see a woman all dressed in black with short blonde hair.

"KONICHI WA!" The woman dressed in black popped out of nowhere from an alleyway and had an axe in her hand. She threw it as hard as she could and it hit right at Harry and hit right at the heart.

"NUMA NUMA!" Another woman also dressed in black with wavy hair jumped out from another alleyway and was holding a crossbow. She held it up with both arms to aim and shot the arrow right into the center of Harry's back. Harry screamed in pain and fell to his knees. He fell on his knees and looked up to see whom his attackers were. He was able to get one look at them before falling to the ground, dead. The attackers walked up to Harry's dead body and studied it to make sure their deed was done.

"He's dead," said Rose.

"He won't be going anywhere soon," said Lily.

"No, you think?"

"I was just saying. No need to get all kamikaze on me." She bent down to Harry's body pulled the axe out of his chest.

"That was very good aiming, you know."

"What are you talking about? I missed. I was aiming for his head."

"Got the feathers?"

"Always do." Lily took out a small bag from her pocket and opened it. Inside were a bunch a chicken feathers. She took one handful out and scattered them on top of Harry's body.

"There now everyone will know it was done by the Rabid Chickens of Tortuga," Lily said.

"You just watch Lily. One day we shall take over the world."

"But for now, we shall just have to live with killing people."

"Someday though, we will be rulers of the world."

"Yes. Someday."

"And I shall have an army of Furbies," said Rose.

"And I'll have a pet monkey," wished Lily. Both women ran away from the murder scene and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"I'll be there in a second luv," Jack called out. He walked into his room and froze. The window was opened and was swaying in the wind.

"That's interesting." Jack walked across his room and closed the window. He looked around his room to make sure that nothing had been stolen from him. He walked around the room and inspected his bed and dresser and finally made his way to his desk. Everything seemed to be in place except for something on his desk. Right in the center was a small note on a scrap piece of paper. He picked it up and brought it close enough for him to read it.

_Captain Sparrow,_

_The deed you had requested has been done. We thank you very much for your contribution. Spread the word around. Hope you got the girl._

_-The Rabid Chickens of Tortuga_

_For a better tomorrow, today._

Jack nodded and smirked to himself. He opened a drawer to put the note and folded the note in half. "They actually did it. That eunuch finally got what he deserved."

"Who got what they deserved?" Jack looked up in his doorway and saw Amy standing there.

"Oh, nothing."

"What's that?" Jack looked down and saw he was still holding the note. He quickly shoved it in the back of the drawer and slammed it shut. With the sound of the drawer closing, he heard a scream come from close by

"JACK!" someone yelled in his ear. The pirate sat up quickly from his bed and let out a shriek.

"I didn't make them do it!" he yelled out.

"Didn't make them do what?" a female voice asked. Jack looked to his left and saw Amy standing there next to the bed.

"Wait-didn't you just come in?" he thought back to his dream.

"Um…no. I just came in. Have you been drinking?" she asked wondering about his strange behavior.

"You mean it was all a dream? The chickens, the killing, the rum?" Jack thought aloud trying to sort out things in his mind. It all seemed so real.

"Killing? Did you have another dream where you killed Harry?" Amy asked, partially scolding the pirate.

"No, no. I didn't kill him." He was telling the truth, just not all of it.

"Whatever, Jack. I think you need to cut back on those drinking contests. They make you act weirder than usual."

"But I always win at those!"

"I know you do, just hold back a bit alright?"

"Darling, you're taking the fun out of my night," he said with a frown. Amy rolled her eyes and pulled him off the bed.

"You'll have more fun with me anyways. Kyle told me that he found some more of my special vodka and I want to drink it. And he also said he got this new shipment of rum that's supposed to be one of the best there is."

"Well I just can't let that go to waste now can I?"

"You can try it. All you have to do is move one foot forward and do the same with the other foot and make your way towards the pub."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Amy nodded and made her way down the hallway. Jack looked back at the drawer where he hid the note in his dream. Curiosity took the best of him and he rushed over to the desk to look inside and see if it was there. Lying on top of all the old papers was a small folded paper. The captain opened the note and read it.

_Captain Sparrow,_

_The deed you had requested has been done. We thank you very much for your contribution. Spread the word around. Hope you got the girl._

_-The Rabid Chickens of Tortuga_

_For a better tomorrow, today_

Jack reread the note and even poked it a few times to make sure it was real. "Wait…I thought it was a dream."

"Jack hurry up!" Amy called from the deck.

"Coming!" He stuffed the note in his pocket and decided never to think about the incident again.

* * *

**Two and a half months later**

Over the months, both Jack and Amy tried to get each other to lose the bet. Both of them had come close it to many times, especially Jack, but both of them had too much pride and stubbornness in them and always backed out at the last second. Finally the two and a half months were over. It was the morning of the final day and both of them came out of their separate bedrooms, which Gibbs made sure of, and went into the galley to get breakfast. Neither one of them remembered that today was the last day.

"Morning." Amy said cheerfully to the crew. She took an apple, a fresh apple, from a bowl on the table and sat down at the head of the table. As soon as she sat down, Jack came walk through the door yawning.

"Well it seems like somebody is tired."

"It's yer bloody fault."

"Hey, you could have given up. It's not my fault." Jack grunted and sat down next to Amy.

"Captain, we should reach Port Thomas tomorrow," said Zack.

"Good to know. Making excellent time there." Amy took a bit of her apple and then had a puzzled look on her face.

"Weren't we supposed to get to Port Thomas on Saturday?" she asked Zack.

"Yes and we still will."

"So that means that today is Friday?"

"Well Friday is the day before Saturday." Amy gasped. She looked at Jack and he realized the same thing. Today was the last day of the bet. Both of them jumped out of their chairs and ran towards the door. Once they were in the hallway, Jack pushed Amy into the wall and ran ahead of her.

"You're going to pay for that!" Amy grunted and ran to catch up with him. She ran up the stairs, catching up with Jack, and ran onto the deck. If she didn't stop him somehow, he would get to the crow's nest first. She found a bucket lying on the ground and picked it up. Throwing it as hard as she could at Jack's feet, she made him fall flat onto his face giving her time to catch up. Amy started running ahead of him, laughing and pointing at him on the floor as she went by. Finally she got to the net to get up the crow's nest and started climbing up the net. Suddenly she felt Jack's arm around her waist and pulled her back down to the ground as he started climbing up.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Pirate." Amy grunted and started climbing after Jack. He was already halfway there, but she was close behind him. She was not going to lose this bet. Then she remembered that she was still holding her apple. She stopped for a second and threw the apple as hard as she could at Jack's head. It hit in right in the square in the middle of his head and made him stop long enough for Amy to get ahead of him. Jack rubbed the back of his head and noticed that Amy was now ahead of him. He stopped concentrating on the pain in his head and started climbing back up again. He reached out his arm to grab Amy's foot, but missed. Instead, Amy's foot kicked his hat off his head and sent it flying to the ground.

"ME HAT!"

"You're not the only one that cheats!" Jack looked down at his hat and then back up at the crow's nest. He was not about to lose this bet and resumed climbing to the top leaving his hat on the ground. He climbed as fast as his body could take him to the top and finally made it. When he grabbed onto the floor to pull himself up, there was something right next to his hands. It was two boots. He looked up and sure enough those boots belong to non other than Amy Jones who was looking down smirking at him.

"Well, well, well. Look who reached the top first." Jack smiled innocently at Amy and took his hand away from her feet.

"Now, now. Isn't this just a silly bet? Why don't he forget this ever happened and go on with our lives?"

"Oh no Jack. We had a deal. Whoever got up to the crow's nest first on the last day was the winner. And that just happened to be me. Which means you're the loser."

"Fine. I lost. Ye win. It's settled. Now why don't we go back to the galley and have some breakfast?"

"Sure. And you'll be making my breakfast."

"What?"

"The loser made to be the winner's personal slave for the week and sleep on the floor remember? Too bad for you. It's been rather chilly lately."

"Yer not really going to make me be your slave for the next week are ye?"

"Of course I am. And don't tell me that you wouldn't make me your servant because I know you would."

"Well I at least would have been kind to ye."

"HA! You would have made me clean your cabin, bring you breakfast in bed, fix your every meal, and hand feed you. You would have made me do every single pointless little task you could think of! And don't think I'm going to let you off easy."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Welcome to day number one of hell Jack. And for breakfast today I think I would like French toast, with a cup of orange juice. Freshly squeezed."

"Ye except me to make fresh juice?"

"Yes and for dinner I think I would like-"

"AND DINNER!"

"For the whole crew. You get to be my personal cook for the next week. Aren't you just so lucky? And I'm really tired of reaching out to get the food at dinner. I think I'll need a waiter, and I'm sure the crew would like on too. You're going to have the dress the part."

"Are ye trying to torture me?"

"Yes. I may never get this chance again and I'm letting it go to waste. Now be a good slave and help me down from here." Jack grunted but helped Amy down the net and onto the deck floor.

"HEY GUYS! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A WAITER AT DINNER TO TONIGHT?"

"YES!" the crew shouted back.

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO GET ONE AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE COOKING EITHER! I'VE GOT IT ALL TAKEN CARE OF!" The crew yelled in joy and went back to their work. Amy laughed and turned to look at Jack. He had his eyes narrowed at Amy and didn't look happy. Amy smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Jack," she said trying to comfort him. She pulled herself closer to him and kissed him. She broke the kiss to see how Jack would react.

"You still love me right Jack?"

"I suppose..." She slightly frowned but then put a smile back on her face when she realized something that Jack would love to hear. She started caressing his face with the tips of her fingers and put on a seductive smile.

"You know…the bet _is_ over. We don't have to worry about anything getting in the way anymore." Jack got the hint and his frown was replaced by a very playful grin. He grabbed Amy's hand and starting pulling her towards the stairs to go below deck. Amy laughed but then pulled her hand away from Jack and smiled at him.

"Later Jack. You must go through day number one of hell first. And then if you don't fuss, things might get a little easier for you. Right now I want my breakfast, made by you."

"Now I don't want to kill ye because I can't cook."

"It's ok if you can't cook. Just watching you trying to cook will be rewarding enough for me."

"Yer going to love this, aren't ye?"

"Oh yeah. Don't worry, I feel your luck will be changing soon."

"Not soon enough."

* * *

**And this story is now complete. And yes, Harry is still alive. To Jack it was all a dream. I made him find the note just because I felt like it. And Amy won the bet. I think overall it's a very nice ending, though not as much as Jack seeing as he has to be a slave for a week. Anyways, yes there is a sequel. It's called 'Love is an Adventure'. I'll be posting it on July 7th, so after you see Dead Man's Chest, you can come back and read my story! I've had a lovely time posting this story again. Your reviews made it a pleasant journey. I'm sort of sad to see that it's over. Again. But at least I still have the sequel to work on! And a special thanks to the wonderful and fantastic Miss Renata! She edited all of my many errors that I made in this story. So a big round of applause to her. I'll let you all get back to your lives now. Thanks for the many, many fantastic review you have sent me. I have a great time reading them. TA! **


End file.
